<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Storm of Shadows by GalaxyWanderer_113</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914099">Storm of Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyWanderer_113/pseuds/GalaxyWanderer_113'>GalaxyWanderer_113</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadows of the Apocalypse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Robotech, Robotech II: The Sentinels, Robotech Series - Jack McKinney, Robotech The Macross Saga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Science Fiction, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>140,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyWanderer_113/pseuds/GalaxyWanderer_113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The final chapter of the Shadows of the Apocalypse saga concludes…</p>
<p>The arrival of the REF cruiser Arcadia heralded a new age for humanity with the knowledge and technological wonders of Robotechnology they brought.</p>
<p>When the Arcadia left to explore the galaxy, there were great hopes and expectations for the future...</p>
<p>When she never returned, those hopes and expectations turned to ashes as the forces of darkness made their moves, using their human minions to seize power. Faith, Buffy along with a handful of remaining allies find themselves engaged in a desperate fight for survival...</p>
<p>What neither side knows or realizes is that a bigger galactic struggle, nearing its climax, is about to arrive on Earth's doorstep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadows of the Apocalypse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Every day is a struggle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a ROBOTECH and Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover story. This story will feature original characters and some of the ship names and squadron designations will not be canon as there is not a lot info on REF unit structure beyond canon (e.g. Skull Squadron, 21st Mars Division) and I won't get into the debate about Harmony Gold changing the continuity and disregarding a lot of the material written over the years especially the REF RPG guides. I will try and keep ROBOTECH as close to canon using my OCs, but my main goal is to provide an entertaining story to the reader.</p>
<p>I just want to say thanks to the creators and writers of both the ROBOTECH and Buffy the Vampire Slayer franchises. They have provided me with hours of enjoyment and entertainment. A special thanks to all those that created many of the ROBOTECH technical reference sites, they were excellent sources of information on the types of mecha and ships.</p>
<p>A special thanks goes out to the creators of the "War &amp; Peace Shadow Chronicles RPG Campaign" and "The Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide". Their websites were a treasure-trove of information that proved invaluable in helping to bring this story to life. Thank you for your hard work and creativity.</p>
<p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p>
<p>Thanks to all that read this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://postimg.cc/mhsYCtP4"></a>

</p>
<h1>STORM OF SHADOWS</h1><p>Stories in the <em>"Shadows of the Apocalypse"</em> series:</p><p>Dance with the Reaper</p><p>The Coming Storm</p><p>  <em>Storm of Shadows</em>
</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><h2>CHAPTER ONE<br/>
Every day is a struggle</h2><p>
  <em>"One area where Wolfram &amp; Hart's importance played a crucial role was their experience and contacts in media, especially shaping and molding public opinion. Their skills and talents were on display in the days after the attack on the White House. They helped craft a slick media campaign (refer to chapter on Anti-Slayer Media Campaign) to push the message they wanted the public to see and hear. Images of a blood-covered Vice-President Kinsey being sworn in on the steps of the still smoldering White House galvanized public support, setting the next stage in their program. After the 'Boston Disaster', the Kinsey Administration was able to rally massive support for the raft of new laws they wanted to enact with little opposition…"</em>
</p><p>— Excerpt from <em>"The Devil's Counsel—The Story of Wolfram &amp; Hart"</em></p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>The setting sun filled the desert's horizon with growing shadows, creeping across the desert landscape, announcing evening's encroachment.</p><p>The sun fought against the inevitability with one last burst of sunshine, forcing the shadows to retreat, giving this lonely stretch of desert a temporary reprieve from the approaching night.</p><p>Heat from this last burst of energy radiated off the trail of asphalt that cut through this part of the desert. The asphalt with only the occasional weathered road-side sign, providing information to travelers, was any evidence that humans had ever been here.</p><p>Most travelers now ignored this secondary highway, seeking instead the ease and convenience of the interstate. The only ones now using this road were locals, those that had taken a wrong turn, those looking for adventure, and those wanting to remain unnoticed.</p><p>Not being noticed was the goal of the occupants in the old beat-up cargo van driving on this stretch of deserted highway, heading away from the setting sun. If anyone could have seen the four occupants through the van's heavily tinted windshield, they would have thought they were human, but that couldn't be further from the truth.</p><p>"I'm hungry," whined the vampire riding shotgun in the passenger seat.</p><p>The vampire driving rolled his eyes while shaking his head, not bothering to conceal his anger or frustration over his passenger, "Damn it! I told you not to finish that hitchhiker so fast. We still got a long drive to Wichita!"</p><p>The third vampire, riding in the back of the van, voiced his thoughts, "I hope they have better security there than they had in Phoenix. What a waste! It was like a frigging all-inclusive resort there."</p><p>The vampire riding shotgun shook his head, temporarily putting a check on his growing hunger, "How many processing facilities does that make?" he said.</p><p>"They're getting ballsier these days… I heard that they've taken out five processing facilities in the last six months," the driver growled, not hiding his frustration.</p><p>The fourth vampire of this little traveling murderous group, also riding in back, moaned his displeasure over their situation, "All that blood gone, what a waste!"</p><p>The third vampire chimed in with his opinion, "They're getting desperate… they know they can't win."</p><p>"When are the damn feds going to get their shit together and take out those bastards? I mean, we got the freakin' FBI on our side. How incompetent do you have to be to not stop a bunch of girls and their useless conspirators!" the vampire riding shotgun complained, his voice becoming even whinier.</p><p>The vampire driving was tiring of his passenger and his incessant whining. Thoughts danced through his head whether to kill him quick or have some fun, throwing him outside to see if the waning sunlight would do the job more slowly.</p><p>Despite the whining, the driver grudgingly admitted his passenger had a point. Plans were being made to finally deal with the whole human problem. He wasn't privy to all the details, but the general idea was to harvest humans, ensuring a more reliable supply of food for vampires.</p><p>These new processing facilities were in the early testing stages, being used only on those humans on the fringes of society that nobody cared about or would miss. Rumors going around said that the processing would soon ramp up. The facility in Phoenix—until it blew up—was the glimpse of a glorious future for his kind. If things went as planned, soon he and the rest of his kind wouldn't have to hide in the shadows anymore.</p><p>A mocking grin filled the driver's face, knowing the fate awaiting the humans. By the time they realized what was happening to them and they overcame their ignorance, stupidity and fear, it would be too late.</p><p>Yet, the plan and that glorious future were at risk from those damned Slayers and the rest of their so-called resistance movement. The attack on the Phoenix facility was a recent example of their tiresome meddling and interference. Thoughts of the Slayers filled his head with murderous intent and resolve. If it wasn't for them and their allies, he wouldn't have to drive around in a van, filled with idiots, scrounging for his next meal.</p><p>The only consolation was that the Slayers and their supporters were living on borrowed time. It gave him a happy feeling to know the government was hunting them down after having labeled all Slayers and anyone involved with them as "terrorists".</p><p>A small road-side sign caught his attention in the waning sunlight. An evil grin flashed on his face as his train of thought took a new direction. The never-ending hunger now gripped him, "Hey boys! I got good news!" he said,</p><p>He laughed at seeing the confusion on the other vampires' faces, "We're getting takeout…"</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>The run-down bar looked like something plucked from a movie and dropped here in the middle of the desert by the road-side.</p><p>Sounds of country music drifted across the dirt parking lot as the vampires, watching from their van parked at the far end, fixated on the building with hungry, death-filled eyes.</p><p>They tried to get an estimate of how many people were inside, noting the number of old and slightly newer pickup trucks and cars parked around the building. As the indifferent sun continued its daily retreat, their blood-lust hunger continued to grow as more vehicles arrived with more people entering the bar.</p><p>The sun finally disappeared, and darkness took over. The driver growled, "Okay, let's go taste the local cuisine."</p><p>As they exited the van, the driver added some last instructions, "Don't get carried away. We need to keep a couple of them alive. It's still a long drive to Wichita, and we might not get an opportunity like this again."</p><p>The ground crunched underneath their feet, echoing in the night, drowning out the sounds of music and people emanating from the bar. With each footstep closer to the bar, their anticipation and hunger grew exponentially. They paused at the door while the driver glanced around the parking lot one last time before opening the door.</p><p><em>Time to feed</em>, he thought, changing his face to reveal his true form, and stepped inside.</p><p>The smell of fresh, pumping blood hit the vampires like an intoxicating aroma. They took up a blocking position at the bar's entrance. At first nobody noticed them as the patrons were busy drinking, talking and listening to the music. It all changed in a split second when a waitress saw them, and their faces. Her screams alerted everyone else in the bar.</p><p>The humans in the bar froze in terror, staring at the vampires standing at the door. A vampire sauntered casually over to the still playing jukebox, and smashed his fist through the jukebox's front panel, bringing a deathly silence to the bar.</p><p>The driver inhaled deeply, basking in the ever growing fear filling the bar. He was about to speak when a woman's voice broke the silence.</p><p>"Why don't you boys just turn around and leave… I'm not in the mood for this tonight."</p><p>Surprise and confusion took hold of both the vampires and humans, "Who the hell said that?" one vampire shouted.</p><p>A woman with long brunette hair stood up from her barstool at the far end of the bar, catching everyone in the room by surprise. Everyone watched as she threw back her drink, emptying the glass.</p><p>Rather than fear, the woman smirked as she turned to face the vampires, "I'm going to give you boys until the count of three to leave and drive off."</p><p>Silence and dread gripped the bar as the other humans waited for what would happen next. Again, the woman showed no fear, appearing relaxed, almost indifferent to this standoff. Yet, while her body may have been sending one message, her eyes were alert, studying the vampires, noting their positions and their body language. Her smirk now became a predatory smile, already knowing the answer to her ultimatum.</p><p>"Three…" she said.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>Faith ignored the looks and stares, grabbing her helmet after dusting the last vampire. An eerie silence still gripped the bar, and no one made a move as she began to leave.</p><p>The bartender, standing with his mouth agape in shock, finally broke the silence, "Y-You're one of those there S-Slayers!"</p><p>Faith paused, giving the bartender a look, and then glanced around the room. She saw the fear, anger and confusion on their faces as his words reverberated through the bar. Her eyes met the bartender's stunned eyes, and she gave him a small smirk, causing his eyes to widen even more.</p><p>"T-The President… H-He says that you're all t-terrorists!" the bartender nervously sputtered.</p><p>Faith snorted, but said nothing. Everyone watched in continued stunned silence as she reached into her pants pocket and tossed something to the bartender.</p><p>The bartender's nervousness almost caused him to drop what she tossed to him. He stood there in utter confusion, staring at the quarter in his hand.</p><p>"Call someone who cares," Faith snorted in disgust, exiting the bar into the night.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>Faith, sitting on her Cyclone, took some deep breaths, sucking in the crisp night air to calm down. She hadn't planned on this confrontation, only stopping here for a break on her way back from Phoenix.</p><p>She contemplated her luck and the irony at having stopped at the same road-side dive bar that a bunch of vampires would pick to stop at to feed on.</p><p><em>I guess still being alive is good luck</em>, she sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>Out of habit, she gazed up, taking in the stars brightly filling the night sky. Once, she'd looked upon them with wonderment, and hope for the future. Now, it seemed as if they existed only to mock her.</p><p>She took another deep breath as unwanted old memories came back, reopening all the old wounds. Even after all this time, thinking of Paul Coleiro still brought on waves of anger, pain, and sadness. He'd literally dropped into her life, coming from an alternate universe with his spaceship. She hadn't planned on falling in love with him, but like a fool she had.</p><p>Being with him fooled her into making plans for the future, wanting to be with someone. She'd foolishly believed his promises when he told her he would come back from his mission to the far side of the galaxy. He promised the mission would be six months… that was nearly five years ago.</p><p>She could still recall how each day of those six months painfully dragged by, waiting anxiously for his return. When the expedition never returned, she still didn't give up hope even as the days, then the weeks passed with no news. That hope lasted right until the US government declared the Arcadia Expedition missing… presumed lost.</p><p>She wasn't the only one affected by this news. Everyone around her had lost someone that was a part of the expedition. Buffy took the news just as hard, losing her sister, best friend and her lover. What was the hardest part to deal with during that time was the lack of information… the not knowing what happened to them.</p><p>To make matters worse, The First Evil chose this time to make another move using the Cleveland Hellmouth. It had been a desperate time, and they'd only stopped The First when Buffy located the Slayer Scythe in Sunnydale. Willow used her magic to release the power of the Scythe, using its essence to activate all the Potential Slayers around the world. They stopped the Turok-Hans and collapsed the Hellmouth… but at a cost.</p><p>Among all casualties and destruction suffered from the battle, the blow that hurt the most was losing Spike. He died, sealing the Hellmouth, consumed using a magic amulet provided by Angel for the last battle.</p><p>After Cleveland, there was hope that things would settle down and get back to something normal… that peace only lasted a few months.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>Faith was in Las Vegas when the news reports came in. Like the rest of the world, she watched in stunned shock while live footage showed the White House being attacked.</p><p>While the White House burned in the background, she watched with growing unease the teenage girl running across the White House lawn. The girl used her seemingly inhuman speed and strength to take down scores of security guards and Secret Service personnel before finally cut down in a hail of desperate gunfire.</p><p>Events took a downward spiral for Faith and the others. With the public screaming for blood, the newly sworn in President called for calm, while pledging a full investigation into the "Slayer Terrorist Threat".</p><p>For a brief time, it looked like things would calm down and saner heads would prevail. Then Boston happened…</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>Faith still doesn't know how her dad tracked her down to get word to her about her mom. Even though they hadn't talked or seen each other in years, the news her mother was dead still hit hard. Her mom was among the 150,000 dead, killed when one of the new fusion reactors, being tested, exploded, devastating a good portion of Boston.</p><p>What sent events spiraling off the cliff was the security footage "miraculously recovered" from the ruins, showing a teenage girl breaking into reactor operations area just before the explosion.</p><p>With the media continually playing this footage along with video of the White House attack, it wasn't long before they identified the girl as a Slayer. Then, things got even worse…</p><p>President Kinsey, with unanimous support from the Congress and Senate, declared the Slayers and anyone assisting them as terrorists. Hidden in the ensuing new "Anti-Slayer" laws was language providing for the suspension of Habeas Corpus and the "indefinite detention without trial" at special designated centers.</p><p>Overnight, Slayers became the hunted. The roundups in those first days caught up a number of girls. Those arrested disappeared and never heard from again. Faith still got nightmares from what Riley later uncovered about what happened to those arrested.</p><p>It wasn't only in the United States where things were deteriorating. The entire world seemed to have it out for Slayers. If it hadn't been for Riley and Willow, everyone would have been dead years ago or worse.</p><p>Riley had access to some considerable resources and contacts, given to him by his former commanding officer… General Coulson. He provided everyone with money and fake identification, along with access to safe houses and weapons. In one of his last acts before going underground, he scrubbed everyone from the federal databases, making it harder for the authorities to track them down.</p><p>Willow's important contribution was her magic, performing a spell to create a charm to hide everyone from locator spells and The First Evil. Combined with Riley's actions, this gave everyone a modicum of anonymity, allowing them to move around in public.</p><p>Then there were the normal everyday people out there, who didn't believe the President's propaganda, and understood who the real threat was. Those people risked everything to help Faith, Buffy and the others in their ongoing struggle.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>Throughout those first hellish days and weeks after Boston, a part of Faith still clung to the hope that Paul and the others would return. She can't recall exactly when she gave up… it seemed to be gradual until one day she woke up and realized he wasn't coming back.</p><p>Gazing at the night sky, she refused to dwell on the "what ifs" and "might-have-been". That thinking would only drive her crazy. There was too much at stake for her to be carrying a torch for a dead man. She buried all her pain and grief, focusing on the war they were waging.</p><p>Still gazing up at those twinkling lights, her hand moved out of reflex, touching the pendant tucked underneath her shirt, pressing it against her chest.</p><p>The pendant—along with her Cyclone—was the only thing she had left of Paul. If Willow hadn't charmed the pendant to keep her hidden from The First Evil and other demons, she would have stopped wearing it a long time ago.</p><p>She shook off her growing melancholy, starting her Cyclone, and taking some comfort from its power as she revved the engine. She flipped her helmet visor down, engaging the heads-up display, and activating the helmet's night amplification system, turning darkness into day.</p><p>With no further hesitation, she peeled out of the parking lot, leaving a cloud of dust, speeding down the highway into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Any Old Bed in a Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER TWO<br/>
Any Old Bed in a Storm</h2><p><em>"We didn't fully appreciate how much control The First Evil and Wolfram &amp; Hart exerted over the government after the White House attack and Boston. I think Riley {Finn} had the best understanding of what was coming at all of us. It was most fortuitous that General Coulson had planned for such a contingency. Still, we lost so many in those first days of the roundups, like Robin {Wood}, killed by the FBI in the streets while 'resisting arrest' during a raid. Despite the constant media campaign about the 'Slayer Threat' there were still some people out there that didn't believe the propaganda. We were lucky because these new allies proved invaluable in assisting us in our resistance to what was happening across the country…"</em>
</p><p>— Rupert Giles</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>Andres Rodriguez was elbows deep inside the truck, working on its engine. He suspected the problem was being caused by an electrical short, but he still needed to track down where the electrical fault was occurring.</p><p>As he pondered his options, his ears caught a faint distinctive sound, growing louder. The familiar sound set off a smile on his face. He pulled himself away from the engine, grabbing a cloth to wipe his hands as he walked out of his gas station repair bay into the bright afternoon sunshine.</p><p>He picked on the approaching motorcycle, coming down the highway at high speed. His smile grew even bigger as the motorcycle slowed down and turned into his gas station, coming to a rolling stop at his gas pumps.</p><p>He approached the bike and its rider, putting on a casual demeanor to hide his growing excitement and anticipation. There was no mistaking the rider's gender as he checked out her body.</p><p>The rider turned off the motorcycle's engine, taking off her helmet, sitting back and brushing her long brunette hair with her hand. His excitement and focus snapped to the rider's face, taking in her natural beauty.</p><p>"Fill'er up?" he said, meeting the woman's eyes.</p><p>"Always," the woman said, giving him a return smirk.</p><p>He noticed how the woman's face would light up whenever she smiled or laughed. It seemed—at least temporarily—to take away the cloud of pain and sadness always seeming to hover behind her eyes.</p><p><em>She needs to laugh more</em>, he thought.</p><p>"How you doing Faith? It's been awhile."</p><p>"I'm surviving Andy. How's it hanging?" Faith said, still smirking and now giving him an appraising gaze.</p><p>Andy laughed, finding it hard to keep his growing anticipation in check, recognizing the look she was giving him, "For you, always long and hard. You staying or passing through?"</p><p>Faith smiled, feeling her own anticipation growing, "If you don't mind, can I crash here for a couple days?"</p><p>Andy took in her body again, his heart pounding faster, knowing where this was heading, "The spare key is in the usual place. Make yourself at home, as my people always say, mi casa es su casa…"</p><p>Faith laughed, "Your people? I thought you were a true born and raised Texan?"</p><p>Andy laughed, "Shhh… I don't want it getting around that I'm a good ol' boy. Anyway, go make yourself at home. I've got to finish up here first. There's beer in the fridge, you know where the towels are. The clothes you left the last time you were here are in the dresser in the guest bedroom."</p><p>"Thanks," Faith said, giving him an appreciative smile.</p><p>Andy nodded, turning his attention to the Cyclone, "Do you want me to give you the once over, while you're here?" he said.</p><p>A smirk again filled Faith's face, her eyes again running up and down Andy, "The bike can have the once over. I'm hoping for at least a twice or three times over!"</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>Faith leaned forward, wiping away the condensation from the bathroom mirror hanging over the sink, taking a moment to study her face. She stepped back, taking another moment to admire her freshly showered, towel-wrapped form in the mirror.</p><p>She gave herself a high appraisal, especially considering everything she'd survived so far to the grand old age of twenty-eight. Her moment of self-indulgence faded as her eyes drifted to the jade pendant hanging around her neck. The old guilt flared again while staring at the pendant.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing here?" she muttered with a sigh.</p><p>She looked up, catching her eyes in the mirror. Another sigh escaped, <em>This… this being here with Andy means nothing. It's just sex. I've got needs and wants. I can't live my entire life being a nun…</em></p><p>She'd met Andy two years ago, coming to Adamsville, Texas to deal with a gang of vampires, terrorizing the area. Andy had been one of the few locals to help her in the fight. He was a former Marine, and wasn't about to shy away from a fight, especially to protect his family and friends. Andy showed his resourcefulness and usefulness at opportune times during the fight.</p><p>Faith hadn't planned on sticking around or for what happened. But a post-fight celebration—which included copious tequila shots—and Faith was throwing Andy on the bed. She left before he woke up, followed by spending the next several days guiltily berating herself over the one-night stand.</p><p>There had been no conscious plan to go back to Adamsville or even see Andy again. Yet, a couple of weeks later, she was still thinking about him. The next thing she knew, she driving back to Adamsville. With her arrival being a most welcome surprise for him. This time they stayed sober and ended up talking for hours.</p><p>Since then, she'd made a point of circling through to see Andy every few weeks when she had a chance. She tried justifying these visits by telling herself it was horniness and wanting to a little fun. Yet, while she kept living on her island of self-denial, she couldn't help but notice Andy's deepening feelings for her.</p><p>A jumble of thoughts and emotions filled Faith while staring deep into her reflection's eyes, trying to glimpse some answers to her inner turmoil.</p><p>
  <em>Paul's gone, and he's not coming back. He promised to come back, but none of them are ever coming back! How long am I supposed to mourn for him?</em>
</p><p>The rising anger and grief caught her by surprise, forcing her to take some deep breaths to calm down. Old memories slammed at her emotional wall, wanting to break free. She remembered how being with Paul made her feel, and it shocked her to realize that Andy was bringing out those same feelings.</p><p>
  <em>I've made a mistake…</em>
</p><p>The back door, opening and closing, stopped any further self-reflection. Faith took another deep breath to get under control before seeing Andy.</p><p>"Andy… I'm sorry—," she paused, stepping out of the bathroom into the hallway, and finding herself facing an older woman.</p><p>Despite the older woman's surprised, angry face, there was no danger… at least no physical danger. An awkward silence filled the hallway while both women eyed each other uncomfortably.</p><p>The older woman broke the silence first, barely hiding the contempt and resentment in her voice, "Hello, Faith."</p><p>Faith took a deep breath, shaking off the other woman's icy stare, "Celia…"</p><p>The woman continued, "I didn't know you were in town."</p><p>"I just got in."</p><p>Another long moment of uncomfortable silence filled the pause before Celia spoke again, "Is Andres here?"</p><p>A sense of self-consciousness gripped Faith being in front of Andy's older sister, wearing only a towel, "He should be here soon," she said.</p><p>"How long you staying this time?" Celia said, with an iciness dripping in her voice that Faith could have sworn she could see her breath.</p><p>"Just a couple of days…"</p><p>"Of course," Celia said, no longer hiding her contempt, "I think I'll wait outside for my brother to come home."</p><p>"You can wait inside," Faith said, trying to offer an olive branch.</p><p>"No, thank you… I think I would prefer waiting outside," Celia said, turning and hurrying back out the door.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>Andy, pulling into his driveway, saw his sister sitting by his back door. Her expression and body language almost made him want to turn around and be somewhere else. He sighed, shaking his head in resignation at having to deal again with this old argument. He was barely out of his truck before Celia was on him.</p><p>"Hi sis," he said, hoping to get this over with quickly.</p><p>Celia hissed, "What the hell is that la puta doing here?"</p><p>Andy sighed, rolling his eyes, "Can you watch what you call Faith," he said, trying to keep a calm voice.</p><p>Celia took a deep breath, "She's nothing but trouble for you and everyone in town. You know what the President called her and her kind," she said, struggling to rein in her anger.</p><p>"You've got a short memory there, sis! Don't forget she put her ass on the line to save all of us!" Andy said, his anger beginning to leak through.</p><p>Celia sighed, seeing her brother's anger, "I know… I know… But she's a walking time bomb! The police and the FBI are looking for her and her friends. They're—"</p><p>"Don't tell me you're buying that load of horseshit that trumped up wannabe dictator spouts on the news every night?" Andy said in an exasperated voice.</p><p>"You know I don't!" Celia pleaded, pausing, "I know you want to help, and you want to make a difference. This is just like when you told us you put your name in to join that space mission. Look at how that turned out for all those people!"</p><p>Andy couldn't keep his anger in check anymore, "I have to do something! I can't just sit around watching and waiting!"</p><p>Celia sighed, knowing they were just arguing in circles now with neither of them going to budge, "What I'm worried about is you! Andres, you're not a Marine anymore. You've been out of the service nearly four years and you run a gas station. This woman has got you wound around her finger! For God's sake, you almost got killed fighting those… creatures with her! Now, she just rolls into town whenever she feels like it, and you two play house for a few days. Then she rolls out again for God knows where, and you spend the next few weeks mopping and pining for that woman!"</p><p>Andy sighed, "I'm a big boy, Celia. Who I want to get involved with is my business!"</p><p>Celia shook her head in resignation, "I know, but I worry about you. Just her staying here could get you picked up and sent to one of those detention centers!"</p><p>"Celia, open your eyes! There's a darkness spreading across this country, and Faith and her people are the only ones that can stand up against it!"</p><p>"I just hope you don't regret getting involved with her!" she sighed with a shrug before turning and walking away.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>Faith rested her head on Andy's chest, watching the candlelight flicker off the bedroom wall. She held up her hand, watching the shadow of it dance across the wall.</p><p>"You okay?" Andy said, gently stroking her hair.</p><p>"I'm five by five."</p><p>"You haven't said much since I got home… you sure you okay?"</p><p>Faith sighed, "Maybe I should leave in the morning… I don't want to cause any problems for you," she said, running her fingers across Andy's chest.</p><p>A more serious expression filled Andy's face, realizing she had overhead his "discussion" with his sister, "No! You can stay as long as you want!" he said.</p><p>Another sigh escaped Faith, "Your sister is right… I am a walking time bomb. Death surrounds me and everyone around me. You saw what happened to that girl in Eastern Europe a few days ago?"</p><p>Andy suppressed a shudder, recalling the latest web video footage that was going viral. He'd watched, in all its full color and gory detail, a village crucify a young woman—only a teenager—for the crime of being accused of being a Slayer.</p><p>A part of him still tried rationalizing that in this day and age things like this didn't happen anymore. Yet, it was obvious the world was becoming a dark and fearful place. With reports like this, and what he'd seen firsthand only convinced him more than ever that what Faith and her people were doing was the right thing.</p><p>"I want you to stay!" he said, meeting her eyes.</p><p>"You're just saying that because of the fringe benefits I give you every time I visit," she snorted, giving him a smirk.</p><p>Andy laughed, "Hey… I won't deny that I like these parts of your visits, but it's more than that… I like being with you."</p><p>The old pain welled up as the look in his eyes reminded Faith of another person and another place. She didn't want to go down that painful road again, "I-I can't…" she said, biting her lip, looking away from him.</p><p>Andy saw the pain and struggle in her eyes. He could see she wanted to care as his eyes dropped to the pendant hanging around her neck, "He must have been special?" he said.</p><p>Even after all this time, her eyes still misted over, "C-Can we not talk about this?" she pleaded.</p><p>Andy gave himself a mental head slap, seeing the pain and sadness on her face. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. All he wanted was to protect her and keep her safe. She was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders, and even though she was more than capable of defending herself, she wasn't invulnerable. Regarding relationships and love, she was just as normal and vulnerable as everyone else.</p><p>The pendant always piqued his curiosity, making him wonder what the story behind it was. He couldn't help the mix of anger and jealousy towards the person who had hurt her. But he parked his questions and curiosity for now, instead changing the subject.</p><p>"Okay… I heard on the news about a terrorist attack in Phoenix. I take it you had something to do with that?"</p><p>Faith breathed a sigh of relief, just happy to be talking about anything else, "Yeah, there was a processing factory there. We torched the place."</p><p>A satisfied look filled Andy's face, "That'll put a dent in their operations."</p><p>Faith wished it was only that easy, "It's just a drop in the bucket. For every factory we find and torch, they seem to open up another one almost right away," she said.</p><p>A grim, concerned expression now settled across Andy's face, "So what's next?" he said.</p><p>Faith wanted to tell him what was going on, but Riley had stressed the need for security. Besides, she didn't want to put Andy in any further danger than he already was. She yearned to tell him everything. It had been so long since she'd been able to share everything with someone.</p><p>What she couldn't tell Andy was before her mission in Phoenix, she'd met with Buffy, Giles and Riley to discuss the current situation and their plans. The hard facts were that outside of the United States, along with some parts of Canada and Mexico, there was no organized resistance.</p><p>With the Watchers Council gone and only sporadic contact with General Coulson's overseas contacts, there was no way of organizing the remaining Slayers around the world for this fight. They were barely hanging on here, having to face not only demonic threats but also the power of the United States government. Things were reaching such critical, desperate straits they'd implemented their 'Hail Mary' pass, deciding to go for broke.</p><p>A pang of guilt struck Faith because Andy had as much at stake as she and the others did, "I'm headed to Wichita. There's another factory there. We'll torch it like we always do, and buy us some time," she said.</p><p>It wasn't like she was lying to him. She was going to Wichita and would hit the processing factory there, but her actions were only a small part of a bigger operation taking place. The plan was to hit as many places simultaneously, distract their enemy on the ground, while their actual goal was to take the high ground.</p><p>
  <em>We either win big or it won't be much longer until they hunt us all down…</em>
</p><p>"Can you stay longer?" Andy said, picking up on her tone. He sensed she was holding back something from him. Now, a premonition of dread and worry gripped him. Every time she left, he never knew if he would see her again. The thought of her never returning… just disappearing like so many others hit him hard.</p><p>Faith answered by sliding her hand slowly down Andy's chest and torso, "Yeah, I can hang around here for a few more days," she said.</p><p>Her smile grew as his body responded to her touch. The heat from his body, along with his growing desire, stirred something in her. Being with him, she felt alive in a way she hadn't been in a long time. Still, there was that small voice in her head screaming at her, telling her she was betraying Paul's memory.</p><p>She brushed it aside, choosing to focus on Andy's face and her hand. How long was she supposed to wait? How long was she supposed to isolate herself and shutdown her feelings? She could still recall how a part of her died each day, waiting in vain for Paul to return. Was she supposed to spend every day of the rest of her life like that?</p><p>Her body and desires responded to him, and she moved to mount him. She had a momentary flashback to another time and place… she'd slept with Robin, back in Sunnydale, to escape her pain and forget her past.</p><p>When Paul dropped in her life, everything changed for her, but sometimes she wondered what would have happened if he hadn't shown up. Would she have hooked up with Robin instead? Would she still be alone… or even still alive?</p><p>Any thoughts or wondering about Robin were only a wasted and useless exercise now. The government had executed him in the street during those early days after Boston.</p><p>Andy was now inside her, and despite the pleasure growing on his face, a brief sense of guilt and regret washed over her. She wanted to forget the past and just lose herself in the moment. It seemed as if every guy she'd ever slept with died. She pushed away those morbid thoughts, focusing on her own growing pleasure.</p><p>Even as her desires took over and her body responded to the rhythm of the sex, a part of her hoped Andy wouldn't suffer the same fate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p><p>Thanks to all that read this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The best laid plans of…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER THREE<br/>
The best laid plans of…</h2><p>
  <em>"It didn't seem real to any of us when they declared the Arcadia Expedition missing. We each tried to deal with the grief in our own ways. All I remember is the shock and tightening numbness, and the looks on everyone's faces, especially Buffy and Faith. It was Faith who surprised me the most, refusing to give up hope for the longest time. Buffy took it the hardest, and she would have shut down if it hadn't been for Spike. When he died, she isolated herself, putting distance between her and everyone else. Even Angel, and god knows he tried, couldn't get her to come out of the shell she surrounded herself with. I think that was one reason behind his decision to take out the Circle of the Black Thorn and hurt Wolfram &amp; Hart. After Cleveland, Buffy was now more than ever focused on her mission. If I had to put it into words, she'd become more Slayer and less Buffy. Ironically, that was a good thing for our side because she was ready to deal with what we had to face after the White House and Boston…"</em>
</p><p>— Willow Rosenberg</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>
  <em>Time had no meaning to the "Powers That Be". Five years may as well have been five minutes, watching from their higher plain of existence, while events unfolded across the galaxy. They may have been alien compared to humans, but they shared similar characteristics when handling worry, confusion and uncertainty…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The path is not unfolding as it should be! Without the evolution of the Invid, all is at risk now!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He hoped to return to her as he was… his love for her is strong."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The Shapings showed him what would happen if he returned when he wanted to! They showed him what he needed to do, and yet he refused to take the final step. I do not understand what he hopes to accomplish by choosing this course of action?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Human emotions have always been difficult to predict… let alone control."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, but his actions have created a chain reaction of events that could lead to disaster… the Shadows are even now approaching Earth! The course of action he is following will not only lead to his death, but hers as well!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, I know. Despite all that is at risk, the Regess will not force him down a path he is not ready to take. He has to choose to take that final step, but there is still hope. Even now The Shapings hint at a possibility."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What possibility?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It is still unclear, but The Shapings hint at something even grander than we could have even hoped for if it all unfolds."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am not as optimistic as you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe you, as the humans say, 'should take a leap of faith'. Either way, events are now beyond even our ability to influence. We can only watch and wait to see how they unfold."</em>
</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>The force of gravity pushed down hard on the shuttle's passengers as it rocketed towards orbit to dock with the International Space Station. While the g-forces exerted their pressures, Samantha struggled to maintain a calm expression as her knuckles turned white from the death grip she had on her seat's armrest. Yet, this being her first shuttle flight into space was only part of the reason for her stomach tightening nervousness.</p><p>While trying to maintain a forced outward illusion of calm, her mind raced, going over the plan again, making sure they had taken every detail and contingency into account. This was just habit from her training and experience as a Special Operations Agent for the US Government.</p><p>The brush of another person's hand on hers interrupted Samantha's thoughts. She didn't fight the gentle touch as the other hand got her to release her death grip on the armrest and give it a gentle squeeze. Her attention turned to the redhead sitting in the seat next to her, taking in the other woman's reassuring smile. This brought a momentary sense of real calm to Samantha. She returned the gesture by smiling and squeezing the redhead's hand.</p><p>As the shuttle achieved orbit, the g-forces eased as gravity lost its grip. Samantha could move a little more easily as weightlessness took over. Her traveling companion leaned over, "See, that wasn't too bad… it's worse when somebody is shooting at you," the redhead whispered.</p><p>Samantha tried not to laugh too hard as Willow gave her a smirk and squeezed her hand again. A brief dark cloud cast its shadow over her, as her thoughts turned to Riley, and wondering where he was and if he was okay. She shook off the momentary lapse, knowing they couldn't be together under present circumstances. She was thankful to have someone like Willow in her life.</p><p>To say that the last few years had been insane would be a complete understatement. General Coulson had left on the Arcadia Expedition, leaving Samantha's husband and partner—Riley Finn—and her with the mission to monitor the ongoing demonic threat. The General had dropped a lot on them, but their orders were only to monitor and hold out until the Arcadia's return.</p><p>They had all been aware of the demonic infiltration of the US Government, but when the Arcadia failed to return, they hadn't expected the course of events that would unfold. The other side seemed to hold all the advantages, and the result was that a lot of good and innocent people were dead.</p><p>Now, Samantha, Riley, Willow and the others found themselves in a desperate struggle, trying to stave off defeat, not only against demon threats, but their own government. There was no help coming to save them, they only had themselves to pull out a miracle victory against the overwhelming odds and forces they faced.</p><p>Willow leaned in again, whispering, "We'll be docking soon."</p><p>The redhead's warm breath tingled on her neck, causing Samantha's skin to flush and pulse to quicken. This was another aspect of how upside down her life had turned. She'd realized and understood they would have to make sacrifices during this struggle, but being with Willow wasn't something she'd imagined or considered much of a sacrifice.</p><p>After the attack on the White House, Samantha and Riley could read the writing on the wall. With the President and most of the cabinet dead, and Kinsey assuming the reins of power, it was only a matter of time before things got worse. The situation began deteriorating fast with a good portion of Boston in ruins.</p><p>They realized someone needed to on the inside if they were going to have any chance in this war. Because of Riley's connection to Buffy, he was already under suspicion, and they would never trust him. That left only Samantha, who could fill the role they needed. The only obstacle in the way was their marriage.</p><p>Samantha agreed that Riley's plan was the only way to lift her above suspicion, but it still wasn't an easy decision. Even after all this time, the pain was still there, and how Riley tried to console her about what they had to do.</p><p>The next day, the FBI received a call from Samantha—cut short by gun shots—warning about further attacks against the country.</p><p>When the feds arrived at the house, they found Samantha, lying on the living room floor, covered in blood from a bullet having grazed her torso. While paramedics patched her up, she told the FBI, with tear-filled eyes and gritted teeth, about discovering her husband plotting with the Slayers to conduct more attacks on the country.</p><p>The bullet-ridden walls, along with blood matching Riley's at the scene, added much credibility to her story. But even then, both Riley and Samantha understood they would need something else to raise her above any doubts and suspicion… they would need another sacrifice.</p><p>She still had nightmares about Robin's death… gunned down in the streets during that FBI raid.</p><p>The plan called for Samantha to provide the information about a "Slayer safe house" when she discovered her husband's traitorous activities. Everyone was to have cleared out by the time the FBI got there… but someone screwed up and Robin and others were still there when the FBI arrived.</p><p>Robin sacrificed himself to buy time for the others at the house to escape, and it was a minor miracle he was the only one lost. But even though Robin had known about the risks, his death still gnawed at her. She understood there would be losses, but telling herself that Robin was a "casualty of war" did little to ease the guilt gnawing at her.</p><p>If that wasn't bad enough, what followed was even harder with her being thrusted into the media spotlight… the hero who helped to uncover and foil those "Slayer terrorists". It tore at her soul to publicly denounce, and say such vile, hateful lies about the man she loved. Then there was the public divorce… she couldn't even keep her engagement and wedding rings, destroying them in a public display of loyalty to the country.</p><p>These sacrifices sealed Samantha's credentials as a "loyal soldier" to those in charge. The problem now became was how she would stay in contact with the resistance to pass information. They needed a courier they could trust… that's where Willow came in.</p><p>Between Riley scrubbing the federal databases before going underground, providing fake identification and her magic, they set Willow up with a new background. This allowed her to move around in public.</p><p>Yet, even with her new persona, Willow needed a reason to be seeing Samantha regularly. That was the easiest aspect of everything.</p><p>With Samantha being newly divorced and single, she was free to explore other relationships. The pair engaged in an on-again, off-again relationship to deflect any suspicions.</p><p>At first, Samantha found it a little awkward and uncomfortable, putting on those close displays of affection in public needed to sell their story. But after several years, the line between acting and real had blurred.</p><p>While the sex offered an outlet to escape the pain and loneliness, they were each suffering. There was also a deep friendship between the two women that Samantha sometimes had difficulty putting into words or understanding.</p><p>Samantha jerked with a start when the shuttle shuddered as it docked with the space station. She was taking a deep breath to calm herself when Willow leaned in again.</p><p>"This will work? Won't it?" Willow whispered, struggling to control her nervousness as the scope of what they were about to attempt sank in.</p><p>Despite her own doubts and worries, Samantha's first thought was to sooth her lover's nerves, "It'll be fine," she whispered, smiling, meeting Willow's eyes.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>Samantha projected an air of nonchalance as she and Willow passed each security checkpoint on their way to the light cruiser USS Valley Forge docked alongside the space station. All the while, she made mental notes, gauging each checkpoint and the armed guards.</p><p>At each checkpoint, the guards double-checked her and Willow's identification. This was the least of Samantha's worries. They had spent the last year getting everything into place, so they could be up here without drawing unwanted attention.</p><p>The one surprise Samantha discovered was seeing how much Robotech equipment was being used by the station's crew. Ever since Kinsey had taken power, he'd restricted access to the equipment—especially weapons—left behind when the Arcadia departed on her mission.</p><p>Despite Kinsey's efforts, General Coulson had prepared for this possibility. With Captain Coleiro's help, the General had established hidden supply caches. Samantha tried not to chuckle at the mental image of how Kinsey and his allies would react if they knew how much Robotech equipment the resistance had stockpiled.</p><p><em>But then a lack of weapons was never our problem in this fight</em>, she thought, as she and Willow boarded the Valley Forge to meet with her Captain.</p><p>After the White House attack and the disaster in Boston, it soon became apparent that Kinsey and his supporters were playing a long game. They started by canceling the 2006 mid-term elections, citing "ongoing security concerns" as the reason. That some of Kinsey's more vocal opponents either died in "accidents" or mysteriously disappeared helped mute any public outcry.</p><p>Even when some sitting Senators and Congressmen tried challenging the cancelation in the Supreme Court, Kinsey outmaneuvered them there too. He'd already stacked the court with his own people after several of the justices died of "natural causes".</p><p>Over the last few years, Kinsey seemed focused on expanding his control planet-side, leaving the space forces untouched for now. Fortunately for the resistance, General Coulson helped get people he knew into key positions on the space station and the small fleet of Robotech cruisers defending the planet. The General wanted to ensure that if his people couldn't control the fleet, then at least they could neutralize the ships and their firepower as a threat.</p><p>The situation had now changed, forcing the resistance's hands, bringing Samantha and Willow up here. Samantha had discovered that Kinsey was creating a new Presidential Praetorian Guard, answering only to him.</p><p>This special unit was to act as his personal bodyguards and enforcers, and armed from the small stockpile of Robotech weapons under his control. When activated, the unit's first orders were to takeover command of the space station and US-controlled ships in orbit. Then the plan was to seize control of the other cruisers not under US control.</p><p>If the resistance didn't act, it would be only a matter of time before he destroyed everyone opposing him. Yet, despite all the time spent planning this operation, it still reeked of desperation.</p><p>All this weighed on Samantha's thoughts as they entered the Valley Forge's conference room. The only person in the room was Captain Lynch, standing to greet the women. An immediate sense of relief filled Samantha upon seeing the Captain because there was always the risk of being discovered and walking into a trap.</p><p>"Ms. Carson," the Captain said, holding his hand out to Samantha.</p><p>Samantha nodded, taking the Captain's offered hand, "Captain Lynch, good to see you. This is Ms. Willow Ross, she's a technical consultant working with DARPA and NASA," she said.</p><p>She noted the hesitation in the Captain's eyes, "It's okay Captain, Willow is familiar with what's going on. She's here to advise and report back to Riley."</p><p>"Okay. You probably want to know our status?" a relieved Lynch said, offering the women seats around the small conference table before settling into his seat.</p><p>Willow nodded, "The last report we got from you was nearly two weeks ago. When we heard nothing from you, we thought Kinsey's people got to you. We need to know if you and your people are still ready to go?"</p><p>Lynch sighed, knowing the women wouldn't be happy with his report and the latest news. He still had some difficulty accepting some details in his report. The Captain eased into the bad news, "I've talked to the Captains on the European, Russian and Chinese crewed ships. They're still willing to either support us or stand down. We won't have any problems from those ships," Lynch sighed again, "Our biggest problem is with our other cruisers… the Enterprise and Saratoga."</p><p>The Captain's news caught Samantha by surprise. They'd based all their operation plans on having the support of all US-crewed ships in orbit, "What's the problem with them? I thought we had our people on those ships?" she said, her minding racing at this unexpected problem.</p><p>Lynch exhaled, reading the concern on Samantha's face, "We had our people aboard. That is until a week ago. Then suddenly the orders came in and they pulled both crews. They didn't waste any time, they had the replacement crews already on their way up here when the orders came in. The new crews took over the same day."</p><p>"Shit!" Samantha swore, shaking her head in frustration. This was a huge screw-up, throwing their plans into jeopardy, "Why the hell are we just hearing about this now?"</p><p>Lynch sympathized with Samantha, but he couldn't change what had happened, "Space Command implemented a new communications lockdown… restricting all non-official message traffic to the surface. I couldn't send any warnings to the surface without drawing unwanted attention to me. When they did this move, they did it with no warning. It caught all of us by surprise. I still don't know why they only did two ships. If this was a pre-emptive move or just a planned crew replacement, I don't know, but I figure it's only a matter of time before they replace us too."</p><p>"Can we get these crews to join us or at least stand down?" Willow said, mirroring Samantha's concern and frustration.</p><p>Lynch shook his head, "I don't think so. It's a strange situation… they keep those crews and ships off-limits to the rest of us, and they don't come on the station. The only contact I've had is with their Captains, either or comms or during our fleet planning sessions. They're real arrogant pricks that don't think much of the rest of us… you know the type, true blue Kinsey loyalists, so I don't see getting anywhere with them. I figure if we make our move, we'll end up in a firefight with them, and from what I've seen so far they're no slouches. We might take them out with the support of the rest of the fleet, but they'll do a lot of damage before they go down…"</p><p>Samantha noted the hesitation on Lynch's face, "What else is wrong?" she said.</p><p>Lynch exhaled a deep sigh, not sure how he would explain this little detail or if they would believe him, "I-I don't know… There's something off about those crews. I get a bad vibe whenever I'm around their Captains. Also, even though they don't leave their ships, they get a lot of shipments… more than any other ship in the fleet gets. There's a daily shuttle run just dedicated to bringing up containers for those ships. The manifests and containers all say its food being shipped, but…"</p><p>A chill ran down Samantha's spine, reading the Captain's face, "But what, Captain?" she said.</p><p>Lynch's eyes betrayed his nervousness and doubts, "I got one of my crew to sneak a look inside one of those containers… all they had in them were blood bags!"</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>Technical Sergeant Cathy Mah tried stifling a yawn while staring at her monitoring display console. Attached to the 20th Space Control Squadron at Eglin Air Force Base, the Sergeant's job was to detect, track, identify, and report all near-earth objects and deep space objects. It was just another quiet shift of looking at and cataloging the space surrounding Earth.</p><p>A sigh escaped—not for the first time—while staring at the tracks on her console display, denoting the positions of the International Space Station and cruisers hanging in orbit. She'd submitted a request to serve on either the space station or the cruisers, but there was a long list of applicants vying for those highly coveted positions.</p><p>Another sigh escaped, resigning herself to the harsh reality that looking at a display screen was the closest she would ever get to space. A warning alarm flashing on her console ended any further brooding thoughts about her future.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell?</em>
</p><p>The Sergeant's training kicked in, and her fingers flew across the keyboard, typing in commands to bring up more information about the alarm. As per operational procedures, she also ran a diagnostic check on her console to ensure it was working properly.</p><p>A sense of dread gripped her as more information scrolled across her display, and she reached for her phone to alert her supervisor.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>"So Howard, where do we stand on our push to repeal the twenty-second amendment?" President Robert Kinsey said, eyeing his Chief-of-Staff seated on the other side of his desk in the oval office.</p><p>A small nervous smile etched the Chief-of-Staff's face, "It shouldn't be a problem, Mr. President. We've laid all the groundwork for it. The House Majority Leader will introduce the motion in two weeks. We already have the two-thirds majority support in both houses, so passing it shouldn't be a problem."</p><p>Kinsey read the man's nervousness along with the forming beads of sweat on his forehead, "What's the problem, Howard?" he said, his voice taking on a darker tone.</p><p>The Chief-of-Staff gulped as the President's tone implied a lot. Kinsey did not tolerate those that failed him or held back information… especially bad news, "S-Sir… it's nothing. It's just a few Senators and Congressmen have been raising questions about the push to repeal this amendment and remove Presidential term-limits. A-Also, it looks like the state Governors have gotten wind of this too. We've been getting calls from them… they're requesting to convene a constitutional convention to discuss this, along with holding new mid-term elections."</p><p>The flash of anger crossing the President's face had the Chief-of-Staff, struggling to keep his fear and bladder under control, "What the hell? Have you told them that the country needs a firm hand during these uncertain times?" Kinsey said.</p><p>"Y-Yes, sir!"</p><p>"And they're still calling me… my presidency into question?"</p><p>"Y-Yes, sir!"</p><p>As he sat back in his chair, Kinsey fumed, thinking dark, hate-filled thoughts about those who would dare oppose him. He considered his current position and how the plan was proceeding. Everything was proceeding more or less on schedule, with the Slayers and their supporters being the only major roadblocks to the plan. It was time to take a few risks and speed up the timetable.</p><p>An evil smirk filled Kinsey's face, contemplating removing his remaining opposition, "I want a list of everyone… and I mean everyone who is opposing me."</p><p>"Y-Yes, sir!"</p><p>"I mean, I want everyone who has even raised a voice of doubt or questioned me…"</p><p>"S-Sir?"</p><p>"I think it's time to clean house… get rid of those that are holding us back. Understood?"</p><p>"Y-Yes, sir! Y-You're right, as always… we need to remove anyone against us."</p><p>"Excellent, Howard. I'm glad you see it my way… I want that list on my desk by end of today," Kinsey said, dismissing his Chief-of-Staff with a wave of his hand.</p><p>With thoughts preoccupied with putting together a list of people he could dump this assignment on and potentially use as scapegoats, he didn't at first realize he was being dismissed. The man blinked and then nodded to the President as he regained his composure and began to leave. That composure was a temporary illusion as Kinsey spoke again, catching his Chief-of-Staff by surprise, causing the man to stumble as he spun to face the President.</p><p>"Howard… I want you to send another intern up to the residence tonight."</p><p>A sickening sensation filled the Chief-of-Staff's stomach, "S-Sir?" he said, regaining his balance.</p><p>Kinsey smirked, enjoying the man's discomfort at being forced to cater to and satisfy all his personal needs and appetites, "That redhead you got for me last time. She couldn't handle everything I wanted to do. This time I want something a little younger. How about that perky young blonde working in your office? She's got that whole cheerleader vibe… she looks pretty flexible, and seems eager to please," he said.</p><p>The President tried not to laugh as his Chief-of-Staff's face turned white and scurried out of his office. He leaned back again in his chair, while dreams of power and glory filled his head. It didn't take long for his thoughts to switch over to the new intern and what he would do to her. His pulse quickened and desire flared with anticipation, gripping him as the explicit fantasies took over, consuming his thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>Hmmm… the oval office is soundproof… I should really play in here one of these times. It would be just the damn mess to clean up afterwards…</em>
</p><p>The phone ringing interrupted any further daydreaming, causing Kinsey's smile to fade. There was the brief temptation to have the person calling him killed for interrupting him.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>Any remnants of his smile vanished as he listened to the caller and the news being relayed.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>"Vampires! They put frigging vampires aboard those cruisers!" Samantha said, not believing what she was saying.</p><p>"Are you sure it was blood that your crewman found?" Willow said, trying to shake off her own disbelief.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, he took a photo of the bags because he knew that no one would believe him without evidence. W-What do you mean v-vampires?" Lynch said, eyeing the women hesitantly.</p><p>Samantha swore again, "It's exactly what I said… vampires! The undead that feed on blood…! Damn it! We should have seen this move!"</p><p>Lynch was still debating whether the women were serious or crazy, "You're kidding… right?" he said.</p><p>Willow sighed, shaking her head, "I wish we were…"</p><p>The communication panel interrupted any further discussion, <em>"Captain to the bridge!"</em></p><p>The Captain didn't hesitate, grabbing the handset from the comm panel, "Lynch here… what is it?"</p><p>Samantha and Willow studied the Captain's expression, noting his surprise and shock, "I'm on my way!" he said, leaving both women wondering what was happening.</p><p>"What's the problem?" Samantha said, worried that something else was going wrong.</p><p>Lynch stared at her, unsure of how to explain the call, "You need to come to the bridge… something is happening," he said, heading towards the conference room door.</p><p>Samantha and Willow glanced at each other in confusion, but didn't hesitate, following the Captain to the bridge.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>Everyone in the Situation Room came to attention as President Kinsey entered. He waved everyone to take their seats as he settled into his seat at the end of the table, "What's happening?" he said.</p><p>"Sir, fifteen minutes ago our deep space radar and other sensors started picking up anomalies nearly half-a-million kilometers past the moon. They appear to be getting stronger and more pronounced," replied an Air Force General.</p><p>A stab of momentary panic grabbed Kinsey. He shook it off, "Do we know what it is or what's causing it?" he said, taking a hard tone.</p><p>The General took a deep breath, "Sir, all indications are that we are seeing the beginnings of a space-fold transition… a very large space-fold transition."</p><p>It took a moment for this news to sink for the President, "Y-You're saying that something is arriving?"</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>The room began spinning for Kinsey as the implications of what was happening hit him, "Y-You're saying that the Arcadia expedition is coming home?"</p><p>Kinsey was at a loss as the tendrils of panic gripped him. For a moment he debated clearing the room to give him some time to think.</p><p>
  <em>Damn it! I am the President of the United States… I should be able to deal with this…</em>
</p><p>The General replied, "I can't say with one hundred percent certainty. The event forming fits the profile, but this is much larger, sir."</p><p>Sweat rolled down Kinsey's back as he struggled with trying to figure a way out of his dilemma. He realized once General Coulson and Captain Coleiro found out what had been going on the last few years, it was a guarantee they would make a move against him. They had more than enough firepower in that fleet of theirs to force him to surrender. He'd sacrificed too much to get to where he was now, to let it go without a fight. There was a slim window of opportunity if he was willing to take it.</p><p><em>I still have one card left to play</em>, he thought.</p><p>"General, order the Enterprise and Saratoga to move out and take a position close to that space-fold point. Once the Arcadia arrives, they're to fire everything they have on the Arcadia and other ships to destroy them!"</p><p>A gasp filled the room with everyone staring at the President in disbelief. It took the General a moment to shake off his shock, "S-Sir?"</p><p>While the General along with his cabinet dithered, Kinsey knew he could count on the loyalty of the crews of those two cruisers. He'd always suspected Coulson of infiltrating Space Command with his people before leaving, but it wasn't until recently that he was able to expand his control off-planet.</p><p>"You heard me, General! General Coulson and Captain Coleiro have sympathies for and connections with the Slayer terrorist organization! This makes them accomplices, and if we allow them to enter orbit, there's no telling what destruction they could unleash on us!"</p><p>The General swallowed hard, saying a silent pray for guidance, but he wasn't about to disobey his Commander-in-Chief, "Yes, sir!" he replied.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>Samantha and Willow were hot on the Captain's heels as he entered the bridge. The sense of urgency among the bridge crew caught them by surprise.</p><p>"Report!" Lynch ordered, making his way to his command chair.</p><p>One of the bridge officers stepped forward, "Sir, we've detected a gravitational disturbance forming just past the moon."</p><p>Lynch paused, his mind racing as he absorbed the report, "What kind of disturbance?" he said, taking his seat.</p><p>"Sir… it appears to look like a space-fold transition."</p><p>Before Lynch could say anything, Willow shouted out, "The Arcadia… is it the Arcadia!"</p><p>Samantha saw her inner feelings mirrored on Willow's face as a sudden sense of hope gripped her. She tried to stay calm as her thoughts raced.</p><p>
  <em>They've returned…! They came back…!</em>
</p><p>Captain Lynch saw everyone's growing excitement, and stepped in to keep his crew focused, "We don't know if that's them, so let's not jump ahead of ourselves," he said.</p><p>He may have been experiencing the same thoughts and emotions, but he was also a professional and they were dealing with an unknown situation, "We do this by the book. We have an unidentified object, possibly ships about to execute a space-fold into our space."</p><p>"SIR!"</p><p>"What is it?" Lynch said.</p><p>"Enterprise and Saratoga are underway, heading towards the space-fold coordinates… I'm detecting increasing power levels… SIR! They're powering up their particle beam turrets!"</p><p>A sinking sensation filled Lynch, seeing the situation was about to go sideways on him, "Damn it!" he muttered.</p><p>"Warn them off! Tell them to stand down until we can form the fleet up!" he ordered.</p><p>That sinking sensation only grew as his communications officer reported back, "Sir, they're not responding!"</p><p>Lynch swore under his breath, focusing on what he needed to do, "Okay, first let's get us clear of the station. Seal all hatches and prepare for emergency departure! Contact the rest of the ships. Have them form up on us and we'll take up a defensive position just within weapons range of the coordinates… Weps."</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>"Get me a missile lock on both the Enterprise and Saratoga! Bring our particle beam turret online and make sure we have a lock as well on both ships!"</p><p>Silenced gripped the bridge while the crew grappled with their Captain's orders, but that hesitation quickly passed and they went back to work.</p><p>The ship had barely cleared the station to form up with the rest of the fleet when the communications officer reported, "Sir! We're receiving orders from Space Command to move up and support the Enterprise and Saratoga. We are to fire on any ships that appear!"</p><p>Lynch took a deep breath, knowing this was the moment where things went to hell in a handbasket, "Ignore those orders! Tell the Enterprise and Saratoga if they fire on the Arcadia and any of her escorting ships, we will fire on them and destroy them."</p><p>He noted the shock registering on his communications officer's face, "Send it!" he ordered, knowing he was crossing a line from which there was no return. He just hoped that everything would work out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p><p>Thanks to all that read this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A new enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A special thanks goes out to the creators of the “War &amp; Peace Shadow Chronicles RPG Campaign” and “The Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide”. Their websites were a treasure-trove of information that proved invaluable in helping to bring this story to life. Thank you for your hard work and creativity.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>CHAPTER FOUR<br/>
A new enemy</strong>
</h2><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"The effectiveness of Wolfram &amp; Hart's media campaign still reverberates even today with a small minority of people and groups. In certain corners of the dark web, conspiracy-minded people still blame the Slayers for the White House attack and the Boston disaster. These people defend President Kinsey's Anti-Slayer agenda and policies. This is even despite the overwhelming evidence of Kinsey being co-opted by The First Evil and his involvement with the murders of President Hayes and his cabinet…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>— Excerpt from <em>"The Devil's Counsel–The Story of Wolfram &amp; Hart</em></p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>The vampire in command of the light cruiser USS Enterprise found himself dealing with a situation rapidly spiraling out of control. His ship, along with the USS Saratoga, were moving on an intercept course to the point in space, where according to sensor data, showed a space-fold was taking place.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>It appeared that the long-lost Arcadia Expedition was returning home. This vampire was astute enough to realize this wasn't good news for him and his kind.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>What he hadn't been expecting was the orders direct from President Kinsey to intercept and destroy any ships folding back into normal space. The vampire had smirked when he'd received the orders because he didn't think Kinsey would have had the balls or guts to take this kind of action.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>The vampire commander had no problems with his orders. In fact, he looked forward to using his weapons, relishing the thought of destroying the Arcadia and her escorting ships. It tickled him thinking about the shock and surprise that would be on all their faces, to glimpse Earth just before his missiles and particle beams destroyed them.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>He should have been savoring the moment more, if it wasn't for the Valley Forge and the other cruisers coming up fast on his stern, warning him off. Further dampening any sense of enjoyment and anticipation, along as evidence of their seriousness, were the weapons-lock detected on his ship, and the Saratoga.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Even if the vampire had wanted to, standing down was not an option for him or his crew. They had sworn their loyalty to their master to obey and serve Kinsey, and the retribution they would suffer for disobedience would be far worse than any death.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"Coms… tell the Saratoga to keep all weapons locked on those fold coordinates!"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"Yes, sir!"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"Weps… keep our particle turret aimed on to those coordinates and get me a firing solution on that vermin trash on the Valley Forge!" the vampire commander ordered.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"Yes, sir! How many of our missile launchers should I target at them?"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>A twisted smirk filled the vampire commander's face, "All of them!" he ordered.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"SIR! The Enterprise is locking missiles on to us!"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"Damn it!" Captain Lynch muttered. He had exhausted his options, "Prepare to fire on my mark! Standby to release countermeasures, and initiate ECM protocols!" he ordered.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Samantha and Willow watched from the sidelines while a chorus of "Yes, sirs!" rang out across the bridge. A surprising brief flash of sadness and jealousy stabbed at Samantha, seeing the hope and eagerness in Willow's face. She brushed it aside, knowing that what they had was only a relationship of convenience.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"Willow, we don't know if Kennedy will be with them or if it is even them," she said, taking Willow's hand in hers, and gently squeezing. She hated to be the pessimistic voice, and dash Willow's hopes, but she didn't want to see her disappointed and hurt.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>The desperate expression of hope on Willow's face was obvious as she turned to meet Samantha's eyes, "I know… I know, but I can't help it!"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Samantha wanted to tell Willow how much she meant to her, but a cry from the sensor station killed any further conversation, "We've got ships defolding! The ships… my god! They're—"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"Those aren't our ships!" cried out the vampire manning the Enterprise's sensor station, "The computer is identifying them as unidentified hostile types!"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Shock gripped the vampire commander, trying to absorb the report while staring at the display screen, as alien ships continued blinking into normal space. Dread replaced the shock as more of the huge, ominous tubular-shaped black and red ships, the smallest easily dwarfing his ship, transitioned into the space ahead of him. More ships continued blinking into existence, filling his ship's display screen. The dread was being replaced by fear.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>The ship's First Officer saw his commander frozen, staring at the display screen, "Sir! What do we do?" he shouted, trying to shake his commander out of his shock.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>The commander finally responded to the badgering, "F-Fire…" he muttered in a hoarse voice.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>The first officer stared at the display screen, then back at his commander, "Sir?"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"DAMN IT! YOU HEARD ME! FIRE! FIRE EVERYTHING!" he screamed, venting his anger and fear.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Onboard a huge dreadnought-class ship at the center of the emerging fleet, figures wearing cloaks to hide their forms, stared at their holographic command display. Glowing, inhuman eyes studied the streaming data and information projected on the display of their fleet and surrounding area.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"Prelate, all ships report successful transition into normal space."</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"Are we at the correct coordinates?"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"Yes, Prelate. It is as the Awareness provided."</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Prelate Dejan's eyes locked on the display, studying the information. A sense of satisfaction and anticipation filled him at having arrived at their target. Arriving in this planetary system was the simple part of their mission… now came the hard part, "Scan for enemy vessels, orbital and planetary defenses," he ordered.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>It wasn't long before his answers came streaming in, "Prelate, scans show only eight human light cruiser class ships on an intercept course with us. We are scanning only one rudimentary orbital facility along with many satellites. The satellites appear to be only for communication and surveillance purposes… we are not detecting any planetary defense weapons platforms."</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>The lack of defenses perplexed and confused Dejan, "Are you sure? Could there be more ships further out in the system or hiding behind the planet's moon?"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"Yes, Prelate. We are only scanning energy signatures from the eight ships… no power signatures for any heavy cruiser, battleship or battle-fortress class ships in system. Neither the cruisers nor the orbital facility have deployed any fighters. Our scans also show different power output and no shielding around the light cruisers. These appear to be older or unmodified ships of the same class we have previously encountered."</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Dejan pondered this information, wondering why the inhabitants of this world were deploying such a pathetic defense.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe they thought their distance from us would protect them…? It is time to prove them wrong of that idea…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"Sir, should we implement the primary operational plan?"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Dejan considered the question. They had based their primary operational plan on assuming the human's home world being heavily defended. The plan was to fight through, clearing away any space and orbital defenses, and lay waste to the planet's surface, wiping out the home world of that accursed species. With the state of the human defenses being as they were, this opened up the opportunity to implement plans only considered a remote possibility.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p><em>The Awareness said we could hurt </em>him<em> if we could find </em>her<em>. We can make him feel pain and anguish for everything he has done to us…! Now we can make all the humans suffer for everything they have done to the hegemony.</em></p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>A sense of anticipation gripped Dejan at the revenge he would take out on the humans, "No… we will go with our secondary operational plan. Inform the fleet to prepare for ground operations. The fleet will advance and destroy the enemy ships and orbital platform. We will then move into orbit and force the planet to surrender. If they resist, we will conduct an orbital bombardment of select targets before we begin ground landings across the planet."</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"Yes, Prelate."</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Along with the rest of the bridge crew, Samantha and Willow watched in shocked horror as a seemingly unending wave of ships continued to defold.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Captain Lynch tried to project a calm front while studying the display screen, "Status of hostile forces?" he said.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"Sensors showing one hundred and fifty plus with more still arriving…"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p><em>My God</em>, Lynch thought, trying to keep the helpless despair in check in the face of this nightmare. A crewman calling out mercifully diverted his thoughts, giving him something to focus on.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"SIR! Enterprise and Saratoga are firing on the unknowns!"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Lynch took a deep breath, taking another moment to study the display screen, noting the enemy force in relation to his ships. With being this hideously outnumbered, it left him few options, noting the Enterprise and Saratoga now engaging this unknown enemy.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>The ship's sensors were doing their job, using their electronic senses to study the alien ships, gathering information as particle beams and missiles from the human cruisers struck. Those reports didn't provide any much better news… with the scans showing that the alien ships had energy shields.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Lynch swore under his breath, making his decision, "Inform the rest of the fleet to engage the unknowns! Tell them to concentrate their firepower on the closest enemy ships, that's the only way we'll burn through their shields! All ships are to maintain the distance gap and keep maneuvering as they engage… also tell all ships to cycle up their fold systems and standby to fold to Mars!"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"Y-You're abandoning Earth!" Willow blurted out.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Lynch turned to face the two women. The decision gnawed at him too, but he had no other options available, "We have no choice… you see how many of them there are! Our only hope is to sting them now and execute a fold to Mars. We can use the research base on Mars as a base of operations while we figure out who the hell we are dealing with and plan our next moves."</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"Sir! We have missile lock on the nearest hostile ships!"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Lynch didn't hesitate, "FIRE!" he ordered. The ship shuddered as the first wave of missiles left their launch tubes.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Kinsey could only watch the display screen in utter helpless shock as the space station relayed real-time video of the battle taking place in orbit. The Situation Room was in chaos, but he barely noticed it as his eyes fixated on the immense alien fleet advancing on the planet. He was only half aware of the people in the room asking—some begging—for his attention and direction.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"Mr. President… we need to alert all our nuclear forces!"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"Sir! We need to mobilize the Air Force, Army and notify the National Guard!"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"We need to notify the public!"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Kinsey finally pulled his eyes away from the screen, looking dumbfounded at the people in the room staring at him.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Panic filled his thoughts, as his eyes turned back to the video screen, <em>This isn't how it's supposed to be! They promised me… they promised me I would rule everything on the planet…! It's not supposed to end this way!</em></p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"Prelate, we have destroyed the closest two human ships. We are engaging the other human ships."</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"What is their status?" Dejan said.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"They are maintaining their distance, using their missiles and particle beam weapons to great effectiveness by concentrating their fire on individual ships to maximize damage. We have lost two cruisers and several others have sustained damage. Our cruiser screen is moving to close the distance to engage."</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Dejan studied the holographic display as he considered the tactical situation, "Launch Wraiths to take out the remaining human ships and the space station. Prepare the fleet to enter orbit and begin scans of the surface. Primary targets will be any planetary defense installations and large population centers."</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"Yes, Prelate."</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Lynch maintained his grip on his command chair as his ship heaved, "Damage Report!"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>The damage control officer reported, "Near miss, sir! Just some minor outer hull damage being reported… all systems still functional!"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"Sir, we've lost the cruisers Andromeda, Marshall Vorontsov and Zheng He! Sensors are showing the enemy fleet has launched a wave of smaller craft. They appear to be fighters, and they're heading towards the ISS and us!"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p><em>That does it! Time to get out of here</em>, Lynch thought.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"Order the Baden and Govorov to fold! Tell them we'll be rear guard, and we'll rendezvous with them at Deimos!"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"Yes, sir!"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Sweat ran down Lynch's back as the seconds and minutes ticked by, seeming like hours.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"Sir! Baden and Govorov have folded!"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Lynch was about to order the Valley Forge to fold when a burst of enemy fire hit the ship. It was as if a giant had picked up the ship and thrown it to the ground, tossing everyone on the bridge around. The Captain picked himself off the deck, trying to regain his senses, "REPORT!" he shouted as the din of alarms filled the bridge.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>It took a moment for the damage control officer to report, "We took a direct hit on our turret! It's gone!"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Lynch swore at losing his main offensive weapon, but he didn't have time to bemoan it as one of the ship's engineers shouted out.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"SIR! FOLD SYSTEM IS DESTABILIZING! REFLEX FURNACE IS OVERLOADING!"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Willow immediately realized the hit they took with destruction of the turret must have sent a power surge through the ship's power system. She didn't hesitate, rushing over to the bridge's engineering station, "We have to shunt the excess power from the furnace otherwise it will blow!" she said.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>The engineer manning the station stared at her incredulously, "H-How do we do that?"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Willow strained, trying to remember everything she'd ever learned about Reflex furnaces, "We need to send the power into another system. Normally, we could send it to the weapons system and have the particle beam turret fire higher intense blasts…"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"The turret's gone!"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"I know… that leaves us with only one system that can take that energy load," she said while frantically typing commands into the engineering console.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Shock filled the engineer's eyes as he realized what she was doing, "The fold system is already destabilizing! It can't handle power output like that. This isn't like the Arcadia's fold system, these fold engines are for only short jump distances!"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"I know, but we have no choice, the furnace is going to explode!" Willow said, concentrating on her work.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"REPORT!" Lynch shouted.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"I've stabilized the fold system, but if we don't jump now, the overload will blow the ship up!" Willow replied.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"Okay, execute the fold to Mars!" Lynch said.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"Uh… that's going to be a problem," Willow said, looking at the power readings on the console.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Lynch said, turning his attention to Willow.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Willow met the Captain's eyes, "We need to jump beyond our range capability to use up the energy. There are no guarantees that this will work… we could still explode or we just never transition back into normal space!"</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Lynch's gaze went back to the display, seeing the enemy fighters closing on them. He didn't hesitate, "DO IT! We're dead either way!" he ordered, hoping this wouldn't be his last command.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Willow nodded, quickly pulling up navigation data, typing in the parameters they needed to use up all the excess power.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We need to go far… really far. Don't have time to pick a destination, just hope the NAV computer will pull something up we can use.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>The computer came through, flashing fold spatial coordinates on her console. Willow didn't wait or hesitate, hitting the command to confirm, entering those coordinates as their destination, "We're good! Hit it!" she said.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>As Captain Lynch gave the order to fold, Willow's gaze shifted over to Samantha, their eyes meeting. Each woman smiled, sharing an unspoken communication, each recalling all the time and moments they'd shared. Memories of Kennedy and Tara flashed in Willow's thoughts. The ship shuddered and the sound of the engines straining reverberated throughout the ship.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>There had been no time to select a specific destination. Willow had just gone with the first set of spatial coordinates the computer had provided, matching the required power parameters. As the space-fold started, a surprising curiosity grabbed at her, and she accessed the computer, one final time, to tell her what system or planet they were—hopefully—heading to. The information displayed on the computer screen caused her eyes to widen in shocked surprise.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tirol! We're headed to Tirol!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>Willow barely had time to grasp and register the full significance of this before everything went white, and she could no longer think or feel anything.</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p>
<p>Thanks to all that read this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Death from Above</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER FIVE<br/>
Death from Above</h2>
<p><em>"At the time we thought it couldn't get any worse. First, there was Cleveland… it cost us Spike. Then there was the White House and then Boston. We were being hunted down, and I was still trying to deal with Dawn, Xander and James being declared missing, presumed dead. Then Fred got word to us about what happened in LA… Giles called it a pyrrhic victory with it costing us Angel along with Wesley and Gunn. I was so disconnected from everything that I don't think I even cried when I got the news. I know I'm partly to blame for his decision to hit the Circle and Wolfram &amp; Hart. He'd tried to talk to me after Cleveland, but my focus was on staying alive and keeping one step ahead of The First and the Government. Even after all that, I just couldn't believe that it could get any worse for us. Then the Haydonites arrived…"</em>
</p>
<p>— Buffy Summers</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>The first sign Faith got that something was wrong was when her call with Buffy cut off in mid-conversation. This shouldn't have happened. Her phone was a military-grade satellite phone with built-in encryption. These phones, provided by Riley, allowed her a secure way to keep in contact with Buffy and the others from any location without worrying about any eavesdropping.</p>
<p>She tried calling Buffy back, but her phone only displayed a "no signal available" message. Even when trying some of her other contacts, she continued to get the same error message flashing.</p>
<p>Long-honed instincts kicked in, thinking that maybe somehow the government had located her. Tension gripped her while glancing out the windows of Andy's house, checking for any suspicious vehicles or people. All the while prepping herself for the expected police tactical team to come barging through the doors at any second.</p>
<p>It was only after a few nerve-racking moments she caught the distant sound of an alarm. At first she couldn't make it out, but as it got louder, shock gripped her, recognizing the familiar warble of an air-raid siren going off.</p>
<p>It was a surreal moment while she tried figuring out what was going on as the siren continued to wail. She remembered that they used the alarms to warn people about tornados or other severe weather, but it was a clear sunny day.</p>
<p>There wasn't a single menacing-looking cloud in the sky, but there were a lot of contrails, high in the sky, going off in all directions. She was deciding whether to go outside to take a better look, when Andy's truck came roaring into the driveway, screeching to a halt. Faith hurried to the door, barely avoiding colliding with Andy as he came rushing in.</p>
<p>"What's wrong? What's going on?" Faith said, noting Andy's worried expression.</p>
<p>Andy ignored her, rushing past to the living room, picking up the TV remote and turning on the TV. The flat-screen TV came on, but only static filled the screen from the channel it was on. He quickly flipped through the channels, only getting static in return.</p>
<p>Finally, after several attempts, a distinct sound filled the room, replacing the static. The piercing sound caused both of them to wince as Andy lowered the volume. They didn't have to wait long as a voice blared from the TV screen while displaying a message.</p>
<p>
  <em>"This is the Emergency Alert System… The Federal Government from direction of the National Command Authority has authorized activation of this system. This is to notify the population that the country is now in a state of national emergency. At this time, please avoid any unnecessary travel. Stay where you are… authorities will provide further details as soon as possible. Local media outlets will provide more information on what you should do and what precautions to take as information becomes available. This is the Emergency Alert System…"</em>
</p>
<p>As the message repeated, Faith noted the increasing worry and concern on Andy's face, "I was talking to Buffy and we got cut off in mid-call. Now, I can't get a signal on my satellite phone… could that message be about us?" she said, moving back to the window to check the street again.</p>
<p>"No, there's something else going on," Andy said, continuing to press the remote, trying to find any further news. A local channel, broadcasting news, finally came through, rewarding his persistence. The shocked expression on the news anchor's face, along with his shaking hands holding the paper he was reading from, provided little reassurance to Andy.</p>
<p>
  <em>"We are receiving unconfirmed reports that something is happening in orbit around the planet. There are reports from some observatories reporting massive explosions in space and that the UN Security Council has convened an emergency session. We're not sure of what is happening, but we have also received reports of fighters being scrambled from Air Force bases across the country…"</em>
</p>
<p>Faith's eyes widened at the mention of something happening in space, and her thoughts switched to Willow and Samantha. If everything was going according to plan, the pair of women should already be up in space getting ready to implement their part of the plan.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe something went wrong? Did something force their hand early? Damn it! I need to talk to Buffy or Riley to find out what the hell is going on!</em>
</p>
<p>Andy moved away from the TV, picking up the phone to check it out, and getting a dial tone, "Land line is still working," he said, while he dialed out.</p>
<p>"Who're you calling?" she said.</p>
<p>"I got a friend who's with the 1st Cav at Fort Hood, he's assigned to their 1st Brigade Headquarters Troop," he said, listening as the phone line continued to ring. A voice finally answered the other end, "Mike? It's Andy Rodriguez, what the hell is going on?"</p>
<p>Andy could hear the bedlam in the background as his friend tried talking over the noise. His grip tightened on the phone as his friend relayed what news he could. Disbelief and confusion reigned as he tried to come to grips with what he was hearing. He struggled to talk as he ended the call, "Thanks Mike… you stay safe and watch yourself out there," he muttered.</p>
<p>A bad feeling filled Faith, seeing Andy's face as he hung up the phone, "What? What's going on?" she said.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>A somber, despaired expression filled the Air Force General's face as he gave his briefing, "Mr. President, we've lost most of our space fleet. We've received a burst transmission from the cruisers, Baden and Govorov. They executed a space-fold and are in orbit around Mars. They're in contact with the research outpost there and are awaiting orders. Unfortunately, they have almost exhausted their supply of missiles and there are no reloads there. Also, the outpost can only provide limited support to the cruisers… nothing beyond basic repairs along with food, water and air to survive. We've also confirmed the destruction of the International Space Station… there were no survivors. From ground-based radar, we have been tracking the alien armada… they have moved into a high orbit around the planet, targeting and destroying all satellites around the planet. The destruction of our satellite network has impacted and degraded our communication abilities, but we have our land lines and undersea cables still intact."</p>
<p>"What about the Russians and Chinese?" Kinsey said, struggling to project calm, and not let his growing panic and fear spill out into the open.</p>
<p>"We've been picking up a lot of radio chatter from the Russians. It looks like they're preparing to launch a nuclear missile strike at the aliens. We're trying to establish communication channels with them to better coordinate our defenses," replied the General.</p>
<p>"What about our nuclear forces?" Kinsey said.</p>
<p>The General's expression didn't improve, "We've been retargeting our land-based ICBMS, but they're of limited use in this type of scenario against moving ships in a high orbit. We might get some kills by blanketing space with overlapping nuclear explosions, but from the reports from our cruisers, the alien ships appear to have some sort of defensive shielding…"</p>
<p>A Navy Admiral added, "Sir, we've been sortieing out as many of our missile subs as fast as we can. They'll be taking up positions to provide support where needed."</p>
<p>Kinsey stared off into space, uncertain of what to do and say. It seemed so unreal… like a waking nightmare. He felt disconnected from events as if wrapped in a cocoon. But, rather than a pleasant and safe sensation, he felt as if he was being drowned and smothered by what was happening.</p>
<p>An Army General chimed in, "Army and National Guard units are mobilizing as we speak, sir! If the enemy attempt a landing we can move to contain."</p>
<p>Kinsey stifled the urge to laugh as the craziness and insanity of the situation took a hold. He was no military expert, but even he knew that trying to move ground troops when the aliens controlled the space above would be difficult if not suicidal. His eyes shifted their focus to the digital clock mounted on the wall. As the seconds continued ticking by, he wondered how long he had left to live.</p>
<p>The Air Force General continued on, oblivious to his President's inattentiveness, "Sir, we've scrambled our fighters to fly combat air patrols to intercept any craft that enters our atmosphere. We've also dispersed some of our nuclear strike aircraft and fighters to remote air strips to hold back to use if the enemy lands."</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Andy had gotten a hold of his sister. She was now on her way to Houston to pick up their parents, to bring them back from their retirement complex. They'd both agreed that staying in large population centers right now was not the best idea. There were more than enough supplies stocked at his and Celia's house to get them through any short-term emergencies.</p>
<p>Rooted to the couch, Faith and Andy watched the TV, trying to digest the latest news from the few channels still able to broadcast. There were already reports of panic setting in and looting in major centers across the country with people rushing to get what food and other supplies they needed to survive. The National Guard was trying to mobilize to support police in maintaining law and order, but the entire system was straining, threating to burst.</p>
<p>
  <em>"The White House has still to release any official statement or confirm reports about the destruction of the International Space Station and our space fleet. Government sources only say that the US is working with other world powers to coordinate efforts during this crisis. W-Wait… W-Wait… we are getting a report out of China…"</em>
</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>The ashen-faced Air Force officer was pulling up information on the large display screen, "Sir, the Chinese have launched a pre-emptive nuclear strike on the alien armada in orbit!"</p>
<p>Silence gripped the Situation Room as stunned military and civilian officials stared at the display screen, now showing big red splotches across China. As he absorbed this news, Kinsey read the officer's face, knowing that there was more bad news coming, "And?" he said.</p>
<p>"It's a mess, sir! Without satellite coverage, we're limited in what we can see, but the alien ships intercepted all the missiles… with limited or no damage to them. The aliens then responded…"</p>
<p>Kinsey exhaled, closing his eyes as he asked the obvious follow-up question, "How bad?"</p>
<p>"They hit their missile fields hard, and they also took out some cities as well in retaliation… Beijing, Shanghai, Shenzhen and Tianjin! Casualty estimates are at least fifty million dead! God knows how many wounded!"</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Dejan faced a perplexing tactical and strategic situation as he studied the latest data streaming on the holographic display. It was so vexing that he struggled with the temptation to ask the Awareness to confirm that they were at the right space coordinates and in the right system.</p>
<p>Though the ships that had defended this planet were of Robotech design, similar to those he'd battled before. This planet had such rudimentary space facilities and defenses… there were no space yards or facilities that could support, let alone build, those ships he'd faced.</p>
<p>He brushed aside those confusing questions for now to focus on the matter at hand, "Status of our fleet?"</p>
<p>"Prelate, the missiles launched at our ships were of primitive design carrying primitive fusion warheads. They were not Reflex warheads, and our defensive systems easily handled them. As per standard protocols, we destroyed the launch facilities along with several large population centers."</p>
<p>"Good… What of other planetary defenses?" Dejan replied.</p>
<p>The other cloaked figure's single red glowing eye pulsed, the contempt obvious in his voice as he spoke, "They are just as primitive…! We have detected ground-based missile systems on several of the planet's continents, along with submersible vessels armed with a rudimentary mix of fission and fusion warheads."</p>
<p>There was no hint of mercy or compassion in Dejan's voice as he gave his orders, "I think it is time for another demonstration. We need to make these humans understand that any further resistance is futile."</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Kinsey sat back in his chair, trying to push away the competing voices in the Situation Room vying for his attention. The one thing he wanted more than anything else right now was time to think as his inner voices screamed conflicting messages in his head.</p>
<p>Thoughts of his presidential duties and obligations were being drowned out as his well-honed survival instincts kicked in, trying to figure a way to stay alive. An Army officer rushing into the room put a pause on thoughts of personal survival.</p>
<p>"Sir! We've lost Pearl Harbor… Honolulu… all of it!" the stunned and shaken officer announced.</p>
<p>Kinsey leaned forward, trying to make sense of what the officer was saying, "You're saying that they hit Pearl?"</p>
<p>"No, sir… they hit the entire island! Honolulu… Oahu… Everything… it's all gone!"</p>
<p>A stunned, deathly silence gripped the Situation Room. Kinsey's ears reverberated from the sounds of his own heavy breathing while he tried to grasp the magnitude of the disaster and destruction he was facing, "H-How?"</p>
<p>The stunned officer glanced nervously around the room, "We were in contact with our bases on the island, and then they were just gone… just static. We got a garbled report from our space surveillance center on Maui… they reported huge blinding flashes towards Oahu. Several navy ships that had sortied from Pearl… they reported seeing a blinding flash before being cut off. There are no communications with the island… nothing on any military or civilian channels."</p>
<p>Kinsey tasted blood from biting the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming as a wave of panic rose in him. Struggling to keep the rising panic in check, he closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm himself. After what seemed an eternity, he opened his eyes, glancing around the room, "Clear the room," he said in a lifeless sounding voice.</p>
<p>Nobody made a move to leave as everyone stared at him in stunned silence. A wave of anger replaced the panic threatening to overwhelm Kinsey as he stood up, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" he screamed.</p>
<p>While his screams shook everyone out of their stunned stupor, they still didn't move fast enough for Kinsey's liking. His continued shouts and screams echoed off the walls and down the halls as everyone hurriedly exited the room.</p>
<p>As the last person closed the door behind them, Kinsey, sweat running down his back, breathing heavily, stood there staring at the door as thoughts raced through his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's not fair! They promised me! They promised me I would rule over all these pitiful people!</em>
</p>
<p>A voice from behind him interrupted his thoughts, "Well Bob, it looks like you've got yourself into one heck of a predicament."</p>
<p>Kinsey spun around, finding himself facing his predecessor, sitting on the far corner of the conference table, looking amused with a big smirk plastered on his face. Kinsey blinked in disbelief, questioning his sanity, as he stared at the man who had been dead for nearly four years, "W-Who? Y-You can't be him? H-He's—"</p>
<p>The image of the former President smirked, "Dead… The word you're looking for, Bob, is dead," he said.</p>
<p>The former President stood up and walked around the table towards Kinsey, "Bob, I've been watching since you helped to… uh… succeed me. I like what you've been doing with the place, and I'm here to help you."</p>
<p>Kinsey was like a deer caught in the headlights of oncoming traffic, rooted to his spot, "H-Help me? Y-You're not—"</p>
<p>"Of course, I'm not actually him, Bob. I'm the other guy… you know, the guy that's really in charge."</p>
<p>Kinsey, struggling to keep his panicked breathing in check, had known for some time that his demon master took orders from someone else. Even though he'd heard of The First Evil, he'd hoped that he would never have to deal with The First directly.</p>
<p>The First Evil smirked, "Bob, take it easy… get yourself under control. We don't want you to be having any heart attacks right now. Not when we have this glorious opportunity."</p>
<p>Kinsey, wondering if his mind had snapped, stared at The First in disbelief, "O-Opportunity? H-How?"</p>
<p>The First Evil took on a contemplative look, "Well, it should be apparent that if these aliens had wanted to destroy the planet, they would have done so already. That must mean that they want something."</p>
<p>Kinsey nodded shakily, trying to grasp what The First was telling him, "O-Okay… t-they want something. W-What can I do?"</p>
<p>A huge smile filled the dead President's face, chilling Kinsey's soul, "Bob… Bobby… Do what you do best. Make a deal and look after yourself."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p>
<p>Thanks to all that read this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. New Masters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A special thanks goes out to the creators of the "War &amp; Peace Shadow Chronicles RPG Campaign" and "The Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide". Their websites were a treasure-trove of information that proved invaluable in helping to bring this story to life. Thank you for your hard work and creativity.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER SIX<br/>
New Masters</h2>
<p>
  <em>"<strong>Haydonites:</strong> A highly technologically advanced space-faring cybernetic species. They were the indigenous life form to the planet Haydon IV. We know little about their original physical form and the how, why and when they transitioned to a cybernetic form. Haydonites wore robes to hide their physical form from others. Without their robes, a Haydonite was nothing but a floating body (possibly indicating a gas-bag evolution). The body lacked any obvious limbs, with only a head and chest region. Their only known physical identifying feature was a singular, spherical robotic eye which glowed beneath their robes. The eye varied among individuals. Its true meaning is unknown, but some xenobiologists hypothesize it may have been a unique feature between individuals or represented ranks of seniority. A green fluid was the principal component of the Haydonite circulatory system. Blood analysis identified this 'blood' as a manufactured bio-mechanical fluid {refer to sections on Haydonite Organic Processing Facilities} to sustain them. Culturally and sociologically, Haydonites believed themselves superior to all species and that biological—organic—beings were inferior..."</em>
</p>
<p>— excerpt from<em> "The History of Robotechnology and the Alliance"</em></p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Pacing back and forth, President Kinsey occasionally stopped to stare out the hanger door at the tarmac of Andrews Air Force Base. It was becoming a struggle to maintain a calm composure while waiting for the aliens to arrive for negotiations.</p>
<p>When Kinsey announced his intentions to his cabinet and military officials, there had been a tense moment where he thought they would turn against him. But any worries of a coup were for naught. With the destruction of Oahu combined with the devastation in China brought a sobering realization that further resistance was useless in the face of this overwhelming power.</p>
<p>It had been actually easier for Kinsey to contact the aliens than communicate his intentions to the Russians and the remnants of the Chinese leadership. That the aliens understood English raised a lot of eyebrows and questions. Kinsey didn't care about those questions. His worries were having to negotiate from an extreme position of weakness and somehow keep him in a position that gave him the most advantage.</p>
<p>Words like <em>collaborator</em> and <em>traitor</em> didn't even enter his thoughts. In his mind, he was being pragmatic. He'd always been an ambitious politician and when given the opportunity to serve his master because it would benefit himself, he hadn't hesitated. To him, words like... <em>good</em> or <em>evil </em>meant nothing. There was only the <em>power</em>... the power to control others and to fulfill one's destiny.</p>
<p>With these aliens, they were just another master he would have to serve, making himself indispensable and reap the rewards for his servitude. These negotiations were just a formality. He would agree to any terms they presented. He was using these negotiations as a job interview to show how useful he could be to these new masters.</p>
<p>A distant rumbling, like thunder, interrupted any further thoughts about his future. As the rumbling grew louder, Kinsey moved towards the hanger door, taking a deep breath to steel his resolve. His aides and Secret Service detail followed him.</p>
<p>Everyone froze in their tracks as an enormous ship descended from the sky, escorted by many smaller attack craft. The hovering ship filled the late afternoon sky above the air base.</p>
<p>Fear replaced the shock as everyone watched a shuttle-type craft descend from the cruiser, escorted by attack craft. The shuttle landed near the hanger with the escorts peeling off to resume their patrol of the skies. Everyone held their breath as the ramp on the back of the shuttle opened.</p>
<p>"Jesus..." someone muttered as figures descended the ramp.</p>
<p>Kinsey didn't argue with that assessment. The first "people" down the ramp were two huge armored figures pulled straight out of a nightmare. The ominous robot-looking creatures were nearly ten feet tall with weapons mounted on each arm. Instead of fingers on their hands, they had armored claws.</p>
<p>If the aliens were looking to intimidate, they easily accomplished that mission. With everyone's attention on the scary-looking robots they almost missed the smaller robed figure with a bright red eye peering from underneath its hood following behind them.</p>
<p>"Which one of you is President Kinsey?" the cloaked figure said in an eerily disconnected voice.</p>
<p>A moment of doubt gripped Kinsey, struggling to keep control while staring back and forth between the menacing armored creatures and the cloaked figure. He realized there was no turning back now.</p>
<p><em>The First is right... I have to grab and make my opportunity from this situation</em>, he thought, taking a deep breath and stepping forward.</p>
<p>"I'm President Robert Kinsey... I'm the leader of the United States of America. Who am I addressing?"</p>
<p>"I am Adherent Taudan of the Adjudicator Sect... You will follow me and board my shuttle. I will take you aboard my cruiser. There you will communicate with Prelate Dejan of the Exemplar Sect, who is commander of the 12th Grand Fleet of the Haydonite Hegemony. You will receive our terms for your planet's surrender and occupation by the hegemony and how your species will serve us."</p>
<p>Kinsey caught the mutterings from the people behind him. The devastation and destruction in China and Hawaii were at the forefront of his thoughts. Even if he wanted to resist, it would be only a futile gesture, leaving a dead planet circling the sun as the only monument to humanity's existence.</p>
<p>Kinsey stepped towards the cloaked figure, followed by his aides and security detail. Everyone froze as the armored soldiers stepped forward, raising their arms and pointing the weapons mounted on them at the group.</p>
<p>"We will discuss your surrender only with Kinsey," Taudan ordered.</p>
<p>Kinsey took another deep breath. There was a part of him relieved to be going alone. This would give him more freedom in the negotiations to ensure his survival. He waved back his people, putting on his most presidential demeanor, accompanying the cloak figure up the shuttle ramp followed by the huge armored soldiers. As the shuttle lifted off, the President hoped he wouldn't regret having listened to The First Evil.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Onboard the alien cruiser, Kinsey was awestruck by everything he saw in the ship's landing bay. Any whispers of doubts or reservations about his decision evaporated, seeing the rows of fighters packed in the landing bay and the numbers of armored soldiers. The Air Force's enemy force estimates had two hundred alien ships in orbit. If they were all outfitted like this, then he knew they wouldn't be able to stand against any attack.</p>
<p>Kinsey followed the cloaked alien through the labyrinth of ship's corridors, finally arriving at a large armored doorway. The door automatically opened, ushering them into a much larger room.</p>
<p>Kinsey was wondering where he was or what purpose the room had. His wondering ended when the image of another clocked figure appeared above a circular table in the middle of the room. He realized that he was looking at a holographic image of another alien.</p>
<p>"You are President Kinsey?"</p>
<p>Kinsey jumped, "Y-Yes..."</p>
<p>"I am Prelate Dejan, commander of the Haydonite fleet..."</p>
<p>"H-Haydonites?"</p>
<p>The alien's voice sounded cold and mechanical as he spoke, "That is our species. The Haydonite Hegemony controls and oversees a vast area of space on the other side of the galaxy."</p>
<p>"W-Why did you come here? W-Why did you attack us?"</p>
<p>"We are here because you are users of Protoculture and you sent ships to attack us."</p>
<p>Confusion gripped Kinsey, "A-Attack? Attack you? I-I have never heard of or seen you or your species before you arrived here!"</p>
<p>"You deny that you sent a force of ships led by a ship called the Arcadia to our space..."</p>
<p><em>Oh sweet Jesus! What did those idiot bastards Coulson and Coleiro do?</em> Kinsey thought furiously, starting to put the pieces together.</p>
<p>Desperation gripped Kinsey while he tried to explain, "W-We sent those ships, but they were only to explore and establish contacts with any other races that they encountered."</p>
<p>"We do not believe you! You sent forces to foment insurrection and rebellion among the worlds of the Hegemony! Where is your Protoculture matrix? Where are the rest of your ships?" Dejan demanded.</p>
<p>A confused Kinsey didn't know what a Protoculture matrix was. His only knowledge of Protoculture was from the briefings he'd received back when the Arcadia first arrived, "I-I think there's been a big misunderstanding here," he said.</p>
<p>He told the Haydonites everything he knew about the Arcadia and how the ship and its crew had arrived from an alternate universe.</p>
<p>When Kinsey finished, the sweat was rolling down his back. Normally, he could read people and get a sense for them, but these aliens had no actual faces throwing him off-balance, leaving him unsure. There was only that glowing red eye beneath their hoods which unsettled him. Time slowed to a crawl with only his heavy breathing and the hum of the equipment echoing in the room.</p>
<p>The holographic image of Dejan finally spoke, "The Awareness has heard what you have said. Your information corroborates the data we have. What you have told us would explain many things."</p>
<p>An immense weight lifted off of Kinsey, "So this was all a misunderstanding? We haven't seen or heard from the Arcadia or any of the other ships in five years. Maybe we can negotiate a settlement or come to some accommodation that would be... uh... beneficial to both of us," he said, bowing his head deferentially.</p>
<p>Dejan roared in a hateful tone, "Your species is guilty of crimes against the Hegemony! You will pay for those crimes! Your planet and species will serve the Haydonites!"</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Faith kept gazing out of the passenger window of Andy's truck, trying to see any of the alien ships in the night sky. She thought she could see objects, appearing brighter than stars, moving in the sky, but she wasn't sure. She finally gave up, realizing she'd just been putting off this conversation with Andy.</p>
<p>"I don't think this is a good idea," she said.</p>
<p>"Celia just got back with our parents. I need to check in on them and take these supplies over. Plus, with the State of Emergency in effect, you're not going to be traveling anywhere very far without attracting unwanted attention," Andy replied.</p>
<p>"I know," she sighed, gazing back out the passenger window again, "But maybe I should have stayed at your house. I don't want to cause any more problems between you and your sister."</p>
<p>"You're with me, and she'll just have to deal with it," he said, giving her a smile, and reaching over and putting his arm around her, pulling her closer.</p>
<p>Faith at first resisted, but she finally gave up giving him a smirk, snuggling closer to him. A comfortable silence filled the truck's cab as they drove. The moment lasted for only a couple of miles before an evil twinkle gleamed in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Maybe if I sleep with your sister, she'll like me as much as you do?" she said, trying to keep a straight face.</p>
<p>Andy choked, struggling to keep the truck straight on the road while Faith laughed.</p>
<p>Faith swore she could feel an icy chill when she entered Celia's house. She tried making herself useful, carrying in the extra supplies of food, water and batteries with Andy. But the look on his sister's face just reaffirmed her earlier doubts and reservations as she passed her on the way to the kitchen.</p>
<p>She hung back in the kitchen when she overheard Celia start into Andy in the living room.</p>
<p>"You brought her to my house!"</p>
<p>"Can't you just let it go for one night, Celia! Everything is going to hell in a hand basket and you're harping over Faith! I think she's the least of our problems!"</p>
<p>"Andres, that woman is a no good—"</p>
<p>"Damn it! I love her!" Andy said.</p>
<p>A wave of panic hit Faith hearing Andy's declaration. Old emotions surfaced, and she was unsure of what to do, glancing at the kitchen door as a possible quick exit. She'd known he had feelings for her... she just hadn't realized how much he cared for her until now. A realization struck that she liked Andy too... a lot more than she wanted to admit out loud to.</p>
<p><em>It's time to let go... It's time to move on... But what the hell does that mean?</em> <em>It's not like I have a future</em>, she thought, trying to come to grips with her feelings for Andy.</p>
<p>Andy's shouts interrupted any further emotional pondering, "Faith! Get in here!"</p>
<p>She rushed into the living room, ignoring the looks from Celia and her parents. The TV caught her attention, immediately recognizing the person speaking and where he was speaking from.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Tonight I not only address my fellow Americans, but all people of this planet. An alien species called the Haydonites has attacked our planet. Their armada in orbit represents only a small fraction of the power of the Haydonite Hegemony. Our brave and valiant men and women in the armed forces have tried to repel this attack, but these aliens are much more technologically advanced than us. We have suffered grievous casualties in our attempts to defend our home. China has suffered tens of millions dead in retaliation in a failed counter-attack with land-based nuclear missiles. We have suffered enormous casualties... Pearl Harbor and Honolulu... the entire Hawaiian island of Oahu has been destroyed..."</em>
</p>
<p>Everyone in the room gasped as the news sank in. Faith was experiencing flashbacks to the White House attack and Boston. The whole situation didn't feel real. But studying Kinsey's face, she could see the stress in his eyes along with the fear as he continued his speech.</p>
<p><em>"Because of these losses and the defeat of our space forces, I can see no point with continuing on any futile resistance against these invaders. To save this planet and our species..." </em>he took a deep breath,<em> "I have ordered all our armed forces to stand down and return to their bases. I have negotiated the complete and unconditional surrender of the United States of America to the Haydonite Hegemony. I have been in contact with our allies and other major powers to inform them of our intentions to surrender. This surrender is to spare our citizens from further destruction, and I recommend that other countries follow suit. The leader of the Haydonite fleet will address you next. I ask that everyone remain calm and stay where they are. We will have to endure more than our country has ever had to endure, but we... humanity will continue on. God bless you all, and God bless the United States of America..."</em></p>
<p>Stunned silence gripped the room with everyone's attention locked on the television. Static replaced the President's image, lasting only a few seconds before a new image filled the screen.</p>
<p>Emotions ranging from anger, disbelief and fear filled the room as a hooded cloak figure with one glowing red eye appeared on the screen. There was a long moment of silence, then the alien spoke.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I am Prelate Dejan, commander of the 12th Grand Fleet of the Haydonite Hegemony, and designated Overseer of this planet. We have found your planet and species guilty of the crimes of fomenting insurrection and rebellion among the races of the Hegemony. These crimes instigated by the humans of the Arcadia expedition that you sent to our region of the galaxy..."</em>
</p>
<p>Faith gasped at the mention of the Arcadia. Her heart was beating faster as a brief flash of hope filled her. She moved closer towards the TV, feeling as if she was in a dream. The alien continued.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Your planet and species will now serve us! Your local governments will continue to exist for now and will now answer to us. They will help administer and maintain control over you and will also be our conduit to enforce our will..."</em>
</p>
<p>Faith wanted to reach through the TV to shake the alien, fighting the urge to scream at the TV, wanting to hear more about the Arcadia and Paul.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Your existence and lives as you knew them has ended... Obedience and servitude are your only purpose now. We will crush any resistance or opposition without mercy! If you try to resist, you will only face the same fate as all your people in the so-called Arcadia Expedition have already received for their crimes against us. You will only achieve death..."</em>
</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Faith ran out of the house into the night. Tears filled her eyes while the alien's words still rung in her ears. For a long time, she had kept telling herself that Paul and the others were dead and she should accept it.</p>
<p>The problem was that no matter how she tried to rationalize it, there was still a little piece of her that had refused to give up. Now, those last vestiges of desperate hope no longer existed... crushed in a moment of few words.</p>
<p>Tears were running down her face as she looked up into the night sky. She wanted to scream at the night sky and the universe which seemed to mock her.</p>
<p>"Faith? You okay?"</p>
<p>She didn't turn around. She didn't want to face Andy right now.</p>
<p>"Faith?" he said, cautiously moving closer.</p>
<p>"He promised he would come back to me..." she muttered, grasping her jade pendant, staring up at the stars.</p>
<p>It took Andy a moment to put it together and realize the other guy had been a part of the Arcadia expedition. A voice echoed in his thoughts about there now being no roadblocks for them to be together. He brushed aside any relief and guilt over his competition now being gone, seeing how much it hurt Faith.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry..." he muttered, trying to find the words to make her feel better. He would do anything to take her pain away.</p>
<p>She kept muttering to herself as if she hadn't heard him, "I knew that this would happen... Everyone I love dies... I'm alone like I've always been."</p>
<p>Her words triggered a wave of anger in Andy, "You're not alone, Faith!" he blurted out, moving closer and putting his arms on her, slowly turning her to face him.</p>
<p>"You're not alone... I'm here," he repeated gently, caressing her face while gazing into her tear-filled eyes.</p>
<p>"No... Don't... Don't say it," she pleaded, knowing what he was going to say.</p>
<p>"I love you Faith, and I know despite how much you try and not to say or show it, you love me too," he said.</p>
<p>It was too much for Faith to handle, "I-I c-can't..." she sobbed.</p>
<p>Andy wasn't going to give up on her... or them. He gave her a reassuring smile, "I know you're hurting, but you got to know that you're not alone. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," he whispered, hugging her tightly while her body heaved from sobbing.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>"Prelate, landing operations have begun at the designated spots."</p>
<p>Dejan eyed his subordinate, "Any problems?"</p>
<p>"Just some minor local resistance at several of the landing sites. Our Reavers easily crushed it. As per standing policy, we left some humans alive to spread word of the futility of further resistance."</p>
<p>"Good... how long before the processing facilities are operational?"</p>
<p>"The pre-fabricated units are ready for landing. All facilities will be operational within four local days. Processing of organics to meet our needs should begin several days after that, Prelate."</p>
<p>"Excellent... use whatever organics you need as a workforce to get everything operational, they are disposable. Also, ensure deployment of all mecha and ground forces to ensure security for those facilities and our ground bases. If some of these humans are even somewhat like the humans we have fought, when they realize what we are doing they will take up arms against us. We must be ready to crush any resistance," Dejan ordered.</p>
<p>The other Haydonite paused, trying to conceal his hesitation, "Yes, Prelate..."</p>
<p>Dejan noted the hesitation, "You have a question?"</p>
<p>"Prelate, how will we find her? What will happen if they find out the truth?"</p>
<p>Dejan's studied his subordinate, not use to having to explain himself, "We will use whatever methods needed to locate her. The Awareness has foreseen that we can make <em>him</em> suffer by finding her and modifying her for our needs. We will make certain he suffers for what he has done to us! That human... Kinsey. I have seen his type before. He will do anything to keep himself in a position of power and authority. I am sure that if we offer some incentives, he would gladly sellout his own species to assist us. He will cooperate and do what we ask to keep himself where he is."</p>
<p>The Prelate considered the second question, "It is important we demoralize and destroy any hope these humans have. If they knew the truth, they would have probably resisted longer hoping help would come. The Awareness has foreseen we may still yet save our home world. Our current intelligence estimates they do not have the forces to keep their offensive going through our core systems and attack our fleet here. Now, that we hold the human home world, if those organics and their so-called Alliance do attempt to retake this world... we will burn it and everyone on it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p>
<p>Thanks to all that read this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER SEVEN<br/>
Reunion</h2>
<p>
  <em>"The worlds occupied by the Hegemony were ripe for rebellion, especially Tirol. The Tirolians still retained the memory of their civilization, before the Haydonites ruthlessly crushed and destroyed their colonies and fleets, finally conquering and occupying Tirol. Rather than give up, the Tirolians spent generations gathering information and intelligence about their enemy, studying and preparing for the day they could rise up in rebellion. Their resistance movement had even established clandestine communication links with the other species under Haydonite rule to share information and co-ordinate plans. But all this was useless in the face against the mecha and space fleets of the Hegemony. It seemed the Tirolians and others would languish forever under Haydonite domination. This was the situation the Arcadia Expedition encountered when they arrived in the Tirol system..."</em>
</p>
<p>— excerpt from<em> "A Galaxy at War: The Haydonite-Alliance War"</em></p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>It was all just flashes...</p>
<p>The desperation as the Captain ordered the fold. The computer console displaying Tirol as their destination... then everything going white and then nothingness.</p>
<p>Then the nothingness faded, and Willow could see the bridge again... she was the only one still standing. Everyone else had collapsed. She saw Samantha lying on the deck and called out her name when the console in front of her exploded in a geyser of sparks and flames.</p>
<p>She was lying on the deck, slipping in and out of consciousness with no perception of time. The sounds of voices caught a part of her consciousness. At first she thought it was the bridge crew, but some voices were speaking in languages she didn't recognize. Then through the blur, she could have sworn she saw a bear and a huge fox, wearing body armor, and carrying weapons, moving around the bridge. As the darkness finally settled, a human-looking face was hovering over her, checking her out...</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>
  <em>The smell and sound of the ocean was soothing. She rolled over in bed, taking in the morning sun working its way in through the patio doors, bathing the bedroom in its warmth.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The pile of clothes lying on the floor next to the bed caught her attention, and she suddenly realized she was naked under the sheets.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For a disconcerting moment, she didn't know where she was or how she got here. But it all came rushing back. Before Kennedy left with the Arcadia, they had taken a trip to Mexico together, staying at a quiet beach-side resort for five glorious days.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They spent their days walking the beach or swimming in the ocean, followed by quiet romantic dinners and passionate lovemaking that left her tingling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She suddenly remembered this moment... this was the morning of the last day. They would return home later in the afternoon, and Kennedy would go up to the Arcadia to rejoin her squadron the next day. They had spent the day in bed holding each other, dealing with the sadness and uncertainty, not knowing what the future would bring.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She was still trying to figure out what was going on when the approaching sound of feet on a bare floor drew her attention. Shock and surprise gripped her, instantly recognizing the person coming into the bedroom, only wearing a t-shirt, and carrying two glasses of orange juice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Morning sleepyhead... thought you could use this."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"K-Kennedy? I-Is that you?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The other woman eyed Willow strangely, and then laughed, "It was the last time I looked in the mirror."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"W-What? W-What's going on?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A concerned expression filled Kennedy's face, putting down the glasses and moving to Willow's bedside, "Willow, you okay? Is something wrong?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Willow shook her head, "I-I don't know? This? All this?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She eyed Kennedy again as a wave of pain and loss filled her, "Kennedy... I've missed you so much. Is this a dream? If it is, I don't care! I just want to be with you again... I don't want you to leave again!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm right here with you... I've always been with you. You just need to do one thing now."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A confused Willow met Kennedy's eyes, "W-What? What do I need to do?" she said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You just have to open your eyes and wake up, Red..."</em>
</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Consciousness beckoned Willow, and she struggled to open her eyes. Through the hazy blur, she could make out the room, and was aware she was in a bed. From what she could discern, a sense of familiarity grabbed her. The room reminded her of the Arcadia's sickbay from the colors and the feel.</p>
<p>She was becoming more aware of her surroundings and realized she wasn't alone in the room. The stiffness and pain in her head and neck kept her from shifting too fast, but she glimpsed someone sitting in a chair with their feet propped up.</p>
<p>Quiet snoring emanated from the person while Willow struggled to get her eyes to focus. Disbelief filled her as she recognized the sleeping person... it had been years since they had last seen each other.</p>
<p>"K-Kennedy..." Willow rasped.</p>
<p>Kennedy's eyes immediately shot open, and was at her bedside in a flash, "Jesus Red! You gave me a scare! I didn't think you were ever going to wake up!" she sighed, kneeling beside the bed, gently stroking Willow's hair.</p>
<p>Confusion gripped Willow, and for a moment she didn't believe this was real. Any doubt faded, feeling Kennedy's touch and warm breath, along with seeing her blood-shot, red-rimmed eyes.</p>
<p>"W-Where? H-How?" Willow croaked.</p>
<p>Kennedy grabbed a glass of water, holding it as Willow took a drink through a straw, "I don't know how you pulled it off. That you and everyone else on the Valley Forge survived that fold was nothing less than a miracle. You've got engineers still scratching their heads over that jump," she smiled with tears forming in her eyes.</p>
<p>The water settled her throat as questions and confusion filled her head, "W-Where? Where are we?" Willow said.</p>
<p>Kennedy leaned in, kissing Willow gently on the forehead, letting her lips linger to feel the warmth as this all seemed like a dream to her, "Tirol, my sweet wiccan. You made it to Tirol."</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Samantha and Captain Lynch, once getting cleared by the medical staff, were now getting to see the sights. They looked on in awe from the passenger seats of their all-terrain jeep-like vehicle while they toured a massive military base. Waves of shuttles, fighters and other spacecraft passed overhead while they drove past vast assemblies of vehicles and troops training. Off in the distance, a huge alien city filled the surrounding skyline.</p>
<p>They were among the first to regain consciousness after the Valley Forge's emergency space-fold. Surprise would be understating what they experienced when they awoke to find themselves greeted by a mix of humans and aliens.</p>
<p>It didn't take much convincing for them to realize they had reached the other side of the galaxy and made contact with the Arcadia Expedition. They were told their ship turned up in the Tirolian system out of nowhere, drifting without power.</p>
<p>Their barrage of questions would have to wait until the official debriefing. Samantha was told that General Coulson would arrive to conduct the debriefing. A sense of relief filled Samantha, knowing the General was still alive. Until General Coulson arrived, they had nothing to do but wait.</p>
<p>Samantha would have rather done her waiting at the hospital by Willow's bedside, but Lynch wanted her to accompany him on this first tour of Tirol.</p>
<p>Despite the medical staff assuring her of Willow's condition and having a full recovery, a pang of guilt filled Samantha for not being there.</p>
<p>It was probably for the best that she wasn't there with Kennedy at the hospital. Despite the politeness, there was an underlying current of tension and awkwardness between them. This tour would give her a chance to focus on something else other than her relationship with Willow.</p>
<p>After Captain Lynch checked on his crew, and brought them up to speed, they went on an escorted tour of the base. They both admitted that the whole situation still seemed a little unreal. But here they were being driven around by a human-looking alien, wearing an REF-styled uniform, speaking perfect English.</p>
<p>"So you're a Marine, Lieutenant Na-Na... Nam..." Samantha struggled, trying to remember how to pronounce the young Tirolian officer's name.</p>
<p>"Namol, and yes, ma'am, I'm a Marine," the young man said, giving her a polite smile while driving.</p>
<p>"Sorry."</p>
<p>Namol nodded, still smiling, "It's okay, ma'am. I still have problems with some human names, especially those Russian ones."</p>
<p>"How long have you been a Marine, Lieutenant?" Captain Lynch said.</p>
<p>Namol immediately switched modes with a senior officer addressing him, "Almost four years, sir! Proud to serve with the 1/5 of the 6th Marine Division. I served with them until I got assigned to duties in Alliance HQ, sir!"</p>
<p>Samantha fought to keep from laughing, leaning in whispering to Lynch, "He would fit right in at Pendleton or Quantico."</p>
<p>Lynch smiled, nodding in agreement, "So where are we heading now?" he said.</p>
<p>"Sir, we're scheduled to stop at Alliance HQ. The Arcadia's Battle Group is back in system. Luckily, they were already on route back here for a rest and refit. General Coulson is shuttling down to the surface. He'll be at HQ by the time we get there. So, sit back and enjoy the ride. We'll be passing by the Veritech training base. It's pretty impressive even if they are Navy," Namol said, adding a slight smirk.</p>
<p>Samantha couldn't help herself this time, laughing at the Lieutenant's comment. Lynch shook his head, wondering if it hadn't been a mistake to send Marines with the Arcadia, spreading their mindset across the galaxy.</p>
<p>"Is Captain Coleiro with General Coulson?" Lynch said.</p>
<p>Namol eyed Lynch with a confused expression, "Captain Coleiro? Sorry, sir, but I think you must be referring to Admiral Coleiro, and no, he's not with General Coulson. The Admiral is with the 1st Fleet mopping up Haydonite forces in the Leonis Prime system."</p>
<p>Samantha and Lynch looked at each other, noting the awe and pride in the Lieutenant's voice. They still had a lot of questions, but they knew they would get answers soon.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Concern etched Kennedy's face, "Are you sure you're up for this?"</p>
<p>Willow nodded, shaking off the pain and stiffness as she got dressed, "Yeah, I need to be there when they brief the General. He needs to know about everything that has gone on for the last five years."</p>
<p>Kennedy shook her head, still digesting what information Willow had shared with her so far, "I still can't believe how bad it is back home. I mean, we knew that something had happened because..."</p>
<p>Willow curiously eyed Kennedy, "Because of what?"</p>
<p>"Well... we figured something major must have happened back at home, because one day... Snap! All of us Potentials are no longer Potentials..."</p>
<p>Willow stared at Kennedy in disbelief, "My Goddess! I didn't even think about how the Slayer activation spell would impact you or if it could reach this far!"</p>
<p>Kennedy shrugged, giving her a smirk, "Well it did, and ta da, I'm now a Slayer and a fighter pilot."</p>
<p>It still all seemed like a dream to Willow, being here with Kennedy. But if it was one, she didn't care. Yet she still had a load of questions, "I'm still trying to get a handle on all this and what's going on. Why didn't any of you ever come back? We waited and prayed for all... any of you to return," she said, her voice taking on a frustrated tone.</p>
<p>Kennedy sighed, "That's way above my pay-grade. I'm just a lowly First Lieutenant. My world revolves around my flight section and squadron."</p>
<p>Willow sighed, taking Kennedy's hand in her. She hadn't wanted to throw cold water on their reunion, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you."</p>
<p>Kennedy suddenly looked uncomfortable, "No, you have every right to ask the question. It's just that it's... umm... a touchy subject with some people."</p>
<p>Her expression only stoked Willow's curiosity, "Why didn't you send a ship or get a message back to Earth?"</p>
<p>Kennedy played her poker face, "I think General Coulson is better suited to answer all your questions and explain everything."</p>
<p>She immediately switched the topic, putting on a smile, "With the Arcadia back in system, you'll get a chance to see Dawn and Xander. They're probably bouncing off the bulkheads to see you once they got word of your arrival."</p>
<p>The ploy worked as Willow's face lit up with excitement, "Dawnie and Xander! It will be great to see them! How are they doing?"</p>
<p>Kennedy laughed, taking Willow's hand and leading her out into the hospital corridor, "Last I heard they were both doing fine. We'll catch up with them after the meeting."</p>
<p>Willow shook her head, beaming with an enormous smile, "I still can't believe you're here."</p>
<p>Kennedy grinned, "It's just luck that my squadron was back on Tirol for some rest and refitting. Normally, we're with the 1st Fleet on the Admiral's flagship, but we're getting ready for a big push and they need their best ready for that."</p>
<p>"I still can't believe that Captain Coleiro is now Admiral Coleiro," Willow said, shaking her head.</p>
<p>"Well, it's been a few years and there have been a lot of changes. With the size of the Alliance fleet and his experience, it was due."</p>
<p>"Faith would be doing handstands and cartwheels if she knew he was alive," Willow said.</p>
<p>Kennedy's expression became somber, "Will... it's been a long, hard war against the Haydonites. He's changed... Everyone has changed," she replied.</p>
<p>Willow nodded, her smile fading, "I understand that... I've changed too."</p>
<p>This was the moment she'd been dreading with her relationship with Samantha now casting its shadow over their reunion. She didn't know how to tell her, "I-I want to tell you... I-I was—" she stuttered.</p>
<p>Kennedy smirked, "You want to tell me about you and Samantha."</p>
<p>Willow eyed Kennedy with shock and surprise, "H-How d-did you know?"</p>
<p>Kennedy shrugged, "She was by your bedside when I got here. I saw the look on her face and put two and two together..."</p>
<p>Willow stopped in her tracks, turning to face Kennedy, "I'm so sorry... I-I didn't want you to find out that way... I-I wanted to tell you."</p>
<p>Kennedy stepped closer to Willow, taking her hand, "You don't have to apologize for anything. I understand. It's okay... we're good," she whispered.</p>
<p>An avalanche of emotions released within Willow, feeling a huge weight lift off her. She grabbed Kennedy, hugging her tightly, exhaling a deep sigh. All that played in her mind was their goodbye on the Arcadia's flight deck, five years ago.</p>
<p>She pulled away, meeting Kennedy's eyes, getting a smile in return. Their lips met, and the kiss started softly, but quickly increased in intensity and passion. Time melted away as they embraced and kissed in the hospital corridor. They finally pulled away, each with smiles filling their faces.</p>
<p>"I missed that," Willow laughed, taking her partner's hand. Kennedy nodded in agreement as they continued their walk to Alliance HQ and the debriefing session with General Coulson.</p>
<p>As they walked, a sudden thought struck Willow. She could have slapped herself for being so forgetful, "Oh! If Dawn and Xander are coming down from the Arcadia, will Anya be with them too? It would be good to see her too!" she gushed.</p>
<p>The sudden change in Kennedy's expression caught her by surprise, sending a chill down her spine, "No... Anya won't be with them," Kennedy muttered.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Willow, Samantha and Captain Lynch stood as General Coulson entered the briefing room. Even with their exposure, it was still surprising to see the General in the company by two aliens. One was a man-sized fox-like looking creature, wearing a breathing mask, while the other alien looked rock like or even made of crystal.</p>
<p>Coulson took his seat at the conference table, waving his hand to those standing, "Please take a seat, everyone."</p>
<p>He noted the looks on their faces, reminding him of his first encounter with aliens, "I want to introduce my aides. This is my Chief-of-Staff, Captain Tami of Garuda," he said gesturing towards the fox-like looking person, "And this is Commander Savino of Spheris, he is my Intelligence Officer."</p>
<p>Both officers nodded to the others as they took their seats beside the General. As everyone settled in, Coulson studied the new arrivals. So far, he only had sketchy details of their arrival and the situation back on Earth. He had a lot of questions that needed answering before deciding what to do next.</p>
<p>"I had hoped we could have this reunion under happier circumstances, but we deal with the hand we're dealt," Coulson said.</p>
<p>He continued eyeing Samantha, Willow and Captain Lynch sitting across from him as he continued, "I only have a preliminary report of what's going on. I want to hear from each of you about the current situation back on Earth. Samantha, you can start first and bring me up to speed on planet-side events. Captain Lynch, you can then brief me about the Haydonite attack."</p>
<p>Samantha nodded, taking a deep breath as she stood to give her report...</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Coulson struggled to keep his emotions in check, listing to the reports from Samantha—with Willow adding her own observations—and Captain Lynch, respectively. He had expected bad news, but nothing like he was hearing.</p>
<p>
  <em>The White House attacked! The President and Secretary of Defense dead! Boston blown up and that bastard Kinsey, President!</em>
</p>
<p>The desperation, frustration and pain in both women's voices were obvious as they spoke about everything they'd endured, along with all the losses suffered. Samantha explained about their last ditch mission aboard the Valley Forge to seize control of the space fleet and force Kinsey from power.</p>
<p>"And both of you were aboard when the Haydonite fleet arrived?" Coulson said.</p>
<p>"Yes, sir," replied Samantha and Willow.</p>
<p>The stone-looking Commander Savino added, giving a nod towards Lynch, "General, we have downloaded and reviewed the sensor data from the Valley Forge. Considering the size of force they were facing, it is a minor miracle that any ships survived the battle. I recommend that Captain Lynch receive a commendation for his actions in the handling of his ship and force against overwhelming odds."</p>
<p>A small smile grew on Coulson's face, the first one since the meeting started, "There you go Captain, you just got your first battle commendation."</p>
<p>"T-Thank you, sir? About my ship and my crew?" Lynch replied, experiencing some shock and surprise.</p>
<p>Savino answered the Captain's question, "Your crew will go through the standard debriefing process by Alliance Intelligence after cleared by medical staff. Captain Tami is better positioned to answer questions about your ship."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Commander," Tami said, nodding to the Spherisian. Her voice was clear, despite her wearing a breathing mask.</p>
<p>The fox-looking creature pulled out her tablet, swiping at the screen, "The Valley Forge suffered extensive damage from the battle and the space-fold to get here. Along with the main particle turret destroyed, there is also damage to the hull and power systems, including the main Reflex furnace."</p>
<p>Lynch sighed, hearing the long list of damage to his ship.</p>
<p>Tami caught the Captain's sigh, reading his frustration, "Captain, your ship is already in space dock and has priority for repairs and upgrades."</p>
<p>Lynch perked up at this news, "Upgrades?"</p>
<p>The Garudan nodded, "Yes, with the new particle beam turret being installed, your ship is being retrofitted with a new power generator which will increase the beam energy output considerably. There will be no impact to range and firing capability, but you will have more firepower to burn through any Haydonite defensive shields."</p>
<p>Lynch smiled, "Anything else?"</p>
<p>"Yes, we are doubling your missile launcher storage capacity. We are also adding new shield emitters, developed from captured Haydonite technology. Those emitters, along with installation of eight new point-defense turrets, will increase your ship's defensive capabilities. All these additions will cost you just over half of your hanger capacity."</p>
<p>Lynch's smile grew at this increase in his offensive and defensive capabilities, "I think I can live with the sacrifice. How long will it take for all the repairs and upgrades?"</p>
<p>"We understand the urgency, so as I said we have put your ship as a priority. It will take ten to fourteen standard days to complete all repairs and upgrades," Tami replied.</p>
<p>"Damn, that's too long! We have to get back sooner! God knows what those bastards could do in two weeks!" Lynch blurted.</p>
<p>Tami turned to General Coulson, "Sir?"</p>
<p>Lynch and the others suddenly got a bad vibe. Samantha, eyeing Coulson, voiced the question, "Sir, you are going to send a force to take back Earth? Aren't you?"</p>
<p>Coulson sighed, recognizing this would be a question, and a major issue of contention. He hesitated while figuring out how to break the bad news, "The retaking of Earth is not a priority," he said, noting their shock and disbelief.</p>
<p>"N-Not a priority?" Willow stammered in disbelief.</p>
<p>Coulson didn't back away from the looks the others were giving him, "The Haydonite attack on Earth and your arrival here couldn't have come at a most delicate time. This war has been going on for over four years for us humans. The other races in the Alliance have suffered under Haydonite occupation for generations. The first year of the war, we surprised the Haydonites and liberated Tirol, Optera and Carbonara. Then we spent the next year-and-a-half, hanging on by our fingernails while the Haydonites threw everything at us. Over the last two years, we've marshaled our resources and launched new classes of battleships and battle-fortresses to expand our fleet. We've been slowly pushing the bastards back into their core worlds and liberating other worlds, incorporating them into our Alliance. We're going to win this war. At our current rate of progress, we're projecting the defeat of the Hegemony in two to three years."</p>
<p>Samantha blurted, "But, sir! Those Haydonites could be—"</p>
<p>"Agent Finn! I'm well aware of what the Haydonites are capable of, as are Captain Tami and Commander Savino," snapped Coulson.</p>
<p>Samantha closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to get control. Coulson took a deep breath himself, then turned to Savino, giving him a nod.</p>
<p>The Spherisian took his cue, "From the Valley Forge's sensor data, we could identify some of the enemy ships. They belong to the 12th Grand Fleet under the command of Prelate Dejan. Everyone in the Alliance is well aware of what the Prelate is capable of."</p>
<p>"Is there nothing you can do to help Earth? Why didn't you come back and warn us about the threat?" pleaded Willow.</p>
<p>Coulson took another deep breath. Willow's first question was straightforward to answer compared to her second question.</p>
<p>In his head, he was replaying all the old arguments he'd had with Admiral Coleiro. Many times over the years, Coulson had questions and doubts about Paul's decision to remain in the Local Group. But with victory looming ever closer, he'd buried those questions and doubts. With the Valley Forge's untimely arrival, it just brought them all roaring back.</p>
<p><em>We could have stopped Kinsey and all that from happening if we'd gone home</em>, Coulson thought.</p>
<p>
  <em>They need to know the truth... They deserve to know the truth.</em>
</p>
<p>"I will discuss the matter with Admiral Coleiro, but even with our growing fleet size, we are working within constraints. We have operational commitments to offensive operations, training, ships being repaired, refitted and protecting Alliance planets and bases."</p>
<p>Coulson paused, taking a deep breath, "After the liberation of Optera, we decided not to return home. We didn't want to lead the enemy to Earth."</p>
<p>Samantha studied the General, detecting tension in his tone and body language. She got the sense there was more going on, "That doesn't make much sense, sir? When the war started going your way, you could have sent one ship back."</p>
<p>Coulson replayed that fateful decision again in his mind. During those desperate, uncertain times it had made sense. But in retrospect it now looked like a huge mistake, and Earth was paying the price for it.</p>
<p>The General met Samantha's eyes, "We couldn't send any ships back home. It wasn't a matter of numbers or availability. As a security precaution, we deleted all references to Earth from all our computers... all the navigation data that could get us home. There was no way for us to send anyone home."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p>
<p>Thanks to all that read this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. One big happy...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER EIGHT<br/>
One big happy...</h2>
<p>
  <em>"One of the continuing mysteries of the Haydonite-Alliance War was Captain Coleiro's decision not to return to Earth after the liberation of Optera. It is on record that Coleiro had several in-person meetings with the Invid Regess. There are records and witnesses to many of these meeting. One particular meeting of importance with the Invid Regess occurred just before the Arcadia's planned departure date back to Earth. It was right after this meeting Captain Coleiro changed his mind about returning home. There are no records or witnesses to this meeting, so we may never know what transpired to convince the Captain to reverse his decision. What we know is that after that meeting and making his decision, Coleiro became more obsessive and fanatical about defeating the Hegemony at any cost..." </em>
</p>
<p>— excerpt from <em>"</em><em>The History of Robotechnology and the Alliance"</em></p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Willow, Samantha and Captain Lynch left the meeting, each filled with mixed feelings. While the General answered some of their questions, the meeting raised new ones.</p>
<p>The biggest unanswered question continued to be what they would do about the Haydonite attack on Earth. So far they only had General Coulson's assurances to discuss the matter with Admiral Coleiro. This was cold comfort that while they were safe, Earth was still under threat.</p>
<p>Captain Lynch left Samantha and Willow to check on his crew before heading up to the orbital space dock to survey his ship and oversee the promised repairs and upgrades.</p>
<p>This left Willow and Samantha alone in the corridor. An awkward silence permeated the air while each woman struggled with their emotions. They had shared so much together over the years, creating a special bond between them, but there was also the realization that what they had was ending.</p>
<p>Samantha finally broke the silence, "Willow... I-I just wanted to say—," she stammered, finding the heart break as bad as when Riley left.</p>
<p>Willow gazed at Samantha, meeting her eyes. She stepped closer, taking the other woman's hand in hers, and caressing Samantha's face with her other hand, "I know, Sam. Thank you. You're a good friend."</p>
<p>Samantha couldn't hold back any more, hugging Willow tightly. She gave her one last passionate kiss, letting her lips linger. As she pulled away, she whispered into Willow's ear, "Thank you for being there for me."</p>
<p>Willow fought back burgeoning tears, along with some doubts. Luckily, a woman's shouts from down the corridor distracted her.</p>
<p>"WILLOW!"</p>
<p>It took a moment for Willow to recognize and realize who it was. Samantha gave her a small smile as she turned to the voice, "DAWN!"</p>
<p>Tears brimmed in Willow's eyes as a torrent of emotions filled her. Her growing smile filled her face when she recognized the man walking with Dawn, "XANDER!" she shouted.</p>
<p>Samantha couldn't help but experience a burst of happiness, watching as Willow rushed to greet her friends. A part of her hoped that Riley and her could someday have a similar reunion.</p>
<p><em>If we go back to Earth, </em>she thought, recalling the meeting with General Coulson.</p>
<p>Willow barely kept her balance as Dawn rushed up and wrapped her up in an enormous hug, "My God, Willow! I... we thought we would never see you again!"</p>
<p>Willow hugged Dawn tightly, burying her face into Dawn's shoulder. She was afraid to let go in case this was all a dream.</p>
<p>"Hey, Will..." Xander said.</p>
<p>The tears were flowing freely as Willow rushed to her oldest and best friend, wrapping him up in an enormous hug.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>It took a few minutes to get her emotions back under control, but Willow stopped hugging her friends long enough to introduce Samantha to her friends.</p>
<p>"Kennedy told us you were up here getting debriefed by the General. We decided we couldn't wait any longer. Kennedy would have joined us, but she got tied up at the base," Xander said, putting on an almost casual air of indifference.</p>
<p>His demeanor caught Willow by surprise. She expected him to make one of his usual sarcastic comments or jokes, but there was nothing. She immediately detected a change in him. The most obvious change was physical... he wasn't wearing an eye patch and had both eyes back. She remembered there being talk before he left about him getting an artificial eye.</p>
<p>But beyond the eyes, she saw a deeper change in him. He looked older and more serious. Suddenly an awful premonition gripped her, "Cassie? Where's Cassie?" she questioned.</p>
<p>Xander gave her a small smile, "She's fine... She's going to meet us here. She had to make a stop first."</p>
<p>Willow eyed him, "Are you guys...?".</p>
<p>Xander snorted and chuckled, "Yes, Cassie and I are still together."</p>
<p>Willow turned her attention to Dawn. She couldn't help but notice how grown up she was. The REF uniform she wore fit her well, and made her even look more mature and responsible compared to the Dawn she used to know, "Aaron? How's Aaron?" she inquired.</p>
<p>Dawn wore an enormous smile, "He's fine. He's still on the Arcadia, and yes, we're still together."</p>
<p>"Might as well show her," Xander said.</p>
<p>"Show me what?" Willow said. She blinked as Dawn held out her hand.</p>
<p>The realization finally sunk in as she looked at the ring on Dawn's hand, "OMG! Dawn, you and Aaron!" she exclaimed.</p>
<p>"He proposed four months ago," Dawn beamed.</p>
<p>Willow shook her head in disbelief, "When? When are you guys getting married?"</p>
<p>"We're waiting until the war is over. We want to get married back on Earth."</p>
<p>At the mention of home, Dawn's face switched over to a more concerned expression, "How's Buffy?"</p>
<p>Willow sighed. She didn't want to dampen the mood of this reunion, but they needed to know what was happening back home.</p>
<p>"Your sister, Giles, Riley, Faith, and a few others are still alive."</p>
<p>Willow's expression and the way she said "still alive" brought on looks of concern from Dawn and Xander.</p>
<p>Xander breathed, "How bad is it back home, Will?"</p>
<p>"It's bad. The First tried opening the Hellmouth in Cleveland. We stopped it when I activated all the Potentials, turning them into Slayers, but we lost Spike... he died sealing the Hellmouth."</p>
<p>Knowing how much Xander had hated Spike, it surprised her when he didn't gloat or do a dance of joy, "How did Buffy take it?" was all he said.</p>
<p>Willow took a deep breath, "It was hard on her. Cleveland happened right after the government declared the Arcadia and everyone with the mission, missing and presumed dead."</p>
<p>"Who else?" Dawn said, catching Willow by surprise with the forceful and mature tone she used.</p>
<p>"Things went downhill after that..." Willow sighed.</p>
<p>She told them about the attack on the White House, Boston, and everything else they had struggled against. She went through all the names of everyone they had lost.</p>
<p>Dawn shook her head sadly, trying to deal with everything Willow told them, "Angel... Principal Wood... So many gone."</p>
<p>She was about to say something when Cassie entered the corridor, making their way towards them.</p>
<p>Willow blinked in surprise... not from seeing Cassie, but at the little girl that was holding on to Cassie's hand, and trying to keep pace with her.</p>
<p>Willow stammered, staring at the little girl who had long blonde hair, "X-Xander... is she yours and-and...?"</p>
<p>Xander laughed, bending down to scoop up the little girl as Cassie joined the group, giving Willow a hug. The little girl wore a big smile as Xander held her proudly, "No, she isn't ours. Let me introduce you to Cassandra Bronowski," he boasted, sounding a little like his old self.</p>
<p>He whispered into Cassandra's ear, and at first the little girl shook her head, but after a little more urging, the little girl waved to Willow.</p>
<p>Willow absently waved back while staring at Xander, "Bronowski? You mean Anya and Lionel had a-a..."</p>
<p>Cassie chuckled at Willow's confusion, "Yeah, they got married just before we arrived at Tirol. They both decided that they wanted to be together no matter what happened. It was a beautiful shipboard ceremony. Admiral Coleiro performed the ceremony, Xander gave away the bride, and Dawn and I were bridesmaids."</p>
<p>"So where's Anya?" Willow said, wondering why Anya wasn't here to greet her with Cassandra. The pained expressions filling everyone's faces caught her by surprise and made her instantly regret asking the question.</p>
<p>"She and Lionel are both dead," Xander said in a flat voice.</p>
<p>The news hit Willow like a hammer, "How?" she stammered.</p>
<p>Xander shook his head, "Not here... let's go grab a coffee or something to drink. There's a cafeteria on the main floor."</p>
<p>Willow, still struggling with this news, nodded numbly, and followed the group down the corridor.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Xander and Willow sat together while Cassie, Dawn and Samantha played with and entertained Cassandra at the other end of the cafeteria table they were using.</p>
<p>Willow couldn't believe how much the little girl looked like Anya. She studied Xander's face as he watched the young girl squeal and giggle from all the attention she was getting.</p>
<p>"What is she... two?" Willow said.</p>
<p>A wistful smile etched Xander's face, "Almost two and a half," he replied.</p>
<p>The smile faded, "She was six months old when it happened. Anya was a med-tech... a pretty good one. She volunteered to set up a support base on some remote out of the way planet. Lionel was on the mission's security detail. Hell, it wasn't even a military base. It was going to be for refugees."</p>
<p>His face hardened, "A whole god-damned Haydonite task force dropped in on them! They didn't stand a chance."</p>
<p>Xander's entire body was vibrating with anger. He took a deep breath, "I saw the relief force's mission report. They found Lionel... they counted thirty-five of those damned Reavers around his body!"</p>
<p>The anger shocked Willow. She'd never seen Xander like this before. Even though she was curious about what a "Reaver" was, she didn't interrupt as he continued.</p>
<p>"Everyone assumed Anya and a few others died during the attack. We only found out later what happened to them after we liberated Praxis. The people told us the Haydonites brought a half-dozen of our people there. They interrogated Anya and the rest for weeks. The Haydonites aren't subtle or nice with their methods. One of the Praxians being held in the same detention block communicated with Anya and the others. Apparently, the Haydonites weren't only asking questions about our forces, they wanted to know everything about our command structure and commanders, especially Admiral Coleiro. Anya fought to hold out, but they finally broke her..." Xander said, glancing at Cassandra.</p>
<p>Willow saw the anger and pain boiling beneath the surface as he continued, "She was a good mom. I remember when she found out she was pregnant, she was so scared. At first, she referred to Cassandra as 'that parasite growing inside her'. By the time the baby arrived, she was calling Cassandra 'her parasite'."</p>
<p>Xander paused again, and Willow saw the tears welling up in his real eye, "When those bastards had gotten everything out of her and the others..."</p>
<p>Willow took his hand, giving him a comforting squeeze, "She must have realized the end was coming. Somehow, she found something to write on. She wrote two letters and got the Praxian to hide them for her. One was asking if I would look after Cassandra for her and Lionel, and to tell her about them. The other letter is for Cassandra. I'll give it to her when she's older and can understand it."</p>
<p>Tears filled Willow's eyes at having lost another friend, "Does Cassandra stay with you and Cassie?" she said.</p>
<p>Xander snorted, "Can't have a kid running around on a cruiser in a combat zone. She stays with a family here on Tirol when Cassie and I are off planet. They're good people and treat her like one of their own. Plus, if something happened to Cassie or me..." he trailed off, looking at Cassie and Cassandra.</p>
<p>Willow nodded, "You know she's taken care of."</p>
<p>Anger flashed across Xander's face, "Yeah, but that's not going to happen...! I'm going to be around till the end."</p>
<p>Again, Xander's anger shocked Willow. She'd never seen him this angry, even when things were at their worst in Sunnydale, "Xander, maybe you should—"</p>
<p>He cut her off, "Let it go! I'm not going to let it go! You have no idea what those sons of bitches did to Anya and the others...! What they do to us, organics! You want to know what they did to Anya? What they did to that little girl's mother?" he snapped.</p>
<p>He didn't wait for an answer from Willow, "The Haydonites are a cybernetic life form. They require a fluid to interface and operate their machine parts and biological parts together. Their bodies can't make this fluid, so they harvest other species to make this 'blood' for themselves."</p>
<p>A mix of disgust, fear and disbelief filled Willow. Her emotions paled to Xander's anger now bubbling up to the surface, "Those bastards are no better than the vampires and demons we faced back home! When we crush their forces, I'm going to be there at the end. I'm going to kick back, pour myself a drink, smoke a cigar and freaking cheer while we burn their planet to a crisp cinder!"</p>
<p>Willow didn't recognize this angry Xander from the person she'd grown up with.</p>
<p>Xander continued ranting, "Hell, Anya would probably be still alive, and the war over if we'd gone back to Earth like we originally planned! Instead, his holier than thou Supreme Grand friggin' Admiral Coleiro kept us here!"</p>
<p>Willow stared at her friend in shock. Before she could say anything Xander stood up, acting as if everything was normal, "Cassie and I need to get back to the Arcadia. We have to drop off Cassandra first. You can walk with us if you want."</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Willow walked with the other women, watching Xander walk ahead with Cassandra, holding her hand. Anya's death still shocked her, but that shock was mild compared to seeing the amount of anger and hate Xander was carrying around.</p>
<p>Cassie saw Willow's expression, and answered her unspoken question, "I know... he's not the same Xander I met six years ago. He's still in there. But this war has taken so much out of all of us," she said, her voice tinged with sadness.</p>
<p>"Is it true what he said? You guys were planning to come back home?" Willow said.</p>
<p>Cassie sighed, "Yeah, after we took Optera the plan was to send the Arcadia home with information about the Haydonite threat. The Admiral was going to mobilize the planet to bring Earth's resources into the war. We were all set and packed to go home."</p>
<p>"What changed?" Samantha said.</p>
<p>Cassie shrugged, "I have no idea. All I've heard is that the Admiral had some last minute meeting with the Invid Regess. The next day he's assembling everyone and telling us we're not going home. We're going to stay here and fight because the risk of leading the enemy home was too great. I guess that didn't work out so well," she said tiredly.</p>
<p>Samantha frowned, "Yeah, I guess it didn't," she said, wondering why General Coulson didn't mention this in their meeting.</p>
<p>Dawn chimed in, "Your arrival isn't going to help the situation."</p>
<p>Both Samantha and Willow eyed Dawn in surprise, "How's that?" Samantha said.</p>
<p>"Until now, everyone thought to get home we had to win this war... no space-fold coordinates to use. Now that you're here, the Valley Forge will have those coordinates, and word of the Haydonite invasion of Earth is spreading," Dawn answered.</p>
<p>"She's right," Cassie added, nodding her head, "Most people will stay to finish the job. But there's a lot of people who want to go home... even if it means having to through a Haydonite fleet."</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>"Fleet status, Captain?"</p>
<p>"The 3rd Fleet has arrived in system and is chasing down stragglers, we estimate less than seven enemy ships escaped the system. We have confirmed initial fleet damage and casualty reports... fifteen percent losses in material and eight percent in personnel. The 7th Marine division reports they have secured all their objectives on the planet."</p>
<p>"Casualties?"</p>
<p>"I have the numbers here, if you want to look, sir," Wright said, holding out the tablet.</p>
<p>Taking the tablet, Fleet Admiral Paul Coleiro sighed, leaning back in his chair, glancing at the information on the screen. Again, questions about whether he'd made the right decisions and choices lingered in his thoughts. They could have leveled the planet from orbit, but they needed it for a forward staging base, meaning they had to take it the hard way.</p>
<p>"Any news from the 2nd Fleet in the Beta Persei system?" Paul said wearily, setting down the tablet on his desk.</p>
<p>James nodded, "Yes, sir. Rear-Admiral Ergan reports they have secured the system, but they took heavy casualties."</p>
<p>This news caught Paul by surprise, "Ergan? What happened to Admiral Pavonan?"</p>
<p>A grim expression filled James's face, "Sir, Admiral Pavonan's flagship took heavy damage in the fighting... he's dead."</p>
<p>Paul sighed again, his thoughts on the Tirolian Admiral, who he'd known since the liberation of Tirol. He always had a standing invitation at Pavonan's house for dinner when they were ever together on Tirol. Paul always enjoyed those visits, and the time spent around the Tirolian's family. Those visits made him feel almost normal and making him wish for things he could never have.</p>
<p>A depressing resignation filled Paul, <em>Another name to add to my list</em>, he thought.</p>
<p>James let the Admiral have a moment before continuing, "Sir? Sir, what are your orders?"</p>
<p>Paul brushed aside the questions, regrets, and doubts to focus on the matter at hand, "Tell Admiral Ergan we expect the 9th Grand Fleet to counter-attack her position. She's to hold the system until reinforced."</p>
<p>"Yes, sir!"</p>
<p>"Contact the 4th Fleet. Light a fire under Admiral Coshav and tell him to get his ass to Beta Persei to reinforce the 2nd ASAP. Understood?"</p>
<p>"Yes, sir! Anything else, sir?"</p>
<p>Paul considered the question and the current strategic situation, "Yes, James. Contact the 5th Fleet, Send Admiral Baltan my compliments... tell her that 'Majestic' is now in effect."</p>
<p>Wright's tried to hide his surprise at the Admiral's orders, "Sir! You sure you want to implement 'Operation Downfall'? Isn't it too early?"</p>
<p>Paul considered the question, noting James eyeing him with concern. He appreciated the Captain's advice and counsel, but he had access to insights the Captain didn't have and wouldn't understand, "James, we've got those bastards on the run! This is not the time to let up on the pressure. If we do this right, we can get ourselves into position for an assault on Haydon IV earlier than planned," he said, adding a small smile.</p>
<p>"Yes, sir. It's just that we haven't replaced our losses yet. The 2nd Fleet got mauled in their victory, and we're already ahead of schedule for our offensive. I'm just concerned we might overextend ourselves and get caught with our pants around our ankles... and not in a fun way," James cautioned.</p>
<p>Paul chuckled at the Captain's choice of words, "Duly noted, Captain. Is there any update on the position and status of the 12th Grand Fleet?"</p>
<p>James nodded, "Intel still has the 12th in position guarding Haydon IV. They have made no moves. Signal intercepts indicate they aren't preparing to sortie."</p>
<p>Paul rubbed his chin while considering this information, "Now, that's what bothers me."</p>
<p>"Sir?"</p>
<p>Paul sensed he was missing something, "You know when we wargamed this operation out, we expected the 12th to lead the counter-attack. Either moving against us here in Leonis Prime or hooking up with their 9th Fleet to take back Beta Persei."</p>
<p>A sudden worry gripped James, "Yes, sir, but maybe they didn't want to risk the 12th? Maybe they thought their system defense forces could stop us, or they're going to make a move against us somewhere else?"</p>
<p>A grim expression now filled Paul's face, "The 12th is one of their few remaining offensive fleets left, commanded by one of their best. To leave them orbiting their homeworld, twiddling their thumbs while we push the initiative, that's—"</p>
<p>"Worrisome, sir," James said, mirroring the Admiral's grim expression.</p>
<p>Paul nodded, "Yes, Captain. That is most worrisome."</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Paul was still reviewing reports long after he'd dismissed James. The lack of enemy response to this latest offensive still bothered him.</p>
<p>He leaned back in his chair to give his eyes a rest. There was still the occasional throb of pain from the old injury he'd suffered fighting the Invid years ago. But he hadn't needed to wear an eye patch in years, having recovered most of the vision in his left eye. This miraculous recovery was due more to his exposure to the Flower of Life than medical science.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes to relax, slowing his breathing while he cleared his mind of the noise, hoping The Shapings would give him some insight. It had been years since he'd had a full vision... not since <em>that</em> meeting with the Regess, setting him on this path. Even though he wasn't having full visions, he still got flashes... premonitions of things happening or things that <em>might</em> happen.</p>
<p>
  <em>Winning this war and keeping her safe is all that matters...</em>
</p>
<p>What the Regess had shown him was what had kept him going over the years, despite the reoccurring nightmares and through all the fighting, pain and losses they'd suffered.</p>
<p>
  <em>I've already seen Earth burn once before... not again!</em>
</p>
<p>She had shown him what would happen if he'd returned to Earth like he'd planned. He thought because he knew what would happen he could change it, but there was no reasoning or begging that could change what The Shapings foretold. The Regess made it clear... if he returned home Faith would die.</p>
<p>The Regess showed him the path he needed to take, and the price he would pay. She didn't force him, telling him the choice was his to make.</p>
<p>But when he looked into The Shapings, he only saw darkness and uncertainty with brief incomprehensible flashes of the future. For the first time, he balked in the face of the unknown. What scared him the most was the uncertainty, not knowing if by choosing this path it would save Faith. All he knew was that by returning to Earth, he would guarantee her death.</p>
<p>Between those two choices, Paul elected to find a third option. He realized it was a compromise fraught with its own risks and uncertainty, but what other choice did he have.</p>
<p>Even with this decision, The Shapings let him know there would be consequences for his "third option". They gave him glimpses of the future where Faith would end up with another man, and he would die in the final assault on the Haydon homeworld. He reconciled himself to this fate, if it meant keeping Faith safe.</p>
<p>As his body relaxed, his mind drifted, free of all the noise and encumbrances. He felt The Shapings reaching out to him... wanting to show him something important.</p>
<p>The beeping from his communications console on his desk brought him crashing back to reality. As the console continued beeping, Paul swore as the vibe faded. He took a deep breath to push away his frustration and anger before answering his console.</p>
<p>"Coleiro, here."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sorry to disturb you, sir, but we have an urgent message coming in from General Coulson."</em>
</p>
<p>This caught Paul by surprise. The Arcadia's battle group was returning to Tirol after conducting hit-and-run raids on Haydonite outposts in outlying sectors. For Coulson to be contacting him meant something serious was happening. He activated his video screen and Coulson's face filled the screen. The General's expression did nothing to calm his unease.</p>
<p>"General, what can I do for you?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Admiral, there's been a development..."</em>
</p>
<p>Paul listened as Coulson briefed him on the situation... the arrival of the Valley Forge, the Haydonite attack, and the current situation on Earth. He struggled to rein in his emotions as he digested this news.</p>
<p>"It looks like we'll need to review our SIGINT and ELINT processes. Our Intelligence still shows the 12th Fleet in orbit around Haydon IV," Paul said, shaking his head in frustration.</p>
<p>Coulson nodded, <em>"Yes, sir. The move caught me by surprise."</em></p>
<p>Paul took a deep breath to keep his frustration and anger at bay, while eyeing Coulson's face on the video screen, "So what's your take on this move, General?"</p>
<p><em>"I don't know how they found Earth. They are either trying to open a new front in the war or throw off our offensive with a spoiling attack,"</em> Coulson replied.</p>
<p>Paul took a moment to consider the General's appraisal of the situation, "They must realize we could still continue our advance into their core systems. There must be some goal behind this move."</p>
<p>Light years away, Coulson studied the Admiral's face. He was familiar with Paul's tells by now, and recognized that the Admiral had already decided, "Sir, you're not going to send fleet units to support Earth?"</p>
<p>Paul shook his head, <em>"General, you're very aware of our current availability of forces. The 2nd Fleet got hammered hard in their victory, and I've given word to the 5th Fleet to proceed with 'Operation Downfall'."</em></p>
<p>This news caught Coulson off-guard, "Sir, isn't it a little premature to be implementing 'Downfall'?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"General, I've already looked at all the strategic implications and I consider the risks within acceptable limits."</em>
</p>
<p>"Yes, sir, but what about Earth? Are we going to help them?" Coulson pleaded, trying to keep his growing frustrations in check.</p>
<p>"What do you want to do, General?"</p>
<p>Coulson took a deep breath, "I need the 21st and 22nd reconnaissance flotillas to send into the Sol system to give us more intel. I need more fleet units to reinforce and build up my battle group to take on the Haydonite fleet. The 6th Marine division is here on Tirol, and we've got enough lift capability to move the entire division and supporting Destroids units to Earth in one fold."</p>
<p>Paul rubbed the bridge of his nose, digesting Coulson's requests, <em>"General... Phil... I understand what you're saying. I can't give you the 21st and 22nd. They're already allocated to the 5th Fleet. If I had any spare forces available, I would divert them to retake Earth, but we're already stretched with our offensives and protecting our current holdings. We need to keep the pressure on those bastards. If we give them a chance to rebuild their fleets, it will cost us more."</em></p>
<p>"Sir, what about getting the ships used for planetary defense released for my use?"</p>
<p>Paul sighed, feeling himself being pulled in all directions, "<em>Phil, now you're just grasping at straws. The largest class in those system defense fleets are battleships, and the biggest ship in your battle group is the Arcadia. Even with fighter support, you'll be going up against dreadnoughts, for God's sake! Besides, those fleets aren't under my control. If you want them released, you're going to have to ask the Alliance Council to release them to you."</em></p>
<p>"Sir, if I can get the Council to give me those ships, and I put together a viable operations plan, will you let me go back to Earth?"</p>
<p>Paul didn't give the General much chance for success, but he realized they would have to respond to this Haydonite move. Even if all they accomplished was damaging the Haydonite fleet and freezing them in place, it would make their job here easier.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Okay, Phil. You can begin planning your operation with the proviso you get Council approval to release those ships. I will designate your force as 7th Fleet with you as commander."</em>
</p>
<p>A tired smile filled Coulson's face, "Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!"</p>
<p><em>"Don't get too far ahead of yourself, General,"</em> cautioned Paul, <em>"I want to see your operations plan along with all data and intel that you have for my review. I also get final approval for your operation... understood?"</em></p>
<p>"Understood, sir!" Coulson said, ending the call.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>At his desk, Coulson leaned back in his chair, staring at the blank communications screen. Thoughts swirled in his head as he considered the logistics and planning required for the operation he had in mind.</p>
<p>There was a lot to do, and he realized the longer he delayed the more Earth would suffer. But you couldn't throw together an operation like this, you needed planning and time if there was going to be any chance of success. The first thing was to get some rest, then assemble his staff in the morning to break the news to them.</p>
<p>They would have to look at what forces were already in the Tirol system while he got ready to go to the Alliance Council. The presentation would make or break this operation.</p>
<p><em>At least I have something positive to tell Samantha and the others</em>, he thought, getting up to move over to his couch to grab some rest.</p>
<p>While lying on his couch, Coulson found rest difficult with his head a whirlwind of thoughts. At the forefront of his thoughts was what Samantha had told him about what was happening back home with Kinsey in charge. Questions and doubts needled him, but his brain finally settled down to a point that sleep finally came. Even then, one last thought poked through...</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm surprised the Admiral didn't ask about Faith? I would have thought he would have at least asked if she was still alive...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p>
<p>Thanks to all that read this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. We do what we must...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER NINE<br/>
We do what we must...</h2>
<p>
  <em>"The Haydonites employed two types of PSI jammers to prevent the Invid Regess from communicating with the rest of the Invid. The largest and most powerful models were on Optera, with a more portable version installed only on dreadnought-class warships because of the power requirements. Over time, the Regess developed the ability to overcome the portable jammers, but she had to be in close physical proximity to exert all her telepathic power to overcome them. Because of the need and importance of protecting Optera and its supply of Protoculture, these jammers limited the ability to deploy Invid forces in offensive operations. The Alliance tried devising counter-measures with minimal success. There appeared to be no solution to overcoming these jammers until the Regess came up with her own counter-measure..."</em>
</p>
<p>— excerpt from<em> "Weapons of the Haydonite-Alliance War"</em></p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Captain Wright studied Admiral Coleiro with a worried eye while they reviewed the latest fleet reports. James had been the Admiral's Chief-of-Staff for almost two years now and could read the indications that the Admiral had put in a late night of work.</p>
<p>"Sir, the 4th Fleet reports they have entered the Beta Persei system and have linked up with the remnants of the 2nd Fleet." James said.</p>
<p>Paul stifled a yawn, "Status of the Haydonite fleet?"</p>
<p>"Those enemy ships that could, retreated as the 4th entered the system... our forces are mopping up and clearing the system," James replied.</p>
<p>Paul shook his head tiredly. They had expected the counter-attack against the 2nd Fleet, but it had come sooner and more savagely than expected. Their forces had held, but it was a near thing and at a high cost. The number of ships left in the 2nd Fleet would barely form a battle group. James had already started the paperwork to have Admiral Ergan awarded the Alliance Cross... posthumously. He now had to plan his next moves considering all recent events.</p>
<p>James added, "Sir, Captain W'zazulun reports that the 2nd Fleet still lives and is ready to fight."</p>
<p>Paul closed his eyes, experiencing a mix of pride and sadness. The logical choice was to disband the fleet and integrate those ships able to fight into the 4th Fleet. It was the logical choice, but that didn't make it the <em>right</em> choice.</p>
<p>It was still surprising how quick all the other species in the Alliance had taken to a lot of the human military traditions. Most of them had never had standing militaries of their own. Even those races, like the Tirolians, who had military forces before being conquered by the Haydonites adopted those traditions to integrate their forces easier.</p>
<p>After the liberation of Tirol, Paul understood having his people and the Tirolians work and fight together would be paramount to ensure their survival. As they liberated other races, there was much appreciation and goodwill, but there was also a hesitation and fear of having exchanged one conqueror for a new one.</p>
<p>His decision to share all their technology, with no limitations or conditions, had gone a long way to remove any lingering suspicions or doubts about their intentions.</p>
<p>What finally united all of them was the example the humans set, fighting and sacrificing to free others not of their own species from the Haydonites. It didn't take long for the hasty put together military alliance to morph into something bigger and permanent.</p>
<p>The experience Paul and the other REF members brought from the alternate universe made the negotiations and transition into this new Alliance easier and less painful.</p>
<p>All this weighed on Paul's thoughts as he opened his eyes and looked at James, "Send word to Captain W'zazulun... acknowledge that 2nd Fleet still lives. Tell him to take the 2nd back to the nearest fleet base for repairs and resupply. They will remain in reserve until we can provide reinforcements."</p>
<p>James hesitated before replying, "Yes, sir."</p>
<p>Paul noted the hesitation, "Speak your mind, Captain."</p>
<p>James took a deep breath before voicing his concerns and doubts, "Sir, should we continue the offensive considering these losses and what's happening on Earth? I mean, we've made significant gains and we can hold these gains while we turn and take Earth back."</p>
<p>Paul knew that James had read the reports, forwarded by General Coulson, about what had been happening on Earth during their absence. He read the desire and eagerness to go home on the younger man's face... the same that burned in his blood, "You want to go home... to Buffy?" he said.</p>
<p>It surprised James to see how easily the Admiral had read him, "Y-Yes, sir. You know what's been going on? We have to do something!"</p>
<p>"James..." Paul paused, "There's not a day that doesn't go by I don't think of Faith. I want to go home to her. God, I'm tired of this war and making the decisions, sending countless men and women to their deaths, but that's my job. Whether you or anyone else believes it, everything I have done was to protect Earth from the threat of the Haydonites."</p>
<p>James heard the tiredness tinged with a pain and sadness in the Admiral's voice, but the situation had changed, "But that plan has failed, sir! We need to do something now!" he said, using a more forcefully than he had planned.</p>
<p>Memories of the visions he'd seen tormented his thoughts along with the responsibilities he now carried. Paul sighed, sympathizing with the Captain, <em>If it was only that easy</em>, he thought.</p>
<p>"James, every decision I make has to not only take into account what happens to Earth, but every other planet in the Alliance. We have to keep the pressure on the enemy. If we let them build up their system and planetary defenses, we'll bleed trying to punch through them. With one of their main fleets on the other side of the galaxy, we have an opportunity that we can exploit. Are you asking me to turn my back on all the suffering and sacrifices made by our allies to end this war and be free?"</p>
<p>James sighed, realizing whether or not he liked it, the Admiral had a point. From a purely strategic viewpoint, Earth was a sideshow compared to the struggle taking place here. He could argued that the members of the Arcadia Expedition had suffered too. But he'd seen firsthand the organic processing facilities on the planets they'd liberated. He was well aware how the other races had suffered for generations under Haydonite rule. Earth would suffer under Haydonite occupation, but it would only be for a short time in comparison. He looked at the "big picture" in a cold and calculating way, and a part of him hated himself for it.</p>
<p>Paul saw the conflict raging inside his aide as his words sank in. He sympathized, but he had limited options. That didn't mean he didn't have <em>any</em> options available.</p>
<p>"Captain..."</p>
<p>"Yes, sir."</p>
<p>"I've been reviewing the fleet training schedules and the new deployments. The 27th Battlecruiser Squadron is just finishing up its shakedown training. They're scheduled to join us in the next couple of weeks."</p>
<p>"Yes, sir."</p>
<p>"Taking into account the changing strategic situation, and that we won't be facing the 12th Grand Fleet, I think we can forgo them reinforcing us. I think we could employ them better with the 7th Fleet, don't you agree?" Paul said, a whisper of a smile forming on his face.</p>
<p>James immediately picked up on what the Admiral was doing, "Yes, sir. I concur with your decision. I can expedite their transfer?" he replied, mirroring the Admiral's smile.</p>
<p>"Please see to it, Captain."</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>"Attention on deck!"</p>
<p>Willow belatedly responded to Captain Tami addressing everyone in the auditorium, finding herself the last one to stand as General Coulson strode on the stage.</p>
<p>"At ease, everyone." Coulson said, standing at the lectern on the stage.</p>
<p>Willow felt lost and out of place as she glanced around the room as she sat down. She was still wondering why she was here, but Samantha, who was sitting next to her, said the General wanted them both here for this briefing.</p>
<p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have several pieces of news... First, Admiral Coleiro has given his provisional approval for planning the operation to take back Earth..."</p>
<p>Willow cheered, but caught herself as she drew a mix of stares and amused looks from the gathered crowd. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, but she could have sworn seeing the start of a smile on General Coulson's face.</p>
<p>The General continued, "The codename for this operation is 'Redemption' with the Arcadia as flagship for the newly designated 7th Fleet. Before we go any further, I have one other piece of news... Admiral Coleiro has launched 'Operation Downfall'."</p>
<p>This news brought unleashed a torrent of chatter among the crowd. Willow was at a complete loss, not knowing what was going on. She glanced at Samantha and saw the same look of confusion.</p>
<p>Coulson added, "For those of you unaware, 'Operation Downfall' is the overall codename for the final offensive operation against the Haydonite Hegemony. This operation has different phases and objectives before we can assault the enemy's homeworld. As of yesterday at 1430 galactic standard time, the 5th Fleet has begun operations... codenamed 'Majestic' in the Tallus system."</p>
<p>An eruption of cheers filled the auditorium, overwhelming Willow. As the cheering continued, she studied the different aliens throughout the room. An involuntary chill ran down her back, seeing predator-like looks on some of the cheering aliens.</p>
<p>One officer that looked like a giant bear spoke up, "Sir, how will this affect our operation?"</p>
<p>Coulson nodded, "Good question, Captain. Most of the fleet reinforcements will go to support the main offensive, so we don't expect to get much in the way of major fleet units."</p>
<p>Willow sensed the letdown in the room from this news.</p>
<p>Coulson added, "I received word from Admiral Coleiro this morning. He's giving us Skull squadron along with the other fighter squadrons here on Tirol. We are also getting most drone fighters held in reserve here."</p>
<p>This started murmuring among the audience as Coulson continued, "The 27th Battlecruiser squadron is just undergoing shakedown trials. They were to join up with the 1st Fleet once finished, but the Admiral is transferring them to us. We'll be getting ten Shimakaze-class Battlecruisers and her escorts, which added to our existing fleet will bring us up to nearly sixty ships."</p>
<p>Another officer spoke out, "Sir? That will not be enough to launch a major operation against the 12th Grand Fleet and retake a planet!"</p>
<p>Coulson nodded, "I know. Even with those ships and the fighter squadrons we're getting, it won't be enough. That's why I'm going to the Alliance Council to ask them to release ships from the planetary system defense fleets for us to use."</p>
<p>The chatter among the audience increased as this information sank in. Another bear-looking officer stood up, "Sir, those fleets contain mostly older destroyers and cruisers with a handful of Valivarre-class Battleships mixed in. They support planetary defense installations to defend the systems until fleet reinforcements arrive."</p>
<p>A grim expression etched Coulson's face, "I know, but we have no other options. Our main offensive power will be the fighters along with the more powerful fleet elements. We will integrate the other ships to provide support and point-defense for the assault transports. Because we are a new fleet with ships coming in from all over, we will need to train everyone hard, so we act as a cohesive unit. I'm going to the council this afternoon to make my presentation. Once we get the ships, I want to launch E-Day in twenty standard days. What I want before I go to the council is a training plan and schedule in place."</p>
<p>Coulson waited to let shock from his news wear off before continuing, "I have some good news. We have the 6th Marine Division with all supporting elements assigned for this operation to deal with Haydonite ground troops and installations. There are enough assault transports in system, that we can take the entire division in one jump. Also, Ambassador Tashe of the Invid will join us, bringing three Mollusk carriers. This will add to our fighter strength."</p>
<p>Coulson noted the looks among the officers at the news of the Invid joining the fleet, "Yes, I know the Haydonites will undoubtedly have PSI jammers with them. The Ambassador has assured me she can break through their jamming to help control and direct their fighters."</p>
<p>The General glanced around the room. He had nothing but respect and confidence in their abilities. These people were fighting for something bigger than themselves... they were fighting for their freedom and their existence.</p>
<p>"People, we are working against the clock here. I don't want to hear what we can't do. I want solutions, and hear what we can do," Coulson said. He then turned the meeting over to his Chief-of-Staff to present more details of the operation they were planning to retake Earth.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Willow did not know what to expect as she followed General Coulson, his aides, and Samantha to make his presentation to the Alliance Council.</p>
<p>Her head swirled as they entered a grand hall. It reminded her of something out of a movie. The huge circular conference table in the center of the hall caught her attention with a holographic display of the galaxy hovering over the middle of the table. There were eight seats at the table with other chairs arranged behind each seat. An atmosphere of serious importance hung over the room.</p>
<p>They weren't the first group to arrive as other groups of aliens were already here, either seated or mixing with the other delegations. She tried not to gawk too much as she took it all in.</p>
<p>She jumped with a start when one of Coulson's aides touched her on the shoulder. Her cheeks blushed with embarrassment while mumbling an apology to Captain Tami when she realized she was being directed where to go sit. She and Samantha quickly took seats behind General Coulson, who was just sitting behind a human seated at the conference table, and occasionally conversed with in whispers.</p>
<p>Captain Tami, sitting next to Willow, leaned in, "That is Ambassador Hampton, he is one of your civilian government representatives that came with the Arcadia. He was most instrumental along with General Coulson and Admiral Coleiro in helping to form the Alliance. The General is going to make his presentation to the Alliance Council."</p>
<p>Willow nodded, still trying to not show any lingering awkwardness from sitting next to a creature that looked like a fox. Glancing at the Captain, she couldn't help herself thinking of Oz and wondering how he was doing.</p>
<p>General Coulson stood as all the other people gathered took their seats, "Esteemed ambassadors, I am here today to ask for your help. As you have probably heard by now, the Haydonites have located my homeworld and launched an attack against it. We had hoped that distance and lack of information would protect her, but that is no longer the case."</p>
<p>Willow tried not to stare or show any fear as one alien, who looked like a demon from back home, spoke. The Perytonian ambassador's strong human-like voice caught her by surprise, "General, we have seen the reports. You and your people have our sympathies, but what is it you are asking of the council?"</p>
<p>General Coulson nodded to the Perytonian, "The 12th Grand Fleet under the command of Prelate Dejan has occupied Earth. Normally, we would use our main fleets to counterattack, but the timing of this Haydonite attack caught us by surprise. With Admiral Coleiro starting 'Operation Downfall' this has taken priority for all fleet reinforcements. The Admiral has given me orders to form a new fleet around the Arcadia's battle group, but we are short of ships. I am here today to ask you to release ships from the planetary defense fleets in your home systems and colony worlds. These ships will help liberate my homeworld."</p>
<p>Coulson's words set off murmuring among the ambassadors and their staffs. The General, reading the room, quickly added, "Ambassadors, I know I am asking a lot. We are limiting our request to ships from those fleets furthest from the fighting, and at the lowest risk to minimize any potential danger to your worlds and people."</p>
<p>The Spherisian ambassador spoke, "General, you are asking for us to leave our planets defenseless. There are still Haydonite raiding groups hitting some of our outer bases and supply lines. You are asking to leave our homeworlds and our colonies to their mercies, and we all know that the Haydonites show no mercy."</p>
<p>An unexpected surge of anger gripped Willow. She got the sense that these aliens didn't care about Earth and would let the planet and her people to continue suffering.</p>
<p>A large and very strong looking woman, dressed in bright armor, stood up from the table. The ambassador's risque clothing, which exposed a little more skin than what seemed appropriate for a meeting like this, took Willow by surprise. The ambassador reminded her of one of those amazon women from the Wonder Woman comics Xander used to read.</p>
<p>"My fellow ambassadors. For generations we languished under the oppression of the Haydonites. If it wasn't for the humans' assistance and sacrifices provided to all of us, we wouldn't be here today," the Praxian ambassador said, using a strong, husky, yet feminine voice.</p>
<p>Willow noted the nods of agreement from the others around the table. Her attention focused back on the Praxian as she continued, "All of us have seen our people suffer at the hands of the Haydonites. We have all experienced personally how our enemy treats those they deem inferior. My people will not forget the stories of those humans brought as prisoners to the detention camps on our world."</p>
<p>The ambassador paused, "I recommend we consider and vote on the General's request."</p>
<p>"I second the ambassador's motion. I believe we should put this to a vote," another voice quickly added.</p>
<p>Willow blinked in surprise, seeing the Invid ambassador now standing. She fought the urge to stand up and cheer at this sudden change in the situation.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Ambassador Tashe," replied the Praxian ambassador, giving the Invid a nod of respect.</p>
<p>"Do you speak for yourself or for the Regess?" the Perytonian ambassador queried.</p>
<p>"I speak for both..." Tashe replied, "I have known General Coulson for a long time. Whatever this council decides, he will still attempt to free his planet from our common enemy with whatever resources he has. Even though the Haydonites will use PSI jammers, I will accompany the General with three carriers loaded with mecha. We go with no illusions... we go because the humans are our allies and friends. We go because we do what we must."</p>
<p>"I say we put it to a vote now!" growled the bear-like Karbarran ambassador.</p>
<p>"That is not council procedure," the Perytonian ambassador said, "The humans, since they are the affected party, need to withdraw from the room. We will then discuss this matter and put it to a vote."</p>
<p>"To hell with the procedures!" the Karbarran ambassador growled again, "Like the Praxians, we too remember and will never forget the humans when they liberated our world. We remember the sacrifice of their soldiers to protect our children from those filthy machine creatures. I say we vote now! Karbarra votes yes to send whatever ships and troops we can spare to support the humans in retaking their planet!"</p>
<p>An air of tension and excitement gripped the room. Willow held her breath as she glanced around the room. Her gaze focused on the devil-looking, Perytonian ambassador, studying him. She could have sworn, seeing a wisp of a smirk on the ambassador's face as he shrugged.</p>
<p>"As my esteemed Karbarran colleague has voiced his opinion and feelings on the matter, I put the Praxian motion to the council for vote. All those in favor of releasing ships from our planetary defense fleets, indicate yes," the Perytonian said in a clear, firm voice.</p>
<p>Willow's heart pounded as each ambassador, around the table, either raised their hand or nodded in assent of the motion. It finally became the Perytonian ambassador's turn to vote.</p>
<p>Willow watched the alien as he gazed at the other delegations, before settling his gaze on the human delegation. She could feel the alien's eyes as he spoke, "Even though I have concerns about this operation, I must agree with my fellow ambassadors. We owe much to the humans. If we are going to succeed and thrive within this Alliance, then we must either stand or fall together. We do what we must to help the humans and their world..."</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Paul, lying in bed, tossed and turned. Even with exhaustion weighing on him, his mind raced as he struggled to rest. Fleet deployments, reserve strength, and attack timetables jumbled and twirled in his thoughts. He tried to find any extra ships he could divert to Coulson's fleet, but there was nothing available. Everything was going into the offensive, and he wasn't going to call it off... there was too much at stake, both for the Alliance and himself.</p>
<p><em>There's still one more card to play</em>, he thought, giving up on rest as he got out of bed and went to his desk.</p>
<p>He made sure the encryption and security protocols were in place as he typed the commands into his communications console. Even with all security in place, this call was being routed through multiple relay stations throughout Alliance controlled space.</p>
<p>He already knew the answer he was going to get from the latest projects updates he'd reviewed. But knowing who was overseeing this project had him hoping for a miracle.</p>
<p>He waited a little longer than usual for the static to clear. Finally, a familiar older woman's face appeared on the video screen.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hello Admiral, what can I do for you today?"</em>
</p>
<p>"Hello, Chief. I need to talk to you about your 'little hobby project' you're working on?"</p>
<p>Chief Rachel Larson read her friend's face, <em>"Sir, what's wrong?"</em></p>
<p>Paul sighed, a grim expression clouding his face, "The Haydonites blindsided us... they located Earth and have attacked it."</p>
<p>Her gasp was audible over the video link, <em>"H-How? How did they find her? How did we find out?"</em> she said, trying to digest this news.</p>
<p>Paul quickly brought Rachel up to speed on everything he knew, "I don't know how they found Earth. But they're in a world of hurt if Prelate Dejan is in command."</p>
<p><em>"So when are you taking the 1st Fleet back to Earth and handing that bastard his ass?"</em> Rachel said, giving him a smirk.</p>
<p>Paul didn't reply right away and Larson's grin faded, realizing that something else was going on, <em>"You're going to counterattack? Aren't you? You've left everyone back there hanging for the last five years! They probably think we're all dead,"</em> she said, shaking her head in disbelief.</p>
<p>Paul answered, "Chief... Rachel... It's not that simple—"</p>
<p><em>"SCREW YOU! IT IS SIMPLE!"</em> Rachel shouted, not hiding her growing anger anymore.</p>
<p>If it had been anyone else, Paul would have torn a strip from them. Larson and he had too many years together. She was the only person—besides Faith—that could get away with something like this, "Rachel... I've already launched 'Downfall', and everything is in flux. The 2nd Fleet got mauled in the counterattack and all our reserves are going into the offensive. I've got Coulson forming a new fleet around his battle group. He's scrapping the barrel, with whatever he can find to build up his forces. With 'Downfall' underway, and the 12th Grand Fleet at Earth, we've got an enormous opportunity to hit the enemy core systems hard, and maybe end this war early!"</p>
<p><em>"Damn... I knew that you were a cold-blooded bastard,"</em> she said angrily, <em>"You'd be in good company with Breetai or Edwards—"</em></p>
<p>As soon as that name left her lips, she realized her mistake as the expression on Paul's face changed, "Chief Petty Officer Larson! I will not debate the merits of my offensive strategies with you!" he barked, letting her know she'd crossed the line.</p>
<p>Rachel wished she could take the words back, but it was too late, <em>"Yes, sir!"</em> she snapped back.</p>
<p>Paul took a deep breath, getting his emotions back under control, "The reason I'm calling is to check on the status of your 'hobby project'?"</p>
<p>Rachel shook her head, <em>"You've got our latest status reports. We can start shakedown trials in three months at the earliest."</em></p>
<p>Paul didn't blink, "Chief, you have twenty days to get weapons, defensive systems and propulsion online," he said.</p>
<p>Rachel's eyes widened in shock. Her first thought was maybe he was joking, but the stern, hard expression carved on his face told her otherwise, <em>"Jesus, Paul...! Admiral, there's no way! I mean we've got main power, and installed most of her weapon systems, but the main gun hasn't even been test fired yet. We haven't installed the emitters for the omni-directional shield! The only shielding online is the pin-point barrier. Hell, the space-fold engines won't be ready to install for two months! All we could bring online is maneuvering engines and thrusters. She's not ready to go into battle!"</em></p>
<p>Rachel's pleas fell on deaf ears, "I don't need her to fold. I just need her able to fight! Can you have her ready in twenty days?" Paul said.</p>
<p>Rachel already realized what Paul was going to do with her 'hobby project'. When he approached her two years ago with this idea, she had said it would be years to build a ship like her. Not that she didn't have the specs or designs to build this ship. She had design blueprints and specs of all the REF ships from their universe.</p>
<p>Her original estimates to build <em>this</em> ship were seven to ten years, but as the Alliance grew and expanded that timeline decreased. What really sped up this project was the liberation of Karbarra. With the capture of the Haydonite automated factories combined with Karbarran industrialism now brought this project to the verge of completion.</p>
<p><em>It wasn't like we had to figure anything out or re-invent everything. We just had to have the resources and capacity to build her</em>, Rachel thought, studying Paul's hard expression. She understood what was at stake, realizing the Admiral wouldn't be making this request unless the situation called for it.</p>
<p>Rachel sighed in resignation as her mind raced, <em>"If I focus all the construction crews and equipment, we could bring primary and most of the secondary weapons online. We could install shield emitters to the forward section of the hull, jury-rigging them into the power grid. This would give us some protection beyond the pin-point barrier and her armor. As long as you don't need her to do any fancy maneuvering, I might cobble something together in time, but she won't be pretty."</em></p>
<p>A small smile broke Paul's hard expression, "Thanks Chief. I knew that I could count on you. Once I have more details on the operational plan, I will update you."</p>
<p><em>"Sir, we have one more problem,"</em> Rachel said.</p>
<p>"What's that?"</p>
<p><em>"She'll need a crew. I have some Navy personnel here, but most of my people are construction workers or engineers. The sooner the better, they can help with construction while learning the ship's systems,"</em> she replied.</p>
<p>"How many do you need?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Normal ship's complement for the SDF-3 was twenty-five hundred, but a lot of those people were for engineering and other support roles. I could use at least a thousand."</em>
</p>
<p>Paul nodded, "You'll have them. I'll cut the orders as soon as I'm off this call."</p>
<p>Rachel nodded, <em>"Thank you, sir... Though there is one more thing."</em></p>
<p>Paul heaved a deep tired sigh, "What is it, Chief?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"We'll need a Captain..."</em>
</p>
<p>Paul snorted, giving the Chief another smile, "That won't be a problem. I have the perfect person in mind for the job."</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>President Kinsey sat at his desk in the Oval Office, gazing out the window at the White House grounds. He basked in the illusion of peace hanging over the grounds. It could almost make him believe that things were as they used to be. Then reality would intrude, catching glimpses of the huge terrifying-looking Haydonite armored soldiers patrolling the grounds, shattering the illusion.</p>
<p>The sight of those soldiers—Reavers—still caused him to shudder. He turned around to gaze upon the Oval Office. Only a few days ago, the room was a symbol of the power he held along with his grand plans and dreams for even more power. Now, the room mocked him. He now only served at the whims of alien overlords as a minor functionary, with no idea of how long he would remain useful to them.</p>
<p>The report on his desk, labelled "Top Secret", again drew his eyes. He didn't need to read the report again, its depressing contents burned into his memory.</p>
<p>The report, put together by several agencies using available intelligence sources, was an analysis of the alien forces and their occupation of the planet. So far, the Haydonites had limited their occupation of the planet to certain areas, quickly building fortified bases and compounds.</p>
<p>There was no information about what was taking place inside those newly constructed bases. What they knew was that Earth's new overlords weren't shy about conscripting local labor to use in constructing their bases. The only thing discerned from the information gathered was of something ominous going on behind those alien walls and fortifications. People were going into those bases, but nobody was coming out.</p>
<p>Not that putting up resistance made any difference. The report also contained detailed examples of incidents in the United States and around the world. The aliens showed no mercy, cutting down those who resisted, and rounding up any survivors to take into their bases.</p>
<p>Kinsey never even considered resistance. His thoughts solely focused on survival... <em>his survival</em>. He kept wondering how he could maintain his position and raise himself in the eyes of humanity's new overlords.</p>
<p>So far he had agreed to everything the Haydonites had demanded. It wasn't like he had much choice in the matter. Other than some grumbling from mostly the military people, no one in his cabinet was speaking out in favor of resistance.</p>
<p>The strangest part was that life outside of the areas struck in the initial attack and occupied by the Haydonites was continuing on as it always had. The aliens were allowing humans to continue operating normally where it suited them. They seemed to realize that disrupting and throwing everything into chaos was not completely in their best interests.</p>
<p>Most people were accepting of this facade because the reality was too terrifying to contemplate, but Kinsey was a realist, with a survival instinct. He realized the facade couldn't continue forever. Eventually, something would happen, and he needed to position himself if he was going to survive.</p>
<p>What also worried him was The First Evil's current lack of presence. He'd hoped for at least some support or guidance. A muffled commotion outside his door ended any further thoughts or worries about The First Evil's lack of appearances.</p>
<p>Kinsey's heart raced as the commotion grew louder, and then it was suddenly quiet. As the door opened, fear clawed at Kinsey, and it took all of his self-control not to cower under his desk as a cloaked Haydonite entered the Oval Office.</p>
<p>The President struggled to maintain an outward semblance of calm as he took deep breaths. He put on his best poker face as the alien stopped in front of his desk, a red light glowing beneath the creature's hood.</p>
<p><em>It's not right... They should have faces... If they had faces, I could at least get a reading on them</em>, he thought.</p>
<p>"President Kinsey, I am Rector Nunan of the Inquisitor sect."</p>
<p>Kinsey took another deep breath to compose himself, "How may I be of assistance to you, Rector."</p>
<p>"From our experience with your people from your Arcadia Expedition and our interrogations of prisoners, we have gleamed a great deal of information about your people, society and culture."</p>
<p>Kinsey raised an eyebrow in slight surprise at the alien's statement. He didn't know where this conversation was going, but his instincts were telling him there was an opportunity, "You have a question about us you want to ask?"</p>
<p>"We know of those women called 'Slayers' and have gathered some information about them. But we find our records are incomplete regarding them. We do not like having incomplete information," the Haydonite replied.</p>
<p>This only confused Kinsey more. Why would these aliens be asking questions about Slayers? Yet, despite any confusion, he wasn't going to question it as he still sensed any opportunity to gain something for himself.</p>
<p>"I'm familiar with Slayers. But as far as I recall, no Slayers went with the Arcadia... only Potentials," Kinsey replied.</p>
<p>His mind raced as he started putting pieces together, <em>Only Potentials went with the Arcadia. It wasn't until that witch cast that spell, turning them all into Slayers! We were lucky that didn't blow up in our faces. Why would these aliens be so concerned about Slayers?</em></p>
<p>Kinsey's senses and instincts were tingling even more now. He got the sense that the Haydonites were hiding something. This was the time to take a risk. If he could find out why they were so interested in Slayers, he might spin it to his advantage.</p>
<p>Kinsey applied his experienced political poker face as he spoke, "We've had our own troubles with Slayers here on Earth. They've caused nothing but trouble for us, engaging in their penchant for violence and destruction. Actually, before you... um... arrived here, we were engaged in hunting them down."</p>
<p>Kinsey studied the alien as he spoke, noting that its glowing eye started strobing more quickly. This giveaway tell seemed to confirm his suspicions and instincts.</p>
<p>While Kinsey was engaged in trying to gain some personal advantage, Rector Nunan was studying the human for his own purposes. Nunan was building a psychological dossier on the President, so they could manipulate and use this human for their own needs.</p>
<p>From their previous dealings with organics, they had extensive data records and psychological profiles. The Rector noted that this human would cooperate for self-gain and self-interest. He steered the conversation in the direction that would gain what the Hegemony wanted, "Yes, we have had difficulties when dealing with these Slayers. Of course, the Hegemony will show its appreciation and gratitude to those that assist us in this matter."</p>
<p>Kinsey's thoughts raced as new opportunities beckoned. His political instincts cried warnings to him as he got the sense that the Haydonite was trying to manipulate him. Again, it didn't matter as long as the reward was worth it.</p>
<p>"Of course, anything I can do to assist you and the Hegemony to remove any problems," Kinsey replied, flashing his trademark campaign-style smile.</p>
<p>Nunan noted the human's reactions, "We are interested in one particular Slayer."</p>
<p>Kinsey maintained his poker face to not show any surprise, "And who would that be?"</p>
<p>"We want the Slayer named Faith..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p>
<p>Thanks to all that read this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Brave new world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER TEN<br/>
Brave new world</h2>
<p><strong><em>Prisoner Identifier:</em></strong><em>  B511E6D4-6C48-4A01-8A3F-ED6056706434</em><br/>
<em><strong>Species:</strong>  Human</em><br/>
<em><strong>Sex:</strong>  Female</em><br/>
<em><strong>Status:</strong>  Interrogation Ongoing</em><br/>
<em><strong>Notes:</strong>  The organic is trying to resist our attempts at questioning her. During several interrogation sessions, the human female invoked curses and kept calling for someone called "D'Hoffryn". From interrogations conducted on other human prisoners, we have learned this human has personal information and knowledge regarding the Alliance's senior commander. Further questioning is necessary until we have obtained all necessary information to develop a psychological profile of our adversary. For future reference regarding this species, we achieved excellent results when employing heat and cutting during questioning.</em>
</p>
<p>— excerpt from Haydonite interrogation report recovered during the liberation of Praxis</p><h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Staring into the fridge, Faith couldn't decide whether she wanted a beer or a soda. A quick glance of the clock told her it was barely past noon. The thought of drinking now brought on memories of how her mom would be drunk before lunch time—on those days she got up before noon.</p>
<p>She shook her head slowly, recalling all the times she swore that she would never end up like her mom, but that didn't matter anymore. Her mother was dead along with a good portion of Boston for now several years past.</p>
<p>The power flickered, indicating that the power might go out again. She sighed, choosing the beer and closing the fridge door quickly. Opening the beer, she took a long swig, enjoying the coolness on her throat as she made her way back into the living room.</p>
<p>Despite the power outages and brownouts, the TV was still going strong, due in part to the battery backup supply Andy had rigged up. They kept the TV going to keep up-to-date on the latest news... that is what news there was available.</p>
<p>Faith found it strange they actually still had power. From all the apocalyptic alien invasion-type movies she'd ever watched, it was always the valiant humans losing power at the beginning of the alien invasion. The situation could be a lot worse... she still had cold beer while Earth was being occupied by aliens.</p>
<p>She leaned back on the couch, watching the news stream of constant updates on the availability of food and water at stores and distribution centers setup across the state. Between this information would replay the Governor's announcement mobilizing the Texas National Guard to assist and help maintain law and order during this emergency.</p>
<p>Not that the National Guard was going to do anything to stop the invaders, if the amateur video footage of the aliens occupying Corpus Christi was any sign.</p>
<p>The video was getting constantly replayed over-and-over again. Faith—like many others—found it strange the aliens landed there to build their base. She'd figured they would have preferred one of the bigger cities or a military base to use.</p>
<p>When she first saw the video, she watched in disbelief, almost refusing to accept that this was happening. She shuddered involuntarily as the armored alien soldiers disembarked from their spacecraft. To her they looked like something right out of a Hellmouth.</p>
<p>The camera person caught the alien soldiers corralling and force marching those unlucky bystanders off towards an unknown fate. Things then quickly got out of hand when a group of pickup trucks came roaring in and screeching to a stop. A group of good old boys then piled out, all of them carrying weapons.</p>
<p>Faith still couldn't wrap her mind around what those people were thinking they could accomplish when they started firing on the aliens. Despite the camera shaking and video quality, the footage vividly caught the aliens' devastating response to this attack.</p>
<p>Tired of seeing the same information repeat over-and-over, Faith started flipping through the channels with the remote. Most of the channels were only static with the satellite network gone. Her constant channel surfing paid off, finally getting a clear channel.</p>
<p>An older man's face filled the TV screen, and as the camera pulled back, it showed the man holding a bible with an enormous cross behind him. The man shouted to the camera, <em>"The Lord God will judge man for his sins, and forced into a reckoning in these last days..."</em></p>
<p>Faith rolled her eyes,<em> Oh sweet Jesus, we can't get any real programs or news, but someone can broadcast this stuff during an alien invasion!</em></p>
<p>She considered changing the channel, but since she had little luck finding anything else, she left it on for entertainment value.</p>
<p>Faith slowly sipped her beer while the TV preacher continued his rant and rail against humanity and all its sins. His voice distorting as he shouted into the microphone, listing off every sin and immoral activity.</p>
<p>As the preacher continued his rant, Faith—for fun—mentally checked off the sins she'd done and the ones she hadn't. From the preacher's long list, she found there were very few she hadn't done. The boredom of watching this loser rant finally got too much, Faith's hand was reaching for the remote.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Man became prideful and boastful of his technology and the things he could invent. The Internet allowed for the evils of pornography to reach the most innocent of us. We thought our technology would save us... raising it to have a higher place than God. Look what it brought us! We thought we could travel out into his domain... amongst the heaven and stars. We sent nothing but sinners out there, and now we are being punished for our sinful pride. The sinners of the Arcadia Expedition have brought down God's anger on the rest of us! We face God's wrath for their sins! Their deaths are atonement for violating God's will—"</em>
</p>
<p>Faith flipped the finger to the now dark TV screen. She figured turning it off was better than having Andy come home to find his TV smashed in from a beer bottle. Even with the TV off, the preacher's words still echoed in her head, making her want to scream. She slammed back the last of her beer, grabbing her helmet, and heading out the backdoor to grab some fresh air and clear her mind.</p>
<p>Sitting on her Cyclone, she debated about where to go or what to do. Besides wanting to ride and clear her mind, she realized she needed to contact the others. She hadn't been in contact with Buffy, Giles or Riley since the Haydonites invaded. She needed to find out what was going on and what they were going to do.</p>
<p>With all the satellites gone, her satellite phone was useless. That didn't mean they didn't have any backup communication channels. It was just that these other communication channels were riskier to use, and only for extreme emergencies.</p>
<p><em>I think this counts as an extreme emergency</em>, Faith thought, starting up her bike. She pulled out of the driveway, quickly gaining speed while heading down the road.</p>
<p><em>Need to put some distance between here before I make my call</em>, she thought, leaning into the bike and gunning the accelerator.</p>
<p>The Cyclone roared and exploded forward. As she raced down the road, she tried keeping her focus on the road, and not let the thoughts bouncing around her head distract her.</p><h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>The directors of the CIA and FBI were feeling decidedly uncomfortable, sitting in front of the President's desk in the Oval Office. It wasn't the room or the fake smile President Kinsey was giving them that caused their discomfort. What concerned and alarmed them was the cloaked Haydonite, hovering behind the President's chair.</p>
<p>Kinsey noted their worried looks, but he didn't care about their worries or problems. Unfortunately, he still needed these men... their success would build him up with the Haydonites. Plus, there was the bonus of using them as scapegoats if anything went wrong.</p>
<p>"Gentlemen, Rector Nunan is here because I want to show him we have nothing to hide. We will grant him our full co-operation in this matter," Kinsey said, flashing his trademark smile, "Think of it as assisting a colleague. He's a member of the Inquisitor sect, which he explained is their equivalent to our military intelligence. Isn't that right, Rector?"</p>
<p>"Yes, you are correct, Mr. President," Nunan replied.</p>
<p>Both directors tried to contain their surprise at how the President and the Haydonite were interacting with each other. They both recognized what Kinsey was doing. Despite any misgivings and concerns, they recognized this was not the time to voice objections about collaborating with the enemy. The directors would discuss the President's collaboration much later in a long and private conversation.</p>
<p>The FBI director spoke first, placing the file folder he was carrying on the President's desk, "Sir, this is he file on everything we have on Faith Lehane. Other than a few unsubstantiated sightings, the trail's been cold on her for the last couple of years."</p>
<p>The CIA director nodded, adding his file folder to the pile on the desk, "We have nothing much more to add beyond some background material related to the Arcadia. The last few years, the woman has been a ghost."</p>
<p>Kinsey leaned forward, his smile fading, replaced by a more serious expression, "Gentlemen, that is about to change. Your priority, as of this moment, is to locate Faith Lehane. You will use and do whatever it takes to get results. You will leave no stone unturned, and if needed you will combine your resources to find her," he ordered, using a low hard voice.</p>
<p>The CIA director's discomfort grew with these orders as he glanced at the FBI director, "Uh, excuse me, Mr. President. I have to remind you that the CIA cannot by law operate domestically."</p>
<p>Kinsey eyed the man as if he was demented, fighting the urge to laugh in his face, "You both seem to believe that we are working under the old rules. Gentlemen, those days are over and there are new rules and powers in play here. No more reporting to Congress or following the constitution. There is now only the Haydonites and getting results for them. Do either of you have any problems with this new arrangement and this request?" he growled while studying their faces.</p>
<p>"N-No, sir," both men replied, each struggling not betray any inner doubts and turmoil.</p>
<p>"Excellent... Now, get out of my sight and find her!" he ordered, dismissing them with a wave of his hand.</p>
<p>Leaning back in his chair, Kinsey smiled, watching the men rush from the room, <em>Hmmm... I could get used to being the head lackey. There are certain perks with the position.</em></p>
<p>"You handled that very well, Mr. President. I will inform Prelate Dejan of your invaluable service in this important matter," Nunan said, moving around to the front of the desk.</p>
<p>Kinsey bowed his head in obedient respect as the alien left the Oval Office. Even then, the President's thoughts still raced, trying to figure out why the Haydonites were so eager to find this Slayer.</p>
<p><em>I need to check with my own sources to see what they know</em>, he thought.</p>
<p>The door had barely closed behind the Haydonite when a familiar voice caught Kinsey by surprise, "I'm impressed Bobby...! Way to handle the situation and take advantage of it! You're looking very Presidential... considering the circumstances."</p>
<p>The First using the form of Kinsey's predecessor stood leaning against the window, flashing a lifeless smile. Kinsey took a deep breath to regain his composure, "Now, you show up! I could have used your help days ago!" he hissed.</p>
<p>The First Evil's face took on a more serious expression, "Watch your tone with me!" he snarled, causing Kinsey to recoil in fear. But then just as suddenly the smile returned, "Considering the pressures you've been under, I'll let that little slip of the tongue slide... this time."</p>
<p>Kinsey sniveled, "Y-Yes, Master. Thank you, Master. How may I serve you?"</p>
<p>The First eyed the President, giving the cowering human a smirk, "You're doing perfectly, Bob. What's your take on this whole Faith business?"</p>
<p>Kinsey breathed a sigh of relief with the topic changing, "The aliens are hiding something or they have some other agenda. That bitch, Faith, was screwing the Captain of the Arcadia before they left. They were pretty hot and heavy."</p>
<p>The First chuckled, "Yeah, I heard about the surveillance tape. It's supposed to be some pretty Grade-A porn."</p>
<p>Kinsey laughed, "Yeah, it was pretty good."</p>
<p>"So Bob, the question we need to ask is why these aliens are so hell bent to get a hold of her? Coleiro and the others are dead, so why single her out?"</p>
<p>Kinsey grimaced as his thoughts raced, "I'm still trying to figure out that angle. Whatever their reasons are, we need to find her and figure out why they want her and wring as much advantage out of this as we can."</p>
<p>"That's the spirit, Bob!" smiled The First, "I knew you were the right man for this job. But I don't think we can rely too much on the help around here. Some of them aren't taking too well to the new reality, and they might not appreciate what you're doing. A few of the more ambitious ones might look at the change in the power structure and decide this is their opportunity to make a play for the big chair."</p>
<p>Kinsey considered The First's advice and warning, "I take it you have some suggestions?"</p>
<p>The First Evil gave Kinsey another smile, "Of course, Bobby! Otherwise, I wouldn't be here. I'll make sure my people's priority is locating that bitch. It will still be difficult because of that spell that Rosenberg witch cast to hide them, but now we don't have to show any restraint in how we find her."</p>
<p>The First noted the smile growing on Kinsey's face, "It's a brave new world out there, Bob. Even with these aliens, there is still an opportunity for us to get what we want. Time is winding down for humanity, even if there is only us and these aliens left in the end!"</p><h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Faith lost track of how long she'd been driving before finally catching sight of the roadside diner. This one showed more promise, with a smattering of trucks and cars parked out front compared to the other diners and gas stations she'd driven past that were closed.</p>
<p>She pulled into the parking lot, sitting there studying the diner for any potential threats. With no obvious signs of trouble, Faith dismounted her Cyclone and strolled into the diner.</p>
<p>Even trying to appear causal, she drew stares from the few patrons scattered around the diner. She took a seat at the far end of the counter to watch the entrance.</p>
<p>The waitress finally sauntered over, "What can I get for you?"</p>
<p>"Just a coffee, thanks," replied Faith.</p>
<p>Faith tried to maintain her air of casualness while studying the diner and its patrons. The waitress returned with a cup of coffee, "Is your payphone working?" Faith said.</p>
<p>The waitress eyed Faith before answering, "Yeah, despite everything happening, the phones are still working."</p>
<p>Faith grabbed a twenty-dollar bill from her pocket, sliding it across the counter, "I need some change. I need to make a call."</p>
<p>The waitress took the bill, again eyeing Faith as she headed over to the cash register. For Faith, it seemed to take forever for the waitress to return with her change.</p>
<p>She paid for her coffee, leaving a decent tip, and made her way over to the payphone on the wall by the diner's washrooms.</p>
<p>The reassuring sound of the dial tone greeted her when she lifted the receiver. She plugged coins into the payphone's coin slot, punching the number on to the keypad from memory.</p>
<p>The line crackled and buzzed, followed by an automated voice telling her the number she was calling was subject to long distance charges. She didn't worry about this because she'd plugged in more than enough money to cover for the message she needed to leave.</p>
<p>The line seemed to ring forever before it finally picked up, and the brief recorded message played, <em>"Please leave your message at the beep."</em></p>
<p>Faith couldn't help smirking, recognizing the distinctive English voice as the answering machine beeped, "I'm leaving a message for the librarian. Tell my sister I'm well and I'm staying with my friend. I would really like to see everyone and know that you're all well. I'll try and call again," she said, cupping her hand over the handset.</p>
<p>With her message delivered, she hung up the phone and went back to the counter to finish her coffee. She noted the looks she still got from the other customers, but having sent her message reduced some of the anxiety weighing on her.</p>
<p>Her only concern over using this emergency dead drop was how long before Giles checked the messages. The code she used wasn't perfect, but Buffy would understand and know where she was staying.</p>
<p>Not that Faith had gone into any long discussions about Andy with Buffy. She'd told Buffy about Andy, asking if something ever happened to her that someone would let him know.</p>
<p>The realization hit home of how she wanted him to know if anything happened to her. It wasn't like he could do anything to change it. She just didn't want to leave him hanging, spending the rest of his life wondering. She wanted him to have closure.</p>
<p>The more she thought of Andy, the more her inner turmoil grew. She couldn't deny her feelings for him, but there was still a hesitation to say anything to him. With knowing that Paul was never coming back should have given her closure and let her move on, but there was the old fear of getting hurt again. The temptation to not go back to Andy's flashed in her head.</p>
<p><em>It would be the easy thing to do... just run away and hide</em>, she thought, staring into her coffee cup.</p>
<p>Yes, it would be easy, but the more she thought about it, she realized it wasn't what she wanted. The past weeks with Andy had been good. Despite the alien invasion, she hadn't felt this normal and close to someone since Paul left.</p>
<p>Doubts still filled her thoughts as she left the diner and mounted her Cyclone. She realized she needed to do something regarding Andy. With the Haydonites entrenching themselves, and solidifying their hold on Earth, God only knew how long they had. The urge to get back to Andy now gripped her as she gunned the accelerator, peeling out of the diner's parking lot.</p><h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Andy fidgeted over the stove cooking dinner, using it to distract himself from his worried thoughts. He'd been out delivering emergency supplies to some of his neighbors around town, then took a detour over to Fort Hood to check on one of his friends based there.</p>
<p>It surprised him to see the Army base still operational with all its troops and weapons still in place. But his friend—Mike Dixon—quickly brought him up to speed on the current situation and the reality they all faced.</p>
<p>Mike gave him some more information about the invasion, along with the latest rumors of what the aliens were doing in the areas they occupied. It was more than a shock for Andy to hear that the aliens didn't consider the US military anything more than an annoyance to them.</p>
<p>His friend told him there were already a few cases of desertion... people just not showing up or just walking away. Andy quickly recognized the aliens didn't need to force the dismantling of the military. The way things were going, the military would probably fold up in less than a year. The officers and NCOs were holding the units together and maintaining discipline, but the long-term outlook didn't bode well.</p>
<p>All this weighed on Andy's thoughts when he arrived home... to find Faith gone. A mix of disappointment and worry gripped him, not knowing where she'd gone or if she was even coming back. He briefly considered calling his sister, but he wasn't in the mood to get a lecture and hear her gloat. Unsure of what to do, he took the only option available... he fixed dinner in the hopes she would return.</p>
<p>The sound of her Cyclone pulling into the driveway was an emotional weight off him. He resisted the urge to run to the door like some love-sick teenager. They were both adults, and they needed to trust and respect each other if they were going to have any future together. He kept his eyes on the stove, fighting the urge to turn around as he heard the door open.</p>
<p>"Hey there," he said, keeping his eyes on the cooking food.</p>
<p>"Hey," Faith replied, standing in the doorway studying Andy's back. The entire ride back, her thoughts were only about Andy and how she wanted to get back to him as quickly as possible. She finally had a clear idea of what she wanted.</p>
<p>"Go for a ride?" he said, trying to maintain his nonchalance.</p>
<p>Despite his act, Faith caught the anxious tone in his voice. A wave of guilt washed over her, realizing she'd screwed up, "Sorry, I should've left a note. I went out looking for a phone to leave a message at a number we have to leave emergency messages at," she replied sheepishly.</p>
<p>Andy turned to face her, "You could have called from here."</p>
<p>Faith shrugged, moving closer to Andy, "Didn't want to risk it and compromise us. I had to drive several hours away, used a payphone at a diner. They shouldn't be able to trace it back here."</p>
<p>Andy sighed, realizing she was right in wanting to not compromise the house, "Sorry, I'm not really into all this cloak and dagger stuff. I'm more of a fix'er upper and blow things up kind of guy," he said, adding a smirk.</p>
<p>Faith moved close, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You're also some nice eye candy too," she smiled.</p>
<p>Andy, gazing into Faith's eyes, returned the smile, "How about we talk about this more in the bedroom?"</p>
<p>"Good call. Better make sure you turn off the stove. We don't want to burn down the house," she said, leaning in to kiss him.</p>
<p>They hungrily kissed each other, running their hands over each other as they staggered to the bedroom. In the bedroom, Faith quickly pulled off Andy's shirt, running her hands up and down his chest. He returned the favor pulling off her shirt fast and hard, dropping it to the ground not wanting to waste their hunger and desire for each other. They hurried to the bed, losing themselves in their passion.</p>
<p>Caught up in their passion, they didn't see Faith's pendant snagging on her shirt when Andy pulled it off. The chain clasp broke, and her pendant fell to the bedroom floor unnoticed...</p><h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>In a secure conference room at CIA headquarters in Langley, Virginia, the directors of the FBI and CIA were meeting. Despite the positions they held, each man was nervous and unsure, but they recognized the dire situation they, the country and the world were in.</p>
<p>"Dan, I don't like this! Things are getting out of hand with Kinsey. It was bad enough before the aliens got here. We still had a chance with Congress and the constitution to limit him," the director of the FBI said, shaking his head.</p>
<p>A grim expression filled the CIA director's face, "I know Brad. We were banking on Coulson's people to force a showdown with him. With the evidence we have, we could have forced him out."</p>
<p>"Are you sure that he doesn't know about the evidence?"</p>
<p>"If he did, we would've already disappeared or suffered a massive neck trauma accident."</p>
<p>The FBI director rubbed his eyes, "I still can't believe everything that's happening... Is it true about London?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," muttered the CIA director, "We got a garbled message from our station there before they went off the air. They reported the aliens were sweeping up everyone... killing anyone who resisted. We've gotten reports that you can see the smoke from all the fires in Calais."</p>
<p>"And we've got those bastards building a base in Rockville! They might as well be on the White House lawn! Those poor bastards... nothing is getting in or out of there now," the FBI director said, shaking his head.</p>
<p>"What the hell happened to our country, Brad? How did we let it get this bad?"</p>
<p>A knock on the door interrupted the FBI director before he could reply. The door opened and the CIA director's secretary poked her head in the conference room.</p>
<p>"Sorry to disturb you, sir, But I thought you should see this right away. General Leahy from the NSA sent this over. He said it's important."</p>
<p>The CIA director nodded as the secretary hand him a file folder stamped 'Top Secret'.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Janice," he replied, waiting until his secretary left opening the file folder, and quickly skimming its contents.</p>
<p>"Anything the Bureau needs to worry about?"</p>
<p>The CIA director sighed, "It's something we all need to worry about! The NSA is still monitoring all the land lines in the country. They have a list of phone number flagged to watch for any activity. Most of the numbers being monitored have had little to no activity over the last several years. That changed today... one of the flagged numbers received a call today. Voice analysis identified Faith Lehane as the caller."</p>
<p>"Jesus!" muttered the FBI director, "Did they trace where she called from?"</p>
<p>The CIA director nodded, "Yeah, it came from a payphone in some roadside diner near Tyler, Texas."</p>
<p>"Texas? Did they pass the info on to Kinsey?"</p>
<p>"No," the CIA director said, "General Leahy is sitting on the info."</p>
<p>A worried expression filled the FBI director's face, "Can you trust him?"</p>
<p>The CIA director nodded, "I read Leahy in on what's going down. He's in agreement with our position, but he wants to take a wait-and-see attitude. His focus is on dealing with the aliens. From what I've heard, the NSA is planning to grab tech and weapons from the Haydonites to use against them. They're putting together some black sites using people from DARPA along with some other scientists and engineers to work on new weapons and reverse engineer what they can grab."</p>
<p>The FBI director shook his head slowly in disbelief, "So what do we do about Faith?"</p>
<p>A grim expression filled the CIA director's face, "We sit on this information for now. We need to know why the Haydonites are so damned interested in finding her. If they want her, then we sure as hell want to keep her out of their hands. I've got a few channels and sources I can use to get the word out to the right people to let them know what's going on. We know Kinsey has his own connections, so make sure you use only people you absolutely trust. We keep everything compartmentalized or otherwise we're all dead!"</p><h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Faith lay there with Andy's wrapped around her, running her hand along his chest. A momentary sense of being overwhelmed gripped her as she struggled with a surge of thoughts and emotions inside her.</p>
<p>Andy sensed something wrong as he stroked and caressed her hair, "You alright?"</p>
<p>Faith sighed, "I'm okay... I need to tell you something."</p>
<p>Her tone set off a sudden anxiousness and nervousness, but he pushed through it, "Whatever you need to tell me, I'm all ears."</p>
<p>"What you told me that night... the night I found out about the Arcadia," she breathed.</p>
<p>Andy's heart was pounding. He hadn't shown the greatest sense of timing, declaring his love for her on the same night she found out about the destruction of the Arcadia Expedition. His timing sucked, but he didn't regret telling her how he felt.</p>
<p>"Yeah," he muttered, trying to keep his nervousness in check.</p>
<p>Faith sighed again, pushing through her own anxiousness and nervousness, "I've only really loved one guy. Paul was someone I wanted to have a future with. He was the guy I wanted to be with..."</p>
<p>A surge of disappointment gripped Andy as she continued on, "He's gone now. This time you and I have spent together has been great..."</p>
<p>She paused, taking a deep breath, turning to meet Andy's eyes, "I didn't think I could love anyone else, but I love you," she said, giving him a gentle smile.</p>
<p>It a moment for Faith's words to sink in, and for him to believe this wasn't a dream. As it all sank in, a huge grin grew on his face. He pulled Faith closer, kissing her long and passionately.</p>
<p>This time, Faith didn't hold back or hesitate, returning the kiss with the same passion and love...</p><h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Outside in the night, standing across the street, a shadowy figure studied the house. A huge sinister-looking grin filled the face of the figure watching the house. Everything was coming together, despite having to deal with the inconvenience of an alien invasion.</p>
<p>The First Evil whispered towards the house, "Sleep tight, firecracker. We'll be seeing you real soon."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p>
<p>Thanks to all that read this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Portends and Prophecies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER ELEVEN<br/>
Portends and Prophecies</h2>
<p><em>"After the liberation of Tirol, Captain Coleiro recognized the key to the war would be obtaining supplies of Protoculture. This meant liberating Optera. Rather than wait for the Haydonites to counter-attack, Coleiro decided to take the fight to them. Utilizing the treasure trove of data collected over the years by the Tirolians, the REF and Tirolian forces struck the Hegemony's forward operating bases across the whole sector. This included the strategically important orbital shipyards and base in the Letiri System. <strong>'Operation Good Fortune'</strong> ranks up in history of importance with the battles the likes of Lepanto, Trafalgar, Tsushima Strait and Midway. While the REF light cruiser group, supported by a mix of Tirolian and captured Haydonite ships, launched diversionary attacks, the Arcadia entered the Letiri System undetected. Led by the Grim Reapers and Skull squadrons, waves of fighters attacked the orbital shipyards and base, catching the enemy by surprise, destroying the shipyards, base and ships marshaling there. The attack sent the Haydonites reeling, opening the door for the REF-Tirolian forces to move on Optera..."</em>
</p>
<p>— excerpt from<em> "A Galaxy at War: The Haydonite-Alliance War"</em></p><h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>
  <em>Everywhere ships were exploding and breaking apart while Alphas and other Alliance fighters vainly tried holding back waves of Haydonite fighters streaming from their fleet clustered close to Earth. Paul wanted to scream, seeing the dropships and other troop transports coming under heavy attack by enemy fighters overwhelming their point-defenses.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was helpless, watching this disaster unfold in front of him. It only got worse, seeing the Arcadia's familiar silhouette. She was firing all her weapons at the advancing enemy capital ships, drawing return fire.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her shields flared and crackled, taking the brunt of the enemy fire to cover other damaged ships and the troop transports. It seemed as every Haydonite ship was firing on the Arcadia. Finally, her shields failed, and the hull began taking massive damage, but the proud old ship kept on firing with what weapons she had left.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Paul wanted to turn away, but he couldn't, watching the Arcadia break apart... spilling debris and people into the vacuum of space. Then suddenly, the Arcadia exploded in a huge blinding flash...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now, he was no longer in space...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It took him a moment to realize he was on the surface of Earth. He didn't recognize the area, but it looked hot with grasslands and tress. Smoke and flames blanketed the area with a haze, making it hard to see at first. The wrecked and burning hulks of tanks and armored fighting vehicles with a mix of military transports and civilian vehicles littered the landscape.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Scattered among the wreckage, there were bodies... dead humans everywhere. The charred, broken bodies only added to the hellish scenes of carnage and disaster.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A familiar sound caught his ears, drawing him towards it. He immediately recognized the Haydonite mecha and armored soldiers patrolling across the battlefield. Now and then, a Reaver would stop over the body of a human soldier and fire a burst into it, making sure the human was dead.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Paul didn't want to see anymore, but The Shapings wanted him to see this vision. They wanted him to know the consequences of his decisions because he chose a different path from the one he needed to take.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Through an extreme act of willpower, he forced himself away from the battlefield scene. In its place he now faced a wall of blackness, recognizing it from having faced it before when the Regess showed him the path.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He could feel the blackness calling to him, urging him to take this path. Fear gripped him because he couldn't see past the blackness... the future of that path was uncertain, and The Shapings wouldn't show him. It wasn't the fear of death that kept him from taking the path. He was afraid of something worse... the fear of living, yet losing everything that made him who he was.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He turned away from the wall and the uncertain future, finding himself back on the battlefield again. Out of the smoke came Reavers, dragging a bloodied body, wearing Cyclone armor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>These images of the future hammered at him, watching the injured human weakly kicking at the Reavers, trying to resist.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Paul's pulse quickened and his heart pounded, watching this last scene play out. The Reavers finally dropped the human, pinning them to the ground. He knew who the human prisoner was even before they removed her helmet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anger, pain, and frustration surged inside Paul in a tidal wave of emotions at seeing her bloodied face. He wanted to deny what he was watching, but he understood this was the future. He screamed at the universe in helpless rage, watching a Reaver lift Faith up by the throat, dragging her off towards one of their dropships...</em>
</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Paul woke with a start, covered in sweat. As the images faded, he realized he was in his cabin, having fallen asleep. Faint music still played in the background as he stared at the tablet clutched in his hand. He had been trying to relax while reviewing General Coulson's force strengths and assessments when he drifted off.</p>
<p>His thoughts focused on the tablet and the information it contained. A grim sense of desperation gripped him, reading between the lines of the General's optimistic report of his fleet's readiness. Paul understood that trying to cobble together a fleet to operate as one cohesive unit within the deadline was going to be difficult, if not impossible.</p>
<p>Paul had mentioned nothing yet to Coulson about Rachel's "hobby project". Though he had the greatest confidence in Rachel, there was always a chance she wouldn't have the ship ready by the deadline. Yet, even if she pulled off a miracle and had the ship ready to fight, Paul knew, deep in his gut, it would not be enough.</p>
<p>Thoughts of diverting the 1st Fleet to Earth ran through his mind. Again, he discounted that option with their current offensive making positive gains. They were pushing the Haydonites hard, and to let up the pressure now would give them a chance to regroup and rebuild their strength. It might end up costing them more, if they let up now.</p>
<p>There was the option of ordering Coulson to delay his attack until they could assemble more reinforcement. Paul realized this wasn't much of a choice as the lingering visions of Faith being dragged off haunted him.</p>
<p>He'd tried for so long to avoid fate, but it had finally caught up with him. An icy, foreboding sense gripped him, recalling the blackness from his vision. His mind raced, trying to understand and decide what he needed to do.</p>
<p>
  <em>What's the point of winning the war, but losing her and everyone else? How could I go on knowing that I could have saved them all? How many times have you put your life on the line? You were willing to die to protect her and the Earth...! How is this any different?</em>
</p>
<p>The sounds of a song interrupted his thoughts, with the recognizable chords and the female singer's voice catching his attention. He hadn't listened to this song in a long time and suddenly found himself transported back to another time... another place... another universe. The situation then had been just as desperate for Earth and humanity.</p>
<p>Paul closed his eyes, soaking in the song as Lynn Minmei sang, remembering how he loved listening to her when he was growing up on the SDF-1. The memories washed over him, losing himself to the music and the lyrics of "We Will Win".</p>
<p>
  <em>Still, we must fight or face defeat.<br/>
We must stand tall and not retreat.<br/>
With our strength we'll find the might.<br/>
There's no fight we can't fight together,<br/>
All together,<br/>
We can win.</em>
</p>
<p>This song had been playing while he watched Earth burn under Dolza's bombardment, and the SDF-1 and her Zentraedi allies attacked the Grand Fleet. He remembered how the song reached its climax, and space lit up as the combined Human-Zentraedi fleet opened fire. It had decades since he'd listened to this song and now found himself being pulled by the song's lyrics and the emotion in Minmei's voice.</p>
<p>
  <em>Blessed with strong hearts that beat as one,<br/>
Watch us soar.<br/>
And with love that conquers all<br/>
We'll win this battle, this last battle.<br/>
We will win... We must win...<br/>
We will win... We can win...<br/>
We can win...</em>
</p>
<p>Before he even realized what he was doing, he activated his communications console. The song faded, replaced by Captain Wright's voice.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes, sir. Do you need me to come down to your cabin?"</em>
</p>
<p>The vision of the blackness returned, but this time Minmei's song gave him the courage to face it and what he needed to do.</p>
<p>
  <em>We can win...</em>
</p>
<p>"No, Captain. I want you to organize a meeting with you, Captain Dotzol and Admiral Yai'hi conferencing in from his flagship in fifteen minutes," Paul stated in a firm voice. His stomach and nerves were doing backflips, but this was everyone's only chance now.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes, sir!" replied Wright.</em>
</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Paul waved the two Captains to sit as he entered the conference room. Admiral Yai'hi, his second-in-command, was on the conference room's display screen. Paul took a seat at the table, not wasting any time to get down to business.</p>
<p>"Gentlemen, despite whatever General Coulson's plans are to retake Earth, I've come to the inescapable conclusion it will end in failure, with the complete destruction of his fleet..."</p>
<p>The other officers stared at Paul in disbelief at his pronouncement. James shook off his shock, "S-Sir... how can you be so sure of this?"</p>
<p>Paul met the Captain's eyes, "Trust me... I just know."</p>
<p>The others had learned by now not to questions the Admiral's instincts and decisions, but still they found it hard to believe he could know something like this.</p>
<p>Admiral Yai'hi's voice came over the video link, <em>"Sir, are you suggesting we postpone the General Coulson's operation?"</em></p>
<p>Paul met the questioning look of the Perytonian Admiral. The images of what the Haydonites would do to Faith filled his head, "No, we need to retake Earth without delay," he said firmly.</p>
<p>James eyed Paul hopefully, "Are you going to retask our fleet to support the General's operation?"</p>
<p>Paul shook his head, "No... We have the Haydonites on the run, and I'm not going to give them a chance to regroup. I won't have more of our people die when we can end this war once and for all!"</p>
<p>"Then what are you suggesting, sir?" inquired Captain Dotzol.</p>
<p>Paul punched in commands on the conference table console. A holographic image of a ship appeared over the middle of the table.</p>
<p>While the other officers had never seen a ship like this before, James gasped recognizing the ship's familiar lines, "My God! It's the SDF-3!"</p>
<p>Paul smirked, seeing their reactions, "Gentlemen, you are looking at the most powerful ship ever designed in this galaxy. For the last two years, Chief Larson has been overseeing the construction of the Pioneer-Class Super Dimensional Fortress. We based this design on the SDF-3 from the universe where Captain Wright and I came from."</p>
<p>Paul noted the hopeful looks—especially on James's face—and hated to dash them. A grim look filled his face, "Unfortunately, she won't be fully combat-capable for at least the next six months at the earliest, which is too long to wait."</p>
<p>Confusion filled James. He hadn't been aware of this project, and now his initial surprise and excitement at this project being revealed was being swept away. He wondered why the Admiral would show them this information to only drown their hopes unless...</p>
<p>"Sir, you said she's not fully combat-capable. Are you saying the ship can fight?" James said, eyeing the Admiral hopefully.</p>
<p>Paul smirked, seeing his aide pick up on where he was going, "The ship can't fold and only has minimal manoeuvring capability. Chief Larson assures me the main gun will be operational with a good portion of her other primary and secondary weapons, along with limited shield capability."</p>
<p>Admiral Yai'hi eyed the holographic ship questioningly, "Sir, isn't it risky to jeopardize a barely completed ship in this manner?"</p>
<p>Paul's voice took on a grave tone, "It is a risk, but I feel we have no choice. We need to take some risks if we're going to save Earth and end this war," he paused before dropping the other reason for this meeting.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid that even with the addition of this ship and her firepower, the 7th Fleet will still be in hard against the enemy."</p>
<p>Captain Dotzol's gaze shifted from the holographic projection back to Admiral Coleiro, "Sir, I take it you have a plan?"</p>
<p>A small smile flashed on Paul's face, "Very astute, Captain. I have a plan and each of you will have a role to play in it. Captain Wright will take one of our heavy cruisers and rendezvous with Chief Larson at the shipyard where this ship is being constructed. The Captain will take command of this new ship, using the cruiser's space-fold engines to take both ships to the Sol System to support General Coulson's operation. I have already made the arrangements to ensure that the ship has enough crew."</p>
<p>Paul paused, meeting his aide's eyes, "James, I know I'm asking a lot of you, but if anyone can pull this off, I know you can. You'll also have Chief Larson there to assist you, so don't be afraid to ask."</p>
<p>James tried to not show any doubts or uncertainty at the weight of these new responsibilities dropped him. He didn't hesitate, knowing what was at stake, "Yes, sir! You can count on me to make it work!"</p>
<p>Paul nodded, turning his attention to the video display, "Admiral Yai'hi..."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sir?"</em>
</p>
<p>"You are to take command of the 1st Fleet. My final orders are for you to begin immediate offensive operations against the Haydonite fleet base in the Menkab system. This will keep the enemy off-balance and not suspect what we are planning. Captain Dotzol will ensure that my flagship is maintaining communications traffic to make it appear that I'm still with the fleet..."</p>
<p>Confusion and worry suddenly gripped the other officers over his use of the words <em>"final orders"</em>. James immediately jumped in, "Sir, where are you going to be?"</p>
<p>Paul noted their concern and worry, but what he had to do was beyond their comprehension and there was nothing they could do. Again, the visions The Shapings had shown him danced in his thoughts, "I'm detaching one of the light cruisers. I have to go see someone to see if I can prevent a disaster from occurring."</p>
<p>James couldn't believe what he was hearing, and refused to leave it alone, "Sir, can't you tell us where you're going? Maybe we can help!" he said, getting nods of support from the other officers.</p>
<p>Paul considered the offer, knowing his people would follow him to hell if he asked, <em>No... there is only one choice now</em>, he thought.</p>
<p>The weight of destiny pressed down on him as a small, sad smile came to his face, "No, James. This is my mission, and I'm the only one who can walk this path," he breathed.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Faith fought the urge to open her eyes, feeling the warming sun coming through blinds, and catching the sounds of the shower coming from the bathroom. As she shook off the sleep, memories of what they did last night replayed in her head. The intensity of the passion they'd shared brought a satisfied smile to her face.</p>
<p><em>Damn, I feel different</em>, she thought, while stretching in bed.</p>
<p>She lay there, considering this sensation, trying to understand why she was feeling this way. Maybe it was because she had told Andy of her feelings for him. She finally accepted letting go of Paul, along with all her dreams and plans with him, but that still didn't explain this sensation. Out of reflex, her hand drifted down to her pendant...</p>
<p><em>OH HELL!</em> she thought, a sickening feeling gripping her as she stumbled out of bed, looking for her pendant.</p>
<p>"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she muttered, tossing pillows, sheets and blanket off the bed, across the room, desperately searching for her pendant. She then dropped to the floor, looking under the bed, squinting to see it in the darkness and shadows.</p>
<p>"Screw this!" she muttered, standing up and lifting the bed on its side in one quick motion. Andy's voice interrupted her desperate search.</p>
<p>"Uhhh... is there something I need to know?" he mused, eyeing a naked Faith tearing apart the bedroom.</p>
<p>Faith struggled to control her growing panic, "Yeah... I lost my pendant! I can't find my pendant!"</p>
<p>A brief stab of jealousy gripped Andy, seeing how attached Faith was to the pendant from her former lover. He brushed it off because she'd told him she loved him. Besides, it wasn't like a deadman was going to coming knocking on their door.</p>
<p>Andy gestured towards the hallway, "The chain must have caught on your shirt and broke. I found it on the floor when I was going for a shower. I put it on the table in the hallway."</p>
<p>Faith rushed past him without saying a word, retrieving her pendant. She came back into the bedroom, staring at the broken clasp, wondering how bad the situation was.</p>
<p>Andy moved closer, "Can I take a look?" he said.</p>
<p>A strange hesitation gripped Faith at handing the pendant over to Andy. She brushed off any sense of betrayal, handing it over, watching him anxiously as he checked the chain and clasp.</p>
<p>"Looks like the clasp broke off. I can easily reattach it," he said, giving her a smile as he handed it back.</p>
<p>"Thanks," Faith said, giving him a forced smile. In her head, she was furiously calculating how many hours she hadn't been wearing the pendant.</p>
<p>Besides having sentimental meaning, the pendant was her talisman, hiding her from The First Evil and its servants. She debated telling Andy about this and even considered leaving. The memories of the previous night and what they'd shared weighed on her thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even if I leave that doesn't mean Andy will be out of danger. They'll still probably come here looking for me. If anything happens, we'll stand a better chance together...</em>
</p>
<p>She wasn't aware of the irony, recalling the many times she'd wished choosing to have gone with Paul on the Arcadia. She brushed off those regrets, focusing on Andy and any future they might have.</p>
<p><em>If things are going to get bad, then this is where I'll make my stand... for better or for worse</em>, she thought, gazing into Andy's face.</p>
<p>Andy noticed the look she was giving him, "Anything wrong?"</p>
<p>Faith shrugged, deciding there was no point in worrying him now. They would deal with the ramifications when they arrived, "No, everything is five by five," she lied, giving him a smile.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>When Buffy entered Giles's house, it surprised her to see Riley sitting in the living room with Giles and Andrew. This added to her curiosity why Giles had summoned her here.</p>
<p>She gave her ex-boyfriend a nod, seeing the pain in his eyes that mirrored hers. She had no words of comfort to give him for Samantha, and any condolences she said would only sound hollow. Even though there were rumors that some ships escaped the battle, she had no illusions that Samantha or Willow survived the battle in orbit. She noted how Giles was eyeing her as she joined the group in the living room.</p>
<p>After the Arcadia disappeared with her sister, Xander and James, and then losing Spike and Angel, she'd thought she was immune to the pain of losing anyone else. She wrapped herself in a shell, focusing on fighting and surviving. She'd buried all the pain and grief... or at least she thought she had. Willow and Samantha's deaths along with news confirming the loss of everyone on the Arcadia expedition tore open all the old wounds.</p>
<p>Giles had been the one to contact her after the alien invasion and break the news to her about Willow. He tried to comfort her, and get her to open up, but she'd cut him off. She didn't want to discuss another friend's death... that only distracted her from her work.</p>
<p>What only mattered now was on what they should do now, and how this alien invasion would impact them.</p>
<p>Giles kept a worried eye on Buffy as she plopped down in one of the living room chairs, betraying her exhaustion. Her apparent coldness at the news of Willow's death hadn't really surprised him. The past few years had made them all harder and colder out of necessity to survive.</p>
<p>Despite having to deal with an alien invasion, he'd hoped this new threat would have given them a respite or at lessened the other threats they were facing. Riley's arrival and the news he brought was a harbinger of now a direr situation they faced.</p>
<p>"What's the emergency?" Buffy said tiredly, studying both men for any hint or sign of why she was here.</p>
<p>"I received a message from Faith. She said she's staying with a friend and that you would know who it is. Do you know who she's staying with?" Giles said.</p>
<p>Buffy picked up on the anxious tone in Giles's voice. An unsettling feeling grew in her stomach, "Yeah, I know where she's staying. What's the problem?"</p>
<p>Giles nodded to the other man, "Riley is better informed to explain the situation we're dealing with."</p>
<p>Riley stood up, meeting Buffy's eyes, "Thanks Giles. We need to get a hold of Faith quick! Do you have a number we can reach her at?"</p>
<p>Buffy shook her head, "No... I just have an address. There's a guy she's sort of gotten involved with," she said, noting their surprise, "She told me about him just in case anything ever happened to her. He lives in some small town in Texas, called Adamsville. I'll repeat my question, what's the problem?"</p>
<p>Riley let out a deep sigh, "I'm not sure what's going on. I've gotten word from some of my sources that these Haydonite creatures are looking for Faith in a bad way."</p>
<p>Buffy looked at Riley in disbelief, "You're kidding... right? What would those aliens want with Faith?"</p>
<p>"I wish I was," Riley said, shaking his head, "Whatever is going on is serious. I've got groups of people reaching out to my sources to get us word about this."</p>
<p>Buffy considered what Riley was telling her, "Could this be a trap? You know... to try and draw us out?"</p>
<p>Giles spoke up, "I expressed the same concern when Riley contacted me."</p>
<p>Riley nodded, "Yeah, I considered they could be baiting us. But the people involved... some of them are taking a tremendous risk reaching out to us. Whatever the aliens want from Faith, the shared opinion is we have to keep her from them at all costs."</p>
<p>As Riley's words sank in, the sense of responsibility and exhaustion weighed on Buffy. She was tired of all the fighting, and there was a small part of her wanting for it to all be over. The faces of everyone she'd cared about who'd died haunted her dreams—when she slept. She remembered the time when Spike told her that all Slayers had a death wish.</p>
<p>
  <em>He said that I had "ties to the world". I've lost almost everyone that tied me to this world...</em>
</p>
<p>"Buffy?" Giles said, studying her face with concern.</p>
<p>"Yeah," she replied, pushing down her tiredness to focus on this new situation, "I'll head down to Texas. Depending on the roads, it will probably take at least a day to get to her. I can bring her back here and we can decide what to do then."</p>
<p>"No..." Riley said, catching her by surprise, "I don't want to bring her back here and compromise this location, just in case it is a trap. I'm going with you because I want to talk to Faith in person. Maybe she can give me some clue why these aliens are looking for her. From there, I'll take her to Los Angeles."</p>
<p>Buffy eyed Riley, "LA? That's a strange choice."</p>
<p>Riley nodded, "I've got more contacts and resources there we can use to hide her."</p>
<p>Buffy had her doubts, but she didn't have any better ideas, "We've got a long drive, so we might as well get started," she said, giving him a tired shrug.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Andrew was waiting outside the bathroom, catching Buffy off-guard as she came out. It still surprised her to see how much he'd changed over the years, becoming Giles's assistant and right-hand man. He was now responsible for supplying and communicating with all the resistance cells across the country. She realized he was no longer the scared, bumbling person who fainted at the sight of blood. Yet, the serious, professional demeanor he projected still seemed out of character for him.</p>
<p>"Sorry, did you need to use the bathroom?" Buffy said.</p>
<p>Andrew shook his head, his face projecting a serious expression, "No, I was waiting for you. I wanted to let you know I've loaded extra Protoculture cells for yours and Faith's Cyclones in Riley's vehicle. There are also extra missile reloads, and Gallant energy pistols... just in case."</p>
<p>"Uh... thanks," Buffy replied, "That's a lot of firepower for just going to pick up Faith."</p>
<p>Andrew shrugged, not betraying any emotion, "You can't be too careful these days, plus you are going to Texas..."</p>
<p>Buffy blinked as his words sank in, and she caught the traces of a smile on his face. She couldn't help herself as she smiled, shaking her head slowly.</p>
<p>"I was wondering if you could still smile," Andrew said, walking beside Buffy down the hallway.</p>
<p>"Thanks... I think," Buffy said, wondering what he really wanted.</p>
<p>Andrew's face returned to its serious expression, "I'm sorry about Willow," he blurted out, causing Buffy to stop in her tracks.</p>
<p>Buffy studied him, wondering if he was being the old Andrew, saying things at the wrong time. The look on his face betrayed he had a purpose behind this.</p>
<p>She sighed, trying to keep the pain at having lost another friend buried, "Did Giles put you up to this?"</p>
<p>"Sort of," Andrew replied, "He... we're both worried about you. We just want to make sure your head is on straight and you make it back."</p>
<p>Buffy took some deep breaths to get her simmering emotions under control, "It's just a simple run and pickup. Riley and Faith will go to Los Angeles, and I'll come back here... quick and simple."</p>
<p>She picked on the skeptical look as he shrugged, "What? You know something?" she said.</p>
<p>Andrew sighed, "Just rumblings from a few of my mystical sources."</p>
<p>Alarms were ringing in Buffy's head as an unsettling feeling gripped her, "So, what're these so-called rumblings?"</p>
<p>Andrew shrugged, "Nobody is saying anything specific, but something is going on with the higher powers. I just want to make sure you have your head on straight just in case things... um... get worse."</p>
<p>Buffy added her own sigh, wondering how things could get any worse, "Thanks... I appreciate the head's up."</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Giles watched from the window as Buffy drove away on her Cyclone with Riley following in his SUV. His eyes still locked on the direction the Cyclone took as it disappeared from sight. He didn't break his vigil even when Andrew entered the room, "Did you talk to her?" he said.</p>
<p>"Yes," Andrew replied.</p>
<p>"How is she?" Giles said, not hiding his fatherly concern while still staring out the window.</p>
<p>Andrew sighed, not even pretending to hide his own tiredness, "She's barely hanging on, just like the rest of us."</p>
<p>Andrews saw the Watcher's shoulders slump. The deaths of Willow and Samantha only added to the weariness and pain they'd had to carry over the last few years. Even he had his own demons to carry and live with.</p>
<p>He still had nightmares of the FBI raid where Robin Wood died. The guilt of his own bumbling and ineptitude consumed and haunted him. It was his fault they delayed evacuating the safe house before the FBI arrived. Those last moments burned into his memory, recalling Robin—with no hint of anger—telling him to take the others to safety while he distracted the police. He'd managed to not screw that up.</p>
<p>After that, he swore to dedicate himself to become a person like Robin, Giles or Riley. He'd confessed his guilt to Giles, begging the Watcher to train and educate him to be the person he needed to be.</p>
<p>It was ironic about how much he'd changed and grown. With the situation dire, he was calmer and focused. A few years ago, this situation would have scared him witless, and have him looking for a hole to crawl into and hide. Giles's question interrupted any further reflection.</p>
<p>"What do we do if the aliens find Faith?"</p>
<p>Andrew considered the question and ramifications. He had no doubts about Buffy and Riley getting to Faith in Texas, but the long-term prospects of keeping her hidden from the aliens was problematic.</p>
<p>Memories of how calm Robin looked in those last moments, knowing what was going to happen to him, replayed in his head and guided him. Andrew would not lie or sugar-coat the situation they faced. He just hoped he could remain calm and composed when it was his turn, "We keep fighting, and we hope and pray for a miracle," he replied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p>
<p>Thanks to all that read this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Taking a Stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER TWELVE<br/>
Taking a Stand</h2>
<p><strong><em>Species Identifier:</em></strong><em> B511E6D4</em><br/>
<em><strong>Species:</strong> Human</em><br/>
<em><strong>Homeworld:</strong> Location Unknown</em><br/>
<em><strong>Technology Level:</strong> Protoculture-based</em><br/>
<em><strong>Threat Evaluation:</strong> Extreme</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Notes:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> This organic species arrived unexpectedly in the Tirol sector. Even though this species shares many similarities with the other organic species, this species appears to match us (and even exceed us) in certain technical areas. They display an alarming knowledge and use of Protoculture along with a willingness to share that knowledge with other organic species. We must not underestimate the threat posed by this species. Normal protocol of attacking, either subjugating or exterminating the species' home world, is not a viable option with its location unknown. There are still many within the Hegemony dismissive of this organic rebellion. The Hegemony must not underestimate the long-term strategic implications and the threat this species poses. We should allocate further intelligence resources at gathering more detailed information about the main human commander. This human seems to be a main focal point of this rebellion and recommend targeting him for either direct or psychological action to eliminate him.</em>
</p>
<p>— Excerpt from captured Haydonite intelligence report</p><h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>The cruiser's bridge came back into focus as James regained his senses after exiting the space-fold. An anxious sensation gripped him while the bridge crew went back to work, recovering from the transition back into normal-space.</p>
<p>"Captain Wright."</p>
<p>James turned to face the Tirolian commanding the cruiser, "Yes, Commander Kor?"</p>
<p>"We've received permission to approach and take station off the shipyard. There's a shuttle in the main launch bay ready to take you across as soon as you're ready."</p>
<p>James kept his excitement in check while he turned his attention to the bridge's observation window. The orbital shipyard was a hive of activity, but his focus was on the enormous ship at the center of all this activity. The ship's familiar outline brought back memories of the other SDF-3.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Commander. I'll head over now," James said, giving the Commander a nod.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>James kept a professional expression on his face as he exited the shuttle on to the deck of the Super Dimensional Fortress. It was a struggle to contain all the emotions raging inside him while experiencing a sense of déjà vu.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's almost like being back home...</em>
</p>
<p>He was experiencing some mixed emotions, despite achieving one of his long dreamt goals. There was a time when his career consumed every aspect of his life. He was now in command of one of the most powerful warships in existence—even if uncompleted—following in the footsteps of some of his heroes.</p>
<p>Yet, thoughts of buffy tempered any giddiness and excitement he was experiencing. A sense of guilt gripped him, knowing what was going on back on Earth.</p>
<p>Chief Larson's approach made him bury all those emotions for now to focus on the work. James noted the tiredness on her face as she came to attention, giving him a crisp salute.</p>
<p>"Welcome aboard, Captain."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Chief," James said, returning the salute, "What's your status?"</p>
<p>Rachel read the excitement in the Captain's eyes despite the standard neutral command expression he projected, "I can brief you on the way to the bridge. I assume that's where you want to go first?" she replied, giving him a smirk.</p>
<p>James couldn't help himself as a smile broke on his face, "Don't tell me that mind reading is one of your skills, Chief?"</p>
<p>Rachel flashed him a smile, "Only one of many, sir," she replied, leading him from the hanger bay.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>As they made their way to the bridge, James noted the unfinished portions of the ship and the work crews seemingly everywhere, working at a hectic pace. He waited until they were on the elevator to the bridge to voice his observations and concerns.</p>
<p>"Chief, I want your honest opinion. Will this ship be able to fight in her current state?"</p>
<p>Rachel sighed, catching James by surprise as she pressed a button on the elevator control panel, abruptly stopping it between decks. She met his eyes, "Do you want the 'official' word or my honest opinion?"</p>
<p>"I need to know what we're capable of doing," James said, eyeing the Chief.</p>
<p>Larson snorted, shaking her head, "I don't know what the Admiral was thinking when he came up with this plan, but he's asking a lot of us and this ship. We haven't tested the power system for the main gun at full power yet. It might fire, fry out the power system or even blow up. We don't have any maneuvering capability to speak of beyond our thrusters. I've rigged a shield system to protect the ship's critical areas, but if we end up in slugging match with any of their dreadnoughts..."</p>
<p>James grimaced, easily picturing what the Chief left unsaid. He was now finding his initial excitement fading, getting a genuine sense of what they were facing, "Anything else?"</p>
<p>"Sir, I've got all my work crews, plus the ship's crew working as hard as possible to get her into combat-shape. If we only had more time... a few more weeks."</p>
<p>James sighed, shaking his head, "I hear you Chief, but time is the one thing we don't have. General Coulson wants to launch a counterattack ASAP. He doesn't want to give the Haydonites time to dig in further."</p>
<p>Rachel nodded, "Yes, sir. I understand that. There is one thing we can do to help our situation."</p>
<p>"Whatever you need! I'll see what I can do... within reason you understand," James replied.</p>
<p>"Well, I've been thinking about our maneuvering problem. That cruiser you came in on. She was already going to accompany us to Earth, using her space-fold engines to make the jump."</p>
<p>James grimaced, not sure if he wanted to know what she was planning, "What do you have in mind, Chief?"</p>
<p>Rachel grinned, seeing the pained expression on the Captain's face, "Well sir, they are both Robotech ships. I thought I would take a page from the old SDF-1. It won't be pretty, but I think I can make it work."</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>As the doorbell rang a second time, Andy double-checked the 9mm Beretta tucked into his pants, behind his back, while making his way to the front door. Not that he was expecting trouble, but in these uncertain times it didn't hurt to be cautious.</p>
<p>To be on the safe side, he peeked out his front window as the doorbell rang again. He didn't recognize the couple standing at the front door. The man, despite trying to look casual, looked military or at least had a military background. But it was the more diminutive blonde woman standing next to him that caught Andy's eye. Something about her seemed familiar.</p>
<p>After making sure they were alone, Andy answered the door, keeping his right hand behind his back just in case.</p>
<p>"What can I do for you?" Andy said, using a causal friendly sounding voice while scanning for any threats.</p>
<p>"Are you Andy?" the blonde said, catching him by surprise.</p>
<p>His pulse quickened and his senses heightened, studying the pair again, wondering who they were and why they were at his door. He was debating whether to brush them off when Faith's voice from behind caught him by surprise.</p>
<p>"What're you guys doing here?"</p>
<p>Andy turned, seeing the puzzled look on her face. The blonde's quick reply caused his head to whip back, "We came here to find you."</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Andy studied the visitors sitting in his living room as he came back from the kitchen carrying cold drinks. Most of his attention was on the blonde, recalling Faith talking about Buffy on occasions.</p>
<p>It was a little hard to believe the slightly built blonde was also a Slayer. Yet, seeing the hardness and pain etched in her face and eyes made him wary, getting a predator sense from her. What also surprised him, despite being on the same side, was noticing an undercurrent of tension between the two Slayers.</p>
<p>Faith muttered thanks to Andy, taking the beer he offered. Her attention shifted between Buffy and Riley, trying to figure out why they were here. A small smirk flashed on her face, seeing Buffy take a glass of lemonade rather than a beer.</p>
<p>Her gut churned with worry, realizing they both wouldn't be here unless something bad was happening. She'd resisted the urge to jump right into the matter, allowing Andy to play the friendly host.</p>
<p>As Andy sat down beside her on the sofa, Faith skipped the idle chitchat, "You guys said you were here to find me. You found me, so what's up?"</p>
<p>Riley glanced around, giving Andy a suspicious look. He would have preferred having this conversation in private with Faith, but there was no more time to waste, "We came here to get you. I need you to come with me."</p>
<p>Faith felt Andy's body stiffen from Riley's announcement. Questions filled her head along with her growing worry.</p>
<p>Buffy resisted the urge to give Riley a slap on the side of the head, seeing Faith's puzzled expression at his cryptic response. Even though she understood why he was sparse on details, she also knew how Faith responded to being left out or being the last to know. She figured if Faith was spending this much time here, then she trusted Andy with her life.</p>
<p>Buffy jumped in to head off any potential misunderstandings, "What James Bond here is trying to say is that we've got information that the aliens are looking for you. We came here to warn you. Riley is here to take you to a safe place to hide you from them."</p>
<p>Faith sat there stunned. This was the last thing she'd expected to hear. She stared at Riley and Buffy, "Y-You're kidding, right?" she stammered, wondering if they were crazy or trying to pull some elaborate joke on her.</p>
<p>As what Buffy said sank in, her thoughts raced, filling her head with more questions, "W-Why? W-Why would aliens be looking for me?" she said.</p>
<p>Riley rolled his eyes, shaking his head over how Buffy was violating operational security—again—without the slightest trace of concern. Riley had wanted to avoid saying too much in front of this stranger. Faith might be playing house with this guy, but he hadn't stayed alive this long by being careless. Besides, it was better for Andy to know as little as possible, in case the aliens traced Faith to here.</p>
<p>With Buffy breaking the news, she left him little recourse, "We're not sure. My sources are telling me these aliens have been asking a lot of questions about you. They seem to know who and what Slayers are, but they seem especially motivated to find you."</p>
<p>Faith shook her head, still not quite believing what she was hearing, "So what's the plan?"</p>
<p>"We get you out of here and somewhere these Haydonites can't find you. Once you're safe, we try to find out why they want you so badly. Maybe there's something that we can use against them," replied Riley.</p>
<p>Faith didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Only a few weeks ago, the thought of having to hide from a bunch of space aliens would have seemed crazy. A deep weariness gripped her at not only having to hide from The First Evil, all its minions, the government, but now also aliens. The touch of Andy's hand on hers made her turn and look at him. His smile and gentle hand squeeze reassured her, giving her energy and purpose.</p>
<p>"When do you have to leave?" Andy said, glancing at Riley.</p>
<p>"The sooner, the better," Riley replied, "They know you're in Texas, so they have a general area to start looking. We've got people sitting on this information, delaying its release, but..."</p>
<p>Andy sighed, "Yeah, I know. Time isn't on our side."</p>
<p>Faith's head filled with a torrent of thoughts and emotions as she grappled with now being hunted by aliens. One thought... one concern pushed to the forefront of this torrent, "Andy can come with us?" she said, eyeing Riley.</p>
<p>Her question caught Riley and Andy by surprise... not so much Buffy. Buffy recognized how serious their relationship was, "It shouldn't be a problem to hide one more, shouldn't it?" she said.</p>
<p>Before Riley could reply, Andy spoke, "I-I can't leave... My family and others around town are depending on me."</p>
<p>He faced Faith, hating what he was saying. A part of him wanted to say yes, but his emotions were being pulled in all directions. There were still family, friends and neighbors that depended on him. Thoughts of what might happen to all those people held him back, "Besides, I think Riley here has only made plans for you," he said, trying to assuage his guilt.</p>
<p>Faith bit her tongue, struggling not to erupt or say something she would regret. She pushed down the anger, counting to ten. There was a part of her that understood why Andy couldn't leave. It had always been easy for her to leave and move on, dropping everything... and everyone. At least, it used to be easy until meeting Paul and now Andy.</p>
<p>
  <em>It would be just easy to run away and hide... I've been running and hiding for so long now... I'm tired of it all...</em>
</p>
<p>Memories of Paul mixed with memories of Andy, and how he always stood in his doorway when she left. The anger returned, but this time it was different, sparking something inside. She decided what she was going to do.</p>
<p>"No," Faith muttered.</p>
<p>"What?" Andy said.</p>
<p>Faith's voice took on a hard, stubborn tone as she stood up and headed towards the kitchen, "You heard me. I said, no. I'm not going anywhere..."</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>James pushed through his tiredness, keeping his eyes glued to the bridge monitors. Chief Larson's voice echoed across the bridge.</p>
<p>"One hundred meters... Ninety meters... Eighty meters... Fantoma, you're coming in too fast! Two-second burst on reverse thrusters."</p>
<p>Sweat trickled down James's back, hearing the cruiser acknowledge the command.</p>
<p>"Looking good... Cut your thrusters... Fifty meters," Rachel said, using a calm, professional tone.</p>
<p>The SDF-4 shuddered slightly as the cruiser docked with the battle fortress. Rachel quickly jumped in, "We have hard dock! EVA crews, you have a go to secure the Fantoma. Engineering crews, as soon as the air lock is green, start running cables and conduit. I want to have the bridge connections in place within the hour. Understood?"</p>
<p>A smirk grew on James's face, seeing the satisfaction on Rachel's face as acknowledgements filled the communication channels.</p>
<p>"Good job, Chief," James said, standing up from his bridge chair, making his way over to the huge bridge observation window. Space-suited crews swarmed over and between the two docked ships—like ants climbing over giants—working to secure both ships and run connections between them.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Captain. It's not pretty, but we'll have propulsion, and the cruiser's shields give us increased protection on our starboard aft sections."</p>
<p>James nodded, "Hey, any improvement over us drifting in space is preferable, plus we'll have the Fantoma's missile tubes to add to our firepower."</p>
<p>Rachel smiled, joining the Captain to watch the crews working outside. The noises of the bridge faded to the background with each of them lost in their thoughts, watching the construction operations outside. They both realized the risk and what was at stake, by using an unfinished, untested ship to save the world they hadn't seen in years.</p>
<p>"Buy you a cup of coffee, Chief?" James said, eyeing Rachel.</p>
<p>Rachel smirked, "Yeah, that sounds good, Captain."</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>James studied Rachel as she sipped her coffee across the table from him, "You've wanted to ask me something ever since I got here?" he said.</p>
<p>Rachel arched an eyebrow in slight surprise at how well the Captain could read her. Ever since Admiral Coleiro informed her of the Haydonite invasion of Earth, and tasked her to have the SDF-4 made combat-capable, something had been gnawing at her. She gave the Captain a good look over. He reminded her in some ways of the Admiral when he was younger, but without all the drama that seemed to follow him around.</p>
<p>"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Rachel said.</p>
<p>James nodded, noticing the Chief's relieved expression.</p>
<p>"What in the hell is the Admiral thinking?" Rachel whispered, so no one would overhear them.</p>
<p>James sighed and shrugged, "I don't know. He's got something up his sleeve, but he hasn't told me anything."</p>
<p>Rachel shook her head in disbelief, "We're facing the proverbial desperate situation here! I would've expected him here to command this ship, considering what's at stake."</p>
<p>"To be honest, I'm as surprised as you are. When I saw the plans for this ship, I thought the Admiral would be in command."</p>
<p>Rachel's face took on a worried expression, "Did he say anything? Give you any hint what he was going to do?"</p>
<p>James shook his head slowly. He didn't want to alarm and worry the Chief anymore, recalling the Admiral's words from that last meeting, "No, he was planning to take a ship. He needed to see someone to prevent a disaster."</p>
<p>A stabbing sensation gripped Rachel's gut as her fears grew. She'd known the Admiral for years, and he never made frivolous statements or went for the high drama... at least not intentionally. She hoped her worries were just being exaggerated.</p>
<p>James read the worry and concern on the Chief's face. Despite not wanting to tell her the Admiral's last words, there was one bit of information he could share with her. It had taken some digging and calling in some favors to get it, but maybe she would have some insight, "I found out where he was heading to."</p>
<p>Rachel eyed James in surprise, "Where?"</p>
<p>James still didn't know what the Admiral was planning or hoping to achieve, but the Admiral wouldn't have gone there unless he had a good reason.</p>
<p>"Optera," he replied.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Buffy gave Faith a couple of minutes before following her into the kitchen. When she entered, she saw Faith staring out the kitchen window, taking a long swig from her bottle of beer.</p>
<p>"Come to change my mind?" Faith said, turning to face Buffy.</p>
<p>Buffy smirked, shaking her head, "Wouldn't think of it. I've learned by now that trying to talk you out of something is an exercise in futility."</p>
<p>Faith returned the smirk, "Smart girl. So, why are you here?"</p>
<p>Buffy shrugged, "I just wanted to check you were sure about your decision. I also figured you might want someone to talk to. You're sure about this?"</p>
<p>Faith sighed, "Yeah, I'm sure about this. I'm tired of the running and hiding. If it's going to end, I want some say in how it's going to go down."</p>
<p>Buffy met Faith's eyes, giving her a hard expression, "You know what will happen to Andy and the people around here if the aliens find you, don't you?"</p>
<p>Faith bristled at Buffy's statement, "How is it any different if I go off with Riley?" She took a deep breath to get her emotions under control, "We've lost too many friends, too many people we care about. You and I both know it's only a matter of time before they track us down. I can see it in your eyes."</p>
<p>Faith turned to look out the kitchen window again, "I want to spend whatever time I have left with Andy. He's been the one good thing to happen to me since Paul left. Besides, even if the aliens show up here, I'll give them a run for their money. I'll make sure nobody around here gets caught in the crossfire."</p>
<p>Buffy said nothing. She understood Faith's reasons, and if she were in her position, she would probably make the same decision. Like Faith, she was wearing down from all the running, hiding and losing people she cared about.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>With the women in the kitchen, Riley wandered outside to stretch his legs. Andy was also outside, and each of them awkwardly occupied a spot to be alone with their thoughts. Riley sipped his beer, hoping Buffy could talk some sense into Faith, and get her to see it was important that she come with him. He still had no idea why the aliens had singled out Faith. Yet, his gut was telling him that everything—the fate of Earth and humanity—was reaching a crucial tipping point.</p>
<p>His thoughts shifted to Samantha and a wave of guilt washed over him, realizing he hadn't properly grieved for her yet. He figured this was because of the numbness and shock still gripping him, but it was more than that. A part of him still refused to believe she was dead. Even when things looked hopeless, there was still a glimmer of hope they would prevail and they would be together again.</p>
<p>Lost in his thoughts, her death sank in, becoming more real. Now the numbness and shock was fading, replaced by emptiness and a building rage. All he wanted now was to hit back and hurt those that had taken everything from him. A voice in the back of his head cautioned him from indulging in a luxury he couldn't afford... at least for now. Andy's question interrupted any further self-reflection.</p>
<p>"How bad is it?"</p>
<p>It took Riley a moment to clear his thoughts, and focus on the question, "It's bad all over. My sources tell me the aliens have established bases around the world. They're building camps and herding people into them. We don't know what's happening, but there are rumors flying around, and a few unconfirmed stories."</p>
<p>Horrible possibilities gripped Andy's imagination, causing him to shudder. He tried changing the topic to shake off the chilling imagery, "So you think our only chance is for Faith to go with you?"</p>
<p>Riley nodded, "Yeah, we need to keep her out of their hands, and figure out why they want her. Maybe you can talk to her, get her to change her mind."</p>
<p>Andy snorted, trying not to laugh, "Change her mind? Someone convincing Faith to change her mind?"</p>
<p>Riley couldn't help himself as a smile grew on his face, "Yeah, Faith can be a little stubborn, so can Buffy. I think it's a Slayer thing."</p>
<p>Andy chuckled, but his smile faded as the sober realization of what they were facing sank in, "They're going to find her. They're going to come here and take her away, and do God knows what to her," he muttered with a mix of sadness and anger.</p>
<p>Riley would not lie or sugarcoat the situation, "Yes."</p>
<p>"She'll fight. We'll fight them," Andy said, steeling himself for the inevitable.</p>
<p>"I know, but there's only the two of you," Riley replied. He sympathized with Andy, wishing they had other options.</p>
<p>Andy's thoughts were a jumble of emotions and ideas as he looked for some glimmer of hope. He knew if he asked his neighbors, they would help him. Yet, he realized a bunch of civilians armed only with handguns and rifles were only asking to get massacred by the aliens. They didn't have the organization or firepower to put up the fight they needed.</p>
<p>It was in that moment of desperation that an idea sparked. At first, it seemed so outlandish and crazy, but as Andy considered it more, it appeared to be the only solution to their problem. Besides, they didn't have any other choices, and until he asked, he would never know.</p>
<p>"What if we had more people and heavier firepower?" Andy said, trying to keep a calm voice as he gripped on to his idea like a rescue line.</p>
<p>Riley immediately figured Andy was talking about getting the locals involved to help protect Faith. The idea of throwing a bunch of untrained civilians against the Haydonites was a recipe for filling a lot of body bags. He was going to say no, but something in Andy's expression made him curious, "What did you have in mind?"</p>
<p>As Andy explained his idea, Riley's eyes widened in shock because this was the last thing he had expected to hear.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>The two men rushing back into the house brought Buffy and Faith from the kitchen, looking for threats. Confusion took over as the women saw the excitement on Andy's face as he jabbered on, "I've got it! I've got a plan!"</p>
<p>Faith shook her head, "I told you I wasn't leaving!"</p>
<p>Andy smirked, "I know that, but I think I have an idea how we can keep you safe or at least deter anyone from coming around!"</p>
<p>Both Slayers eyed Andy strangely and then glanced at Riley. He shrugged, "Hear him out. It's a crazy idea, but I think this is our only option... for now."</p>
<p>As Andy outlined his plan, Buffy and Faith mirrored Riley's initial reaction, "You're crazy!" Faith breathed, shaking her head in disbelief.</p>
<p>Andy smiled, "Yeah, but what choice do we have? Riley and I will head over to Fort Hood and talk to my friend Mike. I know I can get him onboard with our plan. Then it's just talking and convincing enough people to join us."</p>
<p>Buffy still eyed Andy in disbelief, "We've spent the last five years hiding from the government, and now you them to fight with us?"</p>
<p>Andy realized how crazy his plan sounded, but it seemed their only option if Faith wasn't going to leave, "I know the mindset of a lot of those guys. They're frustrated and pissed off we lost a war without barely putting up a fight and making those damn aliens pay. Their focus will be on the aliens, not on some woman wanted by a government that just surrendered. I'm not saying we're going to get all the units from Fort Hood or even a complete formation, but any help is better than none. Plus, Mike has a lot of contacts with the Texas National Guard. I can guarantee you a lot of those guys are looking to kick some alien ass."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p>
<p>Thanks to all that read this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Revelations and Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER THIRTEEN<br/>
Revelations and Decisions</h2>
<p>
  <em>"There is still much debate among scholars and pundits about how much President Kinsey collaborated with the Haydonites during their occupation of Earth. Kinsey's involvement and complicity with Wolfram &amp; Hart and The First Evil is well-documented, but from a historical study perspective his involvement with the Haydonites is clouded. There were many heated cabinet discussions about what to do, and whether it would be better to go down fighting than submit. Whether it was his survival instincts or knowing that any resistance was futile that influenced his decisions will remain an unanswered question. Whatever his motivations were, the President ordered there would be no resistance to the Hegemony's forces. Despite his orders, there were still citizens and members of the Armed Forces who would rather go down fighting..."</em>
</p>
<p>— Excerpt from <em>"Puppet or Master? The Life of President Robert Kinsey"</em></p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>President Kinsey showed no outward signs of any mixed emotions as everyone exited the cabinet room after the meeting. On one hand, everything—for him—couldn't be going better. With the Haydonites firmly in charge, he was no longer hamstrung or constrained by any laws or institutions. The First Evil had given him Faith Lehane's location. With this information, he now had a bargaining chip to leverage and elevate his position with the Haydonites.</p>
<p>Yet, while things appeared to be going his way, there were storm clouds gathering on the horizon. The First Evil informed him that some members in his government were colluding to hide her from him and the Haydonites.</p>
<p>It shook him to discover some of those involved with this nefarious plot. This only reinforced his instincts to cull those who were working against his interests. To at least put a positive spin on this situation—and gain some points—he planned on asking the Haydonites to deal with these traitors. A small cruel smile hinted at the mental images dancing in his head of what would happen to those that betrayed him.</p>
<p>His thoughts turned back to the cabinet meeting. The latest intelligence briefing on the alien occupation outlined a harsh image of what was happening in those areas where the Haydonites established their bases and camps. There was still only limited information on what was happening to the people rounded up and herded into the camps. What information there was available only hinted at a dark purpose taking place inside those camps.</p>
<p>These reports caused many exchanges of harsh words in the meeting, splitting the cabinet into two camps...</p>
<p>One side was arguing and advocating support for resistance rather than meekly submit to being culled like farm animals. The other side argued against active resistance, reasoning it was better to take a long term approach, saving some of humanity.</p>
<p>Kinsey had sat back, watching the two sides argue. All the while, studying and noting those that advocated resistance or remained silent during the vitriolic debates.</p>
<p>In the end, he'd spoken up, supporting to maintain the status quo. Even if he'd been so inclined to fight, the Haydonites were ruthless and efficient in suppressing any sign of resistance. The reports and lists of towns and cities, from around the world, being attacked and razed, continued to grow. He used this to support his decision, emphasizing the need to protect the government and as many citizens as possible rather than incur casualties in some futile act of resistance.</p>
<p>Heated words continued to fly with some arguing that resistance wasn't a futile endeavor. They used the Middle East as an example of where the Haydonites were encountering problems. Kinsey was not blind to the irony, hearing that the Israeli Defense Force, Hamas and Hezbollah were working together against the aliens. Reports had the IDF supplying the weapons while Hamas and Hezbollah were carrying out suicide attacks against alien personnel and installations with mixed results. Despite their resistance, Kinsey used the reports of Haydonite reprisals against both the Jewish and Arab civilian populations as further support for his decision.</p>
<p>Kinsey now made his way back to the Oval Office. His head churned with thoughts and ideas, trying to figure out how he could use the information on the Slayer's location to ensure the maximum benefit for himself. He understood that opportunities like this were rare, and he wanted to take as much away from this as he could. He'd barely settled back behind his desk when the intercom buzzed.</p>
<p>"Yes, what is it?" Kinsey barked, not hiding his irritation at being disturbed.</p>
<p>The secretary whimpered, <em>"S-Sir, Rector Nunan is here to see you."</em></p>
<p>Kinsey sucked in a deep breath, caught off-guard by this visit, "Send the Rector in! Don't keep him waiting!" he barked, cutting the line as his assistant stuttered.</p>
<p>The President exhaled deeply, trying to compose himself as the door opened and Nunan glided in. Kinsey stood to greet the Haydonite, making sure his best politician's welcoming smile was showing, "Rector, this is a surprise! What can I do for you today?"</p>
<p>Rector Nunan cared little for these types of trivialities, especially with organics, but he understood his liaison role. It was important for him to oversee the President, ensuring his obedience and co-operation until the Hegemony had no further use for him. The thought of this kowtowing organic being taken away for processing brought a pleasurable sensation to Nunan. He made a mental note to ensure he was present when it occurred.</p>
<p>"I have come for a status report on your search for the Slayer, Faith Lehane. Prelate Dejan is most anxious that she be located. His patience has its limits," Nunan said, emphasizing the implied threat.</p>
<p>Despite his churning stomach, Kinsey kept his smile in place. He knew he was playing a dangerous game, but he needed to ensure that the payoff was worth the risk before disclosing the Slayer's location. The aliens' obsession to locate this Slayer still stirred his curiosity. He wouldn't shed any tears when she was in their hands, making a mental note to ask if he could watch... or maybe even take part in her interrogation.</p>
<p>Pushing aside his growing arousal at the image of Faith's interrogation, he focused on this intricate dance, and its potential rewards, "I still have my people looking for her. We have a few leads being followed up on. We're hopeful we'll get a break any day."</p>
<p>Silence filled the Oval Office, and Kinsey felt self-conscious and uncomfortable being under the Haydonite's gaze. The alien's eye was pulsing and glowing, making him fear that the creature was seeing through his deception.</p>
<p>Nunan spoke, breaking the unnerving silence, "I will relay this information to Prelate Dejan. He may want to speak to you in person about the situation to express his displeasure."</p>
<p>Kinsey fought to keep the smile on his face and not lose his nerve along with the contents of his stomach. He quickly changed the tone of the conversation, <em>Time to offer a few sacrificial lambs...</em></p>
<p>"I understand and can empathize with the Prelate wanting this matter dealt with most expeditiously. I didn't want to say anything until I had more information," Kinsey said, his smile fading to a small frown.</p>
<p>"What is it?" the Haydonite demanded.</p>
<p>"I didn't want to bother you or the Prelate with a problem involving my people. I had hoped to resolve the issue quickly and quietly in-house," Kinsey said, emphasizing the frown, easily falling into the role.</p>
<p>"What is the problem?" Nunan again demanded, not hiding his frustration.</p>
<p>Kinsey added a sigh, "I believe some of my people know where Faith is, and are working with a resistance movement to hide her from you."</p>
<p>Nunan moved closer to Kinsey, its single eye glowing brighter, and more menacing-like, "Who are these people? What steps have you taken to deal with this rebellious behavior?"</p>
<p>Out of reflex, Kinsey took a step back from the Haydonite. He swallowed hard, and to play up his role flashed a small predatory smile, "I have people loyal to me watching the suspects. We are trying to determine who's involved and what they know. When the time is right, I want to roll up the entire network. We'll destroy the resistance and gain the information to the Slayer's location."</p>
<p>Another long moment of silence filled the Oval Office before Nunan replied, "I accept your explanation, and will relay your situation to the Prelate. Is there anything the Hegemony can do to assist you in this internal matter?"</p>
<p>Kinsey fought to keep his knees from shaking, realizing his gamble worked, "Not at this time. I may ask that when the time is right to provide troops to take the traitors into custody. I want to make sure we conduct ourselves in the spirit of co-operation."</p>
<p>"We would be most glad to provide you any assistance... in the spirit of co-operation," the Haydonite replied, "Is there anything else?"</p>
<p>Kinsey's gambler instincts kicked in. This was the opportunity to gather more information, "Well, I do have a question?" he murmured, using a reluctant submissive tone.</p>
<p>"What is your question?"</p>
<p>"I know you have had your own troubles dealing with Slayers, but why the focus on her?"</p>
<p>"That is not your concern," Nunan said dismissively.</p>
<p>"Y-Yes, yes, of course... the need for operational security, etcetera. I understand completely," Kinsey whimpered apologetically.</p>
<p>Not wanting to waste this opportunity, he decided on trying a fresh approach, "If I may ask, what will do to her when you have her?"</p>
<p>Nunan took a moment to consider the question. He decided that there was no harm in revealing the Hegemony's plans for the woman, "We will transport her to our home world. Once there, she will undergo interrogation to provide crucial information."</p>
<p><em>Information? What information did she have that they would want? What does she know?</em> Kinsey thought, trying to not show his puzzlement as Nunan continued.</p>
<p>"Once we have gained everything we need to know, we will modify her," Nunan said, warming up to the topic.</p>
<p>There had been many discussions between the Adjudicator and Inquisitor sects with numerous simulations run for this scenario. A surge of excitement and joy flowed through him at the prospect of what would happen when they finally had <em>his</em> woman in their grasp.</p>
<p>"M-Modified?" Kinsey stammered.</p>
<p>Nunan continued on, rambling as a surge of perverse joy and excitement gripped him, "We have learned much about your human anatomy. She will serve the Hegemony, used as an example to all those that oppose us. She will pay the price for <em>his</em> resistance."</p>
<p>Nunan paused, tasting how close they were to success, <em>With her under our control it will take away their greatest commander. This will cause upheaval in their command structure and slow or delay their attacks. Any delay will give us the time to finish developing our new weapons. Then, we will eliminate the organics and their pitiful alliance...</em></p>
<p>If the Haydonite was capable of facial expressions, an evil looking smile of anticipation would fill his face. Caught up in the emotion, he continued on, "Despite everything he has done to us... everything that he has cost us. He will only see his failure to protect <em>her</em>. He will witness her pain and experience helplessness and despair. This will crush him psychologically, buying us the time we need."</p>
<p>The Haydonite glanced at Kinsey, "We expect you to deal with your internal problems quickly! Our patience has limits. Your priority is to find that Slayer!" Nunan said, turning to leave.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>It took all of Kinsey's will power to wait until the door closed before showing any emotion. He fought to stay on his feet as his legs turned to jelly. His stomach churned, fighting back the growing nausea while he replayed the alien's words over in his head.</p>
<p>As the implications sank in, he staggered back to his chair. He struggled to regain his composure as thoughts and emotions threatened to overwhelm him. His mind raced, finding all his plans in disarray in a matter of minutes.</p>
<p>He suppressed the urge to scream while a part of him tried to deny what he'd heard. A voice echoed in his head, telling him he'd only misheard and misinterpreted what Nunan told him.</p>
<p>Despite how tantalizing that path appeared, his well-honed survival instincts were screaming at him. His mind raced, finding it hard to focus.</p>
<p>
  <em>T-They lied! Those alien bastards lied! That bastard Coleiro is still alive, and they want that bitch Slayer to use against him!</em>
</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Lieutenant General Mark Chambers listened intently as the commanding officer of the 1st Cavalry Division continued his briefing, outlining his plan of action. Chambers took a moment to let his eyes drift around the conference room, noting the array of staff officers from the base command staff, the 1st Cav, and III Corps. His eyes locked on the Staff Sergeant and two civilians standing at the back of the room, trying hard to hide among the sea of officers. His attention snapped back to General Pauling, realizing he'd finished his briefing.</p>
<p>Chambers paused, gathering his thoughts, replaying the information presented by General Pauling. His first instinct was to call everyone crazy and tell them this was all a wasted effort.</p>
<p>He hesitated, glancing around, noting the faces of the men and women in the room. The anger and shame radiating from them weighed on him. He saw them grappling with the same inner turmoil he struggled with, knowing they had somehow failed in their oaths and duty to protect the country and the people.</p>
<p>It burned in his stomach, having surrendered the planet. The logical, pragmatist side of him understood they had no choice because the aliens would have devastated the planet from space. Yet, he didn't know if he could handle and cope with being occupied and forced to live under alien domination. The intelligence briefings he was getting on the aliens didn't bode well for the future of humanity. A part of him would have rather gone down fighting if they were going to lose.</p>
<p>General Chambers pushed his personal thoughts aside to focus on what was in front of him, "So, let me understand what you're proposing. You want to take an Armored Brigade Combat Team to Adamsville, and setup a defensive perimeter there?" he said, still wrapping his head around this request.</p>
<p>General William Pauling appeared a little hesitant. The question the commander of III Corps asked him was basically the same words and tone he'd used when Colonel Weir approached him with this proposal, "Uh... Yes, sir."</p>
<p>"And the primary mission for all this is to provide force protection for one person? Not the town or its local population?" Chambers said, his eyes drifting again to the Sergeant and civilians. This time the three men noticed the General's gaze, and started fidgeting, realizing they were under <em>his</em> microscope.</p>
<p><em>It must have been one helluva sales job to convince Weir and Pauling to buy into this</em>, Chambers thought.</p>
<p>Pauling nodded, "Yes, sir. I can have lead elements of my 1st Brigade on the road within an hour of you giving the word. I can have the rest of the brigade on the road several hours after that."</p>
<p>"How long do you expect to be in Adamsville?" Chambers asked.</p>
<p>Normally, General Pauling had no problem sounding and projecting confidence and self-assurance for any plan he was presenting, but this time he was drifting into unknown territory.</p>
<p>This plan smelled of desperation with too many variables and unknowns. Upon reflecting, it seemed all straight forward when Colonel Weir had come to him with this plan. It had given him something to grab on to rather than dwelling on that the United States of America was nothing more than a defeated and occupied country.</p>
<p>"Um... We're planning for our deployment to last for seven to fourteen days, but we're... um... not quite sure... sir."</p>
<p>Chambers shook his head, exhaling a deep breath. The simmering helplessness and anger flashed, but he had standing orders to follow, "General Pauling, you realize our current orders are for all units and equipment to remain on base. We are not to engage in any maneuvers or any activity that the aliens could construe as threatening or hostile."</p>
<p>Pauling didn't hesitate with this question, "Yes, sir. Colonel Weir and I both understand what we're proposing and the risk we're taking. We've talked to all the men and women in the 1st Brigade. They're just as pissed off as you and I. They want to do something, anything that will hurt and stick it to those alien bastards. If you'll pardon my tone, sir."</p>
<p>Chambers couldn't help himself as he smirked. The smirk quickly faded at the realization he was being asked to commit men and women to a course of action where they might have to lay down their lives. He needed to know why this was so important, to at least give him some consolation for having to ask others—and himself—to risk everything.</p>
<p>His gaze returned to the Sergeant and two civilians, "I take it you're the one's responsible for instigating this whole mess?"</p>
<p>Staff Sergeant Mike Dixon gulped deeply under the General's stare. It still surprised him how easy it had been for Andy to explain and convince him into helping, but then they'd been friends since childhood.</p>
<p>The original plan was for Dixon to ask around for a few volunteers, maybe enough for a squad or even a platoon. That was the simple part...</p>
<p>Things would then get a little trickier because they planned to "borrow" some weapons, ammo, supplies, along with vehicles to take back to Adamsville.</p>
<p>He still didn't know how Colonel Weir found out about what was going on. Before they could get any further with their plan, Dixon was being hauled into the Colonel's office. He was honest and explained the situation.</p>
<p>That's when events took a strange turn. Colonel Weir asked to meet with Andy and the other guy—who Andy only introduced as Riley—to hear them explain what was going on. Events then took a sharp turn into the Twilight Zone, with Colonel having them all accompany him to General Pauling's office. It wasn't long before the General was calling in his officers and NCOs to gauge their thoughts and feelings. What followed was several hours of planning by the brigade command staff to come up with an operations plan to move the whole 1st Brigade to Adamsville.</p>
<p>Dixon was ready to accept full responsibility for creating this situation, but Andy stepped in first, "Sir, I'm the one responsible for getting Staff Sergeant Dixon involved with this. He's a good friend, and I asked for his help."</p>
<p>Chambers eyed the civilian, "What's your name?"</p>
<p>"Andres Rodriguez, sir."</p>
<p>"You serve?"</p>
<p>"Yes, sir. Marines, sir!" Andy replied, straightening himself to stand a little taller.</p>
<p>"Well, we won't hold that against you, son," Chambers replied with the wisp of a smile. This got a few chuckles from the assembled group of Army personnel.</p>
<p>The General's smile faded, "Rodriguez, you're asking all of us here to put our asses on the line for one person. What makes this person so valuable?"</p>
<p>"Sir, I won't lie or beat around the bush. Faith is important to me."</p>
<p>Andy paused. He wasn't sure how professing his love for Faith would go over with the General and the other officers. Before he could continue, Riley stepped up.</p>
<p>"Sir, these aliens are looking for Faith. I don't know why and neither do my sources, but they're looking specifically for her. If they want her, then we need to keep her from them. She can be kind of stubborn, and she's refusing to leave Adamsville. The plan is to protect her until we can convince her it's in everyone's best interests to leave and go into hiding somewhere else."</p>
<p>Chambers studied the man, "And your name is?"</p>
<p>Riley sighed, knowing he didn't have much choice now, "Riley, sir."</p>
<p>"Just Riley?" Chambers said, his eyes narrowing.</p>
<p>Riley sighed again, "Finn... My name is Riley Finn."</p>
<p>This immediately started murmuring among the room, with many recognizing his name. Chambers gave Riley a hard stare, "According to the President and a few others, you're a traitor," he replied, using a hard tone.</p>
<p>Riley wasn't going to waste time arguing. The stakes were too high, and he honestly didn't care anymore what other people thought of him.</p>
<p>Riley didn't shy away from the General's glare, "That's his opinion... one I don't agree with, sir,"</p>
<p>Silence gripped the conference room while Chambers eyed Riley, mulling over the situation and its ramifications, "Finn... you served under General Coulson?"</p>
<p>Riley took a deep breath while old memories and a promise he'd made played through his head, "Yes, sir. He was a great man. It was an honor to serve with him."</p>
<p>The General's voice echoed through the conference room, "I was at the Academy with him. He only picked the best to work with him."</p>
<p>Another long moment of silence gripped the room before Chambers broke it, "General Pauling... Colonel Weir, you have permission to deploy 1st Brigade to Adamsville."</p>
<p>General Chambers eyed the two civilians while speaking to the room, "I don't know how long we can stay there, and I don't know what we'll face. But we will not back down when our nation... when our people need us!"</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>The surface of Operta loomed large not only in Paul's sights, but in his thoughts as he acknowledged orbital control, setting his Alpha on a re-entry path into the atmosphere. The commander of the ship that brought him here had offered him the use of a shuttle, but Paul declined. He didn't know what awaited him once he got down to the surface. Whatever happened, he wanted to experience space along with the bite of gravity and atmosphere under his control one last time.</p>
<p>His Veritech began slightly shaking as it entered the planet's atmosphere. Paul glanced around, ignoring the normal buffeting from the atmospheric re-entry, taking in the sight of the ships and installations in orbit. What he could glimpse was only a small fraction of what was in orbit. Operta was one of the most heavily defended planets in the Alliance. It was the only known place where the Flower of Life—the source of Protoculture—grew.</p>
<p>Countless Invid Mollusk-class carriers, filled with mecha, patrolled in orbit protecting their home world with support from Alliance ships and installations. Those Invid ships also represented an ongoing frustration for the Alliance. Because of the Haydonite PSI jamming technology, which blocked the Regess's telepathic link, this prevented the Alliance from using this untapped source of strength against their enemy.</p>
<p>The Alliance was still working on counter measures to overcome the jamming, but so far they had only hit dead ends. Only the Regess could overcome the jamming, and that was only if she was in close proximity to her forces. It was too great a risk to bring the Regess into battle. If something happened to her, the blow might be something the Alliance could never recover from. The only other Invid that showed any ability to overcome the PSI jamming was Tashe. Even then, her abilities were limited, and she could only communicate and control a handful of ships.</p>
<p>Yet, considerations about the current strategic situation paled to his thoughts and worries about Faith, Earth and what awaited him down on the surface. The lingering visions from The Shapings still haunted him, forcing him here to play his last card.</p>
<p>The twinges of regret pulled on him as he began his final approach towards the main hive complex where the Regess was located. He found himself wishing for things he would never have. Though there was much in his life he wished he'd done differently, the one thing he never regretted was being with Faith.</p>
<p>This hadn't been the life he'd planned or wanted. He took full responsibility for his decisions and actions, and was willing to live with the consequences. Yet, the memory of that last time with Faith played over in his head. His soul ached, knowing he was going to have to break his promise to return to her. He'd done everything in his power to protect her, and keep the promise he swore, but events now made it impossible.</p>
<p>A small group of Invid—led by a stage-four Invid—gathered at the hive's main entrance as his Alpha taxied up. As Paul powered down his Alpha, preparing to exit his fighter, the irony of the welcoming committee struck him. It was only a few years ago, back in his universe, that both races would have been trying to kill each other.</p>
<p>"This way Admiral Coleiro... The Regess is expecting you," the large, humanoid-looking Invid said, giving Paul a low respectful bow of his head.</p>
<p>Paul hadn't announced his visit to Optera, but it didn't surprise him to hear the Regess was expecting him. He nodded, following the Invid into the hive.</p>
<p>It took Paul a moment to realize that he wasn't being led to the Regess's main chambers. A sense of foreboding gripped him as he followed the Invid down winding corridors, leading deeper under the hive. Time lost all meaning as the corridor they were traveling finally opened into an immense chamber.</p>
<p>Paul had no idea how far under the hive they were, but the chamber was big enough for an Alpha in Battloid mode to move around with lots of room. A large pool in the center of the room drew his eyes. It almost looked like a reflecting pool, except in this case the water cast an eerie glow, providing light for the chamber. A voice from the shadows startled him.</p>
<p>"Welcome, Admiral Coleiro," the Regess said, stepping from the shadows towards him.</p>
<p>Paul studied the tall humanoid woman coming towards him. He was familiar with the Zentraedi and Sentinels intelligence reports about the Regess from his universe. The differences of the two Invid in their behavior and attitudes were stark night and day contrasts. Though this wasn't their first meeting, each time the power and beauty, she projected, struck him. Along with that power and beauty, he noticed a lingering sadness that always seemed to hang in her face, especially her eyes.</p>
<p>"Thank you. It would appear you were expecting my arrival," Paul said, giving the Regess a respectful nod. He thought he saw the wisp of a smile on her face, but it could have been a trick of the lights.</p>
<p>"You are always welcome among the Invid. If it was not for you and the others, I would still be a prisoner with my children lost to me. We would be adrift without purpose, unable to achieve our destiny."</p>
<p>This type of hero praise always made Paul feel uncomfortable, "Uh, yes. Well, I must admit that liberating Operta wasn't completely a selfless act," he replied, flashing an awkward smile. This diplomatic dance did little to keep his growing unease and anxiety in check.</p>
<p>Again, Paul thought he saw a smile flash across the Regess's face, "We are glad to share access to the Flower. You have earned the trust and respect of the Invid," she paused, studying the human, "But you are not here to exchange pleasantries?"</p>
<p>"No... I wish I was here for that," he replied. He took a deep breath, trying to relax under the weight now pressing down on him, "Is there nothing you can do to help?"</p>
<p>A small, sad smile flashed on the Regess's face, "I have shown you The Shapings. They showed you what would happen if you returned home. You would have lost everything you loved."</p>
<p>The growing frustration was obvious in Paul's voice, "And that's why I never went back! I stayed, keeping my people here, and we fought this war!"</p>
<p>"I showed you what the Flower, and The Shapings needed you to see... the path you had to take. You decided to take another path."</p>
<p>"And we have those bastards on the run! We're going to beat them!" Paul growled.</p>
<p>The Regess shook her head slowly, giving him another sad smile, "Even now the Haydonites are building weapons of terrible destructive force. They might not defeat us, but they can unleash death and destruction on an unimaginable scale to drag us down with them."</p>
<p>Paul swore loudly, forgetting about the diplomatic niceties, "Damn it! Everything I did was to protect Faith and Earth, and now you're telling me it was all in vain? How in the hell did the Haydonites find Earth in the first place?"</p>
<p>The Regess didn't blink in the face of Paul's outburst, "There are agents of the Shadows everywhere. They have seen what I have foreseen, and they seek to prevent it."</p>
<p>"Prevent what? What is so freaking important?" Paul demanded.</p>
<p>"The evolution of the Invid..." replied the Regess.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Paul tried wrapping his mind around what the Regess was telling him, "S-So all this... this war is to keep you from evolving?"</p>
<p>The Regess nodded, "Yes, partly. The Haydonites by the path they chose have reached the limits of their evolution. They are afraid of the power of Protoculture and fear what we will become if we transcend and evolve into a higher form of existence."</p>
<p>Paul wanted to call bullshit, but deep in his blood and soul he realized the truth, "Okay, but there must be something you can do to help?" he pleaded.</p>
<p>"We Invid are not like the Invid in your universe. Our paths have diverged. The circumstances that set the other Regess on her path never occurred here," the Regess paused, letting out a deep sigh as old memories and desires haunted her.</p>
<p>"I met Zor when he and his people visited our planet long ago. I developed deep feelings for him and changed my form to be more pleasing. But unlike what happened in your universe, the Robotech Masters and their Zentraedi soldiers never came to take away the Flower... <em>my</em> Zor never returned to betray us. The Haydonites came instead and occupied our planet. Even then they only caged us... restricted our evolution. They did not inflict the same atrocities on us as they did other species. It was what you might call a benign occupation to keep us placated. The same hate and desire for revenge that drove her does not drive us."</p>
<p>Paul wanted to scream in frustration, "Tashe, is from my universe, she should be able to provide what you need! You defended your planet when the Haydonites tried to retake it! Why can't you be like that?"</p>
<p>"She still carries the imprint from her Regess, but it is not strong enough to give all of us what we need. You have given us the knowledge and technology to defend our planet now, and we will. But we are not the Invid you <em>need</em> us to be."</p>
<p>"I never thought I would say this, but I wish you guys were the same blood-thirsty, single-minded obsessed species I knew and feared," Paul muttered.</p>
<p>"You can change all this... not only can you save those you care about, but all the others and help us to our evolutionary goal! You need to follow the path and accept your destiny!"</p>
<p>Paul shook his head, "What can I do? Why does it have to be me?"</p>
<p>The Regess's eyes glowed as she spoke, "Because you have taken the Flower of Life. It flows through your blood, it has chosen you!"</p>
<p>Paul wanted to argue, but staring into the Regess's eyes he could feel his burning, and realized she was right. He glanced towards the glowing pool in the center of the chamber. It seemed to glow even brighter now.</p>
<p>"W-What do I have to do?" he said, resigning himself to his destiny.</p>
<p>A small smile filled the Regess's face, "You must ingest the petals of the Flower one more time, and give yourself to the Genesis Pit."</p>
<p>Paul stared at the glowing pool, finding himself now drawn to it in a way he couldn't explain. Despite this, there was still a part of him that fought against his destiny... like an animal fighting to escape its own death.</p>
<p>"I-I'm afraid..." he muttered, struggling to fight off the hypnotic call of the Genesis Pit.</p>
<p>"That is the part we need. We need to experience all the emotions... the fears and joys... the love and hate. You can be that conduit. I have touched your mind and have seen what the Invid is to evolve to... to transcend to. Without that, the Invid and all of you face nothing but shadows and darkness," the Regess said in a quiet soothing voice.</p>
<p>A parade of memories and emotions filled Paul's thoughts. He now understood that his entire life had led up to this point... this decision. He wanted to give in, but there was still something holding him back.</p>
<p>"Faith..." he whispered.</p>
<p>"You know what will happen to her if you do not do this," replied the Regess.</p>
<p>Paul's eyes burned, nodding with resignation, <em>My journey is over... It's not the Viking funeral I planned...</em></p>
<p>The Regess moved to stand beside him as he stared at the Genesis Pit. She held out her hand. Paul recognized the dried leaves in her hand. He took the leaves without saying a word and ate them.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for the leaves to take effect... the glowing pool began to radiate a rainbow of colors. Paul turned to the Regess, meeting her glowing eyes. His fear was ebbing, but there was still pain... a sense of desperation gripping him.</p>
<p>Paul lamented, staring at the shimmering pool, "I promised her I would come back to her."</p>
<p>He turned to face the Regess one last time, "What will happen? What will I become?" he breathed, trying to find some hope in these final moments.</p>
<p>The Regess spoke, but her soothing voice now echoed in his thoughts as the leaves' effect took a stronger hold of him, <em>"I will not lie to you. Even I do not know what you will become. The current path you are on will come to an end. Everything you are will transcend your current existence. The Flower of Life and The Shapings will transform you into what it requires to fulfill your destiny..."</em></p>
<p>Paul nodded and removed his uniform, dropping it to the ground. Despite the allure of the glowing liquid, there was still hesitation as he edged towards the pool.</p>
<p>He paused at the edge, trying to focus while his head spun from a torrent of thoughts and emotions. He slowly put his foot into the glowing liquid... a surge of electricity gripped and flowed through him. The warm liquid drew him in as he waded further into the pool.</p>
<p>Suddenly, something pulled him under, downwards toward the bottom. Out of reflex, he began struggling while being pulled further down. His arms flailed about as a part of him still tried to fight against the inevitable.</p>
<p>He fought the urge to breathe as his lungs burned, and the pressure increased. It was getting harder to focus and discern what was real and what were dreams as waves of images and memories filled his head.</p>
<p>He saw his family... they were decorating the Christmas tree in their home in New Macross, before Khyron's attack. There was Sonia's face, smiling at him from across the table while they were studying in the Academy library.</p>
<p>Darkness was seeping into his thoughts as the pressure and burning increased on his lungs. He wanted to keep struggling, but he sensed his body beginning to falter, and his mind starting to shut down.</p>
<p>It was strange to realize he was dying. But rather than panic or dread, a sense of calmness and peace he'd never known before flowed through him. Thoughts of Faith filled him in these last moments, wishing he could have seen her one last time... held her one last time.</p>
<p>He no longer had control of his body, feeling himself drifting, caught up in the current. It was as if he was outside his body looking at himself. All around him the liquid of the Genesis Pit glowed and pulsated. It was strange, but he sensed a rhythm in the pulsating... as if it was trying to tell him something.</p>
<p>The glowing and pulsating grew stronger, and suddenly an epiphany struck him, like the universe was opening itself up to share its secrets with him.</p>
<p>A vision filled his thoughts... he saw an immense column of pure blinding energy rising from a planet, climbing higher and higher into space. It suddenly transformed, becoming a gigantic bird... a phoenix of pure energy, extending its wings and letting out a cry heard across the whole universe.</p>
<p>The vision faded, and the seeping darkness now descended upon the corners of his mind. Paul Coleiro had time for one last thought. One last testament of what he cherished most in all of existence, hoping the universe, God or whatever was waiting for him would hear it.</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you, Faith...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p>
<p>Thanks to all that read this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Traitors and Criminals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER FOURTEEN<br/>
Traitors and Criminals</h2><p>
  <em>"The arming of the Invid was one of those simple decisions that required little thought or debate. The hope was that their active participation would turn the tide of the war, bringing it to a quick resolution. Unfortunately, because of the Haydonite PSI jamming the Invid could only operate in limited numbers, outside the Operta system, with negligible impact on the war effort. The REF's database on Invid weapon systems and ships proved invaluable in building up the Regess's forces while making many modifications and improvements. An example of this was the Mollusk-class Carrier. The original ship design had no weapons and considered the crew of the ship expendable after launching their mecha. This new ship variant added plasma point-defense weapons and missile launchers with short-range anti-mecha/anti-ship capability. Survivability of these carriers was further enhanced by incorporating shield technology. The addition of command-and-control capabilities was to integrate and allow the ships better fleet co-ordination with other Alliance ships..."</em>
</p><p>— Excerpt from<em> "Weapons of the Haydonite-Alliance War"</em></p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>It wasn't the rumble of heavy vehicles going by that woke Andy. As he rolled over in bed, his subconscious mind sensed he was now alone, and stirred to wake him. His eyes opened, confirming what his subconscious had been telling him.</p><p>A frown grew as he became more awake and tried listening for Faith moving around the house. It was hard as another army convoy drove past, but as the sound of the vehicles faded, he still couldn't hear her.</p><p>He got out of bed, pulling on some shorts in his half-awake state, stumbling out of the bedroom to find her...</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>Faith sat in a lawn chair, watching the morning sunrise. She'd lost count of how many times she'd watched sunrises, but this one was different.</p><p>There had been no threat, and it wasn't the constant rumbling of army vehicles that woke her. She'd suddenly sat up in bed, wide awake as if waking up from a nightmare, but rather than fear an intense feeling of emptiness and loss gripped her.</p><p>She'd looked worriedly at Andy, but he was still asleep beside her. As she became more awake, she tried recalling her dream to get a sense of why she was feeling this way. Unfortunately, she could only recall fragments of the dream... a vision of brightly lit water... almost glowing.</p><p>Despite no longer being able to recall the dream, the emptiness and loss still gripped her. With sleep no longer an option, she got out of bed to watch the sunrise. It wasn't as if she hadn't suffered nightmares and visions before, but this time it was different. The loss and emptiness lingered, and that bothered her.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>She'd heard the back door open and knew Andy was checking up on her. For a moment, she wanted to tell him what she was experiencing, but decided he wouldn't understand and didn't want to worry him, "Yeah... I'm fine. I couldn't sleep," she mumbled, staring off into the distance.</p><p>A worried frown crossed Andy's face, picking up on the tone in her voice. Since returning with a military convoy in tow, they'd exchanged a few heated words since what was transpiring was much more than he'd originally proposed.</p><p>The sizable US Army presence caused different reactions from Buffy and Faith. While the size of the military force surprised both Slayers, Buffy was more or less ambivalent about the whole thing. On the other hand, it hadn't taken Faith long to figure out that this ploy was to convince her to go with Riley into hiding.</p><p>Andy sighed, eyeing Faith, "If you're still mad about Riley and I bringing the army back here... I only did it to protect you."</p><p>Faith hesitated, still distracted as she watched the sunrise, "Huh? Uh... no, it's not that. I just couldn't sleep... that's all."</p><p>Andy, still worried, studied Faith, "Why don't you come in...? I'll fix you a cup of coffee and some breakfast."</p><p>It took another moment for Faith to register what he'd said, "Thanks, maybe in a bit," she breathed, her eyes still locked on the sunrise.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>"Oh, Mr. President, this is your wake-up call..."</p><p>Kinsey awoke with a start, sitting up in bed, "Y-Yes, w-what is it?" he croaked, trying to shake off the effects of a night of heavy drinking.</p><p>He found himself staring into the grim-looking face of The First Evil, assuming the guise of his Presidential predecessor. Kinsey tried shaking off his hangover while trying to remember what he'd done last night.</p><p><em>I haven't gotten drunk like that in years... Not since college</em>, he thought, trying to cut through the lingering alcoholic haze.</p><p>The First Evil shook his head, "Bob, I know things are looking bad, but you have to watch what you're doing. There are even limits on what the President can get away with these days."</p><p>"W-What?" stammered a confused Kinsey.</p><p>It suddenly all came back rushing back, and his head whirled towards the bondage rack installed in the Presidential quarters for his personal entertainment purposes. The naked body of one of his secretaries hung lifeless, tied spread-eagle to the rack. He couldn't see her face, but the belt still wrapped tightly around her neck told him all he needed to know as he struggled against his growing fear.</p><p>
  <em>I was angry and upset about what those damned aliens were hiding... I just wanted to feel better and let loose some steam...</em>
</p><p>The First Evil noted the shock and fear on Kinsey's face. It didn't bother The First what the dead secretary and any investigation would bring. To him, Kinsey was just a means to an end and was eventually disposal. Besides, being a sexual sadist was what made it easy to recruit him... along with his hunger for power. But for now Kinsey was still a useful tool, and there were other more important things occurring that demanded immediate attention.</p><p>"Bob! Get a hold of yourself! You've come too far to fall apart now!" hissed The First Evil. The last thing needed was a hysterical President adding to the growing list of problems.</p><p>The First snarled, "You can get rid of the body later! We have more important things to deal with!"</p><p>Kinsey finally shifted his eyes away from the body, focusing on The First. He slowly regained his composure, pushing through the hangover, "Y-Yes... O-Of course, you're right. What is it you want, Master?" he stammered.</p><p>"Bob, you need to get cleaned up and dressed. I need you down in the Situation Room, looking and acting Presidential."</p><p>Kinsey's eyes darted back to the woman's dead body. Images of what he'd done last night became clearer, unleashing stirrings of arousal and desire, "W-What's the problem?" he gulped while trying to keep a lid on his urges.</p><p>The First Evil growled, "We have a situation, and it involves that Slayer our alien friends are looking for..."</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>The First Evil updated Kinsey on what was happening in Adamsville as the President cleaned up and changed. He'd shaken off the effects of his binge drinking by the time he reached the Situation Room. Any thoughts or consideration of the dead secretary were long gone as he entered the Situation Room. He was in full-damage control mode now, trying to contain the situation from further escalating.</p><p>Kinsey noted that the Joint Chiefs of Staff and his National Security Advisor were already here, waiting for him as he moved to his place at the conference table.</p><p>Everyone stood quickly, easily seeing the foul mood hanging over the President. They stood for a long moment as the President took his seat, waiting for him to signal them to sit. An uncomfortable silence gripped the room as the President sat there, glaring at the group of men standing around the conference table.</p><p>Kinsey finally spoke, his harsh words cutting the silence, filling the room, "What the hell is going on with <em>my</em> military?"</p><p>"S-Sir?" One officer stammered, appearing confused by the question..</p><p>"I mean, I thought I was the Commander-in-Chief. I thought my orders were for our troops to stay on their bases, and not to leave except under my orders?"</p><p>The officer trembled, still confused about what was going on, "Y-Yes, sir! Those were your orders!"</p><p>Kinsey took a deep breath, "Then why... THE HELL AM I FINDING OUT THAT MY OWN SOLDIERS ARE DEPLOYING AGAINST MY ORDERS, AND WORKING WITH TRAITORS AND CRIMINALS!"</p><p>The Chairman of the JCS took a deep breath. He'd caught wind of rumblings about something happening in Texas, but decided to sit on the information to see how it played out. As the President's angry shrieks bounced off the walls, he wanted to tell Kinsey to do something anatomically impossible.</p><p>He maintained his composure, trying to play for time, "Mr. President, maybe if you can give us some idea of what you're talking about? As far as I'm aware all our troops are still on their bases," the Chairman replied, displaying his best poker face.</p><p>Kinsey glared at the General, "Then, maybe you should double check with your staff. My sources are telling me that troops from Fort Hood have deployed to Adamsville, Texas. Not only have <em>my</em> soldiers left the base against <em>my</em> Executive Orders, but they're also working in league with that traitor Riley Finn, and those bitch Slayers," he spat angrily.</p><p>The Chairman's poker face failed him. He hadn't heard about Finn and Slayers being involved, "I-I don't know... T-This is the first I've heard about this!" he stammered out.</p><p>Kinsey barked, "I don't give a damn what you know or didn't know! What I want is you to get whoever the hell is in charge of Fort Hood on the line right now! I want to find out what the hell is going on, and I want Faith Lehane in our custody along with everyone else before the end of the day! Do I make myself clear, General?"</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>The last thing General Chambers expected today was a call from the President. His stomach churned, suspecting the reason for the call as his assistant transferred the call to his phone. He was still figuring out how to respond as he picked up the handset, "Good Morning, Mr. President. This is an unexpected plea—"</p><p>Kinsey didn't even let him finish with the pleasantries before ripping into him, <em>"General, I don't know what kind of half-ass operation you're in charge of there! I don't appreciate our military men taking action that could be treasonous!"</em></p><p>Chambers heard the President's anger reverberating through the phone. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, recalling the oath he took when he received his officer's commission. The last part seemed appropriate and poignant now.</p><p>
  <em>So help me God...</em>
</p><p>"Sir, I must respectfully ask you to explain what the purpose of this call is?"</p><p>Chambers could almost swear he could hear Kinsey vibrating, trying to keep his voice in control, <em>"General, you will carry out the following orders! One... you will take into custody Faith Lehane, who is in Adamsville along with all her associates and accomplices. Two... you will have all troops deployed in Adamsville return to Fort Hood. Failure to carry out these orders within the next hour, and I will have you replaced with someone there that will carry out my orders! Do you understand?"</em></p><p>Chambers took another deep breath, trying to think of something meaningful and appropriate to say at a pivotal moment like this. He found himself lacking the eloquent words that better men than him had uttered at similar points in human history.</p><p>
  <em>I guess I'll just have to go with the classics...</em>
</p><p>"Mr. President..."</p><p>
  <em>"Yes?"</em>
</p><p>"Go fuck yourself..." Chambers said, hanging up the phone.</p><p>The General sat there, staring at his phone, experiencing a surreal moment. It seemed so unreal that he would have laughed, but the reality and seriousness of the situation came rushing back. He realized the magnitude of the choice he'd just made as he picked up his phone, dialing the extension to the base's Operations Center.</p><p>"This is General Chambers... I want a LERTCON ONE flash sent out to all units ASAP! Yes, you heard me! Also, get a hold of General Pauling and Colonel Hall. Have them meet me in the Operations Center in ten minutes. Inform the base communications center, we are now in lockdown condition! No calls in or out without my or the base commander's sign-off!"</p><p>Chambers didn't wait for the acknowledgement, hanging up the phone. His mind was already switching gears to plan for what he needed to do next in his unplanned insurrection.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>Colonel Weir had given up on getting any proper sleep, just satisfying himself with the occasional catnap. His command post, which had been setup in the middle of Adamsville, was now the center of an intense flurry of activity.</p><p>The command staff had been privy to the calls he'd gotten from General Chamber and then President Kinsey. Luckily, the General had called Weir first, warning him about the developing situation. Even with the warning call, he was still somewhat unprepared for the President's call that seemed to follow the General's call.</p><p>For the first time in his career, he was getting a call directly from the President. It would have probably meant more under different circumstances. He'd been a lot more polite than General Chambers had been, just replying, "I respectfully decline to carry out those orders, sir."</p><p>For a part of him, it had been hard to say "no" to his Commander-in-Chief because it flew in the face of a life-time of training and discipline. The only thing that consoled him was recalling the discussions about ethics and doing what was right and lawful in his Military Law course from his academy days.</p><p><em>I can always argue that my orders were unlawful and immoral at my court-martial... if I survive to have one</em>, he thought, shaking his head tiredly.</p><p>The Colonel pushed aside thoughts of court-martials, turning his focus to the map in his CP, showing the deployment of his forces in and around the town.</p><p>He'd decided against deploying all his units in the town. Even though he was here to protect one person in the town, he didn't want to restrict his freedom of movement.</p><p>While his engineering units busily prepared fighting positions for the tanks, AFVs, and artillery, he'd deployed his two armored battalions, headquarters unit, and service battalion to defend the town's perimeter. His artillery battalion, deployed several kilometers away, was to provide fire support to the area. He'd attached his other armored battalion to provide force protection for his artillery, and act as his brigade reserve. He'd deployed the brigade's air-defense systems to cover the town and his artillery positions. The one thing he wished he had was access to air support.</p><p>Their arrival into town had surprised everyone, but rather than being alarmed, the locals embraced the army's arrival and the protection they offered. The civilians quickly joined in, lending a hand where they could, especially with their civilian earth moving equipment to assist the engineers in preparing the defensive positions.</p><p>Weir didn't know how appreciative the locals would be if things went south. But even though the primary mission was to protect Faith, the Colonel swore he wouldn't abandon the local population either.</p><p>After his short and career-ending call with the President, Weir stood the brigade at REDCON-2. His recon group was out patrolling, getting a lay of the surrounding terrain, and helping the artillery to pre-register areas for fire missions.</p><p>Weir rubbed his tired eyes, focusing on the map. This entire mission smelled of desperation. He understood the reasons, and he hadn't argued or hesitated when asked to lead his unit here. The burning desire to hit back at the aliens rather than meekly submit simmered in him. Yet, he would have liked more information about the enemy he would be facing.</p><p>There was one bit of good news resulting from this whole Charlie-Foxtrot mess. General Chambers had told him he was scrambling everyone that could carry a weapon and sending them on anything with wheels or tracks to reinforce him. The downside was it would be hours before the lead elements of the reinforcements would be here.</p><p>His attention shifted to his command post's entrance as the people responsible for the current situation entered. Weir studied the group approaching, noting the blonde and brunette accompanying Riley and Andy.</p><p><em>So, these women are Slayers</em>, Weir thought, appraising them.</p><p>"Colonel Weir," Riley said, coming to a parade rest out of habit.</p><p>"Finn, Rodriguez, ladies," Weir said, giving them an acknowledging nod, "It looks like the shit is about to hit the fan. I don't know how, but the President found out about you and our little operation here."</p><p>Finn showed no emotion at this news "What are you going to do?"</p><p>Weir sighed, "I had hoped we could have kept our presence quiet longer, but we're here for the duration. The brigade is on alert and ready to fight. General Chambers is scrambling everything and everyone he can get his hands on, and he's coming to reinforce us. But we won't see any help for several hours."</p><p>"How can we help, Colonel?" Buffy said, catching Weir by surprise.</p><p>"Help? We're here to keep her safe," Weir said, pointing at Faith, "I don't know what you can contribute to our forces?"</p><p>Faith caught the soldier's tone and struggled with the growing anger and guilt that she was responsible for everyone being in this predicament.</p><p>
  <em>I didn't ask for any of this! I just want to be with Pa—I mean Andy!</em>
</p><p>Buffy, reading the look on Faith's face, jumped in to head off any outburst, "You know that Faith and I are both Slayers."</p><p>"Yes, but I don't see how that will help in a fight against aliens," Weir replied, trying not to sound too condescending.</p><p>Buffy took a deep breath, trying not to roll her eyes, "Well, it so happens that us Slayers have access to a pair of those Robotech Cyclones. You know... the ones that turn into battle armor. We're very good at using them," she said, smirking.</p><p>Weir didn't hide his surprise at this news, "Y-You're kidding, right? You've got Robotech weapons! Why the hell didn't you tell me this before?"</p><p>"We try not to advertise that we have them. You know, operational security and all that," Riley replied, adding his own smirk.</p><p>Weir was too tired to argue. Just having <em>some</em> Robotech weaponry only added to his force strength. What concerned him now was if these Slayers would at least try to follow orders.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>Memories washed over Willow as she stepped on to the Arcadia's bridge. Her mind replayed the old memories while she checked out the bridge as it buzzed with activity. It caught her by surprise to see a mix of humans and aliens now manning the bridge stations. A familiar voice interrupted any further contemplation or reminiscing.</p><p>"Hey Will!"</p><p>A smile filled Willow's face as she turned to greet Dawn. She was having some troubles adjusting to seeing Buffy's baby sister all grown up now, but she had to admit Dawn looked good in her uniform. An air of confidence and competence radiated from the Dawn she remembered her that hadn't been there before... or maybe she just hadn't noticed until now.</p><p>Willow laughed, "Hey Dawn or should I be calling you Lieutenant Summers."</p><p>Dawn added her own laugh, breaking the tension and nervousness hanging over her. The fleet was making its final preparations to make the space-fold to Earth and take the planet back from the Haydonites.</p><p>"It seems these days I'm more used to being addressed by rank, but for you either works. It's been a while since you've been on the Arcadia."</p><p>"Yeah, it feels different somehow," Willow said, glancing around the bridge again.</p><p>Dawn smiled, "This old ship has changed little except for some upgrades to her weapons and shields."</p><p>"I'm surprised to see a mixed crew. What happened to everyone?" Willow said.</p><p>Dawn shrugged, "Well, we spread a lot of our old crew through the Alliance fleet to help with operations and training. We've also had to replace those we lost in this war..." she said, her face and tone becoming somber.</p><p>Thoughts of Anya and Lionel immediately filled Willow's head, but it also surprised her to see how much Dawn was like her sister.</p><p>
  <em>Fighting a war across a good part of the galaxy, she's probably seen more than her fair share of death and destruction...</em>
</p><p>Willow realized her previous experiences in space battles paled to what Dawn had probably gone through over the last five years. The thought of what they were going to face made her want to change the tone of the conversation, "So what is it you do here?"</p><p>Dawn's snorted, picking up on Willow's anxieties. She too was glad to change the topic. She smiled as she dragged Willow over to her station on the bridge.</p><p>Willow listened intently while Dawn explained her job and responsibilities. A burst of pride filled Willow at seeing how much Dawn had grown, and what she'd achieved.</p><p>"For the life of me, I would have never figured you for a career military person," Willow said, smirking. The somber look returned to Dawn's face, catching Willow by surprise.</p><p>"This wasn't what I had in mind when I joined up, but we're doing the right thing out here. It's just that sometimes I—," General Coulson's arrival on the bridge with Aaron interrupted her.</p><p>"Commander on the bridge!"</p><p>Dawn and the other bridge crew coming to attention caught Willow by surprise. She watched General Coulson stride across the deck, with Aaron in tow, to the Captain's bridge station.</p><p>The blonde-haired woman and a camera crew following behind them piqued her curiosity. As the camera crew setup in a corner of the bridge, a brief wave of self-consciousness gripped Willow, realizing they were going to record everything on the bridge. Any further self-consciousness quickly evaporated as General Coulson waved everyone back to work as he took the Captain's seat.</p><p>"Sorry, Will, but duty calls. I got to get to work," Dawn said, adding a shrug before dashing over to the General to update him on the latest fleet communications.</p><p>Willow watched from a discreet distance, inching closer to catch some of the conversation, hoping to get some insight into what was going to happen.</p><p>As Dawn gave her status report, Willow's respect and pride grew, seeing how professional Dawn was in her work. She found it hard to believe this was the same Dawn always either being klutzy or getting into trouble.</p><p>A small smile came to Willow's face, catching Dawn and Aaron brushing hands and exchanging quick smiles as Dawn finished her report and returned to her station. Willow's thoughts turned to Kennedy and Samantha.</p><p>Even though she and Samantha had said their goodbyes, she couldn't help but worry about her ex-lover. Willow wanted to say something more to Samantha, but she was on one of the planetary assault landing ships. General Coulson had given her a special mission to perform once the Marine division landed on Earth.</p><p>Willow had already seen Kennedy off. Even though Skull Squadron was on the Arcadia, the fighter squadron was busy with briefings and preparing for the space-fold. She would only get in the way down on the flight deck and distract Kennedy, which was the last thing she needed. General Coulson, addressing the bridge crew, momentarily distracted her from further thoughts about the complexities and confusion of her love life.</p><p>"Everyone... For a lot of you here, today is just another day that we take back a Haydonite-occupied world and kick their asses. For myself and the rest of the humans on the Arcadia and in this fleet, this day is more important than that... This is the day we go home."</p><p>The bridge echoed with cheers and growls of approval from the many species manning the bridge stations, causing a lump in Willow's throat. The General's voice rose above the din, "Helm, set course to our space-fold point coordinates! Set for best speed! Inform the fleet to form up and make for the fold point!"</p><p>Willow watched from the sidelines as the crew acknowledged their orders. To underscore the point, the ship vibrated as its engines engaged and started moving.</p><p><em>This is happening! We're finally going home!</em> she thought, trying to keep her excitement in check.</p><p>Time seemed to crawl as the Arcadia made its way to the coordinates where the 7th Fleet would execute its space-fold. For Willow, her initial excitement was now turning to anxiety. She mentally urged the ship to move faster with her thoughts now focusing on everyone back on Earth.</p><p>
  <em>Hang on guys... We'll be there soon!</em>
</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>The heat of the late morning sun hit Faith as she exited the backdoor of Andy's house. She directed a brief thought of thanks to the makers of her Cyclone armor who'd taken comfort in mind when they'd designed it. Once she put her helmet on the armor's environment systems would keep her cool. Andy interrupted any further thoughts about the heat.</p><p>"You're looking pretty bad-ass, if I say so."</p><p>Faith snorted, giving him a smirk, "Thanks. You're looking pretty military yourself too."</p><p>Andy smiled, straightening out his BDUs and doing a quick check of his gear, "Yeah, despite all this soft living, all my old Marine gear still fits."</p><p>Faith's smirk faded as Andy ejected and checked his AR-15's magazine before reinserting it. Her worry and concern grew as the seriousness of what they were facing hit her.</p><p>"You should get your sister and parents and get out of town," she breathed.</p><p>Andy sighed, seeing the change in Faith, "I've already talked to my folks. They're under the delusion with the army here that they're actually safer. Celia tried to convince them to leave, but they say they're tired of running and to be honest, so am I."</p><p>Andy slung his assault rifle over his shoulder and stepped closer to Faith. She met him halfway, looking up and meeting his eyes. Her heart pounded as she struggled to find the words to say. Andy, reading her discomfort, stepped closer, putting his arms around, awkwardly hugging her in her armor.</p><p>He smiled, "You know you look sexy in all that body armor."</p><p>"Yeah, I do make this look good," Faith said, smiling as she putting her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.</p><p>The kiss seemingly lasted forever before they came up for air, "Damn, you make me wish we had time to go back inside," Faith said in a husky voice.</p><p>Andy laughed, "I appreciate the vote of confidence, but we don't want to get caught with our pants down, both figuratively and literally."</p><p>They gazed at each other for a long moment, each wishing it wouldn't end. Andy finally ended it, "There are two things I want to ask you."</p><p>An icy feeling gripped Faith, finding herself on edge and wary of where this conversation was going, "Okay, what is it?"</p><p>Andy sighed, but continued on despite reading her wariness. This was important, but he still struggled with the words, "If things go bad... I want you to promise you'll hightail it out of here and not look back."</p><p>Faith took a deep breath to keep the sudden surge of anger in check. Andy read her, and tried heading it off, pleading, "Please, Faith. These aliens are looking for you! I need to know you're safe! Please, promise me that! I need to know you'll do it. Do it for me!"</p><p>Faith wanted to tell him where to stick his request, but the worry and love on his face caused her to reconsider. She sighed, shaking her head, "Okay. You win. If things get bad, I'll get out of Dodge. You men can be so demanding sometimes. What's the second thing?"</p><p>Andy's heart pounded as his thoughts blanked out on the words he'd rehearsed so many times. His mouth was as dry as the desert while he struggled to regain his thoughts, "Um... Uh... I-I w-wanted..."</p><p>Faith couldn't help herself, smirking at his obvious discomfort, "Come'on, it can't be that bad? I think I've been pretty open-minded to everything we've done so far," she said, eyeing him.</p><p>"N-No, no, it's not anything like that," Andy said, shaking his head vigorously. He took another deep breath, trying to regain his resolve and words, "I wanted to ask you a question," he muttered.</p><p>Faith had an out-of-body experience, suddenly finding herself at another place, another time with somebody else. Memories of a jewellery box filled her thoughts, and how she'd gone crazy thinking it was a ring along with the surprising disappointment when finding out it wasn't.</p><p>She took a deep breath, "What's the question?" she whispered.</p><p>Andy took a deep breath, gaining courage from the opening Faith was giving him, "I don't want to jinx us, but when this is over... I want to ask you a question and I'm hoping you'll say yes," he said, giving her a small, soft smile.</p><p>It took a moment for it all to register with Faith. The sense of emptiness and loss she'd woken up with came storming back. She pushed those feelings down, looking into Andy's face. A whisper of a thought told her to say no, but those old hopes and dreams were long gone... dead in the far expanses of a cold galaxy.</p><p><em>Paul's gone. That was my past... Andy is my future</em>, Faith thought.</p><p>The pit of Andy's stomach went into free fall as he studied Faith. He cursed himself for pushing her too fast, too soon. Further thoughts of defeat suddenly ended as her expression changed, giving him a small smile.</p><p>"When this is over... Ask your question, and I'll say yes," she said, hugging Andy tightly and giving him another kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p><p>Thanks to all that read this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Evolution is a bitch!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER FIFTEEN<br/>
Evolution is a bitch!</h2>
<p>
<em>"The Stage 5 Invid appears outwardly physically human, with all the requisite internal and external parts. This Invid has the same, or somewhat better, physical and mental abilities as humans. The Regess created these 'humanized' Invid to better study and combat her Sentinels and REF adversaries. This new evolved Invid life-form was better adapted and optimized for command and combat than the other stages of Invid evolution. Though they may appear human, these Invid still possess the low-level psionic subconscious connection with the rest of the Invid hive mind. This makes them better at commanding the lower castes. However, in selecting the humans as a template for this next stage of Invid evolution, the Regess failed to take one important factor into account. When templating humans on to the Invid, she got all the varied capabilities of that species which included hormones, emotions, self-awareness, and free will. Despite being Invid, they can actively decide to isolate themselves from the group mind or pretend to be something else through it..."</em>
</p>
<p>— Excerpt from the REF Field Guide (Tirol, 2036)</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Alone in the Situation Room, dark, angry thoughts coursed through Kinsey. After his call to the commanding officer in charge of the soldiers in Adamsville, he'd thrown everyone out in a fit of anger.</p>
<p>Thoughts of revenge against everyone who'd ever opposed him filled his head, but he forced them down to focus on what he was going to do with his 'Texas Problem'. Despite looking at all the different angles, he couldn't see an outcome where he wouldn't take a major hit. A voice interrupted his thoughts.</p>
<p>"Bob, you don't have a lot of options here."</p>
<p>Kinsey eyed The First Evil, "I could send in some vampires... Have them sweep in at night take out the command group. That should cause them to fold up? Maybe they can grab the Slayer?" he mused out loud.</p>
<p>The First Evil shook his head, showing an unexpected hesitance, "If you had time, then I would say give it a try."</p>
<p>The First Evil's pensive expression and hesitation didn't fill Kinsey with confidence, "What do you mean if I had time? What's going on? What am I not being told?"</p>
<p>"Something has changed," the First Evil hissed, annoyed by the human's tone and questions.</p>
<p>The First Evil paused, noting the worried, questioning look on Kinsey's face. He still required Kinsey, and the last thing he needed was to have the President lose his composure and control.</p>
<p>The First Evil tried to reassure Kinsey, "I don't know what's happened. All I can tell you is that something has changed, and we don't have a lot of time."</p>
<p>Kinsey sighed, "So what do you suggest?"</p>
<p>The First Evil considered the situation and their options. Like Kinsey, he didn't see any choice for them, "You've got to make the call to the Haydonites. The longer you wait, the worse it will get. Once word gets out about what's happening in Texas, it won't take long before others get the same idea. You'll then be dealing with rebellions all over the place. Those aliens may then see you as someone that's unable to keep his house in order. They might decide that you're no longer needed."</p>
<p>Kinsey reluctantly nodded in agreement, also seeing no other option. Just when the situation looked bad, an idea flashed in his head, causing his sullen expression to fade.</p>
<p>"Bob, I can see the wheels turning in your head. What do you have in mind?"</p>
<p>An evil smirk flashed on the President's face, "I think it's time to clean house. While we hand over that Slayer's location and get those aliens to do the dirty work in Texas. I think it's finally time to clean house here in Washington. We'll unleash all the vampires to remove all my enemies and any potential adversaries, purging them in one swoop. The streets of this town will run red with their blood. Nobody will dare oppose us..."</p>
<p>The First Evil mirrored Kinsey's expression, while admiring his idea and audacity, "Way to make lemonade out of lemons, Bob."</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>"Rector Loreer, your early arrival here is an unexpected bonus," Dejan said.</p>
<p>"Yes, Prelate. Our forces have stalled the Alliance's offensive for now. The Supreme Council and the Awareness decided we could release reinforcements to your fleet to help fortify this planet's defenses," the Rector replied.</p>
<p>"We suffered minimal casualties when we took this planet, but I appreciate the support. I see you have already begun deployment of the orbital defense platforms."</p>
<p>"Yes, Prelate. To save time, we pre-assembled the platforms in the home system. They will add significantly to the firepower at your disposal."</p>
<p>"Yes, from the information I have seen, the new synchro cannon has been showing impressive results," Dejan said.</p>
<p>"Yes, this new weapon is being retro-fitted to the ships and defense installations in the home system," Loreer replied.</p>
<p>"What is the status on the Neutron-S missiles? I understand that they are close to being ready."</p>
<p>"There have been a few delays because of some technical difficulties, but the program is still within parameters to be ready within the projected timeline," Loreer replied.</p>
<p>Anticipation and desire for revenge filled and flowed through Dejan. His imagination ran wild of the destruction he would rain down on the home worlds of that damned Alliance, "What is the status of the orbital defense platform deployment?"</p>
<p>"We have deployed sixty-two percent of the platforms with forty percent of them powered up and in diagnostic testing mode. All platforms will be fully operational and deployed within forty-eight hours," Loreer answered.</p>
<p>"Excellent work, Rector. I will note your performance in my report to the Supreme Council," remarked Dejan. He was about to say something else to the Rector when one of his subordinates approached.</p>
<p>"Prelate, there is an incoming transmission from Rector Nunan."</p>
<p>Dejan nodded, moving over to the main holographic display to take the communication. He nodded again and the image of Nunan materialized, appearing as if he was floating over the command table.</p>
<p>"Rector, what do you have to report?"</p>
<p><em>"</em><em>Prelate, I received word from President Kinsey. He has the location of the Slayer,"</em> Nunan said.</p>
<p>Dejan could not believe his run of good fortune at the moment, but the satisfaction faded as he detected something in Nunan's voice.</p>
<p>"What is the problem?" Dejan demanded as his tone implied he would not tolerate any excuses.</p>
<p><em>"Prelate... Kinsey informed me of her location over two hours ago. He also informed me that some of his military units have rebelled and have linked up with the Slayer and her cohorts..." </em>
</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, get on with it!" Dejan ordered.</p>
<p><em>"</em><em>I deployed a squad of Inquisitors, sending them in on an assault transport to capture her,"</em> the Rector said, using an unusually hesitant voice.</p>
<p>A sinking sensation filled the Prelate, noting that the tone in Nunan's voice did not indicate the operation had been a success.</p>
<p>Nunan continued, <em>"I underestimated the capabilities of the forces involved. They appear to have deployed air defense systems in the area. The humans shot down the transport..."</em></p>
<p>Dejan took a moment to consider the choices he faced. His first instinct was to rebuke Nunan for botching the operation and for now alerting their quarry they were coming. But he now knew where she was. It was as if the universe was giving the Hegemony an opportunity to regain what it had lost. For now, he tabled any punishment for the Rector as he decided what course of action they would take.</p>
<p>"Rector, you will assemble an assault group from the units you have at your disposal. I will notify our other bases to assemble ground units and mecha into a battle group for transport. I will arrange for reconnaissance on the target location along with fighters to support the operation. That should make quick work of any human opposition," Dejan said.</p>
<p><em>"Yes, Prelate!"</em> Nunan said, expressing relief his superior had decided to overlook his failure, <em>"What about the other humans at that location? Should we take prisoners for interrogation?"</em></p>
<p>Dejan didn't hesitate, "Our sole aim is the capture of the female. The others are immaterial... Execute them all," he said, using a hard, cold voice.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Faith studied the rising column of smoke from the burning wreckage several miles out of the town. The heads-up display on her helmet visor gave her the exact distance where the alien craft had plummeted to the ground. She also had the added advantage of having her—and Buffy's—Cyclone's communication systems tied into the army tactical communication network. She listened in as a patrol sent out to investigate the crash site confirmed there was no further threat.</p>
<p>The whole incident had taken only a couple of minutes. The first sign of an attack was the radio crackling, reporting an unidentified flying object coming towards the town. In seconds, missiles roared into the sky from different locations from around the town. Explosions filled the sky, followed by a burning object, falling towards the ground. There were cheers from nearby soldiers as the alien craft slammed into the ground.</p>
<p>Buffy's crackling voice filled Faith's helmet, <em>"So what do you think?"</em></p>
<p>Even with being tied into the army's communications, the two Slayers kept a private channel for themselves to have conversations just like this without the army listening in.</p>
<p>Faith smirked, "One ship? Seems a little insulting, don't ya think?"</p>
<p>Buffy sighed, <em>"It took four missiles to bring it down. I doubt that's the last we'll hear from them."</em></p>
<p>Faith's smirk faded, "How bad do you think it will be?" she said.</p>
<p><em>"It'll make Sunnydale and Cleveland look like a day at the beach,"</em> Buffy replied.</p>
<p>Faith sighed, "How long do you think we have?"</p>
<p>Buffy considered the question. Regarding fighting aliens, she had no experience, but her instincts were screaming threat warnings to her, <em>"I don't think we'll have to wait too long."</em></p>
<p>"Good... I hate waiting," Faith replied.</p>
<p>Buffy shook her head, trying not to laugh. She was trying to think of a comeback when a signal on her helmet's heads-up display flashed. She changed over to the army tactical channel, knowing Faith would do the same.</p>
<p>Voices filled the channels. She didn't understand all the jargon or terminology the military was using, but she picked enough out to realize trouble was heading towards them.</p>
<p><em>"Inbound hostile aircraft!"</em>
</p>
<p>Buffy barely had time to absorb the warning as missiles roared into the sky from around the town.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Colonel Weir projected a calm, serious demeanor as reports came in of more inbound airborne hostiles. He'd already given orders for all air defenses to engage at will. This new group—of thirty plus aircraft—appeared to be smaller and faster than the craft they'd shot down earlier. These targets wouldn't be as easy to take down.</p>
<p>Doubts filled his thoughts. He'd already ordered his units to disperse, making it harder for the enemy to target them. He hoped his strategy and tactics would be effective against the aliens. Another report coming focused his attention.</p>
<p>"Colonel, we've got a second group of inbound hostiles behind the first! They appear to be looking to land outside our air defense missile range!"</p>
<p>Weir nodded, grasping the enemy's strategy with their two attacking groups. He realized the first group would come in and soften him up with air strikes. The second group was the ground force that would move in and engage him. A small, grim smile flashed on his face when he saw the coordinates where they projected the second group to land.</p>
<p>"I want a fire mission!" he ordered, motioning for the brigade's artillery support officer to join him at the map board.</p>
<p>"I want you to drop everything you have on those coordinates the minute they touch down!" Weir said, pointing at the map.</p>
<p>The Colonel turned to face his command post, showing no emotion as the air defense officer called the decreasing range of the inbound hostiles.</p>
<p>Weir again wished for air support. His cell phone, vibrating in his pant pocket, interrupted any further wishes or regrets. He wondered who would be calling him now as he fished the phone out of his pocket. The name and number on the phone's call display caused his eyes to widen in shock as he hurriedly answered the call.</p>
<p>"General?" Weir muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. The background noise and reception made General Chamber's voice barely audible.</p>
<p><em>"Col— Weir, ca— you —ar me?"</em>
</p>
<p>"Barely, sir."</p>
<p>The line crackled and roared, but then the General's voice came back on as clear as day.</p>
<p><em>"Sorry, Colonel. Had to get my Humvee to pull over to the side of the road. I tried calling over the tactical channels, but we couldn't get through to you. I thought I would give this a try on the off chance."</em>
</p>
<p>"Yes, sir. We've been experiencing some jamming and degradation in our communication channels, but we still have good local command and control," Weir said. He could hear what sounded like a roar of heavy vehicles passing by in the background.</p>
<p><em>"Colonel, my lead elements are still over two hours out from you. But I have some good news. I was able to get you some support that can get there quicker. They should be there any time now."</em>
</p>
<p>Weir was about to ask what the support was when a voice called out from a station at the command post.</p>
<p>"INCOMING! I have another group of inbound aircraft... twenty plus!" There was a pause before the voice spoke excitedly, "I've got IFFs! They're ours!"</p>
<p>Weir shook his head in amazement as cheers rang through the command post. His attention turned back to the phone and General Chambers, "How did you get us air support?"</p>
<p><em>"I made a few calls. Just hold on Colonel, we'll be there soon!"</em>
</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Captain Chris "Conan" Brooks checked his heads-up display of his F-22 Raptor. His fighter had the latest block upgrades, incorporating REF technology. These upgrades improved the fighter's radar and fire-control systems, allowing him to cut through the electronic jamming the enemy was putting out.</p>
<p>He'd once dreamed about flying one of those Robotech planes. But those dreams were long in the past, and he now focused his concentration on the targets flashing on his fire-control radar.</p>
<p>As his fighter and the rest of his squadron closed the distance with the alien craft, his thoughts flashed back to a few hours earlier. Their squadron and base commander had gathered the entire unit and explained what was happening in Texas. They had asked for volunteers... there was no hesitation as every pilot stepped forward.</p>
<p>For Brooks, this was no hard decision on his part. His younger brother had been with the navy... stationed at Pearl Harbor.</p>
<p>The desire for payback burned deeply, but his voice was calm while addressing his flight, "Whiskey leader to Whiskey flight. Tally Ho! It looks like we got here in time to help the army. Engage with AMRAAMs first and then we'll close to sidewinder and cannon range."</p>
<p>Brooks heard the acknowledgements as he got a radar lock on one of the alien craft.</p>
<p>"Fox Three!" he said, pressing the trigger on his flight stick.</p>
<p>His fighter shuddered slightly as the weapons bay opened and a missile launched. He was already looking for another target to engage while his missile streaked across the sky at several times the speed of sound. It didn't take long for explosions to dot the afternoon sky. A brief sense of satisfaction filled him as he saw that one of the alien ships destroyed was his target. He quickly locked on to another alien ship as the range continued to close.</p>
<p>"Fox Three!" he said, launching another missile.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Dejan watched the battle unfold in real-time on his holographic command table. If he'd had a face that could show or express any emotion, it would have been one of growing frustration.</p>
<p>The arrival of human fighters had surprised him. They weren't Robotech craft, but the humans were using them effectively against his fighters. His ground assault force hadn't gotten off easy either... human artillery hit them moments after landing, causing extensive casualties and disrupting their attack on the humans.</p>
<p>Though the humans may have drawn first blood, the Prelate still had massive reserves. Two more ground assault groups backed up with vehicle units and artillery were on route. The humans would soon face the full wrath of his forces.</p>
<p>"Send in four more fighter groups! I want them to establish air superiority over the battlefield and take out every human aircraft and airfield within range."</p>
<p>"Yes, Prelate!" one of his officers replied.</p>
<p>"Have we received any reports back from our reconnaissance forces?" Dejan said, noting his diminished fighter force now recovering and engaging the human fighters in close range combat.</p>
<p>"Yes, Prelate. We are now just receiving data from our drones and scout ships. Data is being streamed to your command console."</p>
<p>Dejan watched as the holographic display changed and morphed to give a better detailed view of the terrain, along with providing a disposition of the human defenses they'd detected.</p>
<p>Before today's events, he would have dismissed any defensive efforts by the humans of this planet. The growing list of casualties forced him to admit that he couldn't afford to be so cavalier in his efforts against the humans of this planet.</p>
<p>"They have dispersed their artillery and one of their armored formations to a separate location to provide fire support," Dejan noted.</p>
<p>"Yes, Prelate," replied an officer.</p>
<p>"It appears to be far enough away..." Dejan mused, "Have the closest cruiser move and launch an orbital bombardment on that position to remove it," he ordered.</p>
<p>Dejan didn't note the acknowledgments from his staff as his concentration was on the holographic display. A sense of satisfaction grew as the display showed his reinforcements entering the battle zone.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>
  <em>Time had no meaning or grasp on him...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The universe lay before him, and he could jump to any point in time to view any memory from the collective mind. He saw how his species looked eons ago and how they first interacted with the flower. He saw how they developed their connection with it.</em>
</p>
<p><em>The Regess's thoughts mingled with his as he jumped through the years feeling the touch of the hive's countless generations as their... </em>his<em> race grew and evolved. He saw their original homeworld... before the Shadows came, forcing them to flee across the stars to settle on Operta.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"<em>The Flower of Life is all that matters..." echoed the collective voices of the Invid.</em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I am Invid. There is only the Flower," his thoughts echoed back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>He jumped to another point in time and saw the Regess standing before a strange looking bipedal creature. The words "humanoid" and "Zor" echoed in his thoughts. They seemed familiar, but he did not know how.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>A wave of strange emotions hit him as he felt the Regess touch Zor's mind, and they intermingled and became one. He saw how his Regess had shared the secrets of the Flower with this humanoid... this Tirolian.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>Watching as his Regess changed her form to match that of the Tirolian. He felt her emotions... the yearning as she waited for Zor to return.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>The emotions were strange, yet there was something familiar about them. Images of people and places flashed through his mind. He thought he should recognize them. The faces and places continued to pull at him until they faded. Doubts suddenly filled his thoughts, and he sought the comfort and reassurance of the group mind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"I am Invid," his thoughts echoed with a slight and disturbing hesitation.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>He saw through his Regess's eyes as huge dark ships descended from the sky. He felt a burst of excitement as she at first thought it was Zor returning to her. That excitement quickly turned to sorrow and despair as she realized it wasn't him... the Shadows had found them!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>The Haydonites occupied their world. There would be no escape this time. A ripple of intense emotions emanated from the Regess, recalling her imprisonment in the central hive and the PSI jammers blocking her from communicating with her children.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>More strange images flashed, this time an image of a particular humanoid lingered longer than the others.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"She is a humanoid female," the Regess said, sensing his confusion.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>More strange emotions along with the doubts flowed through him. He thought he should know what these emotions were, but he had no name for them. They were unsettling and discomforting as he was being pulled in all directions.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"What am I?" his thoughts echoed, trying to calm his doubts.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"You are Invid!" the collective thoughts of the Invid roared back. He thought he could detect his doubts and discomfort reflected in them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"Yes, you are Invid," replied the Regess. He felt the touch of her mind, trying to sooth and calm his thoughts.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"What is my purpose? Why am I here?" he said, trying to wrap the Regess's touch around his thoughts to get rid of the doubts and discomfort he was experiencing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>The Regess's thoughts echoed, mingling with his, "You will be the instrument of my—our revenge! You will unleash the power of the Invid! You will show us the way!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>More images flashed through his mind. This time they were of battles. Again he thought he should recognize them, but he couldn't put all the fragments together. Again the image of the female humanoid flashed. This time she smiled at him and it looked like she was saying something, but he couldn't make out what it was.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>What struck him was the look on her face and in her eyes. He struggled to come up with a word to describe it. Words flashed through his thoughts... tenderness... caring... love.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>It surprised him as the collective absorbed his thoughts and words. He felt the ripples through the group mind as the image of the female mixed with the memories and feelings of the Regess.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>More confusion flowed through him as the Regess's thoughts and the hive mind pulled at him. He didn't know what to do as he tried to understand what was happening. He knew that a war was going on, but he struggled to understand why this should concern the Invid. All his species wanted was to live and commune with the Flower.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>A part of him wanted to reject what the Regess was asking as more troubling images flashed. They were images of pain, suffering and death. He pushed them aside, trying to hide from the pain as it was foreign to him at this stage, but yet it seemed familiar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"Why?" he cried out to the hive mind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"The Flower is all that matters!" they cried back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>Being Invid that should have been enough to satisfy him, but it wasn't.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"There has to be more?" he demanded, trying to find understanding in the growing chaos of not only his thoughts and emotions but also the group mind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>He found himself wanting to hide from the group mind. He wanted to be alone, which surprised him as it was anathema to the Invid. A growing fear built up inside him as he didn't understand what was happening.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"Help me!" he cried out to the Regess.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"What is it?" her soothing thoughts said as they wrapped around his.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"I-I am afraid!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"What are you afraid of?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>He had no words to describe why he was afraid. All he knew was that he was afraid. He could feel his fear flow through the collective mind and the stirrings of panic it created.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>Her soothing thoughts returned, "You must face your fear."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"I-I don't know if I can... I don't know how," he said as the fear grew and threatened to overwhelm and drown him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"Set your mind free... What is the first thought that comes to it?" the Regess said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>He struggled as he did as she asked. The image of the female humanoid returned with the same look as before. His fear ebbed, and it resonated through the collective.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"She is important somehow?" he said, unsure as he focused on the female. There were the stirrings of other emotions he couldn't identify, but they were pleasant ones. Again, his feelings resonated through the collective mind as their fear faded.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>He found himself able to access more memories of the female. They seem to all be in the past. The group mind absorbed the memories, and the fear disappeared, replaced by the strange pleasant emotions.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>Another memory appeared. It looked to be on the deck of a spaceship. The female was there. She had a sad expression on her face, which he found upsetting. He was trying to understand what was happening and what this memory meant when the memory became real. It was him standing there on the deck of the spaceship. It was him she hugged and then pressed her lips against his.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>The pleasant feelings became even more intense... He didn't understand what was happening, but he didn't want it to end. He tried to find something to describe what he was experiencing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"Desire... the word you are looking for is desire," the Regess said in a sad voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>The word seemed appropriate as he wrapped his mind around what he was experiencing. His desire resonated through the collective mind of the Invid.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"We are Invid... We desire the Flower! We desire..." their thoughts echoed with his as the emotion grew in strength and intensity.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"Yes! I desire—" he said as the memory continued on. This time he could hear what was going on and being said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"I'll be back... I promise!"<em> he heard himself say.</em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Don't make a girl a promise, you can't keep,"<em> the female said in a sad soft voice.</em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>The words hit him hard as he tried to understand what he was going through. He didn't care that his confusion was flowing into the group mind too.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"A-A promise... I-I made a promise..." he said to the Regess and the rest of the Invid.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"A promise!" they echoed back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>More memories came and this time he saw the sacrifice that the </em>other<em> had made which allowed for him to exist. Other images flashed in his mind, mixing with those other memories. The images unveiled the path for the Invid's ultimate destiny.</em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>It was strange as some details were clear while others were hazy and they could not see. Those details did not matter to the hive mind as it drew them, like a moth to a flame, to what their species would evolve into.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>Joy and happiness filled him and the hive mind as they witnessed the final evolution of their race as they soared to a higher plane of existence. As the phoenix rose from their planet, the hive mind reverberated with a desire and impatience it had never experienced before.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"Not yet. It is not our time yet. We have much yet to do," the Regess said in a tender soothing voice to help calm and sooth the hive mind while it adjusted to these new emotions.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>He couldn't help notice that even while he'd been happy at seeing what his race would achieve. It wasn't the same happiness he'd experienced with the female. Doubts again returned to his thoughts. This time he blocked it from the collective as he did not want to share it with them. Images of what the </em>other<em> had done returned, and he wanted to understand the </em>other<em> more.</em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"The other? H-He is a part of me?" his mind called out to the Regess.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"If you want him to be," the Regess replied.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>More doubt and hesitation flowed through his thoughts as he tried to understand what the Regess had said and why he felt this way.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"Why would he give her up? He could have chosen a different path? He could have been with her!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>Another vision came, but this time it was as if it was more like a memory... In a moment of clarity, he understood why the </em>other<em> had made his choice. Helpless anger flooded over him, threatening to drown him as the vision continued. He tried to block the emotions from the rest of the collective, but they were so intense they leaked through.</em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>The hive mind's mood shifted and changed, mirroring him, as the memories and emotions hit them. This anger flowed through the Invid group mind, touching every corner, forever changing it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>His thoughts cried out to the Regess, asking for her to take away the images and emotions that pulled and weighed on him like a curse.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>The Regess caught him by surprise when she didn't help, but only asked him a question, "Do you understand?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>He saw the choice he had. He could rid himself of all the memories and feelings from the </em>other<em>... losing them forever. That would be the straightforward choice, making things so much simpler and coherent. He heard parts of the group mind cry out, urging him to make this choice. Memories and images of the female danced in his thoughts. Knowing he would lose her forever filled him with a deep ache and pain he had no words to describe with.</em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"I choose..." he said, pushing away the doubts and fears.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>Emotions and memories flowed through him. Despite the ongoing confusion he was still experiencing, he thought he understood what was happening. That all changed in a moment as visions struck him and the Invid collective like a thunderbolt.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>They saw ships in space around a small insignificant blue and white world exploding and breaking apart. Before they could comprehend what was happening the scene shifted, and he was now on the planet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>The Invid group mind saw the smoke covered battlefield through his eyes. They watched as a pair of Reavers dragged a bloodied humanoid outfitted in protective armor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>A surge of emotions went not only through him but also through the group mind. It swept away any remnants of any lingering pleasant feelings as strong undesirable ones hammered at him and the hive mind with an intensity they had never experienced before. They watched helplessly as the humanoid struggled weakly while being dragged by the Haydonites.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"I never knew what had happened to Zor... Not until after the Alliance liberated Operta," the Regess's thoughts said mixed with sadness, and these new emotions they were all experiencing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"I-I promised..." he said without thinking.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"A PROMISE!" the Invid collective mind roared back as it surged with these new feelings.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>He was helpless as the vision played out and these emotions grew even stronger, becoming even more intense. He found he couldn't control his emotions anymore as the Reavers dropped the humanoid to ground, pinning the creature as they removed the helmet. Time froze as he recognized the female being dragged off.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>The Invid collective roared in rage and pain with him as the painful vision faded.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"I promised..." he said in a hard, hate filled voice as more images and emotions cascaded through him into the group mind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"A PROMISE!" the Invid group mind roared back, mirroring his rage and hate.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>The Regess's mind reached out to him and the hive, "You will lead us against the Shadows... You will be our Regent. You will raise us up... We will defeat our enemy and achieve our destiny!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>He paid little attention to what the Regess was saying as more memories and emotions flooded his mind...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"I promise!" he said in a strong determined voice, trying to hold back the hate and rage.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>"We promise!" the collective mind of the Invid echoed back, mirroring his determination and resolve.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p>
<p>Thanks to all that read this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Counter-Strike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER SIXTEEN<br/>
Counter-Strike</h2>
<p>
  <em>"Faith was always a private person. You literally had to pry stuff out of her to get to know her. I knew she'd been in a serious relationship before me, but she never really talked about it and I never pushed her on it. I have to admit that I was always curious to know who my competition was. It wasn't until I met Buffy that I got a chance to get answers to my questions. When I asked her about this 'other guy', she got really quiet and reflective. When she finally answered all she said was, 'Faith loves you. Don't compare yourself or even try to be like him.' My confidence was a little shaken by her cryptic response, leaving me wondering even more who this other guy was..."</em>
</p>
<p>— Andres Rodriguez</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Colonel Weir tried pushing away the shouts and cries of shock filling his command post, focusing on the updates coming in from around the defensive perimeter. He hadn't gone outside to see the mushroom cloud rising high into the sky, but he'd heard the panicked, shocked voices filling the radio net.</p>
<p>The first sign of the attack was the flash of light coming down from the sky, followed by a distant roar and the ground shaking. The lack of radio communications only confirmed the worse... the destruction of his supporting artillery and one of his armored battalions.</p>
<p>Weir pushed aside his shock, trying not to contemplate the disaster they now faced with the destruction of those units. He focused on the reports from his surviving units as they came into contact with the enemy's lead elements. His experience and training helped him appear in control while he issued orders, but on the inside it was as if someone had kicked him in the guts.</p>
<p>So far there had only been the one orbital strike. The aliens were landing forces at points around the town, trying to encircle it. This confirmed these aliens wanted Faith alive. It seemed her presence and proximity was keeping the aliens from launching more orbital strikes.</p>
<p>Yet, despite this bit of good fortune, the alien orbital strike had decimated a good third of his brigade in an instant. They'd suffered horrendous casualties, and the battle was only just beginning. There might be a few scattered survivors, but he couldn't worry about them right now.</p>
<p>Overhead, the air battle was intensifying. Word had gotten around, and other squadrons were joining in, choosing to make their stand with the army. The mix of squadrons and aircraft caused some air support coordination problems, but it was better than nothing.</p>
<p>A flight of F-16s from the Texas Air National Guard had hit one of the alien landing zones, catching them unloading from their transports. Weir appreciated the sacrifice those pilots had made, but what was of more value was the report from the surviving pilot of what he'd seen in the landing zone.</p>
<p>Weir tried suppressing an involuntary shiver at the descriptions of the vehicles the aliens were unloading along with the hordes of their armored infantry. The pilot's description of the vehicles seemed to be something out of a nightmare—a large central mass with legs. It would have been so easy to disregard the report, but other reports were now coming in, noting similar looking vehicles.</p>
<p>To deal with this threat, Weir had vectored an inbound flight of A-10s to hit one of the landing zones. There were also several AC-130 gunships inbound too. The Colonel hoped the firepower from the ground attack planes would be effective against the alien vehicles.</p>
<p>
  <em>If they aren't, this will be a really quick battle...</em>
</p>
<p>Weir glanced around the command post and swore he would make those aliens pay in blood for the sacrifice his people were making.</p>
<p>When he'd taken on this mission, he'd realized that it might turn into a forlorn hope—a last stand. But it's one thing to be talking about fighting a hopeless battle when compared to being in one. He pushed away any doubts or regrets about his decisions. He would deal—<em>if he survived</em>—with them after the battle.</p>
<p>"Please god, don't let them die in vain," Weir whispered, returning his focus on directing the remnants of his brigade.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Technical Sergeant Marie Chen struggled to keep her growing anger and sense of helplessness in check. She tried keeping her focus on her display screen, but the noise and commotion coming from the other stations kept distracting her. Before the alien invasion, her work with the 20th Space Control Squadron was to detect and track all near-earth objects and deep space objects. Since the invasion, her job was now to track and report the positions and movements of the alien ships in orbit.</p>
<p>Chen realized something big was going on in Texas, but beyond a few rumors going around, she didn't know what was happening. Whatever was happening was enough to cause one of the huge alien ships to take up a lower orbital position over Texas. She could only watch helplessly in real-time, and report this to command.</p>
<p>Shock and confusion gripped her as the console display suddenly flared, rendering it unreadable. She stared at the screen, thinking it had malfunctioned, but as the display returned to normal, she belatedly realized the aliens had fired on something or someone on the surface. She whispered a silent pray for those caught in its path, while struggling with her growing sense of helplessness.</p>
<p><em>Take a deep breath and focus on your job</em>, Chen thought, trying to calm down and block out all the surrounding distractions.</p>
<p>"What the hell?" she muttered, checking her console, suddenly not sure of what she was reading on her display.</p>
<p>She ran a diagnostic program on her console as more unidentified objects continued to appear just beyond the moon's orbit. Shouts from other stations brought home the realization that she wasn't experiencing a system glitch. Someone routed what was happening to the large display screen at the front of the room.</p>
<p>An eerie silence descended upon the room as everyone stared at the screen, watching as unidentified targets materialized out of nowhere beyond the moon's orbit.</p>
<p>The room froze in silent despair as more blips appeared out of nowhere. The size of this new group of arrivals easily outnumbered the alien ships in orbit. Until now, Chen had thought the last arrival of alien ships was a scary moment, but this was different.</p>
<p>Numbness gripped Chen as she stood up from her station, staring at the display, showing the two forces gathering in Earth space. Almost lost in this unfolding situation, Chen noticed the alien ship which had fired on the planet, moving in a hurry to rejoin the rest of the alien fleet.</p>
<p>Her first thoughts were that these new ships were another group of alien reinforcements. Yet there was something different about this new group of ships. The two groups were forming up as if to take up positions to face off against each other.</p>
<p>The situation took another twist when a massive burst of smaller objects blossomed from the two groups. Shouted commands for everyone to get back to work finally restored order to the operations center.</p>
<p>Chen jumped back to work, typing in commands for the systems under her control to track and catalog the massive group of ships filling up space. As she worked, her earlier fear was subsiding, replaced by an intense sense of anticipation. She had no explanation for why she was feeling this way other than she sensed everything was about to change.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Prelate Dejan studied the holographic display showing the disposition of his fleet and the incoming Alliance ships. If his species had facial expressions, his face would have been projecting a frustrated frown as more Alliance ships appeared.</p>
<p><em>How did they know we were here?</em> Dejan thought.</p>
<p>He continued staring at the Alliance ship icons on the display as they formed up into their battle formation. One of his subordinates coming over to report got his attention.</p>
<p>"Prelate, we have confirmed our initial scans. The arriving Alliance fleet outnumbers us."</p>
<p>"Yes, I can see that. Tell me something I do not know!" Dejan roared, not hiding his frustration.</p>
<p>The rebuke caught the subordinate by surprise, taking a moment to recover before continuing, "Prelate, detailed scans indicate at least half of their fleet are dropships and assault transports."</p>
<p>Dejan considered this information, doing some quick calculations. It became apparent that while the whole Alliance fleet outnumbered him, he maintained a small numerical advantage in combat ships. Those orbital defense platforms already powered up and online only added to the firepower at his disposal.</p>
<p>This knowledge boosted the Prelate's confidence as the situation didn't seem as bleak now, "Anything else from the scans?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Prelate. We have identified many of their warships as older class vessels… ones we know they have removed from frontline service and relegated to planetary defense duties."</p>
<p>This information only emboldened Dejan, knowing that a good portion of the Alliance's combat ships's were older and inferior. He realized that this advantage presented an unprecedented opportunity to defeat and destroy a large Alliance fleet. Another subordinate interrupted to bring him another report.</p>
<p>"Prelate, the organics have launched fighters!"</p>
<p>Dejan didn't hesitate, knowing this was an opportunity he didn't want to squander, "Launch our fighters! Have the defense platforms target the incoming fighters. Our new synchro cannons will be a rude surprise to them. We will destroy their fighters and when the time is right, we will advance and annihilate their fleet!"</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p><em>"Alright Skull Squadron, form up and check in."</em>
</p>
<p>Kennedy listened as her squadron checked in. This was all old hat and automatic for her by now, "Skull-Nine, check," she answered in a voice almost sounding disinterested and bored when it was her turn.</p>
<p>Her voice may have sounded bored, but her stomach was doing back flips. She stared at the blue and white world hanging in space, so tantalizingly close she could almost taste it. The only thing keeping her from home was the large Haydonite fleet between them.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't need to get killed this close to home, especially after getting Willow back...</em>
</p>
<p>She took a deep breath to calm and focus herself. Her thoughts turned to her family, which surprised her because she hadn't really thought about them in years. Until now, her focus and thoughts were on more important things... like flying, staying alive, and Willow. But at this moment, she wondered how her parents and half-sister were doing, and how they were managing through the Haydonite invasion.</p>
<p>
  <em>If anyone could profit from an alien invasion, good old Dad would find a way... </em>
</p>
<p>She snorted, remembering how her family hadn't approved of her life choices. There had been a time in her life when she yearned for their approval, but that was now long in the past. She was a Slayer, a fighter pilot, and she had a woman that loved her. She'd been places, seen and done things that most people couldn't even imagine.</p>
<p><em>Get your head back in the game, Kennedy... It sounds as if you're writing your obit</em>, she thought, chuckling.</p>
<p>She shook off those thoughts, refocusing on the mission while checking in with her wingman and the rest of her flight. Her eyes went to the scanner display on her cockpit console. Blips filled the scanner with different colors, showing the different ships and which side they belonged to.</p>
<p><em>That is one target rich environment</em>, she thought. A predator's grin filled her face as her squadron leader's voice came over the comm channel.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Heads up, everyone! The drones are going in! We wait until they thin out those bastards first, and then we go in and clean up. Everybody stay frosty, and watch for any leakers trying to get through to the transports!"</em>
</p>
<p>General Coulson knew he couldn't match the Haydonite fleet ship-for-ship, so he'd loaded up as many manned and drone fighters as the fleet could carry. His plan was to send the fighters in first to take out the enemy's fighter screen and pound their capital ships with missiles. This would—hopefully—force the enemy to concentrate on the fighter threat. While the enemy focused on dealing with the fighters, Coulson would have the fleet close and engage the enemy, either destroying them or forcing them to retreat.</p>
<p>Once they'd defeated the enemy fleet, the Marines would land on the planet to remove any Haydonite ground forces and bases. Once the Marines kicked some Haydonite ass, everyone would live happily ever after.</p>
<p>Yet, they still had to neutralize the enemy fleet. The drones would go in first to deal with the enemy fighters and attack the enemy's capital ships. Skull squadron along with the Grim Reapers and other manned Veritech squadrons were being held in reserve and also providing fighter cover for the transports and assault ships.</p>
<p>As she studied her scanning display, Kennedy's Slayer instincts tingled as she her worry grew. There were more enemy targets than what they thought they would be facing. She had instinctively known what this feeling was even back when she was still just a Potential. It was only after joining the REF she found there was a quote that best described this growing worry... <em>No battle plan survives contact with the enemy.</em></p>
<p>Her instincts screamed warnings as the enemy fleet opened fire on the attacking drones. Her polarized helmet visor kept her eyesight from being impaired by the immense energy released from the energy weapons the Haydonites unleashed on the drones.</p>
<p>"What the hell was that?" Kennedy exclaimed as the communication channels erupted with shocked and confused voices.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Even with her previous experiences in space battles, the sheer size and scale of everything overwhelmed Willow. She had followed General Coulson and his command team when they moved to the Arcadia's War Room after arriving in Earth space.</p>
<p>She'd considered staying on the bridge, but they were busy, and it wasn't like Dawn could spare any time with her. Besides, being in the War Room would put her closer to know what was happening as the battle unfolded.</p>
<p>When she entered the War Room, a rush of memories hit her. The room seemed different from the last time she'd been in here.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's all the people... Last time there weren't many of us here...</em>
</p>
<p>Even with a full complement of personnel working and moving between stations, the War Room was spacious compared to the bridge. It seemed as if a member from every species in the Alliance was in the War Room. There were even a few of the demon-looking Perytonians busy working at consoles. Willow noticed Tashe already here, giving the Invid a greeting nod as she tried to find a spot in the room where she wouldn't be in the way.</p>
<p>The blonde woman and camera crew had also followed them down, and now setting up in a corner, staying out of the way. From the way they quickly set up, Willow guessed that this wasn't their first time filming in here. She tried remembering who the blonde was because she looked familiar, but couldn't place her name.</p>
<p>The large table in the middle of the room with the huge holographic image being projected over it drew Willow's attention. Everything was being displayed in real-time... the Earth... the moon... and all the ships from both sides. Again, the scale of what was happening overwhelmed her as she struggled to make sense of what was happening.</p>
<p>"We're assuming battle formation. We've already launched our fighters. They are assuming their attack formations," Captain Tami said, catching Willow by surprise. The Garudan Chief-of-Staff to General Coulson had noted the lost and confused look on the human's face and wanted to assist.</p>
<p>"Does that mean that Kennedy... uh... I mean Skull Squadron will go in?"</p>
<p>Tami read the human's worry and concern. She did her best to allay them the best she could, considering a major space battle was about to take place.</p>
<p>"We have over 1500 drone fighters attached to our fleet. Skull and the rest of the manned Veritech squadrons along with the Invid mecha are being held in reserve. They will also provide combat space patrol for the fleet. The drones will go in first to take out the Haydonite fighter screen and strike their warships. With their fleet weakened, our ships will close and engage with missiles and energy weapons. Our goal is to destroy the Haydonite fleet or force them to withdraw from the system. Once we have removed their fleet, the Marines will land on your planet."</p>
<p>Willow smiled, nodding in appreciation to the Captain for taking the time to explain what was happening. She went back to studying the holographic display, watching each side's ships move and counter-move. As she studied the display, she started to get a sense of what was taking place. A group of stationary enemy targets clustered together close to Earth caught her attention.</p>
<p>"Captain, can you tell me what those ships are doing?" Willow said, pointing at the enemy cluster.</p>
<p>Tami eyed the display for a moment before responding, "Those are orbital defense platforms. It appears the Haydonites started emplacing a planetary defense system to defend the planet. They normally get deployed in orbit to cover all planetary approaches. We're only getting power indications from less than half of them, so it looks like we got here before they could deploy them."</p>
<p>Willow sighed in relief, "Then it's a good thing we got here when we did."</p>
<p>"Yes..." Tami replied, momentarily distracted as the fleet's drone fighters started their attack run.</p>
<p>Yet as Captain Tami watched the drones close in on the enemy fleet, her attention shifted back to the holographic representations of the defense platforms. She got the sense she was missing something. The enemy's fleet dispositions and their fighter launches were leaving the defense platforms uncovered. To leave the platforms unprotected was out of character for the Haydonites.</p>
<p>A sudden rush of concern gripped Tami as she pulled out her tablet and requested more detailed sensor scans of the defense platforms. As the information flashed on her tablet, it sent a chill through her body.</p>
<p>Willow noticed how Tami was studying the tablet. Even though she wasn't that familiar Garudan body language, she picked up enough to read the growing worry, "Anything wrong, Captain?" she said.</p>
<p>"I-I am not sure," Tami said, still pulling up information on her tablet.</p>
<p>"The energy signatures and power levels of those defense platforms differ from what we've seen before. Those platforms should only carry short range energy weapons and missile launchers. This is—"</p>
<p>The Garudan never finished her sentence as the operational Haydonite defense platforms opened fire, cutting into the swarm of attacking Alliance drones.</p>
<p>"My Goddess!" Willow exclaimed.</p>
<p>The War Room erupted into chaos and confusion as large numbers of the attacking drones suddenly vaporized, disappearing from the display.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>A tense General Coulson waited for an update on what the enemy had just hit his forces with. His command staff and the Arcadia's bridge crew were efficient and good at their jobs, so it didn't take long for them to report. Commander Hanson, on the bridge, appeared on a large display screen in the War Room to add his analysis and input.</p>
<p>Aaron was on the bridge. It was his responsibility to command the ship during the battle while Coulson commanded the fleet. Coulson had extreme confidence in the young man to perform his duty.</p>
<p>"Sir, the weapon's energy signature indicates it is a particle beam-type weapon, but we've seen nothing like this before at these power levels," Aaron reported.</p>
<p>Coulson glanced at the sensor data streaming on his tablet, causing him to shake his head in disbelief. He was having difficulty coming to grips with the realization that the enemy had pulled a major surprise on him, throwing his attack plans into disarray. Coulson looked over to Commander Savino and Captain Tami.</p>
<p>"Whatever that weapon is, it destroyed over thirty percent of our drones with that first salvo!" Tami said.</p>
<p>Savion shook his head, "Regretfully, it would appear that our intelligence reports about the Haydonites developing a new weapon system are true."</p>
<p>"Those were just rumors!" Tami gasped, turning to watch the main holographic display as the attack continued. She winced as the enemy fired another salvo of their new energy weapons, taking out more drones.</p>
<p>"Well, it would appear that these 'rumors' exist and they can install these weapons on orbital defense platforms," Savino replied.</p>
<p>"I need answers!" Coulson said, grimacing as he saw his attack drones take heavy casualties without having engaged the main enemy fleet yet.</p>
<p>Captain Tami sighed, taking a deep breath, "Sir... We based our attack plan on certain assumptions. Those assumptions are now being proved false. The enemy fleet we are engaging is larger than our intelligence estimates. We are also facing a new weapon system of unprecedented firepower. Our choices are obvious. We can either retreat or we can continue the attack. I must caution that if we continue the attack, there is a greater risk to our forces, and much higher casualties than we projected."</p>
<p>Silence gripped the War Room as all eyes turned to General Coulson. He knew they were waiting on him to decide... retreat or continue the attack.</p>
<p>His gaze turned to the holographic display. The surviving drones were now engaging the enemy fighters while still taking intermittent fire from the defense platforms. He realized by continuing the battle, the older and smaller warships of his fleet would have to close the range, putting themselves at the mercies of this new weapon. They would pay a heavy price. His eyes focused on the holographic representation of the Earth. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.</p>
<p>
  <em>We've waited so long... We're so close to home...</em>
</p>
<p>It wasn't a hard decision for him as he opened his eyes, glancing around the War Room. He understood everyone here and in the rest of the fleet would follow and carry out any order he gave. It filled him with pride and a sense of sadness at the same time.</p>
<p>"We will continue the attack..." he said, using a low firm voice.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>"Prelate, we have destroyed over seventy percent of the attacking fighter force!"</p>
<p>Dejan's satisfaction and confidence soared as his glowing eyes watched the display while his lead fighters engaged the enemy fighters. His fighters were suffering casualties, but then he was in a better position to accept these casualties compared to the destruction visited upon the organics.</p>
<p>He debated whether he should give the order for his fleet to advance. If he advanced, he would have to move out of range of his defense platforms. While he would lose their firepower support, his fleet still possessed an advantage in combat ships. He became more emboldened towards this plan, but the enemy fleet took the decision out of his hands.</p>
<p>"The enemy fleet is advancing on us! They are closing to engage us!" Dejan exclaimed, gesturing at the holographic icons representing the enemy ships, moving towards his fleet.</p>
<p>The Prelate summoned one of his subordinates, "Order our fighters to break-off engaging the enemy fighters. Our ships can handle the remnants of their attack force. Have our fighters strike at their warships. If we strike hard enough, we can break through and attack their assault transports and dropships. Have the defense platforms target their lead ships as they come into range. Our synchro cannons will tear their fleet to shreds, and then we will advance and eliminate the rest! Today we strike a tremendous blow against those lowly organics!"</p>
<p>The smug satisfaction gripping Dejan took a hit when a large group of Alliance fighters pounced on his fighters, advancing on the enemy fleet. It was apparent the Alliance had held these fighters back to protect their warships and transports. Between those fighters and point defense weapons, they extracted a heavy toll on his fighters. None of his fighters broke through to attack the troopships.</p>
<p>While this attack had costed much of his available fighter force, he could afford those losses. By this time, the lead elements of Alliance warships were within range of the defense platforms.</p>
<p>"Prelate, their lead elements have entered synchro cannon firing range."</p>
<p><em>It is only a matter of time... I will slaughter them all</em>, Dejan thought, filled with hateful glee.</p>
<p>Dejan studied the holographic display for a quiet moment, "Fire..." he said eagerly.</p>
<p>The platforms unleashed their fury on the leading ships, either destroying or inflicting catastrophic damage. Dejan joyfully noted the annihilation of the leading enemy destroyer squadron. This didn't pause or stop the enemy's advance.</p>
<p>The enemy's refusal to retreat filled the Prelate with an intense satisfaction, knowing the synchro cannons would tear the enemy fleet to shreds. His simmering anticipation grew, knowing he would soon give the order to advance and destroy the enemy fleet.</p>
<p>Another surge of hateful glee flowed through Dejan as the platforms hit a group of light cruisers, destroying or crippling them. One of his subordinates cut short any further pleasurable thoughts.</p>
<p>"Prelate, sensors are detecting another spacefold taking place."</p>
<p>Momentary uncertainty gripped Dejan, worried about the enemy springing a trap, and outflanking his fleet, "Position? Composition and size of the force?" he snapped.</p>
<p>"The fold point is outside synchro cannon range at an oblique angle to us," the subordinate reported.</p>
<p>Why the enemy had waited this long to launch this attack confused Dejan, "How many ships?" he demanded, trying to figure how he would counter this unexpected move.</p>
<p>There was an unusually long pause before the subordinated reported, "Just one ship. Labeled unknown type and class..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p>
<p>Thanks to all that read this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Nemesis has arrived</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER SEVENTEEN<br/>
Nemesis has arrived</h2>
<p>
  <em>"The SDF-4 was the same design as the original SDF-3 (also called the Pioneer-Class Super Dimensional Fortress) the REF used in their home universe. Other than a 'few minor' improvements recommended by Chief Larson, the ship design was an exact duplicate to its predecessor. This meant this ship and the successive ships built in this class, with their main Reflex Cannon, were—and still are—the most powerful warships in the galaxy. Despite how powerful the SDF-4 and her sister ships would become, the SDF-4's rushed introduction and debut into battle was almost its last..."</em>
</p>
<p>— excerpt from<em> "Weapons of the Haydonite-Alliance War"</em></p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>"Power levels building..."</p>
<p>Captain Wright nodded, acknowledging the bridge crew's updates. The hum of the SDF-4's power systems echoed through the ship, growing louder as the energy levels increased. That energy would feed the twin boom array of the ship's primary weapon—the immense Reflex Cannon.</p>
<p>"Captain, the fleet is taking a pounding!" Chief Larson reported.</p>
<p>James nodded, grimacing as he read the tactical display monitors. It didn't take a strategic genius to see the situation didn't bode well for the Alliance fleet.</p>
<p><em>Time to change that</em>, he thought, his grimace changing to a small expecting smile.</p>
<p>"Eighty seconds until full power, sir!"</p>
<p>"Prepare to fire on my command!" James ordered.</p>
<p>"What's our target, sir?" replied the crewman manning the weapons station.</p>
<p>James didn't hesitate, "Target the cluster of orbital platforms! They're causing the most damage... I want them gone!"</p>
<p>"Aye, sir!"</p>
<p>Suddenly the crewman manning the engineering station shouted out, "Sir! We're getting a pulse feedback through the main power conduits!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit!</em>
</p>
<p>"Chief!"</p>
<p>"I'm on it!" Rachel replied, dashing over to the engineering station.</p>
<p>Time moved at a crawl as James watched the Chief working at the engineering console, pushing buttons in a frantic effort.</p>
<p>"Chief, talk to me!"</p>
<p>"One sec, sir!" Rachel said, not looking up from the console.</p>
<p>"We don't have the time, Chief!"</p>
<p>She finally looked up from the console. Her expression didn't give James any confidence, "How bad?" he said.</p>
<p>"Sir, the power system is getting a feedback."</p>
<p>"What the hell does that mean, Chief?" James swore, wondering what else could go wrong right now.</p>
<p>"It means we never ran the main gun at full power to test everything," Rachel replied, giving him a grim look.</p>
<p>She added, "We're only going to get one shot and then we're going to blow out some of power conduits."</p>
<p>James shook his head in disbelief, "I'll repeat my question. How bad?"</p>
<p>"The ship will hold together, but we'll lose our primary power systems," Rachel replied grimly.</p>
<p>"How long to repair?"</p>
<p>Rachel sighed, shaking her head, "Sir, we'll need at <em>least</em> four days to pull the damaged conduit and install new ones. Luckily, we're tied into the Fantoma's power systems. We'll still have power to operate our forward particle beam batteries and give us some forward shield coverage, but that's pushing it."</p>
<p>"And we can't do anything to stop the firing..." James sighed.</p>
<p>"No, sir..."</p>
<p>"Then we better make this shot count then, shouldn't we?" James replied in a resigned voice.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Dejan evaluated this new arrival, trying to figure out who and what this new unknown ship was.</p>
<p>The unknown ship was closing, but wasn't yet in range of his ships or the defense platforms. He dismissed this new ship as only a minor threat he could dispose of at his leisure.</p>
<p>Yet, a strange unease was growing in him as the ship closed the range. He decided upon tasking a pair of platforms to target and destroy this unknown ship once it was in range.</p>
<p>
  <em>It is only one ship... What can one ship do?</em>
</p>
<p>"Prelate, we are detecting a high energy buildup emanating from the ship!"</p>
<p>The unease and uncertainty gripped Dejan, "Is it a weapon?"</p>
<p>He got his answer... just not in the way he expected as the unknown ship unleashed a hell storm of fire.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Wild cheers erupted, filling The Arcadia's War Room. The holographic display updated to show the Haydonite orbital platforms destroyed.</p>
<p>An elated Coulson stared at the holographic display, grasping the sudden change in their situation. Like everyone else, Coulson was trying to determine if the new ship was a threat or not. They were attempting to communicate with the unidentified ship when it fired. The fire power it unleashed was staggering.</p>
<p>A communication tech called out, "Sir, I have an incoming transmission from a ship identifying itself as the SDF-4!"</p>
<p>Coulson took a moment to grasp the significance of the ship's name. He was more than familiar with the history of the SDF-class of ships. He'd heard rumors of a new ship-type under construction, but he had no idea Admiral Coleiro was building a ship like this.</p>
<p>A wisp of a smile formed on the General's face, guessing who was calling. He nodded, and the incoming transmission came up on the War Room's main display screen. Coulson was a little taken aback in surprise when Captain Wright's face appeared rather than who he expected.</p>
<p><em>"Sir, Admiral Coleiro sends his compliments,"</em> James said.</p>
<p>General Coulson immediately noted the Captain's grim expression, and the alarms shrieking in the background, "Captain, what's the problem?"</p>
<p>James breathed deeply, his face still grim, <em>"Sending the SDF-4 here was a gamble. The ship was still under construction. We didn't have time to finish and test all her systems. When we fired our main gun, we blew out some of our power conduits..."</em></p>
<p>"How bad is it?" Coulson said, glancing towards the holographic display. He noted some Haydonites ships reorienting towards the SDF-4, trying to close on an intercept course.</p>
<p><em>"We still have propulsion, some of our forward batteries and shielding. Unfortunately, that one shot was all we had... I wish we could've done more,"</em> James said in an apologetic tone.</p>
<p>"You got rid of those platforms, Captain. That's given us a chance," Coulson replied.</p>
<p><em>"Sir, we've plotted a course to rendezvous with the fleet. We don't have much left, but we can add our remaining firepower to yours."</em>
</p>
<p>Coulson nodded, ending the transmission. All the while he wondered why Admiral Coleiro wasn't here.</p>
<p><em>He's got something else planned</em>, Coulson thought, focusing his attention back on the continuing battle.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Dejan studied the latest tactical data on his flagship's holographic display. A sense of confused wariness gripped him. He'd dismissed the unknown ship as inconsequential to the battle. The ship's unleashing of unprecedented firepower, destroying all his orbital platforms, swept aside that opinion.</p>
<p>Despite the shock, he reacted, ordering his fleet to disperse, to not make them a single target. He'd been considering ordering the bulk of his fleet to attack the new arrival, removing the threat, when it changed directions towards the Alliance fleet. This perplexed him even more that it hadn't continued firing.</p>
<p>
  <em>What are those organics planning?</em>
</p>
<p>One of his officers reporting cut short any further thoughts, "Prelate, we have scanned the enemy ship. We are getting fluctuating power readings. Our scans also show the ship has shielding covering only the forward section."</p>
<p>This information only confused Dejan. He needed more information to make a proper decision, "What does the Awareness say?"</p>
<p>"From the information available, the Awareness surmises, this must be a new ship design, and sent into battle before being completed and fully tested. This new ship appears to be experiencing problems with its power systems, preventing further firing of its weapon. Our scans have detected a heavy cruiser-class ship attached to the ship's hull. The smaller ship may be providing power and propulsion. The ship is hastening to join the rest of the organic ships," replied the officer.</p>
<p>Dejan considered this information. At first glance, the battle appeared to have swung back in favor of the Alliance. Even with the orbital platforms destroyed, his fleet was relatively unscathed. His fleet still had more dreadnoughts and battleships—with more combined firepower—than the enemy's fleet.</p>
<p>There was no hesitation as he gave his orders, "Launch our reserve fighters! Have the fleet regroup and close up! We will advance and destroy the organics!"</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>The Arcadia shook violently as her shields absorbed another hit. General Coulson ignored it, focusing on the holographic display. A painful grimace flashed on his face as an icon—representing one of his battlecruisers—disappeared. The ship died after taking a pounding of concentrated fire from several Haydonite dreadnoughts.</p>
<p>Despite the worsening situation, the troopships carrying the Marines had only taken minor damage. They hadn't come under fire yet from the Haydonite capital ships.</p>
<p>So far, only enemy fighters had tried—and failed—to swarm the troops ships. Skull squadron, along with the Grim Reapers and the rest of the Veritech squadrons, had taken a heavy toll on the enemy fighters. The Invid carriers were supporting the Veritech squadrons with their mecha. Coulson didn't need to be told the Haydonites were using their PSI jammers. He'd seen Tashe struggling to maintain her psychic link with the other Invid.</p>
<p>With the Veritech squadrons and Invid mecha protecting the troopships, this left his warships open to fighter attack. The enemy saw this and were launching another wave of fighters to exploit this weakness. Piling on top of this, the enemy fleet was advancing behind the fighters.</p>
<p>With most of his drone fighter force wiped out, he'd lost his main offensive striking force. He'd known from the start the larger and heavier armed Haydonite warships outgunned his fleet. Now, that disparity was taking its toll on his fleet and his people. He tried not to think about the number of distress signals they had received from damaged warships and escape pods.</p>
<p>"Sir! The fleet is getting torn to shreds!" Captain Tami said, taking Coulson's attention away—briefly—from the tactical display.</p>
<p>"No…" Coulson muttered, trying to deny what was happening. His eyes locked on the beckoning and taunting holographic image of Earth.</p>
<p>
  <em>We're so close…</em>
</p>
<p>The spell broke as the ship shuddered again from another hit, and the awful reality finally sank in. From the start, this attack had been a gamble, and the realization was that he'd lost. He shook off the growing sense of failure to focus on the immediate situation.</p>
<p>Captain Tami noted the General's expressions, sympathizing with her commander. While she understood the situation was deteriorating, "Sir, we have to withdraw! If the Haydonites get in firing range of the troopships, it will be a massacre!"</p>
<p>Coulson's eyes shifted from the holographic image of Earth, glancing around the War Room. Captain Tami was right, they needed to save as much of the fleet as they could.</p>
<p>"Captain, inform the fleet we are withdrawing. Contact Commander Mashal and General McLean to have them withdraw their troopships. The fighter squadrons and Invid ships will stay with them to provide cover. The fleet will hold to cover their withdrawal until they can execute a fold back to Tirol. Understood?"</p>
<p>Tami nodded, "Yes, sir!"</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>"Prelate!"</p>
<p>"Yes, I see it!" Dejan said dismissively, watching the enemy ships' movements on the holographic display.</p>
<p>Despite his apparent dismissiveness, a predator's hunger gripped Dejan, "The organics want to disengage and retreat... I do not think so! All fleet units continue the advance! We will not allow them the chance to escape!"</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Coulson's face became grimmer as the Arcadia heaved again from another hit. He could see the Haydonites weren't going to make it easy for him or his ships to withdraw. The troopships and fighter squadrons might escape unscathed, but how many of his fleet units would survive was another matter.</p>
<p>"Captain Tami… Have our most damaged ships that can still execute spacefolds fall back to designated point Lambda-Five. Route all escape pods and rescue craft there too."</p>
<p>"Yes, sir!"</p>
<p>"Captain…" Coulson said, catching his aide before she left to carry out his orders.</p>
<p>The Garudan paused, turning to face the General, "Sir?"</p>
<p>"Order all ships that can't fold, but can still fight to form up around us. Is that understood, Captain?"</p>
<p>Tami took a moment to grasp the General's order. She nodded, then left to carry out her orders. She realized the General wouldn't order the Arcadia to leave until the last moment. Either the Arcadia would fold, taking as many damaged ships as she could within her spacefold field or get caught by the advancing Haydonite ships.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Willow was a lowly spectator to the ongoing battle. She didn't understand everything that was happening, but she could easily grasp that their side was losing. When she overheard the orders to retreat, she fought the urge to scream in frustration.</p>
<p>She found it hard to believe they were going to run away after coming so far. Several more holographic icons—representing Alliance ships—winked out of existence, tempering her frustration. Her thoughts turned to Kennedy and Samantha.</p>
<p><em>At least Kennedy and Sam will be safe</em>, she thought with some relief. Thoughts of her own survival moved to the forefront as the Arcadia shuddered from another hit, and damage control alarms sounded.</p>
<p>As she glanced around the War Room, a sense of helplessness and uselessness gripped her, seeing everyone doing something. She wished she could invoke a magic spell or incantation to make the enemy disappear, but no spell or power—she had—could change what was happening.</p>
<p>Her gaze settled upon Tashe. The Invid had been quiet and statue-like during the battle. Willow noted how deep in concentration the Invid was, struggling to overcome the PSI jamming to control and direct the Invid mecha with the fleet.</p>
<p>The situation was grim as the ship shook from another hit. Willow noted more worried looks among the crew as the ship's PA system called for damage control teams to report in.</p>
<p>Willow's eyes again settled on Tashe. This time, rather than intense concentration, a strange expression filled the Invid's face. She seemed more relaxed… almost joyous.</p>
<p>Willow found herself drawn towards the Invid. As she approached, the expression on Tashe's face intensified, "Are you okay? Is something wrong?" she whispered, unsure of what was happening with the Invid.</p>
<p>The Invid turned to face Willow, catching her by surprise. The Invid stared at her with an uncomfortable intensity. It was almost as if she was staring through her and seeing someone else.</p>
<p>"I hear them… I can hear them… I understand now," she repeated in a hushed voice.</p>
<p>Tashe's behavior worried and alarmed Willow, "Hear who? Who can you hear?" she said.</p>
<p>Tashe continued, "I can hear her… I can hear him… I can hear all of them…"</p>
<p>Confusion gripped Willow as Tashe turned away, moving towards General Coulson.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>"Sir, the troopships have reached point Lambda-Five. Our damaged ships are falling back towards that point too. They should be there in ten minutes," Tami reported.</p>
<p><em>It's going to be a long ten minutes</em>, Coulson thought grimly, studying the tactical display, showing the enemy fleet still advancing.</p>
<p>"Captain Tami, inform the fleet we will hold our position for the next ten minutes. After that, we'll begin our withdrawal towards point Lambda-Five. Inform the ships already there to commence spacefolds to return to Tirol."</p>
<p>"Yes—" Tami said.</p>
<p>A shout filled the War Room, catching everyone by surprise, "WAIT!"</p>
<p>Coulson and Tami, along with everyone else in the War Room, turned to see Ambassador Tashe hurrying towards the General.</p>
<p>Surprise and concern gripped Coulson, seeing the Invid rushing towards him, "Ambassador Tashe, what's the problem?"</p>
<p>"You must not retreat, General!" the Invid said. Her eyes were almost glowing as she approached Coulson and Tami, which confused and concerned them.</p>
<p>Coulson shook his head, anguish and guilt filling his voice, "Tashe, we have to retreat…! We don't have enough ships and we're outgunned. We'll lose everyone!"</p>
<p>"You must stay, General… The fleet must stand!" Tashe demanded.</p>
<p>Confusion filled Coulson's thoughts, "Why? Why do we have to stay?"</p>
<p>The General shuddered as the Invid stared at him intensely with those deep dark eyes, "Because they are coming…"</p>
<p>Before Coulson could ask <em>who</em> was coming, Aaron's face flashed on to the main video display in the War Room, "General!" he exclaimed.</p>
<p>Coulson was unsure of which problem and person to deal with first. He recovered, turning his attention towards Aaron on the display screen, "What is it, Commander?"</p>
<p>"Sir, sensors are picking up the beginnings of a massive spacefold!"</p>
<p>Alarm and confusion gripped Coulson, "Where? Where is it occurring?" he said, trying to process this new threat.</p>
<p>The disbelief and confusion filling Aaron's face was easily readable, "Everywhere! It's all around us!"</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Triumphant hate gripped Dejan, looking upon the holographic display, showing the Alliance fleet retreating in disarray.</p>
<p>"Continue the advance. Destroy every last organic ship! There will be no prisoners taken!" he ordered.</p>
<p>
  <em>Once they are destroyed, we can finish up back on the planet…</em>
</p>
<p>One of his officers interrupted his thoughts, "Sir, we have identified one of the enemy ships. It is the Arcadia!"</p>
<p>Exuberance swelled in Dejan at this news. For too long, that ship had been a curse upon the Hegemony and his people.</p>
<p>"Inform all ships to target the Arcadia! We will destroy it, striking a blow against the Alliance by removing her and what she symbolizes."</p>
<p>Before his orders could be relayed, another officer spoke up, "Sir, we are picking up the formation of an incoming spacefold!"</p>
<p>This news caught Dejan by surprise. There had been no warning of any further ships arriving with the Alliance fleet in retreat, "Who? Where are they?" he uttered. The holographic display started updating, filling with new ship icons.</p>
<p>The Prelate stood transfixed, staring at the display as more ships—hundreds more—continued to flash into existence in the space around his fleet and the retreating Alliance ships.</p>
<p>Disbelief washed over Dejan as he muttered, "It cannot be… It cannot be… They are all—"</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Shock and disbelief filled Captain Tami's voice as she reported, "Invid! They're all Invid ships, sir! Sensors classify them as Mollusk-class Carriers."</p>
<p>Stunned disbelief hung over the War Room. General Coulson found it hard to shake off as more Invid ships continued to appear on the tactical display. He finally found his voice, "How many ships?" he muttered.</p>
<p>"The count is over two thousand, with more still arriving," Tami stammered in disbelief.</p>
<p><em>My God!</em> Coulson thought, trying to grasp what was happening.</p>
<p>A crewman manning one of the sensor stations shouted out, "Sir! Something is happening to the Invid ships!"</p>
<p>"Put it on the screen! I want to see it!" Coulson ordered.</p>
<p>Stunned silence now gripped the War Room as everyone stared at the main display screen, showing the space around the fleet filled with Invid carriers. All the carriers, operating as a single entity, opened both their upper and lower huge clam-shaped doors, showing them filled with mecha.</p>
<p>Questions and confusion filled Coulson's thoughts. Awe filled his voice as he whispered, "My God!"</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Dejan was speechless, watching the Invid fleet form up. The size of the Invid fleet stunned him. With the Invid fleet mostly held in their home system because of the PSI jammers, the Hegemony only had estimates of their strength. Even during the desperate fighting of the Second Battle of Optera, the Invid didn't deploy a fleet of this size.</p>
<p>Panicked thoughts filled his head, <em>They wouldn't deploy all their forces here and leave their homeworld unprotected! If this fleet represents only a small fraction of their strength, they will...</em></p>
<p>"Ensure all jammers are at maximum output," Dejan brusquely ordered. He kept telling himself the PSI jammers would overcome the Invid numbers, but a sense of dread pulled on him.</p>
<p>"All jammers are at maximum, Prelate!"</p>
<p>Even knowing all the PSI jammers in his fleet were operating at maximum didn't provide any relief or confidence to Dejan. He couldn't shake the sense of dread weighing on him.</p>
<p>"Recall all fighters. Order the fleet to close ranks and prepare to fall back," he ordered, catching his subordinates by surprise.</p>
<p>He noted their questioning looks, "This is only as a precaution to allow us to concentrate our jammers and firepower to destroy the Invid," he said. Even as he gave the orders, he was trying to figure out if he was trying to convince his subordinates or himself.</p>
<p>He stared at the tactical display, painfully aware of how pitiful his fleet looked compared to the immense Invid fleet. Fear now replaced his dread as the enormous doors on the carriers opened, unleashing an unending torrent of mecha at them.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Coulson and the others in the War Room watched in stunned silence as the Invid mecha launched from their carriers. He'd heard stories and seen video clips of the Invid from the other universe, but what he was watching here dwarfed anything he'd seen or could imagine. Everyone watched as thousands… tens of thousands… hundreds of thousands of Invid mecha streaked towards the Haydonite fleet.</p>
<p><em>It's like a horde of locusts descending on… No, horde doesn't even describe this. It's a tsunami going to engulf the enemy</em>, Coulson thought.</p>
<p>He finally shook off the shock, turning his attention to the Invid Ambassador, "Tashe, how? What about the jammers? Is the Regess here?"</p>
<p>Tashe's deep dark purple eyes met the General's eyes, "The Regess is still on Optera. I can hear her and the rest of the hive. I can feel their purpose. He leads us now."</p>
<p>Coulson stared at the Invid in confusion and disbelief, "Who is he? What purpose?"</p>
<p>"He is the Regent. He has shown us the way. The Invid from the universe I came from became what they were after the Robotech Masters took away the Flower of Life from us and defiled our homeworld. Here the Shadows sought to keep us down… keep us from achieving our destiny. The Regent has given us what we need to end this war… to achieve our destiny as a species," Tashe replied, stunning the room into silence again.</p>
<p>Like everyone else, this reversal in the fortunes of war stunned Willow. She had no words to describe what she was feeling, seeing the Invid mecha descend on the Haydonite fleet. She'd overheard the exchange between Tashe and General Coulson. Without thinking she blurted out, "G-Given you what? What did h-he give you?" she stammered, her voice echoing across the still silent room.</p>
<p>Tashe turned and looked at her. Willow shuddered as she took in those dark alien eyes. The Invid studied her for a moment, considering her question.</p>
<p>The Invid answered in a calm surreal-sounding voice, "Rage… The Regent has given us rage."</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Invid mecha engulfed the lead elements of the Haydonite fleet like a raging tidal wave of death. Prelate Dejan watched helplessly as the Hegemony's worst nightmare played out in real-time.</p>
<p>Explosions and death filled the space around Earth as the enormous wave of Invid mecha attacked the Haydonite fleet. Desperate Haydonite ships fired every weapon they had, but the Invid they killed was only a pinprick in what was coming at them. For every Invid that died, a dozen filled its place, with their deaths only enraging the surviving Invid even more.</p>
<p>Invid plasma cannon fire raked ships, causing shields to fail and blow chunks out of hulls. When plasma weapons couldn't do enough damage, mecha went after the hulls with their armored-piercing pincers. The Invid overwhelmed the leading ranks of the Haydonite fleet, leaving debris and the remains of dead Haydonite ships littered their wake.</p>
<p>It was obvious the PSI jammers were not affecting the attacking Invid as they continued their onslaught. Dejan watched, transfixed, as his fleet was literally being torn apart around him. They were killing hundreds… thousands of Invid, but they were dealing with a force easily numbering over a million fighters. There were so many his ship's sensors couldn't provide an accurate count.</p>
<p>He finally shook off his paralysis, issuing orders for the fleet to disperse, and execute spacefolds to escape. The Prelate realized the Hegemony needed to know what was happening here. His race faced the spectre of unprecedented disaster if the Invid had neutralized the effect of the PSI jammers.</p>
<p>
  <em>The Awareness foresaw this possibility when we discovered the Invid! If they have fleets of this size, and our jammers are useless, then our defeat… Our extinction is all but assured…</em>
</p>
<p>"Prepare to fold!" Dejan ordered, his voice cracking, trying to keep his fear and panic at bay.</p>
<p>
  <em>Our dreadnoughts should be able to absorb the fighter attacks long enough to escape from here…</em>
</p>
<p>As his orders were being carried out, Dejan's thoughts drifted to how they would counter the Invid threat. There could be no hesitation or delay with deploying the new Neutron-S missiles. Once these missiles were ready, there would be no stopping the Hegemony when they unleashed their destructive power on Alliance planets.</p>
<p>Caught up in his thoughts, he missed seeing the fighters weren't the only Invid ships attacking. Hidden among the massed groups of fighters were Invid carriers. Upon noticing the carriers, Dejan initially dismissed them as a threat. The carriers only carried short-range attack missiles and point-defense weapons. They were no match in a straight up fight against his large capital ships.</p>
<p>A horrified Dejan finally grasped what the Invid intended when an Invid carrier rammed into one of his dreadnoughts, consuming both ships in the explosion. Even with this new level of carnage, the Invid attack didn't pause or slow down.</p>
<p>Panic and fear now gripped Dejan, "FORGET THE FIGHTERS! TARGET THE CARRIERS!"</p>
<p>Haydonite ships fired desperately to destroy or hold off the attacking Invid carriers. Their fire was futile as the carrier's shields and armor held long enough for the Invid to complete their death runs. In the space around Earth, mini-suns erupted into existence, and then faded, marking the annihilation of the Haydonite fleet.</p>
<p>Among the last ships destroyed was Dejan's flagship. He died, still staring at his tactical display, trying to make sense of what was happening, when a pair of Invid carriers rammed his ship.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>The ferocity of the Invid attack left the General speechless. He'd thought he'd seen it all when the fighters tore into the enemy, but the carriers ramming the larger enemy ships was beyond all comprehension.</p>
<p>"Sir?" Captain Tami said, trying to get the General's attention.</p>
<p>It took a moment for Coulson to regain his focus, "Yes, Captain?"</p>
<p>"Sensors report all Haydonite warships destroyed other than a few surviving fighters."</p>
<p>"So, no survivors?" Coulson said.</p>
<p>"Uh… no, sir. The Invid are mopping up… They're not taking prisoners," Tami muttered.</p>
<p>Coulson nodded in understanding, "Did any of the Haydonite ships escape?"</p>
<p>Tami nodded, the confusion evident on her face, "That's the strange thing, sir. The Invid were pretty organized and ruthless in taking out all the larger Haydonite ships. Sensors detected one light cruiser executed a fold."</p>
<p>"How is that, Captain?"</p>
<p>"The Invid had the ship surrounded. They appeared to hold back and allowed it to escape."</p>
<p>Before Coulson could ask any further questions, Dawn's face appeared on the main display screen, "General, we're receiving communications from one of the Invid ships. They are identifying themselves as the Regent!"</p>
<p>Coulson didn't hesitate, "Thank you, Lieutenant! Put them through!"</p>
<p>Of everything happening today, the face suddenly appearing on the main video display surprised Coulson more than anything else. He stared, speechless, at a younger version of Admiral Coleiro. For a moment, he questioned his sanity, trying to make sense of everything, debating whether this was real or some illusion.</p>
<p>Coulson finally found his voice, "A-Admiral?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"I am not him… The one you called Admiral Coleiro is no more. He has given himself to The Shapings. His sacrifice created my existence and allowed for my species to come to your aid and destroy the Haydonites…"</em>
</p>
<p>The news smacked Coulson hard, barely registering the gasps of shock echoing through the War Room. He struggled to keep his focus, trying to utter the words he never thought he would say, "The Admiral is d-dead?" he stammered.</p>
<p><em>"He is no more,"</em> the Regent replied, studying the human. Memories of the other drifted through his thoughts, telling him this human had been a good friend and someone he could trust.</p>
<p>The Regent continued, <em>"He knew your attack to free your planet would fail. He realized there was no alternative… that this was his path. You should know he made this choice freely and embraced his destiny."</em></p>
<p>Coulson again questioned his sanity as he stared at the younger-looking version of the Admiral. As he studied the Regent on the screen, he took notice of differences. The Regent had longer, wilder, unkempt hair with no gray showing. There was still a scar in the same location as Admiral's distinctive scar, but now only a faint outline, barely noticeable.</p>
<p>It was the Regent's eyes that stood out. His eyes were a deep, dark purple—almost alien-like. Coulson glanced towards Tashe, and then the Regent, noting how similar their eyes appeared. The Regent interrupted any further comparisons.</p>
<p>
  <em>"We have removed the Haydonite fleet from orbit. You may begin your landings on the planet, General."</em>
</p>
<p>Coulson took a deep breath to recover and focus. Through bitter experience gained over the years, he pushed the growing pain and anguish of losing a good friend down. He realized the battle for Earth wasn't over yet. There would be time later to mourn in his cabin. There he could scream and rail against the cruelty and unfairness of the universe.</p>
<p>"Understood… I'll send the orders for our Marines to begin landings," Coulson replied, showing no emotion as he spoke.</p>
<p>A nagging thought pulled at the General, "Our sensors showed a light cruiser managed to escape?"</p>
<p><em>"We let it go,"</em> the Regent replied.</p>
<p>Coulson eyed the Regent incredulously, "Y-You let it go?"</p>
<p><em>"Yes, we wanted to send a message,"</em> the Regent replied calmly.</p>
<p>"A message?"</p>
<p><em>"We want the Haydonites to know what happened here today. We want them to know we are coming for them,"</em> the Regent replied, not hiding the hate and hardness in his voice.</p>
<p>The Regent quickly added, <em>"My fleet has thirty carriers loaded with Shock Troopers. We will land on the planet to assist the Marines. I will lead the landing force myself."</em></p>
<p>This news caught Coulson by surprise, adding to his ever growing confusion. He took a moment to collect his thoughts, getting a grip on everything suddenly dumped on him.</p>
<p>It was obvious the Regent could overcome the Haydonite PSI jamming, unleashing the full force of the Invid. The repercussions and possibilities were now dawning on him. With the Invid now able to fight free of the jammers, they could bring all their forces into the war. A fleeting sense of hope flared in him, realizing this nightmare could be over soon.</p>
<p>The Regent's face on the video screen and the casualties his fleet had suffered tempered Coulson's thoughts of the war ending. Warning bells echoed in the General's head at the Regent's plan to land with the assault forces. The last thing they needed was to lose the Regent.</p>
<p>"Isn't that risky? Wouldn't it be better if you waited in orbit until we've secured a beachhead on the planet?" Coulson said.</p>
<p><em>"There is risk in everything we do,"</em> the Regent replied.</p>
<p>General Coulson arched his eyes in surprise as the Regent's tone sounded so much like Admiral Coleiro.</p>
<p><em>"Besides, I have a promise to keep,"</em> the Regent added before cutting the channel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p>
<p>Thanks to all that read this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A Promise Kept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER EIGHTEEN<br/>
A Promise Kept</h2>
<p>"<em>When I heard about the Regent, I thought this was all some sick joke being played on a cosmic scale. Paul's {Admiral Coleiro} death tore at me. I ran the full range of emotions from mourning him to hating him for what he had done. By this time, I'd seen too much… losing too many friends and family. All I wanted now was to get drunk and find some way to make the pain go away. Giles was more than willing to assist with both…"</em></p>
<p>— Rachel Larson</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>
  <em>"Look alive, people! We got incoming boogies at our three o'clock high! Tally-ho!"</em>
</p>
<p>Kennedy acknowledged, turning her Alpha to face the incoming Haydonite fighters. A small group of enemy fighters had survived the destruction of their fleet and were making suicide runs on the troopships. So far, Kennedy and the rest of the fighters had protected the larger ships from any damage, though there had been a few close calls.</p>
<p>As her flight section closed to engage the incoming fighters, her thoughts drifted back, remembering the Invid fleet's arrival. Gasps and shouts of surprise filled the communications channels as unending waves of Invid carriers appeared out of nowhere. Her fighter pilot mindset took in, appreciating the moment as the carriers launched their fighters. The tactical channel crackled, interrupting her thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Heads up, people! Looks like we've got a bunch of Invid fighters that want those Haydonites!"</em>
</p>
<p>Kennedy noted the large group of Invid fighters swooping in, racing to intercept the Haydonites before Skull Squadron. She activated her radio, "Skull Leader, those Invid look like they really want those bastards. I think we should let them have first crack. We can do clean-up if needed."</p>
<p>There was a pause before her squadron leader replied, <em>"Roger that, Skull-Nine. I think we can let the Invid have their shot at them… They look really motivated!"</em></p>
<p>Kennedy added her chuckle to the chorus of chuckles over the squadron channel. The laughing quickly faded when the Invid fighters tore into the Haydonite fighters.</p>
<p><em>"Jesus! Did you see what that Invid did?" </em>one of the Skull fighter pilots exclaimed.</p>
<p>Kennedy blinked, not believing what she'd just witnessed. One of the Invid fighters had a Haydonite fighter on its six o'clock position. The situation appeared dire for the Invid when it suddenly changed direction, inverting itself, and then coming down on the unprepared Haydonite. The Invid showed no hesitation or mercy, driving one of its armored pincers into the side of the enemy fighter. It then opened up with its plasma cannons, shredding the enemy craft to pieces, causing it to explode.</p>
<p><em>"Did that Invid just pull a Fokker's Feint?"</em> questioned another Skull pilot, her voice showing their disbelief.</p>
<p>Kennedy watched speechlessly, having just witnessed an Invid pull a maneuver that only the "best of the best" Veritech pilots had mastered.</p>
<p>Until that moment, there were no doubts about who were the best fighter pilots in the galaxy. Kennedy—and many others—were now seriously watching and studying the Invid fighters, tearing apart the few remaining Haydonite fighters. The communications channel crackled again, cutting short any further evaluation.</p>
<p>
  <em>"<em>Attention all fleet units… Standby for a message from Fleet Command…"</em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>This immediately caught Kennedy's attention and had her wondering what was going on. She recognized Dawn's voice on the communication channel, but it sounded strained. Not something you'd expect after your side had just destroyed the enemy. Time seemed to pause as General Coulson addressed the fleet.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"With the help of our Invid allies, we have defeated the Haydonite fleet to open the way for us to retake Earth. We have suffered heavy casualties in this effort to liberate Earth, with many making the ultimate sacrifice to help remove the Haydonite threat. In the light of our victory, it is with a heavy heart I have to make this announcement. Admiral Paul Coleiro is dead… He gave his life to make it possible for the Invid to break the hold of the enemy's PSI jammers on them. I don't have all the details of how, but I know he made his sacrifice knowingly and willingly. His death made it possible for the Invid to send fleet units here to help us. The Admiral has now made it possible to unleash the full military power of the Invid to help the rest of the Alliance in our war against the Haydonite Hegemony…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>General McLean, with a stone-cold, emotionless expression carved on his face, watched General Coulson's broadcast. McLean took a moment to glance around the command center aboard his Anaconda-class Assault Transport, studying his staff's reactions as they watched the video broadcast.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Despite the mix of different species on his command staff, McLean could easily read their stunned shock as they tried to grasp the news.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>He was lucky with General Coulson briefing him of the situation before his broadcast to the fleet. Even with this warning, he was still having trouble coming to grips with the Admiral's death. He suddenly noticed the deathly silence gripping his command center as General Coulson's broadcast ended.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>McLean took a moment to let his staff absorb and compose themselves. Yet, an air of disbelief hung over everyone. McLean became conscious of all eyes turning to him, looking to him during this moment of loss.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>A few years ago, he would have found it strange to be in a room full of aliens. The many battles and campaigns on dozens of planets had more than proven their worth and dedication to him. Now, he didn't give it a second thought. He only thought of the <em>people</em> in this room as Marines.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>I need to shake them out of this… I need to get them to focus</em>, McLean thought.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>He had expressed his concerns and reservations to General Coulson about announcing the Admiral's death. Yet, he'd agreed it was better to break the news now, rather than having it leak out at the wrong moment, causing shock and harming morale.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Alright, Marines!" McLean growled, catching not only his staff, but himself by surprise with the harshness in his voice.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>All the officers in the command center stiffened at his voice. Even though they were still trying to process the news, he knew he had their attention now.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"The Admiral, the Invid, and the Navy did their job. They've cleared the space around Earth so we can land," he paused, seeing his officers nod and acknowledge his statement.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"I do not… I repeat, I do not intend to let their sacrifices… <em>his</em> sacrifice… go to waste! We will land on the planet, and we will kill every one of those bastard Haydonites…! Do you hear me?"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>There was no hesitation from his officers, "WE HEAR YOU, SIR!"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>Chesty Puller himself couldn't ask for better Marines! </em>McLean thought proudly. Looking over his people, he noticed their shock wearing off, their expressions now filled with anger and determination.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"The follow-up divisions from Tirol are to arrive here in forty-eight hours. Our original plan had the division landing in North America, and with those reinforcements expand our bridgehead outwards to retake the planet."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>McLean noted the nods of acknowledgment among his officers before continuing.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"General Coulson has informed me that the Invid have thirty carriers full of Shock Troopers. Their Regent has allocated them to provide ground support to the invasion," McLean paused, again letting this information sink in.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>It didn't take long for McLean's staff to realize where their General was going.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"First brigade and my HQ will land in the first wave at the primary LZ. We will secure and hold! Second brigade will land at the alternate LZ in Europe, while Third brigade will land to reinforce where needed. We will split the Destroid and Hovertank units to land with each brigade to provide heavy support with Veritech squadrons providing air support. The Invid will be on our tactical channels, so we can call on them for air and ground support. I will address the division, to let them know what is happening," McLean paused, meeting each Marine's eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"We will take the planet back… Today! We will take back the planet or we will die trying! Is that understood?"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Shouts of "YES, SIR!" echoed through the command center.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>While Gunnery Sergeant Deru may have been sitting in the Predator Assault Transport, making its approach towards Earth, her mind was on another time… another place.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The Karbarran along with everyone else in her platoon listened to General Coulson's broadcast. Before the announcement of Admiral Coleiro's death, the normal pre-invasion chatter and anxiety filled the transport. Now, a deathly silence filled the transport.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Deru couldn't believe the Admiral was dead. To her, he'd been someone larger than life, bringing hope and helping to free her people and other races. Her mind drifted to the day the humans and their allies liberated Karbarra. Scattered intense, desperate fighting raged across the planet with the Haydonites determined to make the Kabarrans suffer.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>She could still recall the exact moment she saw her first humans. It was a small group of armored infantry, arriving by assault shuttle on the edge of their settlement. She later learned that it was a Special Forces unit sent to set up a roadblock to prevent Haydonite forces from converging on the primary LZ.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>With most of the adults having gone to gather weapons from the hidden caches, Deru was one of the few females left, staying to watch over the settlement's children. Her town was helpless as Haydonite ground units closed on them…</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>To this today, she still doesn't completely understand what the word "Spetsnaz" means. All she knows is that small group of humans fought—and died—holding off the Haydonites until reinforcements arrived.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Many times, it appeared as if the human's defensive lines would break. Each time, the humans rallied, knowing the Haydonites would massacre everyone if they broke through, counterattacking and driving the enemy back.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Their bravery and sacrifice not only saved her life, but also her children and everyone else in the settlement. After Karbarra's liberation and joining the Alliance, she enlisted in the Marines, deciding to repay the blood debt she felt her people owed.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Four years later, she was now a Gunnery Sergeant in her company's reconnaissance platoon, and about to make a landing on another Haydonite-occupied planet. This time it was different. Now, she was part of the force that would free the human's homeworld, giving a sense of balance and symmetry to it all.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Now, shock gripped her, still absorbing the news of the Admiral's death. Deru glanced around, seeing how shaken the rest of her platoon was by General Coulson's broadcast. Her gaze settled on her human platoon leader, seeing how he was struggling with the news.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>In that moment of shock and sadness, General McLean's voice came over the ship's PA system to address the division. Deru and others listened as their General spoke. He told them that while they had suffered a tremendous loss with the Admiral's death, his sacrifice made it possible for the Invid to add their strength to the invasion.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>General McLean's words reverberated with all his troops, telling the division they would take the planet back in one stroke. His last words still echoed, mixing with Deru's thoughts and memories.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"The Admiral and others sacrificed to get us groundside… We will not fail them! We will not break the faith with them!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The General's words stirred something deep in Deru. She stood up, making her way past the rest of her seated platoon to where her platoon leader was sitting.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Lieutenant," she breathed in a low voice.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Gunny… What's the problem?" the Lieutenant replied slowly, the shock and disbelief still gripping him.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Deru took a deep breath, "Sir, your people have fought and sacrificed to free my people and others. We… I will not forget what you humans have done for us. As Admiral Coleiro gave his life…"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The Gunny paused, extending her left arm, showing her paw, "I pledge my blood! We will free your world or die!"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Claws extended from her paw. She then curled her paw into a fist, sinking her claws into her paw. The surprised officer stared at the blood on her paw as she uncurled her fist, extracting her claws. Deru placed her bloody paw on the chest of her body armor, leaving a bloody paw print on the armor over where her heart was.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Her Lieutenant was speechless, watching the Gunnery Sergeant make her pledge. Immediately, the other Karbarrans in his platoon followed the Gunny's lead, standing up and making the same oath.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The Lieutenant was a hardened veteran of the war, but his eyes blurred as the rest of his platoon joined the Karbarrans in their oath. Those races without claws drew combat knifes, slicing their left hands, pledging their lives to free Earth.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>At the far end of the assault transport, Samantha watched the scene playing out with fascination and a sense of awe. In her short exposure to the Alliance, she'd found a new sense of pride in humanity.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>She'd heard the stories and accomplishments of Admiral Coleiro, General Coulson and the others. Samantha suddenly realized, watching the Lieutenant join his platoon in their blood oath, that things would never be the same for her and the rest of humanity. There was no going back. Humanity needed to grow up if they were going to take their place in the galaxy.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>The people with the Arcadia mission have set a high bar for the rest of us to meet</em>, she thought, watching the Marines finish their blood oath.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>A heavily Russian-accented voice caught Samantha by surprise, "I almost feel sorry for those Haydonite bastards. A Karbarran blood oath is not a trivial matter… especially for the females."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Samantha turned towards the voice. The Special Forces soldier wasn't looking at her. His focus was on the combat knife he was sharpening. She glanced around, checking out the rest of the soldiers in the Special Forces unit assigned to her.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The soldiers in the unit were all human, a mix from the SEALs, SAS and Spetsnaz units that went with the Arcadia. These soldiers now worked together as one unit—the elite of the Alliance's Special Forces. Before General Coulson's broadcast, there was the expected standard banter and small talk. Now, all the soldiers wore hard, determined expressions while checking their equipment and weapons.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Samantha's—and their—assignment was an important one. Once they landed, they were to make their way—with no stops or delays—into Washington. Samantha had orders from General Coulson to "secure and detain" President Kinsey until relieved by supporting forces. The Special Forces soldiers were there to remove any "roadblocks" that got in her way.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>She had no doubts about their ability to get her to the White House, having trained with this unit on Tirol while the invasion forces were being readied.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>At first, the bulkiness of the Cyclone armor concerned her. After being briefed on Haydonite Reavers, along with getting a demonstration of the power armor made her a convert. She'd thrown herself into the training, and in a short time had become proficient and comfortable in its use.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Samantha watched everyone in the transport as their shock wore off, and a determined anger now gripped them. Her attention turned to checking her own equipment, starting with her Wolverine assault rifle.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>As she checked her equipment, her thoughts drifted between Willow and Riley. She'd been barely able to contain her worry for her former lover while the fleet engaged in battle. Now, her thoughts turned to Riley, wondering how he was doing. She wondered if things would ever return to normal between them.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The PA system announcing their transport was beginning re-entry into Earth's atmosphere interrupted any further thoughts of her complicated personal life.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The Regent studied the sensor displays on his mecha's console. He noted the Alliance assault transports and dropships of the first wave beginning their entry into the planet's atmosphere. To assist the attack, he had assigned fifteen carriers to accompany and support this first assault wave, holding the rest in reserve for the next landings.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>His eyes locked on the image of the small blue and white world, filling his mecha's display screen. An unexpected, strange wave of emotions and memories washed over him, noting the hive mind stir at his discomfort. The Regess's thoughts reached out to him. Even over the vast galactic distances, he could easily feel her pain at the losses they had incurred.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>It is the price we have to pay if we are to be free</em>, he thought, trying to ease her anguish.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The Regess's voice echoed back, <em>"I know, but they are my children… Their pain and suffering is mine."</em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>He understood the Regess's pain, each Invid death having touched him too. Rather than suffer the pain and sorrow, he'd used each death to motivate and fuel their hatred of the enemy.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>A voice echoing in his head told him it was all for the greater good, not only for the Invid, but for <em>her</em> too. The echoing voice wasn't the Regess's or the hive's, catching him by surprise.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You're so close… so close to home…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The same voice echoed again as more memories of <em>her</em> coursed through his thoughts. Another strange, disturbing emotion grew, taking hold of the Regent. It took him a moment to realize what he was experiencing.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anticipation… I'm feeling anticipation…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>It took an extreme amount of willpower to push the memories and emotions away. As a semblance of normality returned, his focus returned to the planet and the invasion.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The carriers going in with the first wave were starting their entry into the planet's atmosphere. Invid Shock Troopers, led by Pincer Command Units, would help the Alliance forces make quick work of any enemy forces in the landing zone.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The Regent was looking forward to battling the Haydonites on the planet's surface. Before leaving Optera, the Regess had presented him with the latest and ultimate mecha ever designed by the Invid—the Royal Command Battloid. This mecha's weapons and power were unlike any used before by the Invid. Designed and built specifically for him, in his hands, it would be an instrument of death and destruction.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>There was only one addition he requested before taking the mecha, which caught the Regess by surprise. The picture of a hooded smiling human skull holding a curved metal weapon now adorned the shield covering the plasma cannon on his mecha's right arm.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The Regent didn't know understand why he wanted this, but it felt… <em>right</em>, like it should be there.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>His thoughts returned to the attack, noting the first wave of ships were not meeting any opposition on their re-entries. He contemplated how best to employ his Shock Troopers into the ever changing tactical situation.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At this rate, we should be—</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>A vision suddenly flashed in his head, and he instantly recognized the work of The Shapings. The vision flowed over him, realizing The Shapings were showing him a glimpse of events taking place.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>A battle was raging… destroyed vehicles and burning buildings dotted the desolate landscape. Through this maelstrom, he saw <em>her</em> riding a Cyclone, unleashing death and destruction on the Haydonites.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I-I… I know where she is! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>There was no hesitation or second thoughts or hesitation. He immediately issued commands to the crew of his flagship and escorting ships. The Invid responded instantly with one voice, realizing <em>where</em> they were going and for <em>whom</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The Regent's carrier accelerated, changing course and setting a new re-entry approach. Quickly matching the course change, the four escorting carriers followed the Regent's flagship towards the planet.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>A panicked voice filled the tactical channel, <em>"Alamo! Alamo! Alamo! Breakout to the Southeast… I repeat, go South by East!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Despite the explosions and weapons fire going off around him, the broadcast caught Riley's attention, bringing dread and fear with it. The code words told him the perimeter around Adamsville was collapsing and the enemy was overrunning their position.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>His thoughts switched to Buffy and Faith, hoping they heard the message. With the situation collapsing, he prayed they would do as they discussed earlier, and hightail it out of town. Memories of how well Buffy listened to orders flashed through his head.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She'll listen this time? They'll both listen… won't they?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Heavy machine gun roaring from a nearby position interrupted any further thoughts or worries about the two Slayers. Tracer rounds streaked towards armored figures moving around at the end of the street.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>A Humvee came roaring down the street to engage the advancing enemy, a gunner firing rounds from a 40mm grenade launcher mounted on top. Riley ducked as return fire converged on the vehicle, taking out the Humvee in a tremendous explosion.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"We have to leave…"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Buffy couldn't see Faith's face through the tinted helmet visor, but she saw the subtle change in her body language. She immediately realized what the other Slayer's response would be.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Faith, you heard the call. It's done… it's over," she said, trying to head off any argument.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Parked in Andy's driveway, they were picking up reloads for their weapons. Buffy watched as Faith ignored her, continuing to reload the missile launcher on her Cyclone.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>They'd been busy adding their firepower to the perimeter defense, having ridden out with a group of M1A1 main battle tanks to engage enemy vehicles.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The massive alien vehicles filled Buffy with awe and dread. Their size and design appeared to have come straight-out of her worse nightmares.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The alien attack "vehicle" was as big as a two-story house, shaped like a spider. Four huge curving legs extended from the body, allowing the vehicle to skitter across the ground. If the design and size weren't nightmarish enough, the weapons mounted in the vehicle's body and legs made it worse.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Energy weapon beams lanced out, cutting and burning through anything they touched. Buffy watched the enemy vehicle's main gun vaporize a tank with a single direct hit.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>It had taken all of Buffy's and Faith's missiles, combined with the firepower of the surviving tanks, to destroy the enemy vehicle. The aliens retreated with the destruction of their attack vehicle, temporarily stabilizing that part of the defense perimeter.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Buffy's attention briefly shifted from Faith, watching a ragged procession of people and vehicles streaming by Andy's house.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Civilians, strung out in a column of small groups, were looking to escape the fighting, interspersed with the occasional civilian car or truck, filled with the elderly, children and wounded. Headed in the opposite direction were small groups of soldiers, along with a few armored vehicles, to reinforce the collapsing perimeter. Buffy showed no emotion, watching the people stream past.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Her attention returned to the other Slayer, who had finished reloading her missile launcher, "Faith?"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Faith didn't respond, and Buffy shook her head in frustration. She reached out and grab Faith's arm, "Faith… we have to leave," she breathed in a quiet, firm voice.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Faith spun, catching Buffy off-guard, "Why?" she hissed angrily.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Buffy hesitated, "Why, what?"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Faith angrily flipped up her visor, "Why the hell do we have to leave? Why should we leave?"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Faith didn't give Buffy a chance to answer, continuing her tirade, "Those bastards are the same ones that killed everyone we knew and cared about! Your sister, Xander, Willow, Cassie, James…" she breathed, "T-They killed Paul, and Andy is still out there…"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Faith's anger and desire for revenge stoked the simmering embers in Buffy. She found it hard to argue as the long repressed hate and pain called out for her to take revenge on those that killed those she loved.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Buffy eyed Faith, "So what do you have in mind?"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Faith flipped down her helmet visor while remounting her Cyclone, "We go show those bastards, what Slayers can do!" she snarled.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Faith's words brought back memories and words danced in Buffy's thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Death is my… our gift! Let's go share our gift!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Amen to that," Buffy nodded, mounting her Cyclone. Her Cyclone roared to life, joining Faith as they both roared out of the driveway, heading towards the sounds of the fiercest fighting.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Colonel Weir was listening to his command die. Desperate and scared voices—some cut-off in mid-sentence—filled the radio channels.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>There's nothing else we… nothing else I can do</em>, he thought, experiencing a sense of emotional disconnect as the radio channels cried out. Not that he didn't care or feel for the people serving under him, and who were now dying. He did it to keep functioning.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The loud roar of automatic weapons fire focused his attention to more important matters, turning to his staff in the command post, "EVERYONE! TIME TO LEAVE!"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>One of his staff—a young-looking officer—spoke up, "Sir, What do we do?"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Weir gave the officer a small, tired smile, "Fall back and try to join up with General Chambers's column. They should be close now. We'll keep fighting, collapsing the perimeter towards the South-East. We need to cover the withdrawal and make sure the wounded and civilians get clear."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The officer nodded, moving to gather his equipment before evacuating the command post. The young officer paused, seeing Colonel Weir picking up his personal weapon, checking the magazine.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Sir?"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Weir noted the questioning expression on the young man's face, reading what he was thinking, "I'll be right behind you and the rest of the command group, Lieutenant. I want to make sure our remaining units know what the plan is," he replied, flashing a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The Colonel stood by, making sure everyone evacuated the command post. Sounds of intense fighting grew louder, finally getting him to think of his own exit.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>As he stepped out of the entrance of his command post, the sight of his troops falling back greeted him. Even though they were retreating, they were still engaging the enemy. A surge of pride filled him, knowing his people were still fighting and hadn't given up.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Yet, the enemy was relentless, firing long bursts of heavy automatic weapons. The sight of several of his troopers cut down by enemy fire caused anger to surge through him. Without thinking, he gripped his assault rifle, flicking off the safety.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>While he took cover, he scanned the street. His retreating troops were on the other side of the street from the command post. They were moving between cover, firing at the enemy as they fell back.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Sounds of armored vehicles caught his attention, and he turned towards the sounds of two M2 Bradley Fighting Vehicles pulling up at the far end of the street. Out of reflex, he ducked as the armored fighting vehicles opened up with their 25mm chain guns. A mix of armored-piercing and tracer rounds roared towards targets at the opposite end of the street.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Weir risked a look, raising his head from cover. The path of tracer rounds guided his gaze towards the enemy positions. He finally got his first actual glimpse of their enemy.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>As if conjured from a madman's nightmare, huge armored creatures advanced up the street. Their size and design projected nothing but a sense of oppression and death, sending a shiver down Weir's spine. Several of the armored creatures raised their arms, firing with their attached weapons at his troops. A heavy stream of fire tore into his retreating soldiers.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Rage consumed Weir. Again, without thinking, the Colonel reacted, lifting his weapon to his shoulder. He took careful aim, firing at the closest enemy targets.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>A part of him noted his shots hitting, but were ricocheting off the alien's armor as he ducked to change out his empty magazine. He didn't care because he now had a target to vent his rage and frustration on.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Armored-piercing rounds from a Bradley cut through one of the armored creatures, causing it to explode. This caused a roar of approval to erupt from Weir.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"TAKE THAT YOU, SONSOFBITCHES!"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>His jubilation was short-lived. Another of the enemy soldiers stepped out from cover, carrying what looked like a shoulder-mounted missile launcher. A missile streaked down the street, catching one of the Bradleys.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Weir ducked behind cover as an enormous explosion sent shrapnel, flame and debris hurtling everywhere, cutting down more of the retreating soldiers. The remaining Bradley tried to reverse out of the street, but another missile roared in, taking out the armored vehicle in another tremendous explosion.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Weir slouched behind his cover, watching the Bradleys burn. He suddenly realized the surrounding fighting had stopped. His heart was pounding as he raised his head from cover to take another peek. The enemy was now advancing towards <em>his</em> position.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>A hyper-awareness gripped Weir, everything moving in slow motion as the enemy closed in on him. He realized he only had moments left as a wave of thoughts flooded and gripped him.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>There would be no surrender. His training kicked back in, taking deep breaths while he checked his weapon's magazine. A sense of fatalism gripped Weir as he stood up from his cover, raising his weapon. Before he could pull the trigger, a shadow flashed out of nowhere, attacking the advancing alien soldiers.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The enemy didn't notice the Colonel. Their focus was on this new threat. The Haydonite Reavers turned to strike back at the shadow attacking them, but they were too slow. Even Weir had a hard time tracking the smaller armored figure, dancing around and through the alien soldiers.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The Haydonites opened fired, but their target deftly avoided their shots with several of the aliens catching each other in their crossfire, destroying each another.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Weir's eyes widened as two glowing blades extended from the smaller armored figure's arms, slashing and stabbing at the larger armored aliens.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>In moments, an eerie silence filled the street with only the echoes of distant fighting reverberating. Weir stood there, speechless, staring at the scene of death and destruction left in the armored figure's wake. Pieces of arms and legs littered the ground with some of the enemy soldiers sliced in half. A greenish liquid leaked from their remains, pooling on the ground.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Weir finally recognized his armored savior, "T-Thanks," he stammered, again taking in the scene.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Buffy nodded, "It's clear… for now. I'm going to sweep around and see if anyone else needs help."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The Colonel nodded absently as Buffy took off in a gigantic leap, assisted by the Cyclone power armor disappearing from sight. Time paused as Weir stared off in the direction Buffy had gone before he regained his composure. Relief and thoughts of still being alive bounced around his head, but one other thought stood out.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If Buffy's here? Where's Faith?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The question and worry of Faith's whereabouts also filled Andy's thoughts. He'd jumped into a defensive position, and was manning an M2 Browning heavy machine gun, firing long bursts, at extreme range, on a group of advancing alien infantry. The enemy was ignoring him, choosing to concentrate their fire on closer defensive positions and vehicles.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Even though he'd been out of the military for years, he could easily read how badly the situation was deteriorating.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>A Humvee, braking to a sudden stop behind his position, caught him by surprise. The front passenger door swung open, catching Andy by surprise to see his friend Mike Dixon at the driver's wheel.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Mike shouted, "Andy! Time to bug out!"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Andy hesitated for a second, glancing around the defensive line. The sight of other soldiers withdrawing from their positions was all the convincing he needed.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Mike hit the accelerator hard as Andy jumped in the Humvee. The vehicle squealed, spitting rocks and dirt as it peeled away. Andy struggled to get the door closed as the acceleration threw him back into his seat.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"My family? Have you seen them? We have to make sure they're okay!" Andy babbled franticly, realizing the town was being overrun by the aliens.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Mike nodded, keeping his focus on the road, trying to avoid people, other vehicles and the occasional explosion, "They're okay! I loaded them on a truck heading out of town! They should already be out of here!"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Andy sighed in relief, but his thoughts and worries shifted, "Faith? Have you seen her?"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Mike shook his head, "Not sure… I heard radio chatter her and that other woman—"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Buffy?"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Yeah, Buffy… There was radio chatter about both of them raising holy hell among those space invaders! They're buying time for us to withdraw," Mike replied.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>A cold, deathly sensation gripped Andy. He needed to know Faith was safe, "We have to find Faith! She needs to get out of here! If those bastards get their hands on her…"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Mike nodded, giving Andy a small grin, "Yeah, I figured you'd want to find your girlfriend. We're headed to where the last reports have her."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Andy exhaled a deep sigh of relief, "Thanks, Mike. I owe you… big time!"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Andy."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"I get to be best man."</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Andy smiled, "Damn right!" he said while the Humvee roared down the road.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"COME ON YOU MUTHAS!"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Faith was in full blood lust mode with bodies of armored aliens littering the surrounding landscape. Another pair of armored aliens charged towards her. They weren't firing their weapons at her. Their intentions were obvious, and this suited her. She was more than happy to meet them in hand-to-hand combat.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>A huge armored alien lunged at her. She sidestepped, slashing with the glowing blade on her left arm. Memories of her Cyclone training flashed in her thoughts. Sergeant Bronowski had told her there was nothing her CADS blades couldn't cut through.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>He'd been right as the sweep of her blade cut the armored alien in half. She didn't stop to admire her handiwork. Another alien charged at her, and she stepped in to meet its attack.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Fierce-looking claws at the end of the armored alien's hand swung at her. They only clawed empty air as Faith avoided the alien's strike. She parried with her blade, cutting the alien's arm off.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Greenish fluid spewed everywhere, covering her, and distracting her at a crucial moment. The alien swung its other arm, catching her across her mid-section with its gruesome-looking claws.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The claws cut through her armor, sinking into flesh. Faith grunted in pain as the blow sent her staggering. She glanced down at her mid-section to see warm blood spreading across her torso.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn it! Not the stomach again!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>She recovered, fighting through the pain, as the one-armed alien charged her again. There was nothing subtle in her attack as she met the armored alien's charge head-on, driving both her CADS blades into the creature's chest.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The alien continued lunging towards her, pushing its body further down on her blades. Faith shrugged off her growing weakness, putting all her remaining strength into digging in and holding her ground.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Faith dug into her reservoirs of strength, holding off the towering alien. The alien continued struggling to get its remaining hand free to strike again at her. It continued sliding, inch by inch, down her blades, vainly sweeping at empty air with its armored claws.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Not to you bastard! I'm not going to lose to you!" she cursed in a hate-filled voice.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Then, as if a switch flipped, the alien lost strength, slumping on her blades. It took all her remaining strength to extract them from the dead alien.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Freed from the deathly embrace, Faith staggered backwards, glancing around the battlefield. There were no nearby threats, but off in the distance another wave of alien infantry and vehicles gathered, moving towards her.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>I-I g-guess I-I should get out of h-here</em>, she thought.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>The world suddenly began spinning, and a wave of dizziness gripped her. Her legs suddenly gave out, and she collapsed to the ground.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Andy was screaming Faith's name as he jumped from the Humvee before it had stopped. He'd witnessed her collapsing as they pulled up and was now running towards her. Panic gripped him when he caught sight of the blood and green fluid covering her stomach and chest.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"No, no, no… Come on, Faith! Stay with me!" Andy cried, struggling to get Faith out of her Cyclone power armor. If he could get her free and back to the Humvee, they could escape.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Mike's shouts from the Humvee caught his attention, "ANDY, WE NEED TO GE—"</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Sergeant Dixon never finished his sentence. A missile roared in, taking out the Humvee in a gigantic fireball.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Andy threw himself over Faith to shield her as the Humvee exploded. After what seemed an eternity, he shakily sat up, staring numbly at the flaming wreckage.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>With his ears still ringing, Andy pushed thoughts of his friend's death down, turning his attention back to Faith. After a few more moments of struggling, he finally got the Cyclone armor to release her from its grasp. Moans of pain escaped her lips, causing Andy to wince as he dragged her free.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Come on, Faith… I need you to stand up! We need to get out of here!" he muttered.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>He stood her up, flipping up her helmet visor. Her eyes were open, but appeared dilated and out of focus. She was barely conscious, which wouldn't make their escape any easier.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Out of instinctive, Andy looked towards the direction of the advancing enemy forces. A sense of resignation gripped him, seeing them moving to close the distance. He gently laid her back down, sitting with her, cradling her in his arms.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It won't be long…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"A-Andy… I-I'm sorry…" Faith muttered, grimacing in pain.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"Shhh… It's okay… We're together… that's all that matters. I love you!" he whispered, leaning in closer.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>"I-I-I…" she stammered, drifting off.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Andy took his eyes off Faith. The enemy was moving faster to get to them. He glanced down at Faith, and then up at the hazy sky.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Even the sky is against us…! There must be thousands of them! All coming down to get us…!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Faith was fighting to stay conscious. She wanted to tell Andy how much she loved him, but it was hard to speak. In her pain-filled haze, her thoughts drifted.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I wonder if I'll see Paul… Will he be there waiting for me?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>This thought brought forth twinges of guilt. Her focus should be on Andy, but her thoughts still drifted to Paul. Her eyes focused on the sky, taking in the unfolding spectacle.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It's so beautiful… The entire sky is lighting up in colors… It looks like the 4th of July…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Faith barely comprehended what was happening as a rain of plasma fire fell from the sky on the advancing Haydonite forces. Multitudes of tremendous explosions erupted among the enemy as Invid Shock Troopers descended from the sky like avenging angels.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>In her weakened state, she couldn't process what was happening or why Andy was cheering and shouting wildly as Invid forces tore into the enemy. One final thought came before she finally fell unconscious.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What a strange looking robot? Why would it have a Grim Reaper on its arm?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p>
<p>Thanks to all that read this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Breaking News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER NINETEEN<br/>
Breaking News</h2>
<p><em>"Preserved, as one of many memorial sites, is the Haydonite organic processing facility at Rockville, Maryland. Of the over 60,000 people taken into the facility, only 5,000 were still alive when Alliance forces stormed it. At the center of the facility in the barracks area, sits a sculpture which makes Rockville different from other memorial sites. The life-size sculpture, inspired by actual events, is a stunning example of Spherisian artisans using crystals from their homeworld. The memorial features a large female Karbarran wearing body armor. With a bloody paw print plastered on her chest armor, the Gunnery Sergeant is striking a defiant stance, baring her teeth with her face snarling in anger and defiance. She is cradling and aiming her assault rifle with one arm. Her free arm is reaching behind to make sure that two small human children, cowering on the ground, are behind her, placing her body between them and the unseen enemy. It is a perfect universal symbol of a mother protecting her children… the strong protecting the weak and innocence. In the waning light of sunset, the sun's rays strike the crystal and the memorial takes on a more lifelike quality. This memorial has become a place of pilgrimage for all newly commissioned Alliance Marine Corps officers and NCOs to visit…"</em>
</p>
<p>— excerpt from<em> "A Galaxy at War: The Haydonite-Alliance War"</em></p><h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Emma Michaels found it hard to focus on her job, waiting to begin her live broadcast from the Arcadia's War Room. This was old hat to her by now… just another broadcast covering the liberation of a Haydonite-occupied planet. This time it was different. A world of emotions weighed on her, threatening to crush her under their weight.</p>
<p>When she left Earth on the Arcadia, she'd been an almost unknown TV reporter. She was grabbing the career opportunity of a lifetime to see and record things no human—at least no human from her world—had ever seen. It had been all that and more.</p>
<p>After several years of covering and broadcasting reports on the war against the Haydonites, she'd become a familiar and popular face to the races of the Alliance. She'd also helped to create a news broadcast service which reached every corner of Alliance space.</p>
<p>Yet, what weighed on her was more than any pre-show nerves or jitters about returning to Earth. It was the news of Admiral Coleiro's death that weighed on her. She realized everyone was struggling with his death, but for her it was a deeper and more personal loss.</p>
<p>She'd always known Paul loved Faith, but that never dissuaded or stopped her from falling in love with him. A part of her realized the reason she loved him was because he was this larger-than-life character—the classic hero fighting to save everyone.</p>
<p>Her attraction to him predated the Arcadia leaving Earth, and during those early days of the expedition, she had gone after him hard. Each time, he politely rebuffed her advances. They kept a formal cordial working relationship, but this did nothing but stoke her attraction for him, finding herself drawn to him like a moth to a flame.</p>
<p>Upon reaching Tirol and the war with the Haydonites starting, Emma found herself engulfed in more work and even greater opportunities and responsibilities. It soon became obvious that pursuing Paul was a lost cause, and it was time to move along with her life. She threw herself into her work, burying her unrequited feelings in her job.</p>
<p>Even though their paths still crossed, it wasn't until the establishment of the fledgling Alliance News Service that they found themselves working in close quarters.</p>
<p>Despite Emma's best efforts, her old feelings for Paul surfaced again. The time they spent working together only deepened her feelings and desire for him.</p>
<p>It hadn't been as if they planned for it to happen. The memories of that one weekend lingered and haunted her, being everything and more than she'd ever fantasied about. Even then, she realized Paul wasn't over Faith.</p>
<p>There was the temptation to become bitter and lash out with having glimpsed and touched something she'd always desired. Yet, Paul somehow read the situation, and they ended up becoming close friends.</p>
<p>Now having finally reconciled her feelings, Emma now looked forward to just spending time with Paul. Those times when their paths would cross, they would sit and have coffee, talking for hours. He started using her as a sounding board, getting her opinion on Alliance political issues or problems. He wanted an outsider's viewpoint on what was happening in the Alliance.</p>
<p>For Emma, she loved talking to Paul about her work and travels around the Alliance. He was an outlet for her to talk about her successes and frustrations. While she still harbored lingering desires for him, the war, her work and distance kept them in check.</p>
<p>Now he was dead, and she struggled to keep her emotions from overwhelming her. General Coulson was expecting her to do a live broadcast to Earth. She was aware of the twofold importance of this broadcast.</p>
<p>The first part was obvious, informing the people that the Arcadia had returned and Earth wasn't alone. The second part was to tell everyone that there was a new power in town and prepare the ground for Earth to join the Alliance.</p>
<p>General Coulson and Paul had briefed her on what was happening behind the scenes on Earth. It was difficult to grasp at first about The First Evil, demons, vampires and the threat from Vice-President—now President—Kinsey. Yet, the evidence they presented was more than enough to make her a convert.</p>
<p>Her cameraman spoke, interrupting her thoughts, "Five minutes, Emma," he said, eyeing her with concern.</p>
<p>It took her a moment to realize what he was talking about as she struggled with the pain and emptiness, "Huh? Yeah, right," she muttered.</p>
<p>The cameraman kept eyeing her, "You going to be able to do this?"</p>
<p>Emma stared at her cameraman, her mind racing, recalling her times with Paul. She took a deep breath, clearing her mind to focus on what she needed to do.</p>
<p>  <em>I need to do this for Paul…</em></p>
<p>"Yeah," she said, taking another deep breath, noting her cameraman's relieved expression.</p>
<p>"We patched in to the satellite uplinks planet-side?"</p>
<p>The cameraman nodded, "Yup, I talked to all the networks in New York myself to arrange it. It will go out on all feeds. The ship's communication staff has everything ready on their end. We're all set to go."</p>
<p>"I've would have loved to have seen their faces when you called them," Emma said, giving her cameraman a knowing smirk.</p>
<p>The cameraman laughed, recalling the responses from the network people down on the planet when he contacted them.</p>
<p>A worried thought struck Emma, "Are all the other reporting teams ready? They need to—"</p>
<p>"Emma… Relax… Everyone knows what to do. You trained them yourself. They'll do the job," the cameraman said, cutting her off before her worry distracted her.</p>
<p>Emma nodded, pushing her worries and feelings down. She needed to focus on her job.</p>
<p>
  <em>I need to do this for Paul… for everyone!</em>
</p>
<p>Her cameraman gave her the signal they were about to begin the broadcast. She took another deep breath.</p>
<p>"We go live in… Five… Four…" he trailed off, switching to a hand signal countdown.</p>
<p>Emma saw the red light on the camera go on. For a second she froze as her emotions threatened to erupt. Her training and professionalism let her recover to push them down so she could continue. Her mind quickly refocused on what she would say to the planet.</p>
<p>"This is Emma Michaels… I'm reporting live from the cruiser Arcadia in orbit above the planet…"</p><h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Andrew flipped through the TV channels, desperately trying to find any news about what was happening in Texas and around the planet.</p>
<p>The multitude of extreme bright flashes in the daytime sky boded ominous signs that had him keeping a wary eye on the skies. A few vague reports from local news broadcasts provided little help other than reaffirming a major clash between US military forces and the aliens was occurring somewhere in Texas.</p>
<p>Andrew tried another channel, again only getting another news anchor droning on, trying to fill airtime with nothing new to report.</p>
<p>
  <em>"There are unconfirmed reports that besides Texas, other military units across the country are moving to engage alien ground forces. All military bases in the local area are in lockdown condition. There are reports of a constant stream of transport aircraft flying in and out of Peterson Air Force Base. We have no information regarding the reports of bright flashes in the sky. Daylight conditions make it hard for observatory telescopes to see what is occurring. The Governor is asking all citizens to remain calm and to stay at home. He has stated the National Guard will be—"</em>
</p>
<p>The News Anchor suddenly paused, his face taking on a shocked expression, which didn't reassure Andrew.</p>
<p><em>"Y-You're kidding? Y-You sure about this?"</em> the news anchor stammered, talking to someone off camera, suddenly forgetting he was still broadcasting live. It took a moment for the anchor to regain his composure.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Uh, l-ladies and gentlemen… I've just received word that we have our satellite uplink back. We are getting reports of an important breaking news development. S-So I guess we're switching live to New York…"</em>
</p>
<p>A mix of anticipation and dread gripped Andrew. He didn't know what to expect as the TV signal distorted before coming into focus. The woman's face filling the TV screen caught him by surprise.</p>
<p>
  <em>"This is Emma Michaels… I'm reporting live from the cruiser Arcadia in orbit above the planet…"</em>
</p>
<p>Andrew stared at the TV in disbelief, not hearing another word the woman was saying. Time froze while he tried figuring out if he was awake or dreaming. Time snapped back into focus, his heart racing as he found his voice.</p>
<p>"G-GILES! GET IN HERE, QUICK!"</p><h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Giles stood at the kitchen sink, staring out the window, sipping his drink. Even though he was currently staring at the trees swaying in the late afternoon breeze, his mind was a million miles away.</p>
<p>He finally noticed his empty glass, breaking his staring long enough to reach for the bottle of scotch next to the sink. He briefly toyed with just skipping the glass and drinking straight from the bottle, but he knew he wasn't to that point yet.</p>
<p><em>Maybe later</em>, he thought, pouring himself another drink, and then taking a long gulp.</p>
<p>The warmth of the alcohol hit and he took some momentary comfort from it. That comfort faded quickly. He knew all the scotch in existence wouldn't get rid of the ache and worry weighing on him.</p>
<p>When the first reports of fighting in Texas came in, his usual calm British demeanor was in place. That facade took a beating as more hours passed with no news or contact from Buffy, Riley or Faith.</p>
<p>With the limited news reports, which were no better than rumors and supposition, the more his frustration and helplessness grew. He found himself second guessing his decisions, wishing he'd gone with them.</p>
<p>His thoughts turned to Buffy, regretting he hadn't told her more often of how proud he was of her, and how important she was to him. Andrew's yelling from the living room interrupted his melancholy musings.</p>
<p>Giles sighed, deciding to ignore him. He took another swig of his drink, resuming his staring vigil.</p>
<p>"GILES! YOU HAVE TO COME SEE THIS!"</p>
<p>"No, I bloody don't…" Giles muttered, taking another sip to finish his drink. As he refilled his glass, he tried to remember if he had another bottle around the house.</p>
<p>
  <em>I think there's one in—</em>
</p>
<p>"RUPERT! GET YOUR LIMEY ASS IN HERE NOW!"</p>
<p>Giles blinked in surprise at Andrew's tone and words. Another sigh escaped him, realizing that Andrew wouldn't leave him alone. Giles shuffled back to the living room, dreading what news awaited him.</p>
<p>Giles's expectations and reality were in stark contrast as upon entering the living room, Andrew was immediately in his face. The young man was babbling so fast that Giles—in his slightly alcohol-induced state—couldn't make out a word he was saying.</p>
<p>Before he could react, Andrew was dragging him towards the TV. A woman was talking on the screen, but Giles thought nothing about at first… then it clicked.</p>
<p>The first thing he noticed was the strange outfit she was wearing. Then he noted what was happening in the background and a sense of familiarity grabbed at him. Andrew was still shouting that he barely make out a word she was saying. It was clear to Giles that Andrew had lost all leave of his senses as the younger man bounced around the room cheering wildly. Whatever the woman was saying, it was important. Besides giving him a headache, he needed to hear what the woman was saying.</p>
<p>"Andrew, please!"</p>
<p>Andrew ignored him, continuing his mad dance and jumping around the room. Giles strained to listen to what the woman was saying.</p>
<p>
  <em>"General Coulson just informed me the first wave of assault ships carrying the 1st Brigade of the Alliance's 6th Marine Division has landed! Lead elements have landed at Andrews Air Force base outside of Washington. The second wave of assault dropships has begun their re-entry to take their landing zone in Europe…"</em>
</p>
<p>Giles stared at the TV in shock at the mention of General Coulson's name. His mind raced, trying to grasp what he was hearing.</p>
<p>
  <em>T-That m-means… T-They've come back?</em>
</p>
<p>"I-It's t-them… It's really them!" Giles muttered, still shaking off his disbelief.</p>
<p>Andrew didn't hold back his feelings, coming up and wrapping his arms tightly around the Watcher in an enormous hug. The younger man was swinging Giles around in his grasp while he screamed and whooped.</p>
<p>"IT'S THE ARCADIA! THEY CAME BACK!"</p>
<p>Giles was numb with shock, ignoring Andrew as he broke the younger man's grasp. He moved back to the TV, turning up the volume.</p>
<p>
  <em>"General Coulson and General McLean have asked all local military forces to provide aid and assistance in the liberation of Earth from the Haydonites. I can also now notify all our viewers that two more Marine divisions along with fleet and ground support units are on route from Tirol to reinforce us…"</em>
</p>
<p>Giles was happy yet confused. He didn't know what this 'Alliance' was. From what he remembered, there was no way the Arcadia's expedition had the ships and personnel to wage this size of attack. Almost as if on cue, the woman continued.</p>
<p><em>"I know some of you are wondering what the Alliance is. It is a grouping of different species the Arcadia Expedition has helped free from Haydonite control. We have joined together and have been waging a long war against them,"</em> the woman paused, trying to compose herself before continuing.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I've just received word that one of our crews attached to the 1st Brigade is reporting in. We'll be switching over live to our reporter at Andrews Air Force base… Selu, can you hear me?"</em>
</p>
<p>Giles and Andrew were both caught up in the news report as the screen turned black for a moment. When it came back, there was a human-looking man wearing body armor. A hive of activity buzzed behind the reporter while spacecraft, coming into land, filled the sky.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes, Emma, I can hear you. I want to confirm the 1st Marine Brigade has landed. With the help of local military forces, they are working to secure the landing zone… Can we get a picture of that?"</em>
</p>
<p>The camera turned and panned, showing viewers more of the activity taking place on the tarmac. Strange looking vehicles were unloading from large spaceships. While a stunned Giles watched, 'alien' troops disembarked from transports, forming up into their units.</p>
<p>The entire scene looked as if it was an alien invasion from a science-fiction movie. There were huge bear-like creatures, mixed with fox-like ones. At least there was a large mix of people that looked human. He noted that some of the women looked bigger and stronger, and some of the humans—like the male reporter—appeared slightly "different".</p>
<p>All the creatures were heavily armed and wearing body armor. He noted the US military personnel eagerly helping with operations as the camera swung back to the reporter.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Emma, I've been told that lead elements, composed of armored infantry, Hovertanks and Destroids are moving forward to engage Haydonite forces. I received a quick briefing from General McLean when we landed. He informed me there is a major Haydonite installation on the outskirts of Washington. His plan is to neutralize that base and I quote 'remove those Haydonite bastards from existence' end quote…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Selu, have you encountered any resistance from Haydonite forces?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Not when we landed, Emma. There were tense moments with the local military not knowing what to make of us. As you can see, everyone is now working to make sure all dropships and transports are unloaded and we establish a defensive perimeter. From previous experience, we know we should expect—"</em>
</p>
<p>Screaming sirens cut-off the reporter as soldiers ran past him. The microphone caught voices shouting.</p>
<p>
  <em>"INCOMING! INCOMING FIGHTERS!"</em>
</p>
<p>Giles watched the unfolding scene with dread. The picture became shaky with the cameraman swinging his camera quickly to catch the far distance, with a large swarm of dark objects filling the horizon.</p>
<p>The sky around the swarm lit up as intense beams of energy lanced out towards the incoming swarm. Explosions dotted the sky as more energy beams lashed out.</p>
<p>The camera swung to where the beams were coming from. Giles and Andrew watched in awe as the camera panned, showing pairs of huge bipedal robots, firing multi-barrel weapons from their arms at the attacking enemy fighters.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Raider air defense Destroids are engaging the fighters. Wait, a second… Yes! Here they come! Quick, get a shot of this! This is beautiful!"</em>
</p>
<p>The camera swung to another part of the sky filled with another swarm… a much larger swarm of approaching aircraft. The camera zoomed in, causing Giles and Andrew to gasp at the mix of Veritechs and huge nightmarish crab-like craft, racing to intercept the enemy fighters. More explosions filled the sky as the mix of human and Invid craft opened fire, adding to the fire of the air defense units.</p>
<p>
  <em>"We have fighters from the Grim Reapers and Skull squadrons along with Invid Shock Troopers engaging the enemy… They're tearing them to pieces!"</em>
</p>
<p>Those watching witnessed fighters and Shock Troopers ripping into the enemy fighters. Veritechs switched to Guardian and Battloid modes, unleashing a merciless barrage of energy weapons and attack missiles. The Invid ships closed, using their armored claws to rip through enemy ships, exploding them in mid-air or sending them plummeting in death spirals to the ground.</p>
<p>The announcer's microphone caught shouts and cheers from nearby soldiers adding to the air of incredibility hanging over the spectacle everyone was watching.</p>
<p>Giles was speechless, watching the enemy force annihilated on live TV. The camera then swung to show a large formation of huge, heavily armed robots moving in a convoy of armored vehicles heading away from the camera.</p>
<p>
  <em>"As you can see Emma, more Destroids, Hovertanks and APCs are heading out to engage enemy forces. I would like to tell all our viewers they should remain inside and avoid traveling. General McLean is working to co-ordinate with local officials to keep everyone informed on this rapidly changing situation. Alliance forces will do everything in their power to avoid fighting in civilian areas, but the Haydonites have no fear or hesitation about killing civilians. If there is fighting in your area, seek shelter. Let the marines clear out the area and you can come out when they give the all-clear. Emma, I'm going to be heading out with the next column. I will give you updates as we go…" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Thank you, Selu, for that on the scene report! Watch yourself out there!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I will Emma, thanks!"</em>
</p>
<p>The screen switched back to the woman, <em>"As you can see the Alliance comprises many species. We have all come together not only to fight the Haydonites, but we are working to forge something better for all of us!"</em></p>
<p>Giles had so many unanswered questions as Emma continued speaking, describing what the Alliance was and the different member species. It was information overload as he tried digesting the magnitude of what he and Andrew, along with the rest of the world, were witnessing.</p>
<p>"My God! Is that?" Andrew breathed in disbelief.</p>
<p>While Emma continued talking, her camera man panned around the War Room, pausing at the main command table. Giles blinked in disbelief, seeing the woman with red hair standing next to a creature he recognized as an Invid.</p>
<p>"W-Willow…" he muttered while staring at the screen as if watching a ghost.</p>
<p>Andrew went wild again, bouncing around the room, "Willow's alive! She did it! Somehow she found them!"</p>
<p>Giles watched in shock, trying to figure out what could happen next. A long dormant feeling flared inside him. He pushed it down, not wanting to get his hopes dashed.</p>
<p>As always, the universe showed its sense of timing. The camera again panned, catching a young woman entering the War Room. The attractive brunette cut a sharp figure in her tight-fitting uniform. When the young woman stopped to talk with Willow, Giles blinked, cursing himself for not having immediately recognized Dawn.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Giles found it hard to stand. Along with his shaky legs, it became difficult to see the TV as his eyes became blurry and burned. He stumbled to a chair, no longer able to trust his body or control his emotions.</p>
<p>Amid all this, Andrew had run out the front door, screaming and cheering like a madman, leaving Giles alone with the TV.</p>
<p>As he listened to Emma continue her reporting, Giles caught the sounds of people shouting and cheering, along with cars honking through the open front door. For a long moment, he sat there before noticing another sound drifting in through the open door.</p>
<p><em>Please God, if this is a dream… please don't wake me up</em>, he prayed silently, hearing church bells ringing.</p>
<p>His attention returned to the TV. Emma's face disappeared from the screen, now replaced showing the vast armada of ships in orbit around Earth… with countless ships entering the atmosphere. Emma's voiceover, expressing a myriad of emotions, caught the moment.</p>
<p>
  <em>"We've been away for a long time, but not for one moment did we ever forget or abandon you. People of Earth, your sons and daughters have returned… and we have brought help."</em>
</p><h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>In the White House Situation Room, like everyone else, a transfixed President Kinsey watched the unfolding scene on television.</p>
<p>While smiles and relief filled the faces of his cabinet and advisors, Kinsey's face barely contained the shock and panic gripping him. An icy knot twisted in his gut, and it took all his self-control to keep from screaming and throwing something at the screen.</p>
<p>The first reports of an unidentified fleet engaging the Haydonite fleet caught Kinsey by surprise. The numbers of ships reported in this unknown force only added worry to his surprise. Ever the calculating survivor, Kinsey began weighing his options, and how he could approach these unknown aliens to offer his services.</p>
<p>An awful premonition gripped Kinsey even before the reports came in from the space surveillance sites, telling them that ships in the unknown fleet matched known REF ship profiles. The surveillance report only confirmed his worse fears about the Haydonites hiding the truth about the Arcadia Expedition, but this was beyond what he'd been expecting.</p>
<p>While the Situation Room buzzed with anticipation as the battle raged, Kinsey was silently cheering for the Haydonites to win. While his advisors and members of his cabinet discussed their options about what action they should take, Kinsey just nodded, expressing his concern over the whole situation.</p>
<p>With utter calm, betraying no hint of his inner turmoil, Kinsey directed US military forces not to intervene or assist. He explained over the shock and objections that he didn't want to antagonize the Haydonites, risking reprisals, especially with their forces appearing to have the upper hand.</p>
<p>He used the reports out of Texas as further justification for his decision. Besides, he explained, they had no idea of the intentions of this unknown force. They could be worse than the Haydonites.</p>
<p>The President's reasons seemed to calm any misgivings… for now. The situation flipped again when reports came in of thousands of more ships appearing around Earth. Any semblance of hope that Kinsey had for the Haydonites prevailing faded as this new fleet launched a blizzard—with estimates of over a million—of smaller attack craft.</p>
<p>Stunned shock gripped everyone in the Situation Room as this enormous fleet overwhelmed and annihilated the Haydonite fleet. A sense of foreboding gripped everyone as the unknown ships closed on the planet.</p>
<p>Kinsey's hopes turned to dust in front of his eyes, watching in disbelief as that ditzy blonde reporter he'd sent off with the Arcadia broadcasted live from that accursed ship. At first, he refused to believe the truth, but reality soon sank in. It had taken all of his self-control not to scream in frustration at the mention of General Coulson's name.</p>
<p>While he stewed, gripped by disbelief and growing panic, those bolder advisors and members of his cabinet urged him to order US military forces to assist. Again, Kinsey hesitated. But this time his focus was more on self-preservation rather than securing his position.</p>
<p>Kinsey finally responded, again stating that the US would not get involved in the fighting. This seemed to fly in exact contrast to what everyone was watching taking place on live television.</p>
<p>Despite the pronounced ripple of discontent going through the room and what was occurring in the real world, Kinsey hadn't survived this long by rushing headlong into decisions. He needed to see what Coulson would do before making his move. To Kinsey, the goal had never changed… him coming out on top.</p>
<p><em>I'm still President of the United States of America… no matter what Coulson or the others think</em>, he thought, trying to calm growing inner doubts.</p>
<p>One of the communication techs entering the Situation Room cut short any further musings, "Sir, we're getting video communications from the Arcadia! General Coulson is asking to speak to you… personally!"</p>
<p>As panicked thoughts raced through his head, an unwanted sense of dread gripped Kinsey.</p>
<p>
  <em>How did he know to ask for me? How does he know I'm President? What's going on here, and what's his play?</em>
</p>
<p>Kinsey scrambled, going over the few options available to him. He realized he had no choice but to take the call, yet he hesitated.</p>
<p>The earlier ripple of discontent grew as the people in the Situation Room stared at the President. Even some of his more sycophantic enablers were reading the changing winds and were suddenly making nervous glances towards the doors.</p>
<p>Kinsey dismissed their stares while contemplating his options, and how he would deal with the General. He finally decided he needed to regain some control over the situation, "Everyone… I want the room cleared! I need to speak to the General in private!"</p>
<p>Everyone in the room stared at Kinsey in disbelief. He realized he was taking a risk, but he needed to project an aura of control, and he couldn't afford any fools or doubters screwing this up.</p>
<p>Besides, by keeping the communications private, he could deny anything the General would say in public. Who were the people going to believe… him or some General missing for the last five years?</p>
<p>Even now a plan unfolded in Kinsey's thoughts, bringing a smirk to his face. If Coulson wasn't willing to accept him as President, he could claim the General and this 'Alliance' of aliens was actually trying to take over the planet.</p>
<p>With all the confusion and chaos, there was an opportunity to negotiate a deal to remain in power or make a 'peaceful transition' into retirement. Even if he "retired" from office, he could still pull the strings from behind the political curtains, giving him a chance to keep some power.</p>
<p>Yet, this entire plan hinged on his conversation with Coulson. But no one in the room was making a move to leave. Kinsey finally lost his self-control, taking it out on everyone in the room, "OUT! EVERYONE OUT NOW!" he demanded.</p>
<p>As everyone quickly vacated, Kinsey took a deep breath to calm his nerves to prepare for the General's call. After a moment, he pressed the intercom button on the conference table phone, "You can connect me to General Coulson now."</p>
<p>Kinsey took several more deep breaths as the main display screen in the room filled with the image of General Coulson.</p>
<p>A fake smile plastered Kinsey's face, hiding his true inner feelings, as he opened the conversation, "General Coulson, your return is an unexpected and happy surprise! We… the entire planet thought you and everyone with your expedition was dead. Is Captain Coleiro with you?"</p>
<p>Silence filled the room, and the hard, angry expression filling the General's face caused Kinsey's smile to fade.</p>
<p><em>"Admiral Coleiro is dead… he gave his life to save the planet!"</em> Coulson spat out, not bothering to hide his anger and grief.</p>
<p>Thoughts raced through Kinsey's head trying to process this news, <em>Admiral Coleiro…? Dead!</em></p>
<p>He fought the instinct to cheer at this news, "D-Dead? I'm sorry—"</p>
<p>Coulson angrily cut him off, <em>"Enough of the charades! You couldn't give a shit about him!"</em></p>
<p>Kinsey took another deep breath to steady himself, "General, I can understand you being upset. But I would remind that you are still a serving officer in the US Army and the oath you have taken—"</p>
<p>Coulson didn't hold back his anger and contempt, <em>"Screw you! My oath is to the constitution, not you!"</em></p>
<p>The situation was spinning away on Kinsey as he struggled to gain control, "General, despite your personal feelings. I am the President of the United States! You will afford me the proper respect that is due to my office when addressing me!"</p>
<p><em>"All I see is a murderer and a traitor!"</em> Coulson sneered.</p>
<p>Panic alarm bells roared in Kinsey's head, "W-What are y-you talking about?"</p>
<p>Kinsey couldn't help noticing the small self-satisfying smile growing on the General's face. A cold, empty feeling gripped Kinsey as Coulson spoke.</p>
<p>
  <em>"What I'm talking about is that I have enough evidence to nail your ass to the wall! Conspiracy and collusion with entities and powers against the United States!"</em>
</p>
<p>Kinsey's world was crumbling, "Y-You're b-bluffing?" he stammered, seeing Coulson showing his hand.</p>
<p>The smile on Coulson's face grew larger, <em>"Before this call, I contacted my sources around the world. They've been watching and gathering evidence against you and your cronies for years! I've got evidence showing your complicity and involvement with the murders of President Hayes, Secretary of Defense Campbell and the rest of the cabinet! And that's just for starters!"</em></p>
<p>Bile rose in Kinsey's throat, and he fought to keep from vomiting. He couldn't believe Coulson had any evidence, but he belatedly realized the General wasn't a normal adversary.</p>
<p><em>"The only question is, will they give you the needle, electrocute you, hang you or shoot you after you're found guilty!"</em> Coulson growled, still smiling.</p>
<p>Stunned shock gripped Kinsey. He sat there, staring down at his now shaking hands, unable to think or respond. He gazed up to see the General's face filling the screen. A surge of unbridled hate surged through him. He hated Coulson for threatening to strip away everything he'd worked and sacrificed so much for.</p>
<p>Kinsey desperately looked for an escape, stammering, "Y-You think you've won! You've won nothing! You are nothing, but helpless scum in my master's eyes! I still have access to the nuclear codes! I-I can turn the planet into a radioactive wasteland!"</p>
<p>Fear now had Kinsey firmly in its grasp, seeing Coulson not even blink an eye at his clumsy nuclear blackmail attempt.</p>
<p><em>"We thought you might try something like that… I've already been in contact with our nuclear forces and asked that they stand down. They were agreeable once I showed them the evidence,"</em> Coulson sneered, knowing he'd outmaneuvered Kinsey.</p>
<p>"B-Bastard!"</p>
<p>Coulson added, still smiling,<em> "Don't even think of running. I have forces on route to you as we speak! You will surrender to them! They will take you into custody and held until your trial. I would suggest you not run or resist… My people are just looking for you to give them an excuse." </em></p>
<p>Kinsey swore at the screen as the General ended the call. He now sat alone in the Situation Room, staring at his trembling hands while his world crumbled.</p><h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Alone in the Oval Office, Kinsey stared at the symbols of his power. They were now just taunting reminders of his impending fall. The roar of aircraft, passing overhead, added to the sense of impending doom hanging over him.</p>
<p>The walk back from the Situation Room seemed to take forever, each footstep taking a supreme effort to continue forward. He was alone during his solitary journey. The White House's halls were empty. It seemed as if word of his impending fall had leaked out, and now everyone was avoiding him.</p>
<p>Like rats, they were all fleeing the sinking ship, desperate to cut a deal with Coulson's side. Even his Secret Service protection detail had deserted him, their allegiances to him evaporating into thin air.</p>
<p>
  <em>Those traitorous rats… both human and non-human have deserted me! I hope they all burn for it!</em>
</p>
<p>A deep pain ached in his soul—or what passed for his soul now—while dark, hateful thoughts filled his head. He tried not to look at the antique grandfather clock standing against the wall. But it's constant ticking, now echoing through his silent office, kept drawing his eyes to it, reminding him that his time was winding down.</p>
<p>If Kinsey hadn't already sold his soul, he would have sold it on the spot to keep everything he had sacrificed and worked for. He desperately cried out for the First Evil to help him, but there was only silence… except for the ticking grandfather clock.</p>
<p>The roar of approaching engines caught his attention. Kinsey stood up tiredly from his desk and shuffled to the window. Through the trees, towards Pennsylvania Avenue, he caught sight of a group of armored troops switching their Cyclones into Battloid mode. He was too emotionally drained to show any shock or surprise, watching the soldiers easily jump the fences onto the South Lawn.</p>
<p>He watched with a detached sense of fascination while the soldiers, with weapons at the ready, spread out across the South Lawn and advanced on the White House.</p>
<p>A brief glimmer of hope filled Kinsey, seeing a small group of White House security personnel move to intercept the advancing soldiers. But that too faded when most of the security personnel joined the soldiers advancing on the White House.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not much time left…</em>
</p>
<p>Kinsey debated whether he should hide, but Coulson's threat, that he had nowhere to run, haunted him. A desperate, grim inner voice echoed in his head as the soldiers approached.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't give them the satisfaction…</em>
</p>
<p>This inner voice galvanized him, causing him to rush back to his desk. He hurriedly tore apart his desk drawers, looking for anything he could use as a weapon. His only focus and goal was to deny Coulson and the others any pleasure or satisfaction they would get from a public trial. Yet, even now, fate denied him this last request.</p>
<p>"Not even a proper knife to do the job," he muttered in frustrated despair, staring at the ornate letter opener in his hands.</p>
<p>He realized the soldiers wouldn't shoot him, just waving the letter opener… there was only one option left for him. The pointy letter opener weighed heavily in his hands while he hesitantly stared at it, knowing what he had to do.</p>
<p><em>It's not supposed to end this way…! I didn't deserve this! At least that bastard Coleiro is dead! Maybe his bitch joined him!</em> Kinsey thought, giving one last self-serving smirk.</p>
<p>A loud crash outside his office alerted him, telling him there was no more time. Panic seized him, and in one swift motion plunged the letter opener hard and deep into his neck, hoping to get the carotid artery.</p><h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Samantha led the charge into the White House and been the one to kick in the Oval Office door.</p>
<p>Since Coulson had given her this mission, she'd played out this scene in her head about what she was going to say when she confronted President Kinsey. Anticipation and eagerness gripped her to say the words, <em>"Kinsey, you're under arrest for sedition and murder…"</em></p>
<p>The last thing she expected to find was Kinsey thrashing and gurgling on the floor in an expanding pool of blood with a letter opener embedded deep in his neck.</p>
<p>Out of instinct, she rushed forward, but memories of what this man had done came rushing back, and she stopped in her tracks. She stood there, staring at him as his life seeped away.</p>
<p>Kinsey was still conscious. His body thrashing while blood-soaked hands reached out towards her in desperation. His lips moved, but only a drowning gurgling sound escaped them.</p>
<p>Samantha could see the pleading and begging for help in his dying eyes. She made no moves to help him, only memories of all those who had died and suffered because of him filled her thoughts.</p>
<p>"No… you don't deserve it! That would be too merciful!" she whispered.</p>
<p>Finally, she moved closer to the dying man, kneeling down beside him and lifting her helmet visor, so he could see her face.</p>
<p>"Can you feel it? Can you feel your life draining away?" Samantha whispered to Kinsey. She noted the look of surprise wash across his face as he recognized her. The surprise faded quickly, again replaced by pleading. His hands thrashed out towards her, trying to grab her, but she was just out of his reach. There was no way she was going to end his suffering.</p>
<p>"I hope every last second feels like an eternity! Where you're going, you're going to burn!" Samantha whispered in a hate-filled voice.</p>
<p>She knelt there, keeping her vigil beside the dying man. Soldiers from the Special Forces unit gathered around the doorway, watched the scene play out, but none of them said anything or moved to help or intervene. After a few minutes, they all turned and quietly left, leaving Samantha as the lone witness to this event.</p>
<p>Kinsey's gurgling and thrashing finally stopped, leaving Samantha staring at his now still body. She eventually shook off the trance and stood up, her eyes still locked on Kinsey's body.</p>
<p>She realized General Coulson would be somewhat disappointed with Kinsey escaping the hangman's noose, but then his death was already a foregone conclusion.</p>
<p>With her mission completed, she turned to leave the room. As she stepped away, a wave of incompleteness and dissatisfaction washed over her. It all coalesced into an intense anger. Before she realized it, she was spinning around and drawing her Gallant sidearm.</p>
<p>"BURN IN HELL! YOU SONOFABITCH!" she screamed, pulling the weapon's trigger.</p>
<p>The plasma blast blew a hole through the chest of the corpse, adding to the gory scene. Samantha stood there, taking deep breaths to get under control, ignoring the smell of cooked and charred body parts, now filling the room. A sense of satisfaction now replaced the anger as she eyed her handiwork.</p>
<p>Momentarily sated, she didn't want to give the dead body any more of her time or consideration. As Samantha left the Oval Office, her thoughts shifted to what she was going to report to General Coulson, and what they needed to do next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p>
<p>Thanks to all that read this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER TWENTY<br/>
Reunions</h2><p>
  <em>"It wasn't like I planned for what happened with Emma. I'm tired of this war and I long to return to Faith. For one brief weekend, I could escape myself, my responsibilities… my destiny. I've fought this war for so long to protect Faith and Earth. I'm tired of it and just want to escape, but sometimes I can sense there is no escape for me. When the Regess showed me the vision of what would happen if I returned home {to warn Earth}, I didn't want to believe her. A part of me still refuses to accept it, even though I know she and The Shapings are right. If I had gone home, I would have stayed with Faith even knowing it would have ended in death and disaster for everyone. If I don't wage this war against the Haydonites, and defeat them, then what they {The Shaping} showed me will come to pass. I won't let that happen at any cost…"</em>
</p><p>— Excerpt from the collected journals of Fleet Admiral Paul Coleiro</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>"Thanks," Buffy sighed tiredly, taking the bottle of water Riley handed her.</p><p>As she took a long gulp of water, she was thankful to be out of her body armor. Yet, she wished she had brought a change of clothes with her. Her dirty and sweat-soaked REF uniform was getting a little ripe under the hot Texas sun.</p><p>To deal with the heat, she'd undone the front zipper on her bodysuit to where it would have drawn quite a few stares at another time. Yet, for all the exposing she was unintentionally doing, Riley was too tired to notice as he slumped down on the ground beside her.</p><p>They'd found some cover from the growing afternoon heat, leaning against a shed that had survived the fighting intact, using its shade to stay cool.</p><p>Buffy eyed Riley as he leaned his head against the shed, closing his eyes. Her growing curiosity and impatience stayed in check long enough for Riley to take a long gulp of water from his bottle.</p><p>"You hear anything? Is it true? Is it them?" Buffy said, peppering with questions in rapid fire succession. Despite the heat and exhaustion, she was riding an emotional rollercoaster.</p><p>Riley opened his eyes, taking a deep breath. He noted the mix of emotions filling Buffy's face, "Communications are still fragmented with the outside world. General Chambers has his people working on getting hold of someone to get more information. They told me to check back in an hour."</p><p>"An hour!" Buffy exclaimed, not hiding her frustration, "Those are Invid out there patrolling! It has to be them!"</p><p>The not knowing what was happening was like an irritating itch she couldn't scratch. She resisted the urge to scream out or put her fist through the shed's wall.</p><p>Riley sighed, sympathizing with her, "Buffy, I understand what you're feeling. Maybe, if your Cyclone was still working, we could've used its communication system."</p><p>Riley took another drink and closed his eyes to rest, leaving Buffy to stew in her growing frustration. Yes, if the communications system on her Cyclone was still working, she could probably find out what was happening. But it along with the rest of her bike was now just a pile of scrap metal.</p><p>Unlike Faith, she escaped with only heavy bruising and a sore and achy body. Her Cyclone had absorbed the explosive brunt of a near miss from a Haydonite missile, leaving her bruised and achy. She was going to miss her ride. It had served her well in the fighting, leaving a trail of dead Haydonites in her wake. Yet, despite her best efforts, there had been just too many of them, and it had looked like the end was coming.</p><p>That all changed with the Invid, descending from the sky, unleashing fire into the enemy, like the wrath of God. It took her a long moment to realize the implications of the Invid's arrival. Once the reality of this new situation sank it, it hit her hard with a mix of anxiousness, worry, fear and anticipation gripping her.</p><p>Buffy caught bits of information with reports of fighting in space around the planet and landings around the planet. The presence of the Invid combined with those fragments of information stoked long buried emotions and hope that had her struggling to keep them in check.</p><p>Despite the growing embers of hope, her cynicism and protective shell she'd built up over the years kept telling her to prepare for the worse. What she wanted more than anything was some solid information about what was happening around the planet and if there was any news about her sister and friends.</p><p>Riley eyed Buffy. He could see her trying to struggle to maintain a calm facade. He tried distracting her by changing the subject.</p><p>"I checked in on Faith."</p><p>Buffy met Riley's concerned eyes, and a wave of guilt gripped her. She'd been so focused on the Invid's arrival and what it meant that she hadn't gone to check on her. Buffy decided that until they could get some solid news about what is happening, she should try to direct her attention to matters closer at hand.</p><p>Buffy took a deep breath, "How is she?"</p><p>"Unconscious, but stable. They were getting ready to medevac her along with the other wounded. They're flying them to one of the nearby towns that have better medical facilities," Riley replied, noting Buffy's tired sigh of relief.</p><p>"Was Andy with her?"</p><p>Riley smiled, "Stuck to her like glue. I talked to Colonel Weir. He'll make sure she's taken care of."</p><p>Buffy nodded. She was also glad to hear that Colonel Weir had survived, "Good… How is the Colonel?"</p><p>"Banged up, just like the rest of us. He wanted me to pass a message along to you."</p><p>"He did?" she replied, caught by surprise by this.</p><p>Riley snorted, smiling while recalling his conversation with the Colonel, "Yeah, he told me to tell you, 'Thank you and that the drinks are on him'."</p><p>Riley eyed Buffy as she got quiet, digesting the Colonel's message. This caught him by surprise because she usually had a quip or one-liner ready to respond with. The Colonel didn't provide any details, leaving Riley to wonder what she'd done to earn the Colonel's gratitude.</p><p>For Buffy, she'd had people praise and thank her before, but this time it was different. She wasn't a drinker, but she discovered herself seriously considering taking the Colonel up on his offer.</p><p>A loud roar in the sky, catching both Buffy's and Riley's attention, interrupted any further contemplations.</p><p>Buffy watched a small group of aircraft flyby. Despite the years, she recognized the aircraft. The long swan neck of the Horizont dropship brought back memories of that night in Sunnydale and of another desperate battle.</p><p>The dropship, with two huge cargo pods slung underneath, was slowing down. A pair of REF fighter jets guarded the dropship, circling overhead, watching for any threats.</p><p>"It looks like they're landing," Riley noted, rubbing his tired eyes.</p><p>The last thing he expected was Buffy to stand up, zipping up her uniform to a more modest level, before heading off in the direction where the dropship was landing. Riley sighed, shaking his head in tired resignation as he stood up to follow her.</p><p>Riley shouted at Buffy, "Are you sure you don't want to stay in the shade and close your eyes for a while?"</p><p>Another sigh of resignation escaped Riley, and he pushed off, trying to catch up to her.</p><p>Buffy ignored Riley as she picked up her pace. Her focus was on the dropship.</p><p><em>They'll be able to tell me</em>, she thought.</p><p>She paused at the edge of the landing area. The dropship was sitting in the open field with the Alphas having landed and switched to Battloid mode, patrolling the perimeter with the Invid mecha.</p><p>The two cargo pods attached to the dropship were now open with people and equipment unloading from them. She moved closer, getting a better view of the 'people' disembarking from the dropship. Her eyes widened in surprise at the menagerie of creatures working to unload equipment and supplies from the dropship.</p><p>A moment of alarm gripped her when she caught sight of several demon-looking creatures exiting from the dropship. Her Slayer instincts tensed up at their appearance, but they quickly relaxed when she saw them working, unloading the cargo pods.</p><p>
  <em>No screaming and no blood… That's a good sign! Besides, I'm too tired for another fight right now!</em>
</p><p>Her attention was so intent on the scene she barely noticed Riley's late arrival, having left him in her dust.</p><p>"Man… This is so not what I was expecting!" Riley gasped, trying to catch his breath while eyeing the scene.</p><p>She turned, noting Riley's heavy breathing, "There was a time when you would at least try to pretend to keep up with me!" she said, giving him a smirk.</p><p>"Smart ass!" Riley spit out between his labored breathing. Any further comments ended as a figure disembarking from the dropship caught his attention.</p><p>"My God!" he muttered, suddenly forgetting about how tired he was.</p><p>Riley's words and tone caught Buffy by surprise, and she spun to face the direction he was staring. The flash of red hair caught her eyes, and she immediately recognized the woman exiting off the dropship.</p><p>"W-Williow?" she muttered in quiet shock, not sure if what she was seeing was a mirage or real. Any doubts or disbelief quickly faded as her friend noticed them, and made her way towards them, waving her hands eagerly.</p><p>A surge of emotions caught Buffy by surprise as she realized this was really happening.</p><p>"WILLOW!" Buffy screamed, finding another surge of energy, and sprinted towards her friend, leaving Riley to catch up at his own pace.</p><p>Buffy covered the distance quickly, meeting Willow and giving her an enormous hug. Neither of the women cared that their reunion was taking place in the middle of the unloading operations surrounded by strange-looking aliens.</p><p>Buffy finally let go of her grasp on Willow, taking a step back, "W-Will, h-how?" she stammered, still trying to grasp everything that was happening.</p><p>Willow gave her a small grin, "We got lucky!"</p><p>A thousand questions filled Buffy's head. Before she could focus, a voice behind her caught her attention.</p><p>"Buffy?"</p><p>Buffy froze, her heart beating a mile-a-minute while uncertainty and fear gripped her.</p><p>
  <em>If this is a dream, please don't wake me up…</em>
</p><p>She pushed through, hesitantly turning around, finding a young woman, looking lean and fit in her uniform, moving towards her. Even though she hadn't seen her sister in years, Buffy immediately recognized her.</p><p>"D-Dawn?" Buffy whispered hoarsely, suddenly finding her eyes blurry and having some trouble focusing.</p><p>Dawn nodded, and in a flash Buffy closed the distance, grabbing her sister in a tight embrace. Dawn held Buffy tightly, whispering to her while her sister sobbed and body heaved. The protective walls Buffy had built up over the years crumbled, and as her tears flowed freely, the mountain of pain and loss she'd been carrying melted away.</p><p>Riley, witnessing the reunion, suddenly found he had something in his eyes and had to rub his eyes to clear them. Willow's touch on his arm caught him by surprise.</p><p>"I just wanted to let you know Samantha is okay," Willow said. She paused, giving Riley a moment to digest the news and compose himself.</p><p>"W-Where is she?" Riley stammered, feeling a sense of relief while trying to keep a check on the flood of emotions filling him.</p><p>"She's in Washington. She was in the invasion force that retook DC," Willow paused, "Kinsey is dead," she added in a flat voice.</p><p>"T-The P-President is dead?" Riley muttered.</p><p>Willow nodded, giving Riley a small smirk, "Yeah, no one's wasting any tears over it. General Coulson is working with his contacts to establish who he can trust to get the government back up and running. I guess you'll want to be talking to him?"</p><p>A thousand thoughts and questions filled Riley's head. Even with Kinsey dead, there was still much work left to do, "Yeah, I need to talk to him. What else can you tell me?" Riley replied excitedly.</p><p>Willow smirked again. She then gave Riley a quick rundown of what had happened to her and Samantha, making it to Tirol, about the Alliance and the attack to liberate Earth.</p><p>Riley stared dumbfounded at Willow, briefly questioning both his and her sanity as he absorbed everything she was throwing at him. It was so overwhelming, he asked her to stop at points, so it could sink in.</p><p>"How did you know we were here?" Riley said, shaking his head in disbelief. The sad expression on Willow's face caught him by surprise.</p><p>"The Invid told us you were here," she answered, leaving Riley with more questions.</p><p>Buffy finally got her emotions back under enough control to pull away from Dawn and take another look at her. Even though this was her baby sister, she seemed older and different from her memories of her.</p><p>"W-We… I-I thought you and the others were all dead!" Buffy sniffed, regaining her composure.</p><p>"It's been a long war for us," Dawn whispered, giving her sister a sad, tired smile.</p><p>Buffy picked up on something troubling her sister, but those worries fell to the wayside as Dawn told her that Xander, Cassie and Aaron were all alive. The news about Anya's and Lionel's deaths tempered the joy she was experiencing.</p><p>"J-James? W-What about him?" Buffy stammered, afraid to hear the answer.</p><p>Dawn snorted as a smile brightened her serious-looking face, "He's fine. He's in orbit. I talked to him before coming down to the surface. He told me to tell you he'll be down as soon as he can. I can arrange for you to talk to him?"</p><p>Fresh tears filled Buffy's eyes, and she laughed with joy. Emotions choked her throat with this news that all she could do was nod, which got a laugh from Dawn.</p><p>The moment of joy faded as the serious expression returned to Dawn's face. Her expression and demeanor caught Buffy by surprise because it looked so out of character from the Dawn of her memories.</p><p>The realization struck home that her baby sister wasn't the same person who'd left on the Arcadia all those years ago. Buffy appraised her sister in a new light.</p><p>
  <em>It's been five years… She's traveled the galaxy and been fighting a war… I guess we'll have to get to know each other all over again…</em>
</p><p>"What's wrong?" Buffy said, reading the trouble weighing on her sister.</p><p>"Do you know where Faith is?" Dawn said, her voice straining, which concerned Buffy even more.</p><p>"Yeah, she's here. She got wounded in the fighting. She's going to be okay," Buffy said, noting the passing look of alarm and worry on Dawn's face.</p><p>An air of uncomfortable silence descended on the two sisters. Buffy wondered what could be so bad, "What's wrong? Why do you need to find Faith?"</p><p>A sad, tired sigh escaped Dawn, "Man, this is the part I hate the most," she muttered, taking a moment to gather her thoughts.</p><p>An icy feeling crept down Buffy's back, causing her to shudder. This side of Dawn caught Buffy by surprise because it seemed so different from the Dawn she remembered.</p><p>"I-I… I need to tell Faith something," Dawn again muttered, her voice echoing a deep sadness and pain.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>Andy stirred, sitting up in his chair as the nurse came into the room. His eyes immediately shifted towards the bed Faith was laying in. Andy, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, stretched to work the kinks out of his body, caused by the hours of sitting and waiting.</p><p>He glanced worriedly as the nurse checked Faith's vital signs, letting out a small sigh of relief as the nurse gave him a smile and nod. His sore back forced him to stand up, and he moved to her bedside.</p><p>A small smile crossed his face as he gazed down at her. She was still unconscious, but the doctors were confident she would have a full recovery from her wounds. He gave her hand a light squeeze as he gently brushed some of her hair out of her face.</p><p>Since the end of the battle, everything had been a blur to Andy. Adamsville had no medical centers or hospitals to assist with the numbers of wounded and dying quickly overwhelming the on-site resources. Helicopters and vehicles transported the more seriously wounded, with a chance of survival, to hospitals in nearby surrounding towns and cities.</p><p>Faith was one of those lucky ones. After being treated at the hastily erected combat support hospital, a helicopter transported her to the community hospital in nearby Lampasas.</p><p>Andy refused to leave her side, cramming himself on the crowded medevac chopper. His only concern was about her, focusing on her while blocking out the pain and suffering around them. To Andy, the flight to Lampasas seemed to take forever, but then they were landing on the hospital's helipad, and medical personnel were scrambling to offload the wounded.</p><p>The hospital in Lampasas wasn't that big, and the ER was already overflowing by the time they landed. Yet despite the chaos, they expertly evaluated Faith, and seeing she was stable, transferred her to a quieter part of the hospital. Despite the number of incoming wounded, it surprised Andy when they moved Faith into a private room. A nurse informed him that General Chambers and Colonel Weir had arranged for the VIP treatment.</p><p>Andy yawned and stretched again. His attention momentarily shifted from Faith, and he wondered what time of day it was. The drawn curtains isolated the room from the outside world. Yet, the constant sounds of vehicles and helicopters coming from outside were a stark reminder of the chaos still going on.</p><p>The sounds were also a reminder of the cost paid fighting the aliens. Andy was still having a hard time believing it was over. He relived those moments of the aliens advancing on Faith and him, over and over. He'd believed it had been the end for them until those waves of spacecraft, looking like something plucked from a Lovecraftian horror story, descended from the sky.</p><p>Even though his entire focus was on Faith, he'd still caught pieces of conversations about what had happened around the world. He'd heard words like 'Alliance', 'Coulson' and 'Arcadia', but he didn't know what was happening regarding the larger picture. But the lack of information didn't really bother Andy, only Faith mattered to him.</p><p>Yet despite his lack of caring about the outside world, he sensed things were changing for everyone. An air of unreality hung over everything. From a few nervous conversations he caught between the nurses and doctors, the new aliens were also in Lampasas, their craft moving around and through the town.</p><p>So far, these new aliens had done nothing threatening and weren't interfering with anyone. Some nervously joked that it looked like these new aliens were <em>guarding</em> the town.</p><p>For Andy, he didn't care what these new aliens were doing, what they called themselves or where they came from. All that mattered to him was that they had arrived in time to annihilate the Haydonites.</p><p>Andy much appreciated having the private room, not only for Faith, but for himself too. The only interruptions to his bedside vigil were the doctors and nurses, coming in at regular intervals to check on Faith's condition. He couldn't handle being around people right now.</p><p>After the battle, he'd checked the burnt-out wreckage of the Humvee, instantly regretting the decision when seeing the charred remains of his friend. He'd managed some sleep, but it had been restless. Mike's shouts kept playing over and over in his dreams, only for the Humvee explosion to cut him off.</p><p>"Are you okay?" the nurse said, finishing her check on Faith and now eyeing Andy.</p><p>"Huh? Sorry… yeah, I'm just tired," Andy replied, noting the nurse's concerned expression.</p><p>"Why don't you take a break? You can head down to the nurse's station. They can set you up with a shower and a change of clothes. You could also grab some fresh air and stop by the cafeteria for some proper food," the nurse said, flashing him a sympathetic smile.</p><p>"Uh, thanks… I don't think I should leave her," Andy replied hesitantly.</p><p>The smile on the nurse's face disappeared, becoming a frown, "She'll be fine. You need a break… along with a shower and clean clothes! Now, march! You don't want to make me angry!"</p><p>Andy debated about arguing, but realized he was still wearing the same blood and dirt covered BDUs since the fighting. At the mention of a shower and clean clothes, his nose registered the stale pungent smell of sweat and body odor coming from him. His stomach also growled at the thought of food, making any further resistance futile.</p><p>"Okay, you win… What time is it anyway?" he sighed, resigned to his fate as he headed to the door.</p><p>The nurse smiled, "Almost 11 o'clock."</p><p>"AM or PM?" Andy said sheepishly, realizing he'd lost track of the day and time.</p><p>"It's Wednesday morning… Now, go!" the nurse said, waving him to leave the room.</p><p>It shocked Andy to hear that it had been over forty-eight hours since the battle ended. He shook his head in disbelief as he stepped into the hallway. The daylight streaming into the hallway caused him to wince as his eyes adjusted to the brighter light. He took a few steps before pausing and looking back towards Faith's room. Shaking his head again, he continued on towards the nurse's station.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>The Regent, sitting in a hospital waiting area, watched the man pass by him, heading towards the nurse's station at the end of the hallway. To him, the hours he'd spent on this strange vigil had given him time to think and reflect. Even after all the hours, he was still trying to figure out why he was here and what he was doing.</p><p>Memories of that last battle replayed in his head. He was leading his force of Shock Troopers, arriving to see <em>her</em> lying on the ground with the other man cradling her. A tidal wave of rage and pain exploded in him, causing a surge of emotions through the hive collective. He vented his rage on the enemy, tearing some of the Haydonite Reavers apart with his mecha's hands.</p><p>Only once the last Haydonite was dead did he calm down. With the battle over, he felt spent and empty along with experiencing a wide range of strange emotions. Tactically there was no reason for him and his forces to remain, but he couldn't leave.</p><p>Without thinking or further consideration, he was ordering his Shock Troopers to form a defensive perimeter around the town. He also sent word to the Alliance fleet in orbit to arrange for them to send help.</p><p>He should have stayed with his mecha, but a stronger force was pulling him, and he wandered the battlefield's aftermath, taking in the scenes of carnage up close. The cries of the wounded and dying reverberated in his ears, bringing back flashes of memories… of similar scenes from different places and times. He realized they were the <em>other's</em> memories, but that didn't make them any less real or apart from him.</p><p>The hive's concern for his safety echoed in his head as he mingled among the humans. He didn't share their worry. Other than some minor cosmetic differences and his uniform, he blended in with them, and in the chaotic aftermath everyone was too busy to notice.</p><p>In fact, several times, he jumped in to help either with assisting the wounded or some other effort. Each time he didn't hesitate, it seemed the natural and the right thing to do.</p><p>It was in a hastily erected field hospital where he finally found <em>her</em>. Time froze as all the surrounding pain and death faded away as he gazed towards her. A surge of conflicting emotions gripped him, and a surprising impulse pushed him to run to her side.</p><p>A multitude of voices, from the hive mind, echoed in his head, restraining his impulse,<em> "You are not him!"</em></p><p>Frustration and anger surged inside him, along with the growing urge to tell the hive what they could do and where they could go. Yet, a part of him maintained control, and he pushed down the urge to use some choice human profanity.</p><p>What also held him back was the human male already by <em>her</em> side. It was the same male who had been cradling her when his forces arrived. Emotions, that anyone could easily read to see how much he cared for her, filled the man's face. It was this more than the hive's voices echoing in his head that caused him to pause.</p><p>The Regent stood off to the side, for what seemed like an eternity, watching them. All the while, a torrent of hazy memories and emotions swelled inside him.</p><p>One strange emotion surged to the forefront, taking the Regent by surprise by its strength. His eyes narrowed, focusing on the other man sitting by her side. Dark thoughts grew in the Regent while studying the other man.</p><p>A strong recognizable female voice pushed through to the forefront of his thoughts, <em>"Beware of jealousy… That consumed the other Regent!"</em></p><p>Images from another universe and another Regent flashed in his head with the Regess's warning. Her intervention brought him back from the dark path his thoughts were taking him. It surprised him to realize how powerful and controlling an emotion like jealousy could be.</p><p>Again, the hive's voices whispered to him, urging him to leave. The Regent realized he should turn and leave, but he couldn't… at least not yet. He needed to know she would be all right. He also needed to understand what was happening to him and why he was experiencing all these strange, conflicting emotions.</p><p>It was at this point that medical personnel came and moved her. Again, the prudent and proper course would have been to leave. Yet, something else gripped him… like another imperative seemingly in conflict with what should be common sense and the proper course of action.</p><p>Without thinking, he grabbed a nearby medic, asking them where they were taking her. The exhausted, overworked medic mumbled something about transporting the wounded to other medical facilities for treatment.</p><p>The Regent now found himself at a crossroads, knowing the prudent and sensible course of action was to get in his mecha, gather his forces and rejoin the fleet.</p><p>Again, that other strange conflicting imperative pushed to the forefront. He needed to know she would be safe. With no hesitation or considering the ramifications, he returned to his mecha while issuing orders for his Shock Troopers to follow him.</p><p>The Regent exerted his control over his troops, brushing aside any surprise or questions from the Shock Troopers. With a contingent of Shock Troopers left behind to provide security around the battlefield, the Regent led the rest of his forces, following the helicopter transporting her.</p><p>When they arrived at the hospital, the Regent quickly organized his forces to form a security perimeter around the hospital and the town. His orders were simple… defend against any hostile action or attacks, but to not interfere or impede the humans and their work.</p><p>All during this time, the Regess remained strangely quiet, neither interfering nor providing direction. While relieved the Regess wasn't stopping him, it also puzzled him. Her strange silence gave the Regent the impression that she was waiting for something to happen.</p><p>Her silence continued all the while he waited in the hospital. This only added to his growing confusion as he sat with plenty of time to think and consider his situation.</p><p>While he waited, he minimized his interaction with the other humans, finding a chair in the far corner of the waiting room. He avoided making any eye contact and didn't reply to any of the few attempts that people made to engage him in conversation. Mostly, luck played into his favor, and most people didn't notice him because they were too busy, too tired or a combination of the two.</p><p>More memories continued to surface, only increasing his frustration with the whole situation. Several times, he debated about just getting up and leaving, but each time something held him back.</p><p>Now, with the man leaving, the Regent realized she was now alone, and this was the opportunity he was waiting for. Rather than rushing to her room, he strangely hesitated. A wave a strange emotions and sensations gripped him with his stomach tightening as his heart raced.</p><p>He found himself at war with his emotions, trying to decide what to do next. Uncertainty gripped him until a voice echoed from the back of his thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>You've never hesitated before… You know what you have to do…</em>
</p><p>Even with this urging, hesitation still gripped the Regent. He sat there, debating and considering his options when the voice echoed again in his thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>This is your chance! He'll be back soon… If you don't go, you'll regret it!</em>
</p><p>This time the voice succeeded, and before he realized it, the Regent was out of his chair, walking towards her room. Time seemed to lose all meaning as he covered the distance, finding himself standing front of the door to her room. An unexpected fear rose in him, causing another wave of hesitation and uncertainty to grip him. They almost won out, and he was turning to leave when the door suddenly opened and a nurse exiting almost ran into him.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't expecting anyone here," the nurse breathed in a tired voice, kneeling down to pick up the patient charts she'd dropped.</p><p>The nurse's tiredness and attention on picking up her charts caused her to only glance at the man. She didn't notice how his eyes differed from other humans. The outfit that looked like a flight suit that the man was wearing caught her attention.</p><p><em>Must be a pilot</em>, she thought, getting her charts back into order as she stood up.</p><p>"Uh, no problem," the Regent mumbled nervously.</p><p>He pushed through the hesitation and uncertainty, forcing himself to speak, "I-I was w-wondering how s-she is doing," he stammered.</p><p>
  <em>Smooth move, Romeo…</em>
</p><p>The Regent shook off the taunting voice echoing in his head, taking a deep breath to get control over his nervousness, "I-Is she going to be okay?"</p><p>The nurse glanced up from her charts, flashing a tired smile, "Yes, she's going to be fine. She's still unconscious, but her vitals are all looking good. Are you family?"</p><p>The Regent exhaled a deep sigh of relief, knowing she would be okay. He took another deep breath, "No… I'm not family. I-I… I'm just checking on her for a friend."</p><p>Another surge of uncertainty threatened to grip him, but he fought through it, getting the nervousness back in check, "I-I… H-He hasn't seen her in a long time. C-Could I see her?"</p><p>The nurse flashed another tired smile, before returning her attention to her charts and continuing her rounds, "We usually only let family in… But then these aren't normal times. I don't see a problem, just don't stay too long. Okay?"</p><p>The Regent nodded as the nurse left to continue her rounds. He stood there for a long moment before taking a deep breath and entering the room.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4><p>Andy hurried back to Faith's room, noting how right the nurse was about the rejuvenating effects of a shower and meal would have. The clean pair of scrubs they'd provided him got rid of the smell hanging over him.</p><p>Yet, despite cleaning up and his stomach now full, he realized he was only fooling himself into a false sense of normality. He understood things would never be the same for him, Faith and everyone else on the planet.</p><p>While in the hospital's cafeteria, he'd caught up on the latest news flashing on the TV while gulping down his food. The news broadcasts covering the liberation of Earth and the Alliance had sucked him in that he lost track of time. Before he knew it, two hours had gone by.</p><p>Guilt gnawed at him as he rushed back to Faith's hospital room. Mixed in with the guilt was something else… a sense of worry and dread.</p><p>While the news trumpeted the return of the Arcadia at the head of an Alliance fleet, Andy remembered Faith telling him about being involved with someone from the Arcadia. With the Arcadia's return, Andy felt a shadow growing over and threatening his relationship with Faith. A cloud of doubts and worries hung over Andy as he entered Faith's hospital room.</p><p>Those doubts and worries quickly evaporated when he entered the room to find someone else standing a vigil beside Faith's bedside.</p><p>Andy's first thoughts were that the man was a doctor or nurse checking on Faith. That quickly changed as his mind processed all the details he was taking in.</p><p>All his worries and fears came roaring back when he realized the stranger was wearing a uniform style similar to Faith's REF uniform. His wariness flared, catching sight of the stranger's hand caressing Faith's hair and face.</p><p>The urge to challenge and confront this stranger gripped Andy. Yet, something stayed his hand, and he stood there frozen, unable to do or say anything, watching the scene play out.</p><p>The thought that this stranger might be "the guy" caused a surge of jealousy to rise in Andy, adding to the torrent of emotions he was having.</p><p>He finally shook off his shock and was about to step into the situation when the man pulled his hand away from Faith.</p><p>Time lost all meaning as again Andy stood by as a helpless spectator, watching the unfolding scene as the stranger stood there, silently gazing down at the unconscious Faith. The stranger finally spoke, ending the uncomfortable, silent standoff hanging over the room.</p><p>"It's okay… I'm just leaving," the man muttered in a resigned tone.</p><p>A shocked Andy got a closer look at the stranger as he turned to leave. The man looked to be in his mid-to-late twenties with a natural athletic build and dark, unruly hair.</p><p>What caught Andy's attention, adding to his shock, were the man's eyes. Even in the light conditions of the room, these eyes were unlike any eyes he'd ever seen before on anyone.</p><p>The man's eyes were dark with no white showing. They radiated an intensity of purpose that caused Andy to pause, causing him to feel insignificant and unworthy. Despite the stranger saying he was leaving, this did nothing to lessen Andy's fear of losing Faith. As their eyes met, Andy could read a deep sadness hanging there, leaving him speechless.</p><p>"Take care of her," the other man said, his voice echoing a lifetime of pain and loss in just those few words.</p><p>With that, the man left the room, leaving a confused Andy standing there wondering what was going on and what had happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p><p>Thanks to all that read this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. There's something you need to know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE<br/>
There's something you need to know</h2>
<p>
  <em>"Estimated human casualties from the Haydonite invasion and occupation were over 300 million dead, with another 200 million wounded across the planet. The fighting heavily devastated some areas of the planet (e.g. China, Middle East, and Europe). Those areas hardest hit suffered major societal breakdown with the destruction of services and infrastructure and the collapse of local governments. To prevent complete anarchy and restore order, General Coulson deployed Alliance forces into those areas. The sight of Invid Shock Troopers patrolling the streets dissuaded many potential troublemakers and rabble-rousers, helping to maintain order and control. This allowed for much-needed assistance and supplies to be brought in and flow freely, helping the survivors…"</em>
</p>
<p>— excerpt from <em>"A Galaxy at War: The Haydonite-Alliance War"</em></p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Pain flashed across Faith's face while bending over to retrieve a beer from the fridge. The twinge of pain stabbing through her body was a not-so-subtle reminder of her last battle, causing her to again, silently curse the alien and her own stupidity.</p>
<p>A wisp of a smile filled her face as she opened the beer and took a sip. Her smile faded as the thought of disobeying doctor's orders quickly lost its rebellious zeal. It wasn't the lingering pain from her injuries hurting her the most. It was the aching guilt, doubts and a sense of emptiness casting a dark emotional cloud over her.</p>
<p>When she'd regained consciousness in the hospital, she found Andy by her bedside. It was confusing and surprising because all she could recall was a jumble of images filled with a certainty that she was going to die.</p>
<p>She stared at Andy as if he was crazy as he told her what had happened. When he—hesitantly—told her the Arcadia had returned leading a large fleet to defeat the aliens, pure instinct and reflex took over.</p>
<p>Before she could think, she was out of bed and heading for the door. She'd almost reached the door before realizing what she was doing, and how this must look to Andy. Faith turned back to see Andy still sitting there, looking forlorn and lost.</p>
<p>She suddenly was being pulled in two directions. Before she could say or do anything else, Andy caught her by surprise, asking her to get back into bed. He told her he had to make calls to let people know she was conscious.</p>
<p>The confusion gripping Faith caused her to surrender to Andy's request, and she crawled back into bed. With Andy gone, her mind raced, wondering what she was going to say and do when Paul arrived and what she was going to do about Andy. She fidgeted in bed from a mix of giddiness, excitement, anticipation, dread and trepidation. It took all her self-control not to get up again and pace around the room.</p>
<p>As the minutes passed, a little voice in the back of her head started in, bringing all her doubts to the forefront. Her mind raced, wondering what Paul would say or do. She couldn't hide her relationship from Andy from him. Would he understand why she did what she did?</p>
<p>As more minutes passed, her doubts only grew. She wondered where Paul was. The beginning tendrils of fear and worry began gnawing at her, making it harder for her to stay calm.</p>
<p>Finally, her door opened and a small group of people entered her room, led by Buffy and Willow. This caught Faith by surprise and only piled on to her growing inner turmoil. She was about to say something to Buffy when she realized one person in the group was wearing a REF-style uniform. She paused, studying the woman before flashing an enormous smile at recognizing Dawn in her uniform.</p>
<p>As she met Dawn's eyes, Faith could see the pain and sorrow the other woman was carrying. Time stopped and Faith just sat there, staring at Dawn as everything suddenly became clear.</p>
<p>Before Dawn could say a word, Faith was shaking her head, muttering "No" over and over as if the words would change what was happening. She barely heard Dawn muttering the words "Paul was dead" while she continued shaking her head in disbelief.</p>
<p>The whole situation seemed unreal. For the longest time, she'd given up hope Paul was alive, convinced that he was dead. But there was always a sense of uncertainty hanging over all of it. Now, she was getting confirmation of all her worst fears.</p>
<p>The words and reality hit her hard, ripping open the protective barriers she'd built up over the years. It took all the orderlies along with Buffy to hold her down as she thrashed and cried while a nurse administered a sedative to put her out.</p>
<p>After some more time to recover from her wounds, the hospital discharged her. There briefly was a moment where she hesitated going home with Andy. The urge to run away was strong, but something held her back. After her embarrassing display of hysterics, she half-expected Andy to pack up and leave. But he surprised her by staying by her side, doing his best to comfort her.</p>
<p>Even though Andy kept reaffirming his love and support for her, a sense of guilt over her reactions to Paul's death now gripped Faith. She found a part of herself questioning Andy's motives. The old doubts and fears gnawed at her, adding to her inner turmoil, but she still stuck with Andy.</p>
<p>The last few weeks she'd spent recovering at Andy's house had given her time to reflect and take stock of the situation.</p>
<p>At least they had a home to return to. Andy's house was one of the fortunate few houses to have survived the fighting in and around Adamsville, suffering only minor damage which was easily repaired. While Andy's home survived, his business hadn't. His garage was a burnt-out shell.</p>
<p>When they first got home, Andy seemed to go out of his way not to upset Faith. At first, she thought he was giving her some time and space to recover, but as the days passed she got the sense that something was wrong. Things seemed different between them now.</p>
<p>They seemed to argue more often, with most of the arguments centering on how he was treating her. Most times he just backed away, giving her time to cool off. Yet, one time he let it slip that he was tiring of having to walk on eggshells with her dead boyfriend's ghost hanging over them.</p>
<p>Faith sensed she was losing Andy. She kept telling herself that she wanted to be with Andy… that her place was with Andy, and she felt better being around him. At least, that is what she kept telling herself.</p>
<p>She took a sip from her beer and let out a sigh while heading back to the living room. She realized she would need to do better with Andy if they were going to have a chance.</p>
<p>What bothered her most out of this whole situation was knowing she'd given up on Paul. On the long list of dark, questionable and dumb things she'd done in her life, sleeping with Andy while Paul was still alive ranked pretty high.</p>
<p>It tore at her. Rationally, she understood there was no way she could have known, but that was of small comfort to her.</p>
<p>
  <em>I need to let go… I need to move on…</em>
</p>
<p>She snorted at those thoughts, understanding it was one thing to say it, and another to do it. Another sigh escaped as she sat down and stared at the darkened television.</p>
<p>The television was working fine. She was only avoiding watching it. It seemed every channel had wall-to-wall news coverage and stories of the Arcadia, Paul and the Alliance. Every time she tried to watch, it only brought back the guilt and pain burdening her. Andy would watch the TV, soaking in the news and coverage, but Faith avoided it by retreating to the bedroom.</p>
<p>Despite avoiding the TV, she still had enough rough details about what had gone on with the Arcadia and Paul over the past few years. She sighed, staring at the blank TV.</p>
<p>
  <em>If Andy and I are ever going to have a life together, I need to face this…</em>
</p>
<p>She realized she needed to confront her pain and guilt as she grabbed the TV remote and powered on the television.</p>
<p>The television sprang to life and as if the universe was testing her resolve with the TV already set to one of the 24-hour news channels. The anchor's voice filled the living room, providing the latest updates on events.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Construction on the first of several planned orbital shipyards is proceeding on schedule, adding to the unprecedented build-up in space around the planet. On top of this build-up is the recent announcement for the new moon base and expansion of the current scientific outpost on Mars. All this expansion and build-up will increase humanity's reach into the solar system, but some observers and critics are expressing concerns. Questions are being raised if those resources being used would be better helping to rebuild those areas of the planet hit hardest by the fighting. In a recent news conference, General Coulson, speaking on behalf of the Alliance, addressed these concerns…"</em>
</p>
<p>The screen switched over to General Coulson standing behind a podium addressing a room full of reporters. Faith noted how even more serious his face seemed compared to her memories of him. The General addressed the reporters and cameras.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I realize that we, humanity, have suffered much recently from the invasion and fighting to free our world. This is not the time to look inward! We have to build-up our space capacity! This is to not only defend ourselves, but contribute to the fight against the Haydonite Hegemony and help our allies!"</em>
</p>
<p>The screen switched back over to the news anchor, and Faith's eyes glazed over as he droned on about the current political situation in the country. She decided it was time for another beer, heading to the kitchen as the news anchor continued on in the background. She barely noted the news about the surviving members of Congress and Senate. Those members not tainted by President Kinsey were having discussions with state representatives for scheduling new elections for both houses and President.</p>
<p>Faith cared little about the current political situation. All she knew was that a junior Senator from California was acting-Speaker of the House, which made her interim President. She'd heard about the special tribunals investigating those in Congress, the Senate, and other parts of the government for their actions and collaboration with Kinsey and the Haydonites. There was talk going around comparing these tribunals to "show trials", "witch hunts" or "purges", but Faith didn't care. All that mattered to her was that Kinsey was dead.</p>
<p>With Kinsey dead, she no longer had to hide or worry about the law looking for her. Dawn had told her that General Coulson was granting amnesty and pardons to her, Buffy, and everyone associated with the resistance for their actions. There were a few rumblings about the amnesty, but in the end no one was going to dispute General Coulson's decision.</p>
<p>The anchor was on to other news by the time Faith returned to the sofa with her beer.</p>
<p>
  <em>"The number of volunteers wanting to join the Alliance forces has been overwhelming. Several countries and militaries have expressed their frustration at the slowness of training, integrating and equipping of humans into the new military alliance. In response, Alliance representatives have promised more resources are on route from Tirol and other Alliance planets to help speed up training and arming. The opening of several new bases across the planet, along with the expansion of existing bases, will help deal with the huge influx of volunteers. In final news, officials from the Chinese provisional government, the Israeli-Palestinian joint governing council along with several other countries, have expressed their appreciation to General Coulson and the Alliance. The representatives thanked the General and Alliance for the support and supplies provided to their countries during this troublesome time. Those representatives also expressed special thanks to the Invid for deploying their forces to help maintain law and order during relief operations…"</em>
</p>
<p>Faith shook her head, still finding it hard to believe how much the world had changed in the last few weeks. The beer was doing its work, and she was feeling a tired. She briefly debated whether to turn off the TV, but left it on as she lay down on the sofa, closing her eyes.</p>
<p>With her eyes closed, her mind wandered, but her eyes shot open as the show on the TV caught her mind's attention.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Considered one of the most important operations of the war against the Haydonites. Operation Good Fortune was Admiral Coleiro's plan to attack the Hegemony's immense network of orbital shipyards and bases in the Letiri System. Employing a risky strategy, Coleiro drew away the defensive forces guarding the system before taking the Arcadia into the system. He then led the Arcadia's fighter squadrons in strikes against the enemy's installations. The destruction of those installations crippled the enemy's operations, and with this victory allowed Alliance forces to take the offensive against the Hegemony, liberating Optera…"</em>
</p>
<p>Faith held her breath, watching the video footage play. Her eyes never wavered, watching as Paul briefed the pilots, telling them that the war and everyone's survival was counting on the success of this operation. Tears formed in her eyes, seeing him on the Arcadia's hanger deck. Gentle tears rolled down her face and her breathing became harder, watching him climb into his Veritech's cockpit with her name emblazoned on the side of his fighter.</p>
<p>The camera closed in, showing Paul in his cockpit, his face easily visible behind his helmet visor. Faith wanted to freeze the scene so she could imprint it into her mind. Yet, the scene moved on, changing to show waves of fighters attacking space stations and ships in orbit around a planet.</p>
<p>She couldn't watch anymore and turned off the TV, lying back on the sofa. A torrent of thoughts and emotions flowed through her while she stared at the ceiling.</p>
<p>More tears rolled down her face, "Goodbye, Paul," she whispered to the empty room.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" the English-accented voice said.</p>
<p>Rachel Larson sighed, reaching for the handle to open the car door. Even though there was a part of her that wanted to tell Giles to just keep driving, she needed to do this.</p>
<p><em>Faith needs to know what happened</em>, Rachel thought, pushing through the doubts and nervousness coursing through her.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I have to do this. I'll need a drink afterward," she muttered, getting out of the car. To Rachel the front door of the small nondescript house seemed miles away despite being just off the street.</p>
<p>"I think we'll all need a drink afterward," Giles replied, joining Rachel.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Faith didn't realize she'd dozed off until a soft banging woke her. Reflexes kicked in, and her body tensed in readiness to deal with a potential threat.</p>
<p>She calmed down when she realized the banging was someone knocking at the front door. Yet, despite this realization, old habits remained, and she crept towards the door. She wasn't too worried about threats because most bad guys wouldn't knock first. She figured it was probably one of Andy's neighbours or friends stopping by.</p>
<p>"Chief? Giles?" Faith said, stunned to find Chief Larson and Giles standing at her front door.</p>
<p>Giles nodded, "Hello, Faith."</p>
<p>A long moment of silence descended over the front door. Giles broke the impasse, "May we come in?"</p>
<p>Faith shook off her confusion, realizing how she must look, "Uh… yeah, right. Come in… make yourselves at home," she said, opening the door to the pair, and showing them to the living room.</p>
<p>The uncomfortable silence returned as Rachel and Giles sat on the sofa and Faith took a chair across from them. This time it was Faith that broke the silence.</p>
<p>"So, uh… Chief, how are you doing?"</p>
<p>"It's just Rachel now. I'm no longer in the military," Rachel said, adding a small smirk.</p>
<p>She noted Faith's puzzled expression, "I quit… retired, however you want to call it. I left or I should say more accurately, I'll be leaving the service in a couple of weeks. I just have to wait for my paperwork to be processed."</p>
<p>Faith eyed Rachel with surprise at her news, "I-I don't know what to say. I would have thought you would stay on until the war was over?"</p>
<p>Rachel sighed, her face suddenly becoming tired and old, "This is my third war… four if you count the Zentraedi rebellion. I've seen enough, and I've lost too much… too many friends and family."</p>
<p>At the mention of lost ones, Faith nodded, meeting the other woman's eyes, seeing the pain and sadness lingering there. It only reminded her of her own inner turmoil she was wrestling with.</p>
<p>Faith changed the subject, trying to shake off the dark cloud hovering over the room, "So, what're you going to do now?" she said.</p>
<p>Rachel flashed a small smile, picking up on what Faith was trying to do, "I don't know. I'm going to take some time to think about it. Maybe Giles will make an honest woman out of me… or maybe I'll corrupt him," she laughed.</p>
<p>Faith couldn't help herself and laughed, especially when she caught the uncomfortable look on Giles's face at Rachel's comments.</p>
<p>"Corrupt, Giles? Now that's something I would love to see!" Faith said, laughing again.</p>
<p>A small sigh escaped, trying to remember the last time she'd laughed. It felt good to laugh again, but seeing Rachel only reminded her of Paul. The dark emotional cloud reasserted itself.</p>
<p>Faith took a deep breath, trying to shake off the cloud. She had questions that needed answers, "How did he die? Dawn didn't tell me much beyond that Paul was dead. The news has provided little in the way of details either."</p>
<p>Rachel sighed. She'd been expecting Faith to ask her about Paul's death.</p>
<p>The Alliance Council had classified the circumstance of Paul's death, releasing only vague general statements for public consumption. Even if the Alliance had been willing to release the details, there were no details to release. The Invid were keeping silent and providing no information beyond that "Admiral Coleiro was no more" and his sacrifice helped bring about the Regent. To avoid questions that might cause issues with Invid, the Alliance was focusing more on the Admiral's contributions to the Alliance and war rather than his death.</p>
<p>Along with classifying this information, all information and images of the Invid Regent were being suppressed right now. Again, this was to avoid causing any diplomatic complications or problems with the Invid at this crucial juncture. There were other less subtle reasons for this decision too.</p>
<p>Rachel had heard rumors of the upper echelons of Alliance command being concerned about what the Admiral's "sacrifice" had entailed and what he may have given the Invid. The reports of how the Invid had flown their mecha against the Haydonites, adding to the numbers of ships they deployed, only seemed to reaffirm those fears. Rachel dismissed those worries as alarmism. The Invid of this universe were nothing like the Invid she'd fought before.</p>
<p>There was also concern of how the public would react to the Invid assuming human form, especially taking on the younger appearance of one of the Alliance's greatest heroes. Rachel had already caught wind of rumblings on the grapevine with some not too subtle racist overtones.</p>
<p>Either way, the public at large had no real hint or idea of what had happened with the Admiral and was happening with the Invid Regent.</p>
<p>The reason Rachel was here was because Paul would have wanted her to be here. He was her family and she would have done anything for him, no matter the cost. She didn't care about the repercussions for divulging classified information.</p>
<p>
  <em>What're they going to do? Court-martial me? Fire me? I already quit! Screw them!</em>
</p>
<p>The major problem with trying to answer Faith's question was that Rachel didn't know what to tell her. Paul had left no clue or note to explain why he made this decision.</p>
<p>Rachel breathed hesitantly, realizing Faith wouldn't like the answers, but she deserved to know as much as possible, "I don't have a lot of answers myself. What I know is that he went to Optera… the Invid homeworld. Defeating the Haydonites and ending this war obsessed him. When he found out the Haydonites invaded Earth, it consumed him even more."</p>
<p>Faith closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them, "Optera? What was he doing there? Did he die there? Where is he buried?"</p>
<p>Rachel hesitated again, sighing "To be honest, I don't know. No one has any idea why he was there and what he was trying to accomplish. The Invid have been pretty closed mouth on what happened to him. The only thing they've been saying is that he is 'no more' and what he did allowed them to overcome the Haydonite's PSI jamming. Without whatever he did, the Invid wouldn't have been able to help us like they did…"</p>
<p>Rachel paused, debating to continue. What she wanted to say sounded too contrived and melodramatic. She gave in because however it sounded, it was still the truth.</p>
<p>"Whatever he did made it possible for the Invid to now fully take part in this war. With them now able to bring all their forces to the battle, the war will be over sooner… saving countless lives."</p>
<p>Rachel eyed Faith as her words sank in. Faith closed her eyes again, taking another deep breath. Rachel could read that the other woman was struggling to keep her emotions under control. Faith opened her eyes, meeting Rachel's gaze.</p>
<p>"D-Did he leave a note… or a message?" she whispered.</p>
<p>Rachel paused, realizing what she was going to say would hurt, "No… If he did, nobody knows anything about it," she said, shaking her head slowly.</p>
<p>Faith closed her eyes again, taking a deep breath. A surprising flash of anger gripped her, hearing that Paul would have sacrificed himself and not even leave her a message. She pushed the anger down and opened her eyes to see Rachel eyeing her worriedly.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Ch— uh, Rachel. I appreciate you coming here to see me," Faith said, gaining some control back over her emotions.</p>
<p>She'd thought earlier had been bad, but now she felt emotionally drained. All she wanted now was to be left alone. Without thinking, Faith stood up to show Giles and Rachel out, but neither person moved to leave.</p>
<p>A sudden weird vibe gripped Faith, and she sensed there was something else going on that Rachel wanted to tell her.</p>
<p>"Why are you really here?" Faith said, eyeing Rachel curiously. Rachel suddenly appeared uncomfortable, confirming Faith's instincts.</p>
<p>Ever since finding out about the Regent, Rachel had been researching into everything on file about the Invid from this universe and her universe. Even with the limited information available, she'd sussed out enough to come up with her own theories about what might have happened to Paul on Optera.</p>
<p>What she'd come up with sounded so crazy and outlandish that Giles, even with his background and experience, considered it beyond plausible. He had cautioned her about telling Faith about her theories, giving Faith any false hope. Rachel argued with him, but realized she had no actual evidence to support her ideas. She was going more on gut instinct and hope.</p>
<p>Faith continued prodding, "What is it you're not telling me?"</p>
<p>Rachel sighed, deciding on following Giles's sound advice. The young woman had suffered enough and didn't need to be crushed with false hope fed to her by some crazy old lady. Yet, she still wondered if she should even tell Faith about the Regent. Despite her certainty that Faith deserved to know, she still worried how Faith would react.</p>
<p>"There's something you need to know. Something that isn't public knowledge," Rachel breathed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p>
<p>Thanks to all that read this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Good-bye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO<br/>
Good-bye</h2>
<p>
  <em>"Aaron and I always planned to get married once the war ended. We kept it a small, quiet ceremony with family and friends in attendance. The only surprise in the day's events was when Faith and Andy arrived. Faith's condition caught everyone by surprise. Buffy told me they had gotten married a few months back, but even she hadn't known about Faith. Andy was beaming, which was perfectly understandable, while Faith looked radiant. Yet, when I talked to her, I got a funny feeling there was something bothering her…"</em>
</p>
<p>— Dawn Summers-Hanson</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>"The 1st Fleet has paused its advance and is holding in the Vesna System while resupplying and receiving reinforcements. The reconstituted 2nd Fleet will rendezvous with them in two days. Intelligence has intercepted SIGINT that the Hegemony is withdrawing ships and forces from other sectors to shorten their defense perimeter and reinforce their home system. If we act quickly, the 1st and 2nd Fleets can advance and take the Freyeon System. This would tear a hole in the enemy's defense perimeter, putting us in an excellent position for our assault on the Haydon system."</p>
<p>Captain Wright paused, gazing towards the Invid Regent, "If the Invid can send ships to join them, it would add to their firepower for their advance. What kind of support can the Invid provide?"</p>
<p>All eyes turned to the Regent at the end of the table. His eyes were closed, and he appeared to be in deep contemplation. When his eyes finally opened, his deep dark orbs met the looks directed towards him.</p>
<p>"I have communicated with the Regess and explained the current strategic situation to her. We agree we must take the fight to the enemy. We cannot let them recover now that we've thrown them off balance by neutralizing their PSI jammers or before they can deploy more of those synchro cannons. The Regess will release fleet reserves from Optera to reinforce my fleet, and we will join up with the forces in the Vesna System."</p>
<p>"How many more ships is that?" General Coulson said, studying the Regent.</p>
<p>"We will commit another four thousand carriers loaded with fighters, plus a thousand loaded with Shock Troopers…" the Regent paused while gasps erupted from around the table.</p>
<p>"F-Five thousand? Y-You said five thousand carriers?" someone stammered out.</p>
<p>A wisp of a smile flashed on the Regent's face, taking in everyone's stunned expressions, "Those forces represent roughly ten percent of our total fleet resources."</p>
<p>This information elicited more gasps from the group. Coulson stared at the Regent in disbelief while his mind did the mental arithmetic, trying to grasp the enormity of the forces at the Invid's disposal.</p>
<p>
  <em>My god, their fleet outnumbers us and the Hegemony combined!</em>
</p>
<p>Coulson shook off his shock. He almost felt sorry for the Haydonites for what the Invid were going to unleash on them, "I want to express my thanks to you and the Regess. These forces will certainly make an impact in the coming offensive," he said, bowing his head towards the Regent.</p>
<p>The Regent nodded in acknowledgment, "We will release more ships when we begin the attack on the Haydonite's home system. We'll need them for the final assault."</p>
<p>Coulson nodded in agreement. Even with the Invid, everyone expected the assault on the Haydonite home system to be a hard and bloody affair. Intelligence reports had the Hegemony on a crash building program, adding more orbital defense platforms to the already extensive defense network surrounding their planet.</p>
<p>Coulson heard the whispers in the back of his mind telling him the war was finally nearing the end. These whispers had started the moment the Invid fleet had shown up to destroy the Haydonites around Earth.</p>
<p><em>It's not over yet</em>, he thought, reminding himself to not get too overconfident.</p>
<p>Even with the Invid taking a larger role in the fighting and Earth now mobilizing, adding its people and resources to the war, there was still much hard work ahead. The enemy had shown they still had some nasty surprises—like the synchro cannon—that could take a bloody toll on Alliance forces.</p>
<p>While the meeting continued, Coulson turned his focus on the Regent, studying him. Over the last few weeks, he'd spent a lot of time working closely with the Invid. It seemed with each passing day, the Regent was behaving more and more like Admiral Coleiro.</p>
<p>Sometimes the Regent's mannerisms and responses so mirrored the Admiral's that several times Coulson almost called the Regent by the Admiral's name. It was eerie, and he had to keep reminding himself that the Admiral was dead. Yet, Coulson couldn't help continuing to compare the Invid to his dead friend.</p>
<p>
  <em>He looks tired… If he were Paul, I would say something was troubling him…</em>
</p>
<p>The meeting ended, but Coulson hung back, waiting until the conference room cleared to approach the Regent. He wasn't sure why he was doing this. He figured it was because of how much the Invid reminded him of his dead friend. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that something more was going on, and that the Regent looking like Admiral Coleiro wasn't just a coincidence.</p>
<p>"Regent."</p>
<p>"Yes, General Coulson?"</p>
<p>"Do you have a spare moment?"</p>
<p>The Regent nodded, taking a seat at the conference table. Coulson took a seat across the table from him, meeting the Regent's dark alien eyes. He shook off any hesitation, focusing on what he wanted to say.</p>
<p>"Are you feeling alright? Is there something wrong?"</p>
<p>The General's questions caught the Regent by surprise, putting him on the defensive. Ever since the hospital, he'd been moody and irritable. He wanted to tell the General it was none of his business, but the look of concern on the human's face caused him to hold back his rebuke.</p>
<p>A stream of memories flashed in his head, reminding him how this human had been a good friend to <em>the other</em>. The Regent contemplated his dilemma. He wanted to say something, but found it hard to talk about what he was going through. He finally decided he needed to answer the General's question.</p>
<p>The Regent sighed, still unsure if he should say anything, "I-I've been having trouble sleeping."</p>
<p>General Coulson eyed the Regent worriedly, "Are the quarters not to your liking?"</p>
<p>Amid a lot of rumors, speculation, the Regent had requested to use the Arcadia as his flagship. The Regent explained the Arcadia was better suited for conducting Alliance planning and meeting sessions.</p>
<p>To General Coulson this seemed like a sensible request, but the Regent's request to stay in Admiral's Coleiro's old quarters shocked him. Yet, the General didn't turn down the request. This only caused more rumors and gossip among the command staff and crew of the Arcadia.</p>
<p>The Regent shook his head, "No… No, they're fine," he paused, "I'm… I'm just tired…"</p>
<p>Even if the Regent wanted to tell the General, he couldn't put into words what he was going through. Ever since leaving the hospital and<em> her</em>, he hadn't been able to focus and concentrate. Not only was he hiding what he was going through from General Coulson, but he was blocking out the hive and the Regess.</p>
<p>Still, despite his mental barriers, he sensed an undercurrent of confusion and worry circulating through the hive mind. But the Regess had said nothing or voiced any concerns to him, leaving him both perplexed and mystified.</p>
<p>"Maybe, you would like to go down to the surface for a break? You could check out the sights. I could arrange an escort and tours, if you would like?" replied Coulson, studying the Invid.</p>
<p>The General's words unleashed a torrent of memories… Faith was holding on tightly as they roared down the mountain highway on a Cyclone.</p>
<p>The images seemed so real, making the Regent struggle to maintain control over his mental barriers. He swore he could feel her arms wrapped around his waist, her body pressing against his. As quickly as the images came, they faded, but their lingering effects had him wishing them to come back.</p>
<p>The Regent reasserted control, trying to shake off their effects, "No, General. I-I appreciate the offer and consideration. Thank you."</p>
<p>The Regent stood up to signal that the conversation was over. Coulson said nothing, but it was obvious something was troubling the Invid. But he didn't know how he could help. His major concern was that whatever was troubling the Regent wouldn't impact military operations.</p>
<p>"Besides, there's nothing down there for me," the Regent muttered as he exited the conference room.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>A surreal moment of déjà vu gripped Faith while disembarking from the shuttle onto the landing deck of the Arcadia. Memories came rushing back and the pain of those bittersweet memories stabbed at her.</p>
<p>"You okay?" Rachel said.</p>
<p>Faith shook off the melancholy threatening to overwhelm her, "Y-Yeah… yeah, I'll be fine. It's… it's just been a long time since I've been here," she stammered, trying to focus.</p>
<p>Larson nodded in understanding, then took the lead, guiding Faith off the busy hanger deck.</p>
<p>"I hear Xander is aboard with Cassie," Faith said, engaging in small talk to distract her growing nervousness and fear.</p>
<p>Despite her attempts at small talk, her thoughts still fixated on what Rachel had told her about the Invid Regent. The whole thing sounded crazy and mindboggling, but she never doubted Rachel for one minute. When Faith asked her to bring her up to the ship, the Chief never batted an eye.</p>
<p>A proud smile filled Rachel's face, "Yeah, he's the crew chief for the Grim Reapers. He's a natural mechanic, and he's picked up everything I taught him. Did you want to see them?"</p>
<p>"N-No!" Faith squeaked, catching herself by surprise.</p>
<p>Her decision to come up here had been a spur of the moment one. More than anything she wanted to get this over with and return to the surface, and move on with her life… <em>her life with Andy</em>.</p>
<p>More memories came rushing back while walking down the corridor. Again, the sensation of being pulled in two directions gripped her. The old memories beckoned her, and she wished she could return to that time. She lost track she didn't see Rachel stop and almost walked into her.</p>
<p>"W-What?" Faith stammered.</p>
<p>Rachel gave her a sympathetic look, "The Regent is staying in his old quarters. You remember the way?"</p>
<p>Faith took a deep breath, nodding because she didn't trust herself to speak. How many times, in her dreams over the years, had she walked the ship's corridors to Paul's cabin.</p>
<p>Rachel nodded back, reading the anguish and heartache lurking in the younger woman's eyes, "Take your time. Do what you need to do. Say what you need to say. The shuttle will take you back down to the surface when you're finished," she said, giving Faith a small, sympathetic smile.</p>
<p>Faith again nodded, getting another sympathetic smile from Rachel before she turned and headed down the corridor, leaving Faith standing there.</p>
<p>For a long moment, doubts and questions swirled in Faith's head before she finally turned and headed to Paul's cabin. She steeled her resolve, taking a deep breath and focusing on why she was here.</p>
<p>
  <em>I need to know what happened to him… I need answers…</em>
</p>
<p>Her body moved on autopilot, her feet pulling her towards her destination. With each step closer to Paul's cabin, guilt flared up, adding itself to her maelstrom of emotions.</p>
<p>She hadn't told Andy where she was going, other than saying she was going with Rachel and Giles to visit some friends and would be back whenever. While he said he had no problem, his facial expression seemed to betray that he didn't quite believe her story.</p>
<p>As she left, Andy reminded Faith about the question he'd wanted to ask her after the battle in Adamsville. He admitted they were going through a rough patch, but he still loved her.</p>
<p>She paused, considering her situation… She was on a spaceship, heading towards the cabin of her dead lover to see some alien that apparently looked like her dead lover. Being a Slayer meant dealing with the strange was an occupational requirement, but this situation was veering into uncharted territory.</p>
<p>A voice in her head kept urging her to turn around and go home and forget about all this. Yet, she realized that ever since Rachel had told her about the Invid Regent, she needed to see the creature. She wanted to face this <em>creature</em> and ask it the questions that haunted her. Faith wanted to know why Paul hadn't come home to her and why did he have to die.</p>
<p>She was suddenly standing in front of Paul's cabin door. Her resolve crumbled as a flood of memories unleashed themselves. The whispers of desire and longing surfaced, intermingling with the memories as she stood there staring at the cabin door.</p>
<p>
  <em>What do I do now?</em>
</p>
<p>She stood there staring at the door, while doubts pulled her in all directions. A final thought urged her to turn around and go home to Andy, but the desire to know what happened overrode it. With her decision made, Faith took a deep breath and knocked on the cabin door.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>The Regent stared at the blue and white world hanging outside his cabin's observation window. Despite the soft relaxing music filling the room, an inner turmoil, caused by a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts, gripped him. The music only added to the sense of familiarity haunting him. He had to keep reminding himself that he was a stranger here.</p>
<p>He glanced at the glass in his hand, filled with an amber-looking liquid. The word… <em>whiskey</em>… echoed in his thoughts. He'd known the bottle's hiding spot in the cabin, and that it was a gift from General Coulson. The memory of the General giving him the gift was as clear as if he'd been there. The Regent took a long swig of his drink, again reminding himself those weren't his memories.</p>
<p>As the warmth of the alcohol hit his system, he topped off his glass. This time he sipped the drink, savoring the taste while absorbing the soothing music. His eyes returned to the planet, and more memories raced through his thoughts. It seemed the more he fought to suppress them, only caused them to return stronger and more intense.</p>
<p>His mental barriers were still in place, but the hive's voices continued to echo in his head, probing around the edges of his thoughts. Some very non-Invid thoughts, wishing for the hive to leave him alone, flashed in his head. This only caused more confusion and doubts, which raised only questions of what was happening to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Who am I? What am I?</em>
</p>
<p>The music almost caused him to miss the soft knocking on his cabin door. He assumed it was one of the ship's crew checking in to see if he needed anything. For a moment, he debated whether to answer the door. His eyes turned to the half empty bottle and decided he wanted more whiskey.</p>
<p>"Enter," he said, moving to his desk to turn off the music.</p>
<p>His back was to the door as it opened, and the gasp caused him to spin around. Time slowed, seeing <em>her</em> standing just inside the doorway.</p>
<p>He stood there, saying nothing. All he could do was stare at her while a deluge of memories and emotions overwhelmed him. The shock on her face was obvious as she stepped hesitantly further into the cabin with the door closing behind her.</p>
<p>The hairs on his arms stood up, tingling as their eyes met. Her pain and struggle to maintain control was obvious in her eyes.</p>
<p>"W-Why?" she stammered in a hushed voice.</p>
<p>The question might have confused someone else, but instinctively the Regent knew what she was asking. He knew the answer, but how could he explain the Flower of Life and the tangled complexities, power and prophecies of The Shapings to a non-Invid.</p>
<p>Faith struggled to maintain a semblance of control while her eyes sucked in every detail of the alien standing in front of her.</p>
<p><em>I-It looks exactly like him… just younger</em>, she thought, trying to keep her legs from shaking.</p>
<p>Even though the Regent appeared human, what caught Faith's attention were the eyes. They were darker and different, making him more <em>alien-like</em>. Despite the eyes, this alien was the spitting image of Paul. There was even a faint scar outline running down the left side of his face.</p>
<p>This doppelganger of Paul was tearing her apart. Faith swallowed hard, gathering her strength, "Why did he have to die?" she demanded.</p>
<p>Urges and desires swept over the Regent. They hammered at his mental barriers while he struggled to rein in his emotions. He suddenly realized he didn't want to share what he was experiencing with the rest of the collective.</p>
<p>
  <em>They're m-my… I-I mean, they're his memories…</em>
</p>
<p>Faith's frustration was boiling past her breaking point. All this alien was doing was standing there, staring at her, not saying a word.</p>
<p>"SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT! TELL ME WHY PAUL HAD TO DIE!"</p>
<p>The Regent's voice failed as the deluge of memories and emotions now became an avalanche. In that moment, the vision The Shapings had shown <em>him</em> flashed in his head, yet he still couldn't say anything to her.</p>
<p>
  <em>I-I… He did it for you…</em>
</p>
<p>Faith was past her breaking point as she sensed her self-control melting away. She struggled against the urge to lash out and beat this alien, to give her the answers she wanted. All that played in her head was the memory of the last time she and Paul had been together.</p>
<p>
  <em>He promised me he would come back… I told him, "Don't make a girl a promise, you can't keep."</em>
</p>
<p>The realization finally sank in that coming here was a bad idea, and she would never get answers to her questions. Half-formed tears burned her eyes as the desire to escape this room, and the memories it held, took over. Her heart was pounding as she turned to leave.</p>
<p>The Regent didn't understand what was happening to him. He reacted with no thought or consideration for what he was doing. All he knew was that he didn't want her to leave.</p>
<p>A hand grabbed her arm, catching Faith by surprise. The familiar voice, barely above a whisper, sent both a chill and shock through her.</p>
<p>"Wait…"</p>
<p>Faith's instincts and reflexes reacted to the hand grabbing her. In a blur of motion, she grabbed the Regent, pushing him hard against the wall, pinning him with her forearm pressed against his throat. There was no thought or logic in what she was doing. In that moment she found herself inches from the Invid's face.</p>
<p>The sound of her heart racing filled Faith's ears. The heat radiating from <em>his</em> body suddenly made her conscious of how close she was to him. His dark eyes drew her in, releasing another flood of emotions. She was hanging at the edge of an abyss, and she didn't know where to turn.</p>
<p>There was no fear or anger on his face, which only pushed her over the edge as a flood of desire, pain and regret engulfed her. Tears filled her eyes as an inner voice kept telling her to leave… <em>leave before it was too late</em>.</p>
<p>His soft whispering caught her by surprise, "It's okay… It'll be alright…"</p>
<p>Her grip loosened on him as his words caused her defenses to crumble. Yet, he didn't move, still holding her in his gaze. Faith swore that his eyes suddenly looked less alien.</p>
<p>Again, an inner voice screamed warnings to leave now and not give into the lie. She brushed away the inner voice, not caring what it said.</p>
<p>
  <em>I want to believe the lie… I want to believe it!</em>
</p>
<p>Raw emotional hunger took over, tossing away any rational thought or considerations. She kissed him long and hard, no longer caring what was the truth or lies. Long dormant urges and passions exploded, sweeping her away.</p>
<p>The hunger consumed them both as the Regent responded with an equal enthusiasm and intensity, his hands moving up and down her body. A soft moan escaped her lips, her body responding to the familiar touch she'd long desired and missed. They pulled at each other's clothes as they staggered to the bed.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>A satisfied smile filled the Regess's face. Her children stirred, absorbing and reacting to the images and emotions flowing through the hive mind.</p>
<p>Despite his attempts to block them, the Regess had sensed the Regent's doubts and inner turmoil. Now, lost in the depths of passion, his barriers fell away, unleashing not only his passions, but the female's too.</p>
<p>An intense wave of emotions swept over the Invid hive mind. A sense of joy engulfed the Regess as these tidal waves of emotion triggered changes in the hive mind that were even more profound than the Regent's accession. This moment held a deep satisfaction for her because this was the start of what The Shapings had shown <em>her</em>.</p>
<p>The Flower of Life had hinted and given glimpses to the Regess that the Invid species could become something more. For generations, the Haydonites had been a roadblock on that evolutionary path, but the humans were removing that roadblock. Admiral Coleiro's transformation into the Regent was the catalyst needed to ignite the Invid's evolutionary change.</p>
<p>The Regess recalled the first time she'd touched the Admiral's thoughts as more emotions and images washed over her and the hive mind. She'd seen what The Shapings had shown the Admiral and what her race <em>would </em>achieve. Even with the Haydonites in retreat, there was still much to do before beginning the great work.</p>
<p>A twinge of regret washed over the Regess, and a part of her wished the Admiral's sacrifices hadn't been essential. Yet, not only were his sacrifices needed by the Invid, they were necessary to save the other species, along with everyone he cared about from the Haydonites.</p>
<p>She'd seen the dark veil the Admiral hadn't been able to see past, but The Shapings had given her a glimpse past his veil to show her something wondrous.</p>
<p>Another surge of emotions washed over the Regess and hive as the two lovers built up to their climax. Once again, the Admiral's vision of what her species would become filled the Regess's thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <em>An immense column of pure blinding energy, erupting from the surface of Optera. As it climbs higher and higher into space, the column transforms, becoming a gigantic bird… a phoenix of pure energy.</em>
</p>
<p>The Regess gasped in joy while the bird extended its wings, climbing and soaring into space, heading for a higher level of existence. This vision of her race's future filled the Regess's heart with wonder and happiness.</p>
<p>The couple's passion climaxed, flowing over and rippling through the hive. In that moment, the Regess sensed the spark of life, and The Shapings showed her a glimpse of what was to come. Another satisfied smile filled her face, seeing the future of the Invid assured.</p>
<p>While the Regess and the Invid witnessed what was occurring in orbit around Earth, they were not the only ones noticing something monumental happening…</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Hidden from the outside world, The First Evil contemplated the failure of its agents and plans. Disbelief and denial filled the being's thoughts while trying to comprehend its reversal in fortunes.</p>
<p>With all its plans lying in ruins, anger and the desire for revenge consumed The First. As it contemplated its next moves, there was some solace in knowing that one of its adversaries was dead.</p>
<p>
  <em>He thought he would end me! That fool didn't have any idea what he was up against!</em>
</p>
<p>A jolt of energy, surging through the being, cut short any further exultation over Paul Coleiro's death. The surge faded, leaving the non-corporeal entity with a strange, puzzling sensation.</p>
<p>The First Evil had no idea what had happened, but it could sense that something was now different. A tense foreboding now gripped it.</p>
<p>Thrown off its equilibrium, The First Evil quickly considered what steps it should take. It decided on taking a wait-and-see approach, using its remaining servants and followers to be its eyes and ears to search out this <em>change</em>. All the while, The First Evil would have to be patient, biding its time until it could strike and remove this potential threat.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Light streaming through the cabin window cast soft shadows across the room. The view was a spectacular one of Earth, the ships and stations in orbit around the planet.</p>
<p>Faith, stirring and quietly sitting up in bed, noticed none of it. The sleeping form next to her in bed was the focus of her thoughts. Panic gripped her while staring at the person next to her, thankful he was still asleep.</p>
<p>
  <em>My god! What I have done!</em>
</p>
<p>A mix of guilt, regret and indecision washed over her. After what seemed an eternity, she decided she needed to move. Using moves and skills gained from much experience, she stealthily slid out of bed and gathered her scattered clothes.</p>
<p>All the while, she silently prayed <em>he</em> wouldn't wake up while an inner voice chided her for making another stupid decision. She sighed, adding this latest "bad life choice" to her life's long list of stupid decisions.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stupid! Stupid! Really, really stupid!</em>
</p>
<p>She gazed at the sleeping form, recalling everything they'd done. The tingling and lingering desires only caused her shame to grow. The sex had been great, but she chalked up her "extreme enthusiasm" to this alien being a dead ringer for Paul. Memories of how he touched her in all the right spots only added to her shame and guilt.</p>
<p>
  <em>What have I done? What am I going to do?</em>
</p>
<p>Thoughts of betraying Andy brought on a sickening sensation, filling her with revulsion and self-hate for having given into the lie.</p>
<p>
  <em>Andy, I so wanted to believe it was him… Please forgive me!</em>
</p>
<p>She glanced again at the bed, shocked by a sudden rising wave of desire. Despite the teasing memories of the sex, she got her desires and urges under control. The craziness of her situation now came rushing in as she grasped what she'd done.</p>
<p>
  <em>All I did was screw an alien that looked like my dead lover! </em>
</p>
<p>Her only course of action was to slink out of the cabin, yet as she headed for the door, she paused. Out of reflex, her hand went to the pendant around her neck as she gazed at the bed. The urge to stay caught her by surprise. All she had to do was give into the tantalizing lure of the lie dangling in front of her.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's dead… I can't go back!</em>
</p>
<p>She took the pendant off, staring at it in her hand for a long moment. The pendant was now only a reminder of the past and what could have been.</p>
<p>She turned back to the bed. A twinge of sadness reverberated through her, glimpsing the man's face while placing the pendant on the pillow next to him. Quickly, she slinked from the cabin, trying to put the past behind her.</p>
<p>In the corridor, a surprising sense of regret filled her. For a moment, she questioned if she was making the right decision. But a sudden bout of common sense brushed any regrets aside as she headed down the corridor towards the hanger bay and home.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>The closing cabin door woke the Regent. The object on the pillow next to him caught his eye as he sat up. He recognized the pendant. There was no confusing the symbolism and the message Faith was leaving him.</p>
<p>A voice screamed inside his head, telling him to go after her. The urge to tell her what he was feeling and that he wanted her to stay pulled on him.</p>
<p>Yet, always on the edge of his thoughts were the voices of the hive. They asserted themselves, reminding him who and what he was, silencing those urges.</p>
<p>
  <em>She thought I was him…</em>
</p>
<p>This was small comfort to the desires and wants weighing on him. He rolled onto his back, his thoughts churning while staring at the ceiling.</p>
<p>If he'd wanted to, with the power at his command, he could try to stop her from leaving, forcing her to stay. Yet, the reality was the decision to stay or go was hers, and there was nothing he could do to change the situation. He grasped the pendant tightly, staring at the cabin door.</p>
<p>"Goodbye, Faith…" he whispered.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>"Regent…? Sir?"</p>
<p>The Regent's attention, focused on the pendant in his hand, caused him to not hear Captain Wright speaking to him.</p>
<p>"Sir?"</p>
<p>The Regent finally noticed the Captain and returned his attention back to more important matters.</p>
<p>Wright hesitated, eyeing the Regent with concern and noting the pendant in the Regent's hand, "Are you alright, sir?"</p>
<p>The Regent took a deep breath, grasping the pendant tightly, trying to shake off the relentless memories, "I'm fine, Captain… What's the status of the fleet?"</p>
<p>"All ships report they are at 'Condition-One'. The fleet is ready to fold to the Freyeon System!" Wright reported.</p>
<p>The Regent acknowledged the report with a nod. He glanced around the bridge of the SDF-4, now his flagship of the newly christened Alliance Grand Fleet.</p>
<p>Recent repairs had brought the SDF-4 up to a more battle-ready condition. They still hadn't installed the spacefold system and finished the ship's engines, so the cruiser Fantoma was still providing the SDF-4's propulsion and spacefold capability. Despite this limitation, the SDF-4's weapons systems were now fully operational along with her shield system. To give the ship an even nastier bite, she now had her full air wing onboard.</p>
<p>There had been some consternation and extensive debate among Alliance Command when the Regent asked for command of the newly created fleet to lead the attack on the Freyeon System. Their reticence was due to how much power the Invid now wielded.</p>
<p>With the history of the other universe's Invid, from the Arcadia's records, well known. Alliance Command worried about the Invid causing problems. This was especially worrisome considering the Regent displaying similar leadership traits and combat skills as Admiral Coleiro.</p>
<p>It took General Coulson to convince Alliance Command and the Alliance Council that it was in everyone's best interests to let the Regent lead the fleet.</p>
<p>He argued the Invid should take the lead, especially because they would now carry the burden of the fighting along with suffering the ensuing higher casualties. Plus, with the Regent apparently gifted with the same level of tactical and strategic skills as Admiral Coleiro, then it made sense to use those skills against the enemy. Coulson added, because of his close working relationship with the Regent, he trusted him to do what was in everyone's best interests.</p>
<p>The Regent's gaze shifted between the bridge deck's observation windows and the scanner displays, tracking his fleet. With hundreds of capital and support ships supported by thousands of Invid carriers able to launch millions of mecha, he now commanded the most powerful fleet in the galaxy.</p>
<p>The knowledge of the power now at his disposal resurrected old memories of T.R. Edwards's traitorous plots and schemes to become a Robotech Master.</p>
<p>
  <em>That bastard Edwards would have sold his soul for a fleet like this! Even though we're not up to Zentraedi Grand Fleet size, we're nothing to laugh at. The Haydonites will be in for a shock when we arrive…</em>
</p>
<p>The Regent decided it was time to leave, "Captain, inform the fleet to begin fold operations for the Freyeon System. Inform all ships we will use operational plan 'Faith-Two'."</p>
<p>"Yes, sir!" nodded Captain Wright before turning to leave.</p>
<p>The Regent, his thumb rubbing over the jade pendant's carved symbol grasped tightly in his hand, watched the Captain and the bridge crew go about their duties. The spacefold field forming around the ship snapped him out of his quiet introspection, focusing him back on the moment.</p>
<p>"Good fortune to us all…" the Regent whispered as the ship folded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p>
<p>Thanks to all that read this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. New challenges… Old enemies…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***WARNING: Some scenes and language may be disturbing to some readers***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE<br/>
New challenges… Old enemies…</h2>
<p>
  <em>"By any standards, the final assault on the Haydon system and Haydon IV was a brutal and bloody affair. With the Hegemony's defenses in the Freyeon system smashed, their forces retreated in panic at the revelation of the true strength of the Invid. Despite their initial panic, the Haydonites gathered their remaining forces for a last stand in their home system. There are no surviving records from the Hegemony to provide any information or insight into decisions and strategy. For the Alliance, there would be no negotiation and no mercy given. They were more than willing to pay the price to crush the species that had dominated and terrorized them for so long. Notwithstanding the debates and discussions over the morality of what took place in the Haydon system. The Alliance had now set a precedent for using force to eliminate an enemy deemed a threat. This precedent would come back to haunt the Alliance…"</em>
</p>
<p>— Excerpt from <em>"</em><em>A Galaxy at War: The Haydonite-Alliance War"</em></p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>"Andy! It's time!" Faith called out from the other side of the house.</p>
<p>"Huh? Yeah, I'll be right there," Andy muttered, half-heartedly paying attention to her, with his attention focused on the TV. The documentary covering the attack on the Haydonite's homeworld had him thoroughly engrossed.</p>
<p>
  <em>"After heavy fighting in the outer parts of the Haydon System, the Alliance Grand Fleet, commanded by the Invid Regent, finally destroyed the last major Haydonite fleet. Despite the fierce resistance and heavy casualties incurred, Alliance forces continued their advance on Haydon IV, overwhelming and smashing the orbital defense network and the few remaining capital ships. With the defenses eliminated, the Grand Fleet unleashed its firepower on the planet, forever removing the Haydonite threat…"</em>
</p>
<p>Andy sat spellbound, watching this last apocalyptical battle play out. Alliance capital ships seemed to be everywhere, with massive swarms of mecha, fighters and drones blurring them out at times.</p>
<p>The Alliance ships were closing into firing range on the last line of Haydonite defenses. Hundreds of defense platforms, supported by a pitiful number of fighters and ships, formed a perimeter, trying to protect a dark, somber-looking planet from the advancing Alliance ships.</p>
<p>A fleeting moment of sympathy filled Andy, seeing the badly outnumbered Haydonites in their doomed last stand. Any glimmer of sympathy vanished as he recalled the horror stories and images from the survivors liberated from those Haydonite processing facilities.</p>
<p>"Burn, you motherfuckers!" he muttered, watching the lead elements of the Alliance fleet strike the Haydonite defenses.</p>
<p>A twinge of guilt pulled at him as the Alliance ships tore into the enemy. He'd thought about re-enlisting in the Marines after Earth's liberation. A lot of his friends and people he knew were signing up or transferring over to the Alliance Marine Corps. Just when he'd decided, Faith broke the news that changed both their lives.</p>
<p>Knowing he was going to be a father changed his outlook on life. The urge to run off to fight a war, especially one in its final throes, suddenly lost its appeal. What mattered now were Faith and their unborn child.</p>
<p>"ANDY!" Faith shouted, breaking his train of thought.</p>
<p>"WHAT?" he bellowed, annoyed at being interrupted.</p>
<p>Faith waddled into the living room, "It's time!"</p>
<p>"Time for what?" grumbled Andy, still annoyed about being nagged.</p>
<p>"<em>It's time!</em>" snapped Faith, rolling her eyes and shaking her head at Andy's obliviousness.</p>
<p>What she was trying to tell him finally clicked. Andy jumped out of his chair, rushing towards her, his face a mix of excitement, shock and panic.</p>
<p>"A-Are you sure?" he stammered while nervously bouncing around the room.</p>
<p>Faith nodded, "Yeah, my water broke, and my contractions are coming a few minutes apart!"</p>
<p>Andy paused his nervous pacing, taking a deep breath to get control, "You can do this… You can do this," he muttered to himself.</p>
<p>"I'll grab your bag," he said, finally getting some measure of control over his nervousness.</p>
<p>"It's at the door, Faith replied with a smirk that suddenly became a painful grimace.</p>
<p>"Y-You okay?" Andy squeaked, suddenly feeling the walls close in around him.</p>
<p>"Yeah, just another contraction… We need to get going."</p>
<p>"O-Okay… okay," Andy replied, saying it more for himself than for Faith.</p>
<p>He started for the door, but suddenly stopped, "I better call my folks and let them know," he said, heading towards the phone.</p>
<p>"We can call them along with Giles and Rachel from the truck!" Faith said, letting out an exasperated sigh while waddling her way to the door.</p>
<p>"Yeah… yeah, you're right," Andy said, taking another deep breath, moving to grab the bag and help Faith out to the truck.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>
  <em>"Master, it's time!"</em>
</p>
<p>The First Evil considered the kneeling Bringer's news, "I take it that the baby is coming?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes, master! The Slayer has gone to the hospital. Are you sure you do not want them killed?"</em>
</p>
<p>The question caught The First Evil by surprise. For a moment, it considered ordering the other Bringers to tear apart this one for being impertinent, but held off. The First contemplated the question. The option of killing everyone was tempting, but that would be too quick. What he had in mind would be slow and painful… and more satisfying.</p>
<p>"No, I want you to grab the child as planned… <em>alive</em>… and bring it to me! If anyone gets in your way, you can kill them. Understood?"</p>
<p>The kneeling Bringer nodded, <em>"Yes, master! We understand and will carry out your commands!"</em></p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>"Okay, push," the doctor said.</p>
<p>Faith nodded, bearing down to push. She swore as another contraction stabbed her, racking her with pain.</p>
<p>"I can see the head! You need to bear down on the next contraction."</p>
<p>Faith, screaming, pushed as another heavy contraction hit her, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I GET AN EPIDURAL!"</p>
<p>She took another deep breath, giving Andy a glare that could melt steel, "I HATE ALL MEN! I SHOULD'VE BEEN A LESBIAN!"</p>
<p>Andy winced at her outburst, shrugging and flashing a small embarrassed smile at the doctor and nurses.</p>
<p>"It's okay, honey," Andy muttered, giving Faith a weak smile. He glanced at the crushed birthing bed rails, giving a silent prayer of thanks that he wasn't holding her hand.</p>
<p>Andy gazed at the clock, his mind noting that they were now past the twelve hour mark for Faith's labor.</p>
<p>"You're almost there. Just a little more," the doctor said, using a soothing voice to calm his patient.</p>
<p>"You can do it, honey!" Andy added, giving Faith some more ice chips.</p>
<p>The sweat was running off Faith. She'd heard stories about childbirth, but she thought her Slayer powers would allow her to shrug it off. Unfortunately, she'd been wrong as this was the most intense pain she'd ever gone through, which was saying a lot for her.</p>
<p>For the first time in her life, she didn't know if she had the strength to keep going. She tried focusing on Andy's voice, but another contraction hit her. The overwhelming pain almost caused her to pass out. As the haze cleared, a tiny crying voice filled the room.</p>
<p>"Congratulations, you have a son," the doctor said, not hiding the tiredness and relief in his voice.</p>
<p>A dreamlike state gripped Faith, watching a nurse wrap up <em>her</em> baby and bring it to her, "A-A boy?" she stammered.</p>
<p>Despite his tiredness, Andy was beaming, "Yeah, honey. We have a son!"</p>
<p>"He's a beautiful baby," the nurse said, handing the baby over to her.</p>
<p>A wave of fears and doubts hit Faith as the reality of the situation sank in as she took the baby into her arms. She wasn't ready to be a mother. She hadn't planned for any of this. It had been as much a surprise to her as for Andy.</p>
<p>What bothered her even more was another tormenting worry that had hung over her ever since finding out she was pregnant.</p>
<p>She'd done the calendar count, and it was <em>very</em> close… close enough for her to question and worry.</p>
<p>For weeks, she'd wondered and feared what was growing inside her. When the first blood tests and ultrasounds showed a normal, well-developing fetus, she almost cried in relief. Yet, doubts and fears still pestered her about her baby's parentage.</p>
<p>The nurse said, "He has such beautiful unique eyes."</p>
<p>Faith looked into her son's eyes and her face blanched, seeing his deep dark eyes. She struggled not to drop her son, seeing all her doubts and fears confirmed. Her son's eyes seemed to sparkle with an intelligence and awareness which surprised her. The light catching his eyes had her swearing she saw a faint shade of purple.</p>
<p>Faith's pale face caught Andy by surprise, "You okay?" he said, eyeing her worriedly.</p>
<p>Faith stared at Andy, finding herself torn over what to do. When she gazed back down at her son, the purple tinge had faded.</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah… I-I'm exhausted… that's all," she sighed.</p>
<p><em>It was a trick of the lights! My mind playing tricks on me!</em> she thought, now unsure of what she'd seen.</p>
<p>Yet, despite now questioning her sanity, she had no doubts now about <em>who</em> the father was. Guilt tore at her as Andy took the baby from her. Watching Andy cradle and rock <em>her</em> son, she again debated what she should do.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, tell your husband he isn't the father right after you've given birth. That'll end well…</em>
</p>
<p>A nurse interrupted her deliberations, "Have you decided on a name?"</p>
<p>Andy smiled. They had already picked out a name if they had a boy, "Yeah, it's—"</p>
<p>Faith jumped in, cutting him off, "Alex."</p>
<p>Andy stared at Faith, shaking his head in confusion, "Honey, I thought we'd decided on the name Michael if we had a son?"</p>
<p>Despite this being the best day of his life, Andy was getting annoyed by Faith's strange behavior. It was almost like she was purposely ruining this day for him. He might have chalked it all up to long labor, but he sensed something else was wrong.</p>
<p>Faith didn't know why she'd jumped in like that. Andy was right, she had agreed to the name beforehand. It was strange, but something compelled her to choose that name.</p>
<p>She reached over and took her son back from Andy, cradling and rocking him gently, "Your name is Alex…" she whispered, smiling.</p>
<p>Faith's smile grew larger at her son's gurgling in response to her voice.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>"Penny for your thoughts?" James said.</p>
<p>"Huh? Sorry," Buffy smiled, shaking her head, "I'm still finding it hard to believe Faith is a mom."</p>
<p>A smirk plastered James's face, "Uh-huh, makes you think."</p>
<p>Buffy laughed, bubbling with happiness now reunited with James.</p>
<p>She'd worried and dreaded the whole time he was away, especially during the final battle for the Haydonite home system. Even knowing he was on the SDF-4 did little to calm her nerves until the battle was over.</p>
<p>There had literally been non-stop parties for a week across the planet after the destruction of the Haydonite homeworld. While Buffy may have done some minor partaking in the festivities, now that James was home they'd taken the time to do some personal celebrations.</p>
<p>Buffy couldn't remember a time that she'd been this happy and content. There seemed to be fewer threats and impending apocalypses that even her Slayer duties could take a back seat so she could spend more time with James. She started to believe that she could have a normal life, and they could be a normal couple.</p>
<p>Buffy gasped in mock horror, shaking her head, "Oh, no you don't! I'm not ready for that yet! I'm just getting used to having you around again. Plus, you might have to hop across the galaxy with no notice."</p>
<p>James shook his head, "With the Haydonite home system gone the war is winding down. All that's left is mopping up a few remaining outposts and tracking down a few ships that escaped. The Alliance is shifting to peace-time operations."</p>
<p>An excited smile filled Buffy's face, "You mean?"</p>
<p>James's smile grew larger, "Yup, got my orders this morning. As of now, I'm stationed on Earth assigned to the new UN Space Defense Force. Looks like I'll be sticking around for a while."</p>
<p>Buffy squealed in delight as she jumped into James's arms, giving him a long passionate kiss. After what seemed a long enough period, a familiar voice interrupted them.</p>
<p>"Ahem, I take it you had good news," Giles said, not hiding his fatherly protective tone while eyeing the young couple.</p>
<p>Buffy reluctantly pulled away from James. She couldn't put into words what she was feeling right now.</p>
<p>Rachel laughed, "Rupert, you could've let them have a couple more minutes to enjoy the moment."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Rachel. My thoughts exactly!" Buffy teased with a chiding voice, trying to give Giles an annoyed look, but her beaming smile gave her away.</p>
<p>A sense of happiness filled Giles at seeing how happy Buffy was, but he wouldn't let her see it, "Uh… yes. I'm sure you can easily pick up where you left off," he said, maintaining his usual British reserved demeanor.</p>
<p>Giles glanced at his watch, "I just want to note that visiting hours will end soon. If we want to see Faith and her child tonight, we will need to hurry along."</p>
<p>"Don't you love how he takes charge," Rachel said to Buffy, laughing.</p>
<p>Giles rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh. He glanced over at James for some sign of support.</p>
<p>James smirked, giving Giles a shrug, "Hey, don't look at me. We're outnumbered! I think our only option is to surrender."</p>
<p>"Smart man!" Buffy smiled, giving James another quick kiss as the group made their way to the hospital entrance.</p>
<p>They made their way to Faith's hospital room after checking in with the main reception desk. They were all tired from the drive from Denver, but that didn't dampen their enthusiasm and excitement to see the new baby.</p>
<p>As they made their way to Faith's room, Buffy kept glancing at James. Her thoughts kept drifting back to what he'd said earlier. Though he seemed to be joking, she seriously considered what he'd said.</p>
<p>
  <em>Things have been quiet… The world is at peace… The war's pretty much over and James is now home… Things are looking pretty good! Maybe he's the one, and this is it? Maybe I can actually have a normal life now?</em>
</p>
<p>Buffy put those thoughts on hold as they entered Faith's hospital room. Her previous experiences visiting hospitals were usually bad or stressful situations. This time they weren't here for bad news, they were here to celebrate a new life, a new addition to their family.</p>
<p>"So, how's the new mom doing?" Buffy said, giving Faith a hug as she sat up in bed.</p>
<p>Faith smiled weakly, sighing, "Tired… The little guy took his sweet time in deciding to come out."</p>
<p>Buffy laughed, seeing how tired Faith was, "Where's Andy? How's the new dad doing?"</p>
<p>Faith's smile faded, "H-He took his folks home… H-He's doing fine," she stammered.</p>
<p>Her response set off alarm bells in Buffy's head. She immediately sensed something was wrong, but held off digging deeper while Giles and Rachel moved in to add their own hugs and congratulations to the new mom. This was not the time to being asking pointed questions.</p>
<p>"So, does he have a name yet?" Buffy said, still eyeing Faith.</p>
<p>Faith nodded, "His name is Alex…"</p>
<p>The small gasp from Rachel caught Buffy's attention. She couldn't help noticing the change in Rachel's face.</p>
<p>Rachel eyed Faith questioningly, "Alex, huh? Named after anyone in particular?"</p>
<p>Rachel's tone and questions, and seeing Faith squirming was giving Buffy a strange vibe.</p>
<p><em>Whatever is going on, this is not the time to air it out</em>, Buffy thought.</p>
<p>Buffy decided it was time to change the subject… at least for now, "So where is the little guy?"</p>
<p>Faith sighed in relief at the lifeline Buffy had thrown her, "They took him down to the nursery. I'll buzz the nurses to bring him back up."</p>
<p>She pressed the nurse's call button. While they waited, everyone continued to catch up.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Faith muttered, glancing at her door, "That's funny. They're usually quick in responding."</p>
<p>Faith moved to get out of bed, but Buffy quickly jumped in, stopping her, "You stay there! I'll wander down to the nursing station to tell them. They're probably busy or on a break."</p>
<p>James jumped to accompany Buffy on her stroll to the nursing station. He wasn't going to miss an opportunity to spend time alone with her, even if it was only a walk down the hall. He smiled as he took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze. His smile grew larger at her return squeeze.</p>
<p>"So, now that I'll be around more. Maybe we can talk about living accommodations," he said as they approached the nursing station.</p>
<p>Buffy had been giving some happy thought to that same topic, but her response died on her lips as she glanced over the counter of the nursing station. Her attention fixated on the pool of blood flowing from underneath one of the office doors behind the station.</p>
<p>"Jesus!" James exclaimed, watching in frozen horror as Buffy rushed behind the nursing station and opened the door.</p>
<p>Three dead bodies—two nurses and an orderly—their throats cut open, lay there. Their faces and lifeless eyes forever etched with the horror and surprise of their last moments.</p>
<p>Buffy immediately switched into Slayer mode. Her senses were already at max, searching for threats. A sudden dread of horror filled her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Faith giving birth and now this! This can't be a coincidence!</em>
</p>
<p>She didn't hesitate, turning to James, "Get back to the room! I'm heading down to maternity ward!"</p>
<p>Buffy didn't see the horror on James's face as he realized what was happening. He didn't hesitate at Buffy's orders as his combat instincts kicked in, turning and sprinting back to the room.</p>
<p>Buffy was sprinting for the stairwell while fighting the growing horror as she realized what was happening.</p>
<p>She hit the stairwell at a full sprint, bounding down the stairs. Her mind whirled, trying to recall which floor the maternity ward was on. The first door she tried told her she was on the right floor.</p>
<p>The body sprawled on the floor in a pool of blood only confirmed her worst fears. She caught the faint sounds of babies crying, drifting down the hallway, and her heart froze.</p>
<p>She sprinted towards the crying. In her rush, she almost made her first and last mistake.</p>
<p>A Bringer, brandishing a knife, lunged at her from a doorway. Her instincts and reflexes saved her. She spun her body away from the slashing blade, missing her by mere inches.</p>
<p>Buffy immediately counter-attacked, regaining her balance and catching the Bringer in the head with a spin-kick, dropping him to the ground. She didn't hesitate or show any remorse, grabbing the unconscious demon, and snapping his neck in one swift motion.</p>
<p>The sounds of small voices crying still drifted down the hallway. Their cries refocused Buffy, pausing only long enough to pick up the dead Bringer's knife to arm herself.</p>
<p>The crying seemed to fade as she moved further down the hall, nearing the maternity ward. A grisly, nightmarish scene greeted Buffy at the entrance to the ward. The dead bodies of hospital staff littered the floor.</p>
<p>Six Bringers rushed from a room. Horror gripped Buffy, seeing one of them carrying a crying infant.</p>
<p>She immediately realized whose baby it was as the group of Bringers noticed her presence. Four of the Bringers turned and attacked, rushing at her brandishing knives.</p>
<p>She realized what they were doing as the other two Bringers, with the baby, fled in the other direction towards the emergency exit. The group attacking was buying time for the others to escape with the baby. There was no choice for her. If she wanted to stop them and rescue the baby, she needed to go through them. She charged the attacking Bringers.</p>
<p>Her knife caught the first demon across the throat, dropping the creature to the floor, but then had to dodge as another demon swarmed her.</p>
<p>She fought to keep this attacker between her and the other two Bringers to prevent her from getting overwhelmed. Buffy's heart sank, catching site of the two Bringers with Faith's baby. A sickening realization filled her that there was no way she could fight her way through and stop the Bringers before they got outside. The harsh facts were if the Bringers got outside they would disappear into the night with the baby.</p>
<p>The emergency exit door flying open suddenly changed the equation. A scream filled the hallway.</p>
<p>"BASTARDS!"</p>
<p>Buffy saw Faith, still screaming, as she hit the lead Bringer, grabbing him and throwing him into the wall. The demon crashed into the wall hard before crumpling to the floor. The Bringer shook off the hit, standing up and drawing his knife.</p>
<p>While Faith grappled with that Bringer, Buffy saw James join in, rushing from the emergency exit, heading directly at the other Bringer carrying Faith's son.</p>
<p>She caught a glint of flashing metal. Before she could scream a warning, she saw the demon slash at James with the knife in his free hand.</p>
<p>Time slowed down, taking on an eerie quality as a part of her of registered the knife cutting James as he plowed into the demon like a football linebacker.</p>
<p>Any further worries or fears for James had to wait as her fight with the three Bringers took all her attention. Even as she continued her battle with the Bringers, Faith's screams and swearing reverberated through the hallway.</p>
<p>Buffy finally put down the last of the demons facing her. She turned to help the others and froze at the scene that greeted her…</p>
<p>James was lying slumped against the wall with one hand pressed against his side, trying to stop the flow of blood from where he got stabbed. In his other arm, appearing unharmed, he cradled a crying baby.</p>
<p>Faith was in the middle of the hallway disposing of the last Bringer. She'd grabbed a medical instrument tray and was using the metal tray as a weapon, decapitating one Bringer with it.</p>
<p>Now, she straddled the last Bringer—the one that had been carrying her baby and had stabbed James—beating the demon's head into a bloody pulp with the tray.</p>
<p>Blood soaked the front of Faith's hospital gown. Buffy immediately realized that a good portion of the blood was Faith's. Before she could do or say anything, Faith collapsed beside the dead Bringer.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>It was a bloodbath…</p>
<p>Buffy shuffled down the hall towards Faith's room, in a zombie-like state, not knowing whether to cry or scream. Horrific images of the maternity ward played repeatedly in her head.</p>
<p>Police and other emergency personnel streamed past her while the cries of pain and anguish from the families who had lost children and loved ones echoed through the hospital. She barely noticed them. Images of dead babies in their incubators and beds haunted her thoughts.</p>
<p>The sight of Giles coming down the hall caught her attention, allowing her to focus on something else for now.</p>
<p>As Giles got closer, Buffy saw her pain and anguish mirrored on his face. There was no hesitation as she approached him, and he gathered her into a tight hug. Tears welled up in Buffy's eyes as she sought comfort from her Watcher's fatherly embrace.</p>
<p>Giles waited long enough for Buffy to regain her composure before letting her go. He eyed her worriedly, reading the pain carved into her face.</p>
<p>"How is James?" he said.</p>
<p>Buffy, wiping her eyes, took a deep breath, "They're stitching him up. The blade didn't catch any major arteries or do any serious damage."</p>
<p>Giles sighed in relief, but then his thoughts returned to the bloody, horrific scene of the maternity ward. He struggled to keep his emotions in check as he spoke, "Thirty dead at last count."</p>
<p>Buffy closed her eyes, taking a deep breath at hearing the body count. Images of the tiny helpless dead bodies flashed in her head, knowing they would haunt her dreams forever.</p>
<p>"They'll try again," Giles sighed.</p>
<p>Buffy opened her eyes, her thoughts switching over to how they would deal with the next attack, "James and I figured as much. While they were stitching him up, he made some calls and used his pull. He's got two platoons of Marines on route here."</p>
<p>Giles arched his eyes in surprise, "The local and state police are already here. Isn't calling in the Marines a little excessive?"</p>
<p>Buffy glared at Giles, scenes of the maternity ward again playing in her thoughts, "Excessive! Dealing with The First, there's no such thing as excessive!" she snapped.</p>
<p>Buffy saw the surprise on Giles's face. She wanted to change the subject, "How's Faith?"</p>
<p>Giles grimaced, concern filling his face, "Complications from the birth caused her bleeding. They've sedated her to keep her calm and giving her a blood transfusion. She's lost a lot of blood, but she'll pull through."</p>
<p>Buffy sighed in relief, "Is Andy here?"</p>
<p>Giles nodded, "Yes, he's with Faith and Alex in her room."</p>
<p>With her adrenaline winding down, the tiredness was hitting her. All Buffy wanted was to rest and know the people she cared about were safe, "I want to go check on Faith and Alex. I need to see that they're alright."</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Rachel stepped out of the hospital, trying to gather her thoughts and get some fresh air. The flashing lights of police cars and other emergency vehicles along with the few streetlights cast a haunting glow to the night. This only added to the horrific scene inside the hospital.</p>
<p>Even with a light nighttime breeze, Rachel still caught wisps of the all too familiar stench of death wafting from the hospital. Even though she'd avoided the maternity ward, she'd heard enough to have a pretty good idea of what had happened.</p>
<p>The thought of all those people murdered, especially all those helpless babies tore at her. Along with the pain and sadness, there was a growing anger building up inside her. That Faith's son was the target of those demons only stirred her anger. She shuddered to think what they would have done to Faith's son if they'd gotten away.</p>
<p>When Faith told her the name of her son, it triggered something in her. The familiar family traits of the child only reinforced this, removing Rachel's doubts about who was the child's father.</p>
<p>This brought her back to her theories about Paul and the Regent. She couldn't believe it was only a coincidence the Regent looked like Paul. The Invid were adamant in their position that Paul was "no more", but they never outright said he was dead.</p>
<p>Whatever her crazy theories were about Paul and the Regent, the problem now was that someone had attacked her family. Anger and the urge to strike back burned in her.</p>
<p>What Rachel knew about The First Evil was from what Paul and Giles had told her. She was well aware of Paul's burning hate for The First from how it had tried to manipulate him.</p>
<p>Her mind raced, recalling and going over every bit of info she knew about The First. Different ideas and approaches of fighting The First blossomed only to be discarded as impractical or unrealistic.</p>
<p>Rachel sighed, knowing that whatever approach or idea she came up with, she just didn't have access to the resources she needed. A twinge of regret filled her over her decision to leave the military. If she was still in, there would be no issues with her access to the resources and weapons she needed.</p>
<p>A small convoy of military vehicles arriving caught her attention. Her mind whirled and raced, watching the armored personnel carriers fan out to surround the building. An idea flared into existence as Marines disgorged from the carriers to take up positions to guard the hospital.</p>
<p>She laughed at its simplicity, but as she considered her plan, warnings echoed in her head. Rachel realized she could be opening a Pandora's Box that could easily spin out of control. Her burning anger and hate swept aside any warnings or sense of caution. Her only concern was protecting the people she cared about.</p>
<p>"That bastard wants a war… I'll show him what a war is!" she muttered, making her way over to talk to the Marines to ask a favor.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Giles paced nervously, wondering where Rachel was. His pacing abruptly halted as the door opened, and Rachel entered, "Where have you been?" he said, not hiding his worry and relief in his voice.</p>
<p>Rachel gave Giles a long hug, "I needed to get some air and gather my thoughts," she said, ending their embrace to go over to Andy, holding Alex.</p>
<p>Giles studied Rachel as she took the sleeping infant from Andy, gently cooing to Alex as she rocked him. He'd known her long enough to know when she was angry, but the vibe she was giving off was setting off his internal alarms. The sense of something wrong caused him to dread to ask what was going on, but he needed to ask the question.</p>
<p>Giles approached Rachel, "What did you do?" he whispered, so as not to disturb the baby.</p>
<p>The predator-like smile that flashed on Rachel's face sent chills down Giles's back. A sense of urgency and worry now gripped him.</p>
<p>"What did you do?" he muttered in a slightly louder voice, causing the baby to stir.</p>
<p>Rachel glared at Giles for disturbing the baby, but turned her attention back to Alex to settle him down.</p>
<p>"Auntie Rachel will make sure that bad old First Evil doesn't bother you… That's right!" she cooed in a soothing voice, settling the baby down.</p>
<p>Alarms screamed in Giles's head, staring at Rachel as she flashed her predator-like smile while rocking the baby. A confused looking Buffy and Andy watched from the sidelines, "Please tell me you did nothing rash?" Giles breathed.</p>
<p>Rachel glanced up from the baby, meeting Giles's eyes, "All I did was make a call."</p>
<p>Giles stared at Rachel incredulously, "A call? You made a phone call? Who did you call?" he stammered.</p>
<p>Rachel turned her eyes back to the baby, her voice cooing as she talked to the baby "Yeah, I talked to the Marines. I told them who I was. They were more than glad to help and let me have access to their comm gear."</p>
<p>"W-Why? W-What?" Giles sputtered.</p>
<p>A worried and confused Buffy jumped in, "W-Who did you call?" she stammered.</p>
<p>Rachel, not taking her eyes off the sleeping Alex, smiled again, her predator smile sending chills through the other adults. Her quiet voice filled the room, "All I did was send a message to someone who I thought should know what happened here. I think… No… I know he'll be responding soon."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p>
<p>Thanks to all that read this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Message Received</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR<br/>
Message Received</h2>
<p>
  <em>"Much happened in the period after the 'Lampasas Massacre'. Despite all the pro-Alliance news coverage with promises of a better future, there were many doubters, critics and people fearful of change and aliens. During this period the terms 'fake news' and 'alt-facts' became part of the standard lexicon as certain segments of the media stoked fears and prejudices in the population. Only later, we discovered that the law firm Wolfram &amp; Hart was paying off or influencing many of the organizations and sources involved with this negative media campaign. If not for 'The Sunnydale Accords', one has to wonder what the galaxy would look like today. Whatever your position and views are on how the Regent reacted, what happened to Kepler-22 is a stark and vivid reminder of what could have happened on Earth…"</em>
</p>
<p>— Excerpt from <em>"</em><em>Light vs. Darkness: War in the Shadows"</em></p><h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Lieutenant Isaiah Harden was having another quiet afternoon shift. He tried stifling a yawn, glancing at his monitor screen and then over at Orbital Control's main display screen at the front of the control room.</p>
<p><em>Not a lot of traffic today</em>, he thought, noting the icons representing the ships entering and leaving Earth's orbit.</p>
<p>He took a drink of his coffee and stretched, trying to shake off the boredom. When he'd joined up, fantasies of traveling to the far ends of the galaxy and exploring strange new worlds filled his dreams.</p>
<p>The mundane reality of being a glorified air-traffic controller, monitoring and directing ships around the planet, muted those dreams. On the plus side, being stationed on one of the new space stations sitting in high stationary orbit around the planet allowed him to impress a few people. But it paled when compared to the many ships he directed daily, heading for the other planets in the Alliance on the other side of the galaxy.</p>
<p><em>At least it's a lot safer here than down there</em>, Isaiah sighed as his thoughts drifted.</p>
<p>The horrible massacre at a hospital in Texas filled the news. The major news outlets were quoting the standard "No comment" from authorities while they were still investigating. This seemed at odds with a growing number of Internet sites posting that non-humans were behind the attack and murders.</p>
<p>Harden scoffed at such news. He'd talked and worked with many aliens. Other than looking different and coming from across the galaxy, these 'people' weren't much different from humans.</p>
<p>Still, quite a few articles were showing up in his web news feed, talking about a vast 'alien conspiracy'. He'd also overheard quite a few of the crew discussing the attack and this so-called conspiracy in the station's dining hall.</p>
<p>The voice coming over his headset ended any further thoughts about the news, conspiracies, and his life choices, <em>"Lieutenant Harden?"</em></p>
<p>Isaiah shook off his thoughts, focusing on his job as he keyed his mic. Even though he was <em>only</em> a glorified air-traffic controller, it was still an important job. He had to direct all the ships coming and going from Earth to avoid collisions and accidents.</p>
<p>"Yes, what is it?"</p>
<p>The other voice sounded confused and worried, <em>"Uh… I'm not sure, sir. I'm getting some strange readings. It looks like we have a spacefold occurring, b-but I've seen nothing this large before!"</em></p>
<p>Harden froze, trying to shake off his growing shock. His training kicked in, and he brought up the information on his monitor and the main display screen. An eerie quiet descended on the control room as everyone stared at the main display screen, watching the massive spacefold taking place.</p>
<p><em>I-It can't be the H-Haydonites… Their fleet's destroyed! They're defeated… They're gone!</em> Harden thought, staring at his monitor in disbelief.</p>
<p>A scared and confused voice came over his headset, <em>"S-Sir? W-What do we do?"</em></p>
<p>The voice snapped Harden out of his paralysis. He pushed the fear down, focusing on his job and what he needed to do, "Inform Defense Command and make sure they're seeing what we're seeing! Check the area where that spacefold point is forming for traffic and warn them to clear that area!" he said, snapping off rapid orders.</p>
<p>He didn't wait for acknowledgements as he tapped commands on his keyboard to bring up more information on his monitor to analyze the unfolding situation.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sir! Incoming message from Moon Base ALUCE!"</em>
</p>
<p>Harden nodded, keying his headset to take the message, "Orbital-One, here! Lieutenant Harden, speaking!"</p>
<p>There was a pause as Harden listened to the other voice coming from the moon base.</p>
<p>"Confirmed! We're also reading the beginning of a massive spacefold event!" Harden replied.</p>
<p>He quickly cut the channel and opened another channel to the space station, "Battle Stations! Battle Stations! Set station to Condition One Alert! Get the defense grid on-line!"</p>
<p>Another voice cut-off any further commands, <em>"TRANSITION! WE HAVE SPACEFOLD TRANSITION!"</em></p>
<p>Isaiah stared at the main display screen as it brought up the section of space where the spacefold was occurring. His eyes widened in shock as icons—representing ships—appeared out of nowhere.</p>
<p><em>My god</em>, he thought as more ships kept appearing.</p>
<p>"Sir! We're getting a scan of the ships!" a voice called out, grabbing Harden's attention.</p>
<p>Isaiah's jaw dropped at hearing the identity of the ships arriving, his eyes still locked on the main display screen as more and more ships flashed into existence.</p><h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p><em>"With confused reports still coming in, the White House and Space Defense Command have yet to release any official statements about what is happening. According to the last reports, the Alliance Grand Fleet was in the Sargas System, eliminating a small force of Haydonites that escaped the destruction of their homeworld. Our latest information puts the fleet size in orbit at nearly thirty thousand ships… of which at least twenty-five thousand are Invid Mollusk-Class carriers. We have learned that an emergency session of the UN Security Council has summoned Alliance representatives to address and answer questions about why the Grand Fleet is here. Despite repeated inquiries, Alliance representatives have not responded publicly, only issuing a 'No Comment' so far. There are also reports the Alliance Council on Tirol is an emergency session where Earth's representatives are demanding an explanation for the fleet's presence here…"</em>
</p>
<p>Faith and Giles turned away from the television, mirroring the same expression while glaring at Rachel.</p>
<p>"Tell me this isn't your doing?" Giles said, struggling with a mix of emotions while shaking his head and squeezing the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>Rachel didn't back down under their glares, nor was she going to apologize for her actions, "Fight fire with fire, I always say."</p>
<p>"B-But thirty-thousand ships!" Giles stammered, trying to grasp what Rachel had unleashed with her actions.</p>
<p>Rachel smirked, "Plus, if my math is correct, at least twelve <em>million</em> Invid fighters and Shock troopers. That's not including the drone fighters and Veritechs in the fleet."</p>
<p>Giles paled, trying to absorb the numbers being thrown about and the implications. He took a deep breath, trying to regain some control, "Rachel… I care for you deeply, b-but t-this!"</p>
<p>He let out a resigned sigh, pointing to the TV, "What you did… You've gone too far!"</p>
<p>Giles was going to say more, but Faith stepped in. Her worries and concerns were on more personal issues, "Can you give us a moment? I need to speak to Rachel… alone."</p>
<p>The request surprised Giles, shifting his gaze between Faith, holding Alex, and Rachel, as he tried figuring out what was going on. After a moment, seeing he wasn't getting anywhere, he shrugged in defeat and left the room.</p>
<p>Faith waited until the door was closed before getting into it with Rachel, "What did you do?"</p>
<p>"As I told you… All I did was send a message," Rachel replied.</p>
<p>A growing wave of anger mixed in with Faith's fears and worries, giving Rachel a withering glare, "You sent a message to <em>him</em>? Didn't you?"</p>
<p>Rachel didn't back down under Faith's glare, "Of course I did! He is Alex's father!"</p>
<p>Rachel's outburst unleashed the proverbial elephant out into the open. Faith's heart pounded and her legs shook as the room began spinning. Even though she admitted the truth to herself, it was different hearing someone else say your secrets out loud.</p>
<p>Faith struggled for a moment, taking deep breaths to regain control. Even then panicked thoughts raced through her head as she met Rachel's eyes, "H-How did you know?" she mumbled.</p>
<p>Rachel sighed. She stepped closer, gazing at Alex and smiling, then meeting Faith's eyes with sympathy, "You forget I knew Paul when he was a child. I can see the family resemblance. Plus… Alex was his father's name."</p>
<p>Faith struggled to keep her emotions under control, "He's not Paul! Paul's dead!"</p>
<p>Rachel gave her another sympathetic look. This wasn't the time to argue or for her to explain her theories—and her hopes—about the Regent.</p>
<p>A long moment of silence passed before Faith spoke, hesitantly, "D-Did you tell him about the baby?"</p>
<p>"No… I only told him you were in danger. I said that The First Evil attacked and tried to kill you, and that a lot of innocent people died," Rachel whispered, shaking her head.</p>
<p>Faith sighed in relief, glad that her secret was still safe, "T-Thank-you."</p>
<p>"Don't thank me yet. You've got another problem besides him," Rachel sighed, nodding to the baby.</p>
<p>"W-What problem?" Faith stammered.</p>
<p>"So far, the Alliance has kept the Invid Regent's appearance under wraps. I figure that's all about to go sideways now," Rachel said.</p>
<p>Faith gave Rachel a confused look, "Yeah, so what's the problem?"</p>
<p>"How long do you think it will be before someone tracks you down and asks for a reaction when they find out about the Regent?"</p>
<p>The implications hit home hard as Faith's eyes widened in shock.</p>
<p>"And, I bet you never told Andy about you and Paul." Rachel said, shaking her head slowly.</p>
<p>The guilt and shame of what she'd done came roaring back as Faith struggled with what Rachel was trying to prepare her for, "N-No, I didn't. He knows I was with someone on the Arcadia Mission. I didn't go into any details about Paul and I."</p>
<p>"Well, if you don't want your marriage to blow-up, you'd better get your story straight!" Rachel sighed, gesturing towards the TV, "Things are about to get more complicated."</p><h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>General Coulson waited anxiously for the shuttle's door to open, so he could disembark. His mission weighed on his thoughts as it seemed to take forever for the airlock on his shuttle to cycle open and he could exit.</p>
<p>The buzz of activity greeted Coulson as he finally stepped out on to the hanger deck of the SDF-4. Flight crews were working diligently, servicing rows of drone fighters.</p>
<p>His surprise and alarm grew at seeing the drones armed with full combat weapon loadouts. An officer coming towards him caught his attention, bringing him back to the reason he was up here.</p>
<p>A young Tirolian lieutenant came to attention in front of him, presenting a crisp salute, "General Coulson,"</p>
<p>"Yes," Coulson replied, returning the salute.</p>
<p>"The Regent is expecting you. He's on the observation deck. If you will follow me, sir," the Tirolian said.</p>
<p>Coulson nodded, following the Lieutenant. It didn't take long to reach the observation deck.</p>
<p>The General entered the room to find the Regent sitting in one of the swivel chairs at the conference table with the chair turned towards the huge observation widow. Coulson noted the Regent studying the blue and white world.</p>
<p>The General waited for the Regent to acknowledge him, but after a long period of silence, he cleared his throat to announce his presence.</p>
<p>"Yes, General," the Regent said with his back still turned to Coulson.</p>
<p>"Sir, I'm here on behalf of the White House and the UN Security Council. They all—"</p>
<p>The Regent cut Coulson off, "They all want to know why I'm here with the Grand Fleet and what my intentions are."</p>
<p>"Yes, sir! That's the gist of it," Coulson paused, "Sir, why are you here?" he said, trying to keep his voice emotionless.</p>
<p>The Regent didn't immediately answer, but after a long pause he finally replied, "General, I'm here because there is a threat to this planet. A cancer… if you will, that is hanging over this planet and its people. I am here to remove it!"</p>
<p>Coulson shuddered at the hard hate-filled tone in the Regent's voice, "Sir… I'm confused. I'm not aware of any threat to the planet that requires you here! Respectively, sir… You're here without approval and orders! What will you do when the Alliance Council orders you to withdraw?"</p>
<p>The Regent spun his chair to face Coulson, causing the General to shudder again at seeing the Regent's expression, "I've already explained to the fleet why we are here. I told those that didn't want to follow me they could remain behind with no consequences and I wouldn't think any less of them. As you can see… the fleet has made their choice."</p>
<p>A cold, deathly fear gripped Coulson as he realized how seriously the situation was spinning out of control.</p>
<p>
  <em>My God! With the Grand Fleet backing him, he could do… anything!</em>
</p>
<p>Coulson scrambled to head off the looming disaster he saw coming, "Sir! You can't go against the Alliance! What will the Regess think?"</p>
<p>The Regent didn't bat an eye, "I have the full support of the Regess! She is most vehement in her support of whatever action I take to resolve this situation!"</p>
<p>A sickening sensation gripped Coulson. Even though he'd expected something like this, the reality made this situation even direr and scarier. A chilling thought griped the General.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is how Caesar got started…</em>
</p>
<p>Coulson knew that what he said and did next could have dangerous repercussions, so he needed to tread carefully, "Sir, maybe if we back up. What attack are you talking about?"</p>
<p>The Regent leaned forward and pressed a button on the conference table console. A display screen on the wall came alive, bringing up a news broadcast from Earth.</p>
<p>Stunned and grief-stricken parents, escorted by emergency personnel, filled the screen, while the news anchor provided all the gruesome details about an attack at a hospital in Texas.</p>
<p>A confused Coulson watched the news report, trying to figure out why this had set off the Regent. He'd heard about the horrific attack, but he had no involvement with the investigation. The local authorities were handling the investigation.</p>
<p>If this was the reason for the Regent to bring the Grand Fleet to Earth, then there was something more serious going on. He would need to make some inquiries and dig deeper into this when he got planet-side.</p>
<p>The problem was that he needed to cool down the situation and buy some time, so he could find a way out before it spiraled further out of control.</p>
<p>Coulson took a deep breath, hoping his plea would work, "Sir, I need some time to get up to speed on this attack and find out what is going on. If you give me a chance, I'm sure I can find a way of dealing with this threat… without having to take extreme measures."</p>
<p>The Regent took a moment to consider the General's plea. Every thought and impulse was to strike now, but a small voice of common sense echoed in his head. He gave Coulson a hard glare, "General, you have twenty-four hours to show me something. Then, I will take matters into my own hands!"</p><h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>"Sir… General Coulson, sir?"</p>
<p>Coulson's eyes snapped open. He hadn't realized he'd drifted off, and it took him a moment to remember where he was.</p>
<p>"Uh, yes?" he said, stifling a yawn.</p>
<p>"We're here, sir," the driver replied.</p>
<p>The General realized the car wasn't moving. He shook off the tiredness weighing on him. The last twenty-four hours were a blur of conference calls, briefings and meetings with what seemed like an unending line of politicians, police and military officials.</p>
<p>Parked at their destination, Coulson took a moment to gaze out the car window and take in the scenery. Compared to the frantic pace of the last few hours, the small house projected a peaceful scene. The only dark cloud hanging over the peaceful scene were the heavily armed marines patrolling the area.</p>
<p>Coulson's phone buzzed, ending his moment of reverie. The number on the phone's call display dispelled any thoughts of not answering. Coulson took a deep breath as he answered his phone.</p>
<p>"Yes, Mr. President!"</p>
<p>Coulson struggled to keep from yawning as he listened to his Commander-in-Chief.</p>
<p>"Yes, sir… I have no updates on what is happening in the Pacific. I haven't pushed to break the blockade around Easter Island. I think—" Coulson paused, listening to the President.</p>
<p>"No, sir. I would advise against trying to break the blockade. Transports have been evacuating people from the island. We just don't know why."</p>
<p>Coulson paused again, "Yes, sir. For now, we've kept the press in the dark, but I don't know how long that will continue. Uh-huh… Yes, sir. I understand… Goodbye, sir."</p>
<p>Coulson sighed, trying to shake off the stress pulling on him. His gaze again turned to the nondescript house. The only reason he was here was that he'd run out of options. If they were going to avoid any bloodshed, then he hoped that because the Regent looked like Admiral Coleiro, the woman in the house would have some sway over him. There was no evidence to support his theory, he was going on gut instinct now.</p>
<p>
  <em>If she can't talk any sense into him, then we're all screwed…</em>
</p>
<p>Coulson got out of the car and headed to the house, not knowing what kind of reception he would receive. He knocked on the door. An older man answered the door, and Coulson tried not to laugh seeing the older man's reaction.</p>
<p>"G-General Coulson!" Giles stammered in surprise.</p>
<p>Coulson struggled for a moment to recall the man's name, "It's Giles? Isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Yes… Please come in," Giles said, opening the door and inviting the General in.</p>
<p>As Coulson stepped into the house, another voice greeted him, but it wasn't as friendly, "Hello, sir. What brings you here?"</p>
<p>Coulson flashed a small smile at seeing Rachel Larson. He immediately saw she was not happy about him being here.</p>
<p>"Hello, Chief. Looks like retirement is agreeing with you," he said, trying to smooth over her obvious hostility.</p>
<p>Rachel was having none of that, "Yes, sir. I'm enjoying not having to take orders anymore, so I'll repeat my question. What brings you here?"</p>
<p>Coulson sighed, seeing that Rachel wasn't going to cut him any slack, "I'm here to see Faith. Is she here?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm here," Faith called out, entering the room, carrying a baby, followed by another man.</p>
<p>Coulson put on his best diplomatic face, "Hello, Faith. I was wondering if I could speak to you… in private."</p>
<p>Faith shook her head, "No, whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of everybody here."</p>
<p>The tiredness and stress weighed on Coulson. He wasn't about to get into an argument over trivial matters. There was too much at stake. He shrugged in resignation, "As you've probably heard, the Grand fleet has arrived here."</p>
<p>He noted the people nod before continuing on, "What isn't public knowledge is that the Fleet is here because of the attack on the hospital you were in."</p>
<p>The General picked up on the looks exchanged between Giles, Faith and Rachel. He caught a look of defiance in Rachel's eyes, which confirmed his suspicions of who had contacted the Regent.</p>
<p>"Get to your point, General!" Faith demanded while rocking her child.</p>
<p>Coulson took a moment because he wasn't sure how his news would go over with everyone, especially Faith, "Are you aware the Invid Regent looks exactly like Admiral Paul Coleiro."</p>
<p>Coulson noted the other man's expression and body language at the mention of the Admiral's name. It became apparent the other man wasn't happy from the glare he was giving Faith. Whatever was going on with Faith and this man paled compared to the threat currently orbiting Earth.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know," Faith sighed, picking up on Andy's unhappiness.</p>
<p>She'd tried to prepare Andy, but it was still shocking to find out the "Paul" she once pined for was none other than Admiral Coleiro. His confidence wasn't exactly brimming over, knowing the man—considered an Alliance hero and a legend—had been his wife's lover.</p>
<p>To say he was feeling a little betrayed and deceived would be an understatement. Faith tried reassuring Andy, but it was a lot to take in. Now, he was being asked to grin and bear it while a General was in their house talking to his wife about her dead boyfriend.</p>
<p>What made it worse was finding out that one of the Invid leaders, who helped to liberate Earth and destroyed the Haydonites appeared to look like her dead boyfriend.</p>
<p>Faith eyed Andy and could tell that her omitting the part about the Regent looking like Paul was going off like a hand grenade. She realized it had been a mistake not to tell him, but it had been hard enough just opening up and telling him about her and Paul.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm going to have to deal with this later…</em>
</p>
<p>Coulson studied the couple, reading the tension between them, but turned his focus on Faith, still holding her baby. He'd only had enough time to get a basic background briefing on what she'd been doing since Earth's liberation. There wasn't much there, but his gut was sending him signals he was missing something.</p>
<p>
  <em>If she knew the Regent looked like the Admiral, why hasn't she said or done anything about it? If she loved him so much, then why wasn't she screaming to find out more about his death or attempt to see the Regent?</em>
</p>
<p>The questions popping up in his head nagged at him, but this wasn't the time or place to drag this out. Right now, there were more important problems to deal with, but he made a mental note to ask his intelligence people to dig deeper.</p>
<p>Faith struggled with obvious growing discomfort at having her personal life dragged out in front of Andy, "So, what do you want?"</p>
<p>Coulson didn't hesitate or hold back, "We have a problem with the Regent. He's threatening to take action against those that attacked the hospital you were in. He's given me twenty-four hours to deal with it, and I've run out of time! I'm hoping that I can get you to talk to the Regent. Maybe you can convince him to listen to reason and stand down."</p>
<p>Coulson noted the flash of anger on Faith's husband's face when he asked her to meet with the Regent.</p>
<p>"Why her? What can she do to talk this… this alien?" Andy growled, no longer content to sit idly by and listen to all this.</p>
<p>Fortunately, Giles stepped in, trying to calm down the rising tensions, "Surely, the Alliance will order him to stand down?"</p>
<p>Rachel's snort of derision caught Coulson by surprise. He shook his head wearily, "The Alliance has issued orders for the Regent and the Grand Fleet to return to Tirol. They have refused."</p>
<p>"W-What is he going to do?" Giles stammered, his face filled with shock as he grasped the seriousness of the situation.</p>
<p>Coulson shook his head in frustration. There were too many questions and not enough answers and information, "That's the problem! We don't know what he and the fleet will do! From the information I have, it was the 'Harbingers of Death' that attacked the hospital, yes?"</p>
<p>"Those bastards tried to take my baby!" Faith snarled.</p>
<p>Coulson nodded, "I know. From the information I have, these 'Bringers' act as servants for The First Evil."</p>
<p>Giles nodded, "Yes, they act as The First Evil's foot soldiers, doing all his dirty work."</p>
<p>Giles paused, taking a moment to consider everything he knew about The First Evil, "You're thinking the Regent will hit back at The First?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I expect the Regent to retaliate and try to hit The First, but how do you hit back at something that you can't kill?" Coulson said, adding a shrug.</p>
<p>Giles tried putting himself in the Regent's shoes to figure out what his plan was, "General, is there anything else that you haven't told us?"</p>
<p>Coulson sighed, "We've kept this quiet, but the Invid landed an enormous force in the Pacific."</p>
<p>Giles gasped, "What are they doing?"</p>
<p>"So far there's been no shooting. They've setup a blockade around Easter Island. Nothing is getting in or out. We've had reports of Marines and Invid Shock Troopers landing on the island and evacuating the inhabitants."</p>
<p>Giles's jaw dropped, "Y-You said Easter Island?" he stammered.</p>
<p>The expression on Giles's face caused Coulson's stomach to churn with growing anxiety and worry, "Why? What's so important about Easter Island?"</p>
<p>Giles was breathing harder as he grasped the Regent's plan, "There's a Hellmouth on Easter Island. You said they were evacuating the inhabitants?"</p>
<p>Shock and disbelief rippled across Coulson's face as Giles's words registered in his tired mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>Jesus! He wouldn't…? Hell, what am I thinking of course he would do something like that!</em>
</p>
<p>Coulson was already reaching for his cellphone when it suddenly began buzzing. A sense of foreboding filled him, seeing the call display. A part of him didn't want to answer it, but he did anyway.</p>
<p>"Coulson, here."</p>
<p>Everyone watched the General as he engaged in what was apparently a one-sided call. The General didn't say a word during the brief call, but it was obvious by his face that it was bad news.</p>
<p>"Yes, sir. I understand. Thank you, sir," Coulson said, ending the call.</p>
<p>A sense of dread filled everyone in the room as they stared at the General. Giles braced himself for bad news as he spoke, "What happened?"</p>
<p>The news of what happened along with the lack of sleep pressed down on Coulson. All he wanted to do was grab some sleep, but realized that he wouldn't be getting any proper sleep soon. He took a deep breath to compose himself and then exhaled.</p>
<p>His voice whispered, but it seemed to echo in the silence now hanging over the room, "Ten minutes ago, the SDF-4 moved into a lower orbit. She fired several salvos from her main gun… they destroyed Easter Island!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p>
<p>Thanks to all that read this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Housewarming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE<br/>
Housewarming</h2>
<p>
  <em>"Held up as a prime example of realpolitik in action, it still surprises some experts that The First Evil agreed to 'The Sunnydale Accords' much less abided by its terms. While there are rumors about 'secret protocols' included in the accords, there has been no evidence to substantiate any of these rumors. The crux of the agreement was this… The First Evil, all demons, vampires, servants, slaves, and anyone wanting to go would receive safe passage and resettlement on Kepler-22. They would have full rein over the planet and system to do as they wish with no interference from the Alliance. For those remaining on Earth, strict laws and regulations would govern them with the Alliance overseeing enforcement and punishment (including summary execution). Overall, the resettlement went smoothly with only a few minor incidents {see Madagascar Event} that were quickly—and ruthlessly—dealt with. What nobody expected was the level of the Regent's hate for The First Evil…"</em>
</p>
<p>— Excerpt from <em>"</em><em>Light vs. Darkness: War in the Shadows"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't know what the hell you are, but I swear I will make it my mission in life to find a way to kill you. I will personally end you."</em>
</p>
<p>— Paul Coleiro to The First Evil</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>The council chambers were in an uproar, with Alliance representatives at the main conference table shouting over each other. Meanwhile, huddled in the corners were Alliance military officials and bureaucrats, the worry and fear on their faces betraying the seriousness of their conversations.</p>
<p>The focus of the uproar was Ambassador Tashe. Despite the chaos engulfing the room, she only showed an outwardly calm sense of purpose.</p>
<p>"Everyone, I need calm! Please, everyone take their seats, so we can get back to discussing the issue at hand!"</p>
<p>All eyes turned to the Perytonian ambassador, who was chairing this meeting. It took a moment, but a small measure of calm returned. Finally, everyone took their seats, but with all eyes now focused on the Invid ambassador.</p>
<p>Despite the tense situation, the Perytonian exhibited a controlled and calm demeanor, "Ambassador Tashe, the events taking place on Earth are of extreme concern to the Alliance. The council is asking for the Regess to order the Regent to follow the Alliance's orders and withdraw the Grand Fleet from Earth. I think I speak for every other Alliance member in expressing our alarm and concern over the Regent's failure to follow the Alliance's command authority!"</p>
<p>What wasn't being said and was even more troubling, adding to the seriousness of the situation, were the non-Invid contingents of the Grand Fleet deciding to follow the Regent.</p>
<p>The Grand Fleet's loyalty to the Regent had come as a rude surprise. One theory to explain this was the Regent's appearance being like Admiral Coleiro. Those well-acquainted with the Grand Fleet's operations against the Haydonites realized this wasn't the only reason to explain the fleet's actions.</p>
<p>Admiral Coleiro had always cast an enormous shadow over the Alliance. There wasn't a single person in the Alliance Navy or Marines that wouldn't have followed him to hell and back. With the Regent's personality and behavior mirroring the Admiral's, he quickly earned the loyalty of everyone in the Grand Fleet. While it was an asset when fighting the Haydonites, the situation was now different and more dangerous to the Alliance.</p>
<p>What made matters worse, that despite the Alliance's attempts to control the news of the Grand Fleet's insubordination, the news was leaking out across the Alliance. Even now, disturbing reports were coming of unrest spreading through the rest of the Alliance fleet and other military units. These units were splintering into two sides… uphold and enforce the council's orders or join the Grand Fleet. The specter of the Alliance fragmenting into factions with the real possibility of civil war was frighteningly real.</p>
<p>All this weighed on the Perytonian Ambassador as he studied Ambassador Tashe.</p>
<p>
  <em>We have to keep this from spreading and getting worse…</em>
</p>
<p>The Perytonian understood that if the Alliance was to survive and thrive, each race had to work together, which meant they all had to follow the chain of command. The Alliance's chances for long-term survival were bleak if commanders were deciding which orders they would or wouldn't follow. Except for a terse communique announcing the Regent's decision to go to Earth, there had been no other communications with the Grand Fleet.</p>
<p>This lack of communications only generated more fear and uncertainty. Even now, rumors were floating around about how the Regent was planning to move against the council after dealing with Earth.</p>
<p>While only rumors, the council recognized with the strength of the Invid, backed by the rest of the fleet, the Regent could dispose of the council. With the power at his command, the Regent could install himself to a supreme position of power over all the planets in the Alliance.</p>
<p>The history of the Arcadia's and Admiral Coleiro's original universe was something the Perytonian Ambassador was well aware of. He prayed their history would not repeat in this universe, yet a worrying name kept repeating in his thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <em>T.R. Edwards… Robotech Master…</em>
</p>
<p>The Perytonian Ambassador had received a briefing on the hospital attack and the people involved. At a basic level he understood and even sympathized with the Regent.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe if he had come to us first, we might have been able to find another way to deal with this threat…</em>
</p>
<p>They were way past that point now. Whatever the Regent's reasons or whatever threat he believed was on Earth, his decisions were now dragging the Alliance to a disastrous precipice. Shouts from the human ambassador interrupted the Perytonian's thoughts.</p>
<p>"We demand the immediate removal of the Regent from command of the Grand Fleet and the fleet's recall!"</p>
<p>The Perytonian ambassador sighed as he acknowledged the human, "Ambassador… we are trying to find a solution—"</p>
<p>"That… That… <em>alien</em> has fired on our planet and destroyed an entire island!" the human ambassador angrily spat out while glaring at the Invid ambassador.</p>
<p>The Perytonian took a deep breath to relax. Since Earth's liberation, she'd increased her participation in the Alliance and its functions. This had resulted in enormous changes to the human diplomatic staff in both quantity and quality, and not necessarily always for the good.</p>
<p>Some humans were having a troublesome time adjusting to negotiating as a single planetary entity on a galactic scale. For the new human ambassador, his problems ran a little deeper. He was having problems dealing with the other races of the Alliance, making inappropriate comments or taking the wrong tone at inopportune times.</p>
<p>While everyone had been giving the human ambassador a chance to find his feet in his new role, this xenophobic outburst came at the wrong time.</p>
<p>"MR. AMBASSADOR!" the Perytonian roared, causing everyone in the council chamber to stop what they were doing.</p>
<p>Silence and shock descended on the council chambers. None of the gathered diplomats, military and civilian officials had ever seen the Perytonian Ambassador lose his composure like that before. The ambassador had always been an example of cool and measured calmness in the face of adversity. His anger made him look more demon-like, which caused several humans to flinch out of reflex.</p>
<p>The Perytonian paused, noting the looks of shock from everyone in the council chambers. He took a deep breath, composing himself as he gathered his thoughts. His primary focus was to keep the situation from getting worse.</p>
<p>"Mr. Ambassador, the council is fully aware of the damage inflicted on your planet by the Regent and the Grand Fleet. From the reports we have received that other than the island and its local flora and fauna, they safely evacuated all inhabitants before the island's destruction. Is that not correct?"</p>
<p>The human ambassador scowled slightly, "Well, yes. That is true, but—," he admitted grudgingly.</p>
<p>The Perytonian cut off the human, "I would like to hear from Ambassador Tashe on this matter," he said, turning toward the Invid representative.</p>
<p>All attention now focused on Tashe. Her expression was unreadable as she stood up to address the council.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Ambassador Madrelan," Tashe said, nodding to the Perytonian in acknowledgement.</p>
<p>"The Regess has asked me to pass along several important messages to the council. First, the Regess sends her regrets for the action taken by the Regent. She wishes she could explain to the council why this action was necessary. All we can say is that what is happening on Earth is of vital importance to the Invid."</p>
<p>Tashe's words barely left her mouth before rumblings occurred among the council, staff and onlookers.</p>
<p>The Perytonian held his hand up to restore some order before addressing the Invid, "Ambassador Tashe, maybe if you could tell us… explain to us why? Maybe we can assist and defuse this situation from getting worse?"</p>
<p>Tashe noted the fear and confusion gripping everyone in the chamber. She wished she had more to say, but the Regess hadn't shared the reasons it was so important for the Regent to go to Earth. The Regess only communicated to her the message she had to deliver to the council and its importance. Despite any doubts she may have, it was her duty to deliver the Regess's message.</p>
<p>"This brings us to the other message the Regess wanted me to deliver here. She has expressed her full support for the Regent and his actions in this matter. If the Alliance tries to interfere or stop the Regent, then the Invid will have no choice but to withdraw from the Alliance…"</p>
<p>Tashe paused, letting her words sink in, "We will consider any hostile action taken against the Regent as an act of war against <em>all</em> Invid… and we <em>will</em> respond."</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Giles read the expressions on the faces of General Coulson and James when they entered the conference room and immediately knew it was bad news.</p>
<p>He, along with Rachel, had gone with the General to Lampasas. The General had taken over an office building to use as a temporary command post. Buffy and James were already at the command post when they arrived.</p>
<p>Giles glanced over at Rachel, noting the unrepentant expression still lurking on her face. Despite the seriousness of the situation, he had to admit that if he'd been in Rachel's shoes, he would have probably done the same thing. Giles recalled discussing the Hellmouth and The First Evil with Paul just after the Arcadia's arrival. Back then, Paul wanted to drop Reflex warheads on the Hellmouth. Now, the Regent had just destroyed a Hellmouth—along with an entire island—using the firepower of one ship.</p>
<p>"How bad is it, General?" Giles breathed, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.</p>
<p>An exhausted Coulson slumped into a chair at the conference table. James took a seat next to Buffy, looking not much better.</p>
<p>The General's heavy sigh wasn't a good sign, "The Invid have drawn a line. They've threatened to go to war if anyone gets in their way."</p>
<p>"Oh, dear…" muttered Giles, getting strange looks from the others at the table.</p>
<p>Coulson shook his head, fighting hard not to laugh at the other man's response.</p>
<p>
  <em>Typical British understatement when facing a potential apocalypse…</em>
</p>
<p>Coulson sighed again, "Well, it gets even worse. Word of the Regent's 'crusade' against The First Evil has gotten out. Rumors are flying around that other fleet units are thinking of joining him… against orders!"</p>
<p>"You're joking? Isn't that called… um?" Buffy muttered, shaking her head in disbelief.</p>
<p>"Mutiny… that's the word you're looking for," James added, also shaking his head.</p>
<p>"If this was somewhere else… a different planet. Hell, I would be right beside him, cheering him on, but this is Earth!" Coulson paused, taking a deep breath.</p>
<p>"I've got Washington and the UN Security Council screaming at me. Some are demanding we open fire on the SDF-4 to take out the Regent before he destroys something else!"</p>
<p>Rachel stared at Coulson incredulously, "You did remind them about all those Invid carriers and mecha that would descend like the wrath of God if they did something that stupid?"</p>
<p>"So far, saner heads are prevailing, but if the Regent attacks again…" Coulson replied, eyeing Giles, "You're the expert. How many Hellmouths are we dealing with and where are they?"</p>
<p>Giles was ready for the question. After Easter Island's destruction, he'd gone through the information he had on the Hellmouths to get back up to speed. What he'd found would not go over well.</p>
<p>"Well, there is the Hellmouth in Sunnydale. The last information I have is that it has been quiet," Giles said.</p>
<p>"From the reports I have, they report only some minimal activity around it when Kinsey was in power, but like you said… quiet," Coulson added.</p>
<p>Giles nodded, continuing, "There was the Hellmouth in Cleveland…"</p>
<p>Buffy jumped in, "We destroyed that one!" she said, the satisfaction obvious in her voice.</p>
<p>"Yes, quite," Giles added, trying to figure out how to break the bad news to the General.</p>
<p>Coulson could read that Giles was trying to cushion the blow, "Just rip the band-aid off… it ain't going to change the result!"</p>
<p>Giles sighed deeply, "From my sources, there are five Hellmouths that we know about…"</p>
<p>He noted the surprise on the General's face as he continued, "There are the three aforementioned ones, plus one in Los Angeles and another one in Providence, Rhode Island."</p>
<p>"Sweet Jesus…" Coulson muttered, imagining the White House's reaction when he told them that Los Angeles was now at risk.</p>
<p>Giles held back about telling the General about the Deeper Well. This wasn't the time to try explaining about a place that ran straight through the planet and was the burial ground for the Old Ones—ancient and powerful demons.</p>
<p>The Hellmouths being attacked was bad enough. Giles tried not to think what would happen if the Regent attacked the Deeper Well.</p>
<p>"I need everyone to clear the room… except for Chief Larson. I need to speak to her alone," Coulson said, catching everyone by surprise.</p>
<p>Giles glanced at Rachel, trying to get some hint of why the General wanted to talk to her. Her perfect poker-face gave nothing away as he and the others exited the conference room.</p>
<p>"Okay, Chief," Coulson said, making direct eye contact with Rachel.</p>
<p>"I'm no longer in the military."</p>
<p>"Enough of the bull crap, Chief! Being a General gives me all sorts of privileges. If I wanted too, I could have you back in uniform and court martial your ass so fast it would make your head spin! Do you hear me?"</p>
<p>Rachel let out a deep sigh, "Crystal, sir."</p>
<p>Coulson sat back in his chair, a look of satisfaction on his face, "Now, the strange thing is when I told Faith about the Regent, she didn't appear surprised. I figured that's because you probably told her. Then I started thinking and wondering why she hasn't asked about or made any attempt to see him…"</p>
<p>"You shouldn't think too much… Sir," Rachel interjected, struggling to maintain her poker-face.</p>
<p>Coulson ignored the barb. The subtle changes in Rachel's body language and the growing anxiety in her voice told him he was on the right track.</p>
<p>"So, I had my people do some digging… You'll never guess what they found," Coulson said, leaning forward in his chair.</p>
<p>A chill filled Rachel, and she struggled to keep from squirming in her chair, "I have no idea what you're fishing for, sir," she muttered.</p>
<p>"Funny thing, Chief… I've got a nice clear picture of you and Faith from a ground side surveillance camera heading for a shuttle going up to the Arcadia…"</p>
<p>Alarm and panic gripped Rachel as Coulson continued on.</p>
<p>"Yet, all the shuttle logs only have you arriving on the Arcadia with equipment. Then there's another equipment transfer… authorized by you, going back down to the planet a few hours later. Now, tell me what the hell is going on?"</p>
<p>Rachel let out a defeated sigh, knowing she'd promised Faith to keep her secret. All she could do now was to minimize the damage, "You know the dates when all this took place?" she whispered.</p>
<p>A glimmer of a satisfied smile flashed on Coulson's face from having gotten Rachel to confess. Yet, he was a little confused by her statement, "Yeah, I saw the dates. That was just over nine months ago. What does that—?"</p>
<p>The implications suddenly hit home like a thunderbolt, wiping away the tiredness hanging over Coulson, "My God! You mean…?" he murmured.</p>
<p>Rachel nodded, afraid to say the words aloud. They both sat there staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity.</p>
<p>Coulson muttered, finally breaking the silence, "Does he know?"</p>
<p>Rachel snorted, rolling her eyes, "Hell, no…! And if you don't want things to get worse, you won't say a word of this to anyone else!"</p>
<p>She saw Coulson's confusion, "You were friends with Paul. Let's not kid ourselves about the Regent. Imagine how Paul would have reacted with The First going after Faith and…" she trailed off.</p>
<p>Coulson shuddered at the thought of how Paul would have reacted to this attack. This was absolutely restrained compared to what the Regent <em>could</em> be doing.</p>
<p>Coulson slumped back in his chair, exhaling deeply, meeting Rachel's eyes, "Okay, this <em>information</em> never leaves this room. That still leaves us with an angry Invid in orbit with a helluva lot of firepower at his disposal. So, what do we do now?"</p>
<p>Rachel shrugged, "We find a way to get rid of The First Evil, before this gets worse. If we can't, then we talk to <em>him</em> and try to get him to see reason. If that doesn't work, we get Faith to talk to him."</p>
<p>"And if all that fails?" Coulson said, shaking his head.</p>
<p>Rachel eyed Coulson grimly, "Well, hopefully the fortunes of war will favor us, General."</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Giles took the break as an opportunity to get some fresh air. Yet, the pleasant weather was the last thing on his mind as he paced nervously around on the small green space next to the building being used by General Coulson.</p>
<p>His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, bouncing back and forth between Hellmouths, Rachel, Faith and Alex, The First Evil and the Regent. He suspected Rachel was holding back some crucial piece of information, but he had no clue what it could be. Even though he loved Rachel, he hoped that whatever she was hiding wouldn't break their relationship.</p>
<p>"Hello, Rupert."</p>
<p>Giles's blood froze at the woman's voice. The familiar voice belonged to someone who hadn't been alive for years. He took a deep breath before turning to face the woman behind him.</p>
<p>His heart raced as he stared at Jenny Calendar. She appeared exactly as Giles remembered her just before Angelus murdered her. For a moment, long buried feeling and desires came rushing back. A part of Giles longed to believe it was actually her, but his training asserted itself as he quickly realized who this was.</p>
<p>"What do you want?" Giles growled.</p>
<p>A cruel smirk flashed on Jenny's face, "Is that any way to greet an old girlfriend? I mean, not even a hug or a kiss on the cheek. I would've thought I would at least rate a simple hello?"</p>
<p>A simmering anger boiled in Giles, "You're not her, so say what you came here to say and leave!"</p>
<p>Suddenly a smirk filled Giles's face.</p>
<p>The First Evil eyed the Watcher curiously, "What's so funny?"</p>
<p>Giles's smirk grew into a full out smile, "Oh, I'm just imagining when the Regent destroys the next Hellmouth."</p>
<p>Giles saw his joke didn't go over well as Jenny's face took on a much harder appearance. The look seemed out of place for the Jenny he remembered.</p>
<p>"I'm here because of him. We have a problem," Jenny snapped.</p>
<p>Giles eyed the creature in disbelief. This was the last thing he expected to hear, "I think you're the one with the problem," he noted, reveling in the creature's obvious discomfort.</p>
<p>The First Evil shook its head grimly, "No… We both have a major problem…"</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Coulson was squeezing the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed while listening to Giles repeat his conversation with The First Evil.</p>
<p>
  <em>When it rains, it freaking pours!</em>
</p>
<p>Coulson's growing headache distracted him from realizing that Giles had finished. He opened his eyes to find the people gathered at the conference table studying him.</p>
<p>Coulson took a deep breath, trying to process everything said, "So, what you're telling me is The First Evil wants to stop fighting if the Regent stops destroying the Hellmouths?"</p>
<p>"Yes… I found it hard to believe it myself," Giles replied.</p>
<p>Coulson shook his head in disbelief, "And you believe… <em>it</em>… and what it told you about this Deeper Well?"</p>
<p>It upset Coulson to find out Giles had been holding back information about the Deeper Well, but that paled compared to what The First Evil was asking for. He didn't know which was crazier… The First Evil asking for a truce or there was a hole running through the planet and it was the cemetery for ancient demons.</p>
<p>A grim expression filled Giles's face, "The magic and power that emanates from the Hellmouths are powerful. If they are all destroyed, the magic holding the Old Ones in place will weaken. Some of them may wake and rise to the surface. The results for the planet and humanity would be calamitous."</p>
<p>"So, what you're saying is that The First Evil wants to have a ceasefire?" James scoffed incredulously.</p>
<p>Before Giles could reply, Rachel jumped in, "Bullshit! How can you trust that bastard to abide by any agreement?"</p>
<p>Coulson sighed, "I'm going to have to agree with the Chief on this one. There's no way to go back to the status quo. I don't see the Regent going for this idea either."</p>
<p>Giles understood the delicate situation they faced, but they needed to find a solution otherwise it would be a disaster for everyone. As his mind contemplated the problem, a sudden burst of inspiration stuck him, causing his expression to change.</p>
<p>"I've seen that look before… you've got an idea, don't you?" Buffy said, studying Giles.</p>
<p>Giles took off his glasses to clean them as he gave more thought to his idea, "I might have the beginnings of one, but we need time. First, we need to stop the Regent from destroying anymore Hellmouths."</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Coulson was thankful to have grabbed a quick nap on the shuttle ride up to the SDF-4. He'd spent the last few hours in frantic meetings and conference calls with an array of diplomats, government and military officials. The timing and urgency resulted from the Regent demanding the evacuation of Los Angeles.</p>
<p>The Regent had set a forty-eight hour deadline to evacuate the city so he could destroy the Hellmouth there. This escalation was causing events to spiral out of control… disaster loomed on the horizon.</p>
<p>Plans were in the works to launch a surprise first strike at the SDF-4 timed to begin as the deadline to evacuate Los Angeles expired. This plan reeked of desperation with limited chances of success, but there were no other options available to avoid unleashing devastation on Los Angeles. It was at this moment Coulson presented Giles's idea as an alternate plan to defuse and resolve the situation.</p>
<p>To say the proposal met with disbelief and surprise was an understatement. Even Coulson thought the entire plan was crazy when Giles outlined it to him, but as he considered the plan, it made a sort of crazy sense.</p>
<p>After a lot of prodding—with the threat of an apocalyptic war waged across the planet, killing billions—did the White House and UN Security Council finally give their support. There were still a lot of details with the plan that needed to be resolved, but now the problem was getting the Regent to halt his attacks.</p>
<p>They were betting everything now on this plan. It was a one-shot deal with no fallback if the Regent didn't accept the proposal. Coulson would be the one to deliver the proposal, and he spent hours on how he would frame and present the plan to the Regent.</p>
<p>Even as he made his way to the SDF-4's observation deck, he still wasn't sure how he was going to sell the Regent on the merits of this plan.</p>
<p>The Regent's back was to him as he entered the observation deck. This time, though, the Regent was standing as he gazed out at the planet.</p>
<p>"What is it you want to talk about, General?" the Regent said, his back still turned to Coulson.</p>
<p>Coulson took a deep breath, "Sir, I'm here to ask you to not destroy the Hellmouth in Los Angeles… or any more Hellmouths."</p>
<p>Out of reflex, Coulson took a step back as the Regent spun angrily to face him, "General, you're only here as a courtesy! I'm aware of the plans to attack the SDF-4. Do you think you can stop me? With one thought, I can summon thousands of more carriers here! I <em>will</em> purge the planet of this evil!"</p>
<p>"Sir… please! If you'll just listen. We have an idea that will bring peace," Coulson pleaded.</p>
<p>"PEACE? YOU WANT TO HAVE PEACE WITH THAT-THAT THING AND WHAT IT REPRESENTS!" the Regent shouted.</p>
<p>"Sir…" Coulson pleaded again.</p>
<p>"THERE WILL BE NO PEACE! I DIDN'T SACRIFICE EVERYTHING JUST TO LEAVE FA—EARTH IN DANGER!"</p>
<p>Coulson blinked, picking up on the Regent's slip of the tongue. He saw the opening he could exploit, but he had to tread carefully. If he said the wrong thing or let what he knew slip out, that would be the end of everyone and everything on the planet.</p>
<p>Coulson's voice was firm, but quiet as he spoke, "Sir, if you continue destroying the Hellmouths you will put the entire planet at risk. Billions will die, including Faith… and her child."</p>
<p>The General saw his words register as shock gripped the Regent's face and he staggered slightly.</p>
<p>"C-Child? You said Faith has a c-child?" the Regent stammered.</p>
<p>Coulson took a deep breath, keeping his best poker-face in place, "Yes, sir. Faith and her husband have a child. The hospital attacked was the one she gave birth in."</p>
<p>Coulson hated himself that he couldn't tell the Regent the truth. Unfortunately, the reality required that the Regent not know the truth about Faith and her child if this plan was going to have any chance of success. He watched as the Regent's shock turned into defeat as the pain of this news sank in.</p>
<p>Coulson's news about Faith and her child was a staggering blow. A torrent of sorrow and regret consumed the Regent at having lost Faith and all the sacrifices he'd made to keep her safe. Dormant memories exploded, taunting him with 'what ifs' as the anger that brought him to Earth drained away.</p>
<p>Despite his festering hate for The First Evil, the thought he could hurt or harm Faith's child filled him with revulsion. As his anger drained away, the Regess's thoughts touched his mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>Listen to what he has to say…</em>
</p>
<p>The Regent didn't meet the General's eyes as he let out a defeated sigh, "Go ahead, General. You may present your proposal," he whispered, in an anguished-filled voice.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>The Regent stood on the observation deck of the SDF-4 looking at Kepler-22, hanging in the distance against the blackness of space. Even from this distance, the blue-green world looked similar to Earth in size and it too supported life.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's almost over…</em>
</p>
<p>The pressure and stress from the last few months of hard negotiations had taken its toll on him. But in the end both sides had come to an agreement that was now being referred to as 'The Sunnydale Accords'.</p>
<p>With negotiations completed, the SDF-4 was overseeing the last wave of transport ships arriving in the system. Only an hour earlier, he'd received confirmation the transports had unloaded their passengers and supplies on the planet's surface.</p>
<p>"That's a really pretty world," a voice said from behind him, catching him by surprise.</p>
<p>The Regent tensed up as he recognized the voice. He turned to find the image of T.R. Edwards smiling at him. The Regent recognized The First was trying to goad him by this choice of person.</p>
<p>"You couldn't pick a better person to use," the Regent growled, not bothering to hide his hate and disgust.</p>
<p>The First smiled, "I thought this would be appropriate, now that I'm going to have my own world to do with as I want."</p>
<p>"Yes, you got what you wanted."</p>
<p>"Hey, don't look so glum. Everyone got what they wanted. You got to save the Earth… again. From what I hear, they've sealed the Deeper Well and mined the hell… pardon the pun… out of it with Reflex warheads. No one will enter or leave if you don't them too. All the demons and I get to have our own world to turn into our own paradise. Hell, even Faith wins… well, her husband is the big winner. He doesn't have to worry about her being a Slayer anymore and gets to live a long, happy and healthy life with her. I'm sure with all that free time she'll be pushing out some more squealing bastards soon. She could never keep her legs closed, if you know what I mean," The First sneered, enjoying the chance to twist the knife deeper into the Regent.</p>
<p>The Regent tried to show no emotions at the mention of Faith, "So, you're satisfied with this planet and everything that's in place? You'll uphold and abide by the letter of the accords?"</p>
<p>The image of Edwards smirked again, "Of course… My negotiators and lawyers have gone over the accords with a fine-tooth comb. We're happy with it, though I'm still surprised that you agreed to those clauses?"</p>
<p>"I have no more reasons to set foot on Earth anymore, so it doesn't mean much that I swear never to return there."</p>
<p>The First gave the Regent a cruel smirk, "You know why I did that, don't you?"</p>
<p>"You just wanted to hurt me some more," the Regent whispered.</p>
<p>Edwards's image snorted, "You're pretty quick in the uptake. Well, I guess I should be heading down to the new homestead. I hear there are some pretty big celebrations planned to inaugurate the new home… you know cake, party hats and some human sacrifices."</p>
<p>"Before you leave, I want to show you something," the Regent said in a quiet voice.</p>
<p>The First snorted again, "Tell me you're not going to get all weepy now."</p>
<p>"No… I once swore that I would end you. You said you wanted to hurt me. Now, I want to return the favor," the Regent said, still talking in a quiet voice.</p>
<p>The smile on the image of T.R. Edwards faded, "Whoa, boy! You better watch what you say or do! We have a deal! You go breaking the accords there will be literally hell to pay!"</p>
<p>Now it was the turn for the Regent to smile, "Oh, your lawyers and negotiators were most efficient. The language they used to ensure the Alliance guarantee the resettlement and non-interference of all demons, vampires, servants, etcetera on Kepler-22 was quite specific."</p>
<p>"That's right! The Alliance signed the accords in good faith! You have to abide by the terms!"</p>
<p>"Oh, the Alliance will honor and maintain its part of the accords. On the other hand, I or more specifically I should say, <em>we</em> do not…"</p>
<p>The Regent enjoyed seeing the confusion spread across the image of Edwards, "What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>The Regent's smile took on a more sinister appearance, "Fifteen minutes ago, I stepped down as commander of the Grand Fleet. As of ten minutes ago… the Invid have formally withdrawn from the Alliance. The Invid are no longer bound by any agreements or accords signed by the Alliance…"</p>
<p>The shock crossing Edwards's face was deeply satisfying for the Regent, "Y-You can't! You can't do this!" The First shouted out, its voice becoming shrill in desperate panic.</p>
<p>"Unfortunately… for you, there was nothing in the accords that covered the withdrawal of any member of the Alliance and stopping them from what I am about to do…"</p>
<p>The First was about to reply, but the observation window caught its attention. Three enormous, strange-looking ships—looking like giant mushrooms—suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The First stared at the ships as they headed towards the planet, "W-What are those?" it asked.</p>
<p>The Regent's smile grew from seeing the demon's panic and in anticipation of what was to come, "Just some souvenirs we captured from the Haydonites. They're called Neutron-S missiles. Don't worry, we only kept these three and gave the others to the Alliance," the Regent replied, his voice filled with hate-filled glee.</p>
<p>The First watched helplessly as the enormous ships closed on the planet. Then the oversized fronts of the mushroom-shaped ships detached, beginning their death rides towards the planet. Within moments, a new sun flared into existence where the planet had been.</p>
<p>Satisfaction filled the Regent's face while he took in the scene. Shock waves from the missile detonations raced out across the system, but the SDF-4 easily rode them out.</p>
<p>A long moment passed before the Regent spoke, "I know I can't kill you. You've existed since the beginning of everything…"</p>
<p>He paused, savoring the moment, "I also know with the magic used to transfer your essence to this planet, you can't leave or project yourself outside this star system."</p>
<p>The Regent saw the hatred on Edwards's face, which made the moment even more satisfying. There was nothing left here for him to do and had no further interest in dealing with The First Evil.</p>
<p>"It looks like we've finished our business here," he sneered, turning to leave.</p>
<p>Before the observation deck door closed behind him, the Regent added, "Welcome to your new home…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p>
<p>Thanks to all that read this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. She sings to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX<br/>
She sings to me</h2>
<p><em>"The aftershocks of Kepler-22 shook the foundations of the Alliance. With the Regent assuming full public responsibility for the events on Earth and Kepler-22, this muted the cries for a public trial. This was to the relief of many in the upper echelons of the Alliance, because this avoided complicating relations with the Invid. After leaving the Alliance, the Invid became more inward looking and isolated from the other races. Despite their growing isolationism, they continued to provide the Alliance with the Flower of Life, which was necessary for the production of Protoculture. With the 'The Sunnydale Accords' revealing the truth of demons and magic to humanity, there were many questions and doubts, but things eventually returned to normal, and humanity continued on. One group most impacted by the accords was the young women who were Slayers. Under the terms of the accords, special operations units, under Alliance command and control, now executed the roles and functions they used to perform. Despite the restrictions placed upon them, the Alliance military still sought out Slayers for their skills and strengths. We should note that not all Slayers rushed to join the military, some had different priorities…"</em>
</p>
<p>— Excerpt from <em>"</em><em>Light vs. Darkness: War in the Shadows"</em></p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>"Faith! Phone call!"</p>
<p>Faith looked over at the reception desk. Normally she wouldn't take calls while conducting her class, but the urgent expression on the receptionist's face changed her mind. She wondered what was happening as she nodded to acknowledge she'd heard her.</p>
<p>"Okay, everybody… Take five, I'll be right back," Faith said, turning to face the students in the class she was instructing.</p>
<p>She tried not to laugh, catching the looks of relief on her students' faces as she headed over to the reception desk. Even though she was a brutal taskmaster for the advanced self-defense class she taught, there was no shortage of people waiting to sign up for her class.</p>
<p>She was glad to have her job. After the divorce, it had taken some time to find a job she enjoyed doing and paid the bills. Normally, one couldn't get by on just teaching self-defense classes, but over the years, she'd built up her reputation. Her classes were always in high demand, with the local Alliance base providing a steady stream of customers.</p>
<p>The constant training and exercise, along with being a Slayer, kept her figure lean and in shape. This always led to at least one person in her classes, either looking for a quick hookup or some kind of relationship. A few would-be suitors tried to impress her with their fighting skills, but she always ended up showing them the errors of their ways.</p>
<p>Despite her curiosity being piqued a few times, she had enough life experience to acknowledge that she couldn't do relationships… they ended badly.</p>
<p>Besides, she already had an important man in her life that took all her free time. With her life busy, she wasn't interested in any more relationships or hookups along with the ensuing complications and messy breakups.</p>
<p>Faith approached the desk, "Line two. It's your son's pre-school," the receptionist said.</p>
<p>A worrying sensation gripped Faith as she quickly picked up the phone, "Hello…? Yeah, this is Alex's mom…"</p>
<p>Faith sighed in relief, hearing the call wasn't to tell her something had happened to her son. That relief quickly faded, and her anxiety returned as the caller told her they wanted her to come to the pre-school to discuss her son.</p>
<p>"Yes, I can meet with you today… Yeah, three-thirty… I'll be there, thanks."</p>
<p>Faith let out a deep sigh, shaking her head slowly as she hung up the phone.</p>
<p>"What has that boy done now?" she muttered.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Faith tried not to squirm in the chair while waiting for the school administrator to return to her office. A wave of not so fond memories of the times she'd spent in the school office—when she'd shown up for school—replayed in her thoughts.</p>
<p>She turned her attention to the shaggy, dark-haired boy sitting next to her. Out of reflex, Faith shook her head and sighed, which caused the boy to look up at his mom.</p>
<p>The boy's dark eyes twinkled with intelligence and energy that knew no bounds. A smile grew on the boy's face, which immediately melted Faith's heart. She shook her head and smiled in return.</p>
<p>
  <em>This one's going to be a charmer and a heartbreaker…</em>
</p>
<p>"You need a haircut." Faith said, reaching over to brush the long shaggy hair out of his eyes.</p>
<p>Alex shook his head, but was still smiling, "I like it long."</p>
<p>Faith still found it hard to accept how Alex sometimes seemed to act older than his age. She tried not to dwell on the reasons her son was this way. For all intents and purposes, her son was a happy and healthy six-year-old.</p>
<p>She debated about interrogating Alex over why she was here, but dropped the idea when the office door opened and two women entered. Faith recognized the second lady as Alex's teacher, who was holding a pile of papers in her hands.</p>
<p>"Thank you for coming in on such short notice, Ms. Lehane," the administrator said, taking her seat on the other side of the desk.</p>
<p>As Alex's teacher stood beside the administrator's desk, Faith's instincts were sending her warning bells and she went into defensive mode.</p>
<p>"What did Alex do?" she breathed.</p>
<p>Her defensive instincts ratcheted up, catching the uncomfortable glances exchanged between the women, "Uh, first off we want to say what a delight Alex is. He is a bright and hardworking student…" the administrator started off.</p>
<p>Faith sensed the hammer about to drop and didn't want to waste any more time, "Can we get to the point? What did Alex do?"</p>
<p>Alex's teacher stepped around the desk. Faith's bad vibe grew, seeing the teacher's face, "It's not so much that he did something. I have my students do a lot of drawings. They draw out things they've seen or done and places they've been. I especially like to have my students express how they're feeling in their artwork."</p>
<p>The teacher held out the papers she'd been holding for Faith to see, "For the last several weeks, I've been seeing a shift in Alex's drawings."</p>
<p>The teacher let Faith go through the pictures. As she did, her fears and alarm grew.</p>
<p>"As you can see, the drawings have taken on a sadder and more somber tone. At first, I wasn't too concerned because all kids go through phases, but the last couple of days Alex's drawings became… um… strange."</p>
<p>Faith tried keeping herself in control and not jump out of the chair in panic, "Whaddya mean, strange?"</p>
<p>The teacher nodded to the administrator and the other lady handed her several pictures from a file folder on the desk. Faith's stomach fell away as the pictures were of an alien landscape, except for the last one which was a strange-looking bald-headed woman.</p>
<p>She looked at Alex. His dark eyes immediately reminded her of his father.</p>
<p>The teacher continued, "Is there anything going on at home? Anything that would explain this… um… change in behavior?"</p>
<p>Faith stared at the teacher as if she was talking gibberish. She shook herself out of her shock, her eyes darting back to the drawings, "N-No… N-No," she stammered.</p>
<p>The school administrator chimed in, "In cases where a child is having emotional problems, we suggest they talk to a counselor or psychologist."</p>
<p>A stunned Faith stared at the administrator and then looked at the drawings again, "A-A psychologist? What's wrong with me talking to him?"</p>
<p>Alex's teacher had a small smile pasted on her face as she spoke, "Well, sometimes children can open up better with a professional. Sometimes kids don't want to say anything to a parent to disappoint them or upset them. We would be happy to recommend one."</p>
<p>"I take it that Alex's father isn't around?" the administrator said.</p>
<p>"Huh? No," Faith mumbled.</p>
<p>"Are there any new men in your life? Are you dating?"</p>
<p>It took Faith a minute for the questions to sink in. A wave of anger now gripped her, "What does that have to do with anything?"</p>
<p>The administrator smiled, "Well, sometimes children react badly to change and new people entering their lives. Especially if you're dating anyone that might replace a parental figure."</p>
<p>Faith caught the condescending tone in the woman's voice and it hit the wrong nerve, "Who I see or decide to do it with is my business! And for your information, for the last four years its been just me and Alex. He's been and will always be my priority! The only 'person' I've been 'doing' has batteries!"</p>
<p>Faith didn't wait to see the shocked expressions or hear their responses, "C'mon Alex!" she said, grabbing her son's hand, storming out of the office.</p>
<p>Faith muttered to herself as they stormed out of the school, "Know-nothing stuck up bitches! They're the ones that need a good screw!"</p>
<p>They made it a block from the school before Faith calmed down. She took a deep breath, looking down at Alex, who had kept pace with her, "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Alex shrugged and nodded without saying a word.</p>
<p>Faith sighed, kneeling down to look her son straight in the eyes, "You know you can talk to me? Right?"</p>
<p>She tried to keep the growing concern and worry in control, but failed seeing Alex's expression.</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay, time to try a different approach…</em>
</p>
<p>"Alex, have you been feeling sad?" Faith probed, trying to keep her voice calm.</p>
<p>The boy nodded hesitantly.</p>
<p>"Is it something I did that's making you sad?"</p>
<p>It took a moment, but Alex shook his head. Faith exhaled, "Okay… Is it something or someone at school that's making you sad?"</p>
<p>Again the boy shook his head.</p>
<p>"Is it someone else that's making you sad?"</p>
<p>This time the boy nodded. Faith closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm herself as a parent's worst nightmares flashed in her head.</p>
<p>Faith struggled to keep her voice calm, "Did someone touch you or make you do something that you didn't want to do or didn't like?"</p>
<p>Alex shook his head.</p>
<p>"Oh, thank God!" Faith exhaled in relief.</p>
<p>She paused a moment to take another breath, "Can you tell me why you're sad?"</p>
<p>It took a moment before the boy replied, "S-She's leaving," Alex mumbled in a sad voice.</p>
<p>Faith studied her son, "Who's leaving?"</p>
<p>"The lady…"</p>
<p>Faith shook her head in confusion, "What lady? Is it one of your teachers that's leaving?"</p>
<p>Alex shook his head, "She's sad too… But, she says she has to go… It's her time," he breathed, tears forming in his eyes.</p>
<p>Faith hugged her son tightly. It tore at her to see how upset he was. She wanted to know who could make her son this sad.</p>
<p>"This lady is obviously very important to you. I would like to meet her. Can I meet her?" she said, wiping away her son's tears.</p>
<p>Her son shook his head, which only confused Faith more, "How come I can't meet her?"</p>
<p>It took a moment before her son replied, "S-She lives faraway…"</p>
<p>"Then how do you see her… talk to her?"</p>
<p>Alex pointed to his head, "She talks and sings to me. I can hear her. Mostly she talks or sings to me when I'm scared or lonely. She knows how to make it go away and make me feel better…"</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Faith was opening the door before the doorbell rang a second time, "Thank God, you're here!" she exclaimed, letting Giles and Rachel into her home.</p>
<p>Rachel saw how agitated Faith was, "Is everything alright? We came as soon as we got the message!" she said, barely hiding her own growing worry.</p>
<p>"I-I don't know? I need your expertise," she stammered, looking at Giles.</p>
<p>Giles eyed her with surprise, "My expertise? What do you need me for?"</p>
<p>"Alex… I think he's possessed!" Faith blurted out in a scared voice.</p>
<p>Giles and Rachel stared at Faith in disbelief, "P-Possessed? Y-You did say possessed?" Giles stammered out.</p>
<p>"Whoa! Let's back the demon train up!" Rachel cautioned, "Your message said nothing about demonic possession!"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Faith said, taking a deep breath, "I've been going a hundred different ways since Alex told me."</p>
<p>"What did Alex tell you?" Giles said.</p>
<p>Faith started babbling, despite her attempts to remain calm, "He says he hears a woman talking… singing to him! He's been drawing strange pictures at school!"</p>
<p>"What kind of pictures?" Giles said.</p>
<p>"Places… People… it was a strange-looking woman. She looked human, but she wasn't," Faith replied.</p>
<p>Giles's face took on a thoughtful expression, "Do you have any of the pictures?"</p>
<p>"No… Sorry," Faith replied, shaking her head.</p>
<p>Giles nodded, "Rachel, why don't you and Faith go have a cup of tea. I'll go see Alex and talk to him."</p>
<p>"He's in his room. I told him you were coming for a visit," Faith sighed.</p>
<p>Giles read the fear in Faith's eyes. He took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze to reassure her, "It will be fine. We'll make sure Alex is safe." he said, trying to calm her.</p>
<p>"Please… Giles. He's all I have!" Faith begged.</p>
<p>Rachel led Faith to the kitchen and fixed the tea. She tried to keep Faith calm while Giles was talking to Alex, but Faith paced back-and-forth like a caged animal as the minutes crept by.</p>
<p>"Sit down," Rachel said.</p>
<p>"I can't," Faith replied, chewing at yet another fingernail.</p>
<p>Rachel tried again to reassure Faith, "This could all be nothing. There haven't been any reported problems with demons in years."</p>
<p>"I know… I know… But, if it is something to do with demons or magic, how long before an Alliance Special Ops team is banging on my door? What if they want to take him away?" Faith said, struggling with the thought of her life crumbling away.</p>
<p>"We'll worry about that once we find out what's going on," Rachel replied.</p>
<p>Giles entered the kitchen, catching both women off-guard, "What is it? What's wrong with him?" Faith pleaded, rushing towards him.</p>
<p>"Well, it's not demonic possession. I'm sure of that," Giles said, seeing the relief from both women.</p>
<p>"What is it then?" Faith demanded.</p>
<p>A confused look passed across Giles's face, "I'm not sure. I had him draw me some pictures, and this is what I got," he said, holding the drawings out for the women to see.</p>
<p>"Those are exactly the same as the ones from the school," Faith exclaimed.</p>
<p>Rachel gasped, "My God…"</p>
<p>Faith and Giles turned in surprise, "What is it?" Giles said, seeing Rachel staring wide-eyed at one particular drawing.</p>
<p>"I-It can't be… I should have seen this…" Rachel muttered, still staring at the drawing.</p>
<p>"What is it? Who is that?" Faith demanded.</p>
<p>"T-That's the Invid Regess… T-The Regess is talking to Alex," Rachel stammered out.</p>
<p>"Why in the hell is an Invid talking to my son?" Faith roared, resuming her pacing.</p>
<p>"It would seem that's pretty obvious," Rachel muttered, earning a glare from Faith.</p>
<p>Giles quickly cut in, "Would someone like to explain what's going on?" he said, looking between the two women.</p>
<p>Faith stopped her pacing, eyeing Rachel with surprise, "You never told him?"</p>
<p>Rachel shook her head, "I promised you, I wouldn't say anything."</p>
<p>The confusion was obvious on Giles's face, "Told me what? Promised who what?"</p>
<p>Faith shrugged, sighing, "Might as well tell him."</p>
<p>Giles turned to Rachel, looking for answers. She added her own sigh, "I promised Faith I wouldn't say anything about Alex's father."</p>
<p>"Andy? What about Andy?" Giles replied, shaking his head, still confused.</p>
<p>Rachel smirked, giving Giles's cheeks a light-hearted squeeze, "It's a good thing, you're such pretty eye candy. You can be so dense sometimes."</p>
<p>"Andy isn't Alex's father!" Faith blurted out.</p>
<p>Giles stared at Faith and then at Rachel as the words sank in, "T-Then who is Alex's father?"</p>
<p>"Paul—" Rachel said.</p>
<p>"HE'S NOT PAUL! PAUL'S DEAD!" Faith shouted.</p>
<p>Silence enveloped the room. Giles finally broke it, "So, what you're saying is…?"</p>
<p>Faith ranted, "I screwed the Regent, and he's Alex's father… His real father!"</p>
<p>Giles took a minute before asking, "Does Alex know?"</p>
<p>Faith took a deep breath, calming down a bit, "No… I never told him."</p>
<p>Giles hesitated, "Did Andy know?"</p>
<p>Faith stopped her pacing, taking another deep breath. The old guilt came rushing back, "No, but he suspected something. That was the major reason our marriage fell apart. He stopped trusting me. He kept saying he felt like there was a ghost hanging over us… that he was the consolation guy."</p>
<p>"Is that why you never wanted child support from him?" Giles said.</p>
<p>Faith nodded, "There was no point. I wanted a clean break. I figured as Alex got older, it was only a matter of time before Andy realized he wasn't his father. Gawd! Never in a million years did I think my life would turn out like this!"</p>
<p>Giles eyed Faith curiously, "Like what?"</p>
<p>Faith exhaled a depressed sigh, "I'm a thirty-something, divorced mom, working to make ends meet and my son's father is an alien I screwed who looked like my dead boyfriend!"</p>
<p>A brief thought of concern gripped Giles, "He didn't force you? Did he?"</p>
<p>Faith smirked, shaking her head, "I wish I could use that as an excuse. No, this was mutual consent fornication."</p>
<p>Faith paused, replaying the memory in her thoughts. A wistful expression filled her face, "Damn… it was like Paul was there."</p>
<p>Giles studied Faith, her words sending his thoughts racing. His face took on a thoughtful look as he and Rachel exchanged glances, "You said, 'it was like he was there'?" he muttered.</p>
<p>Faith caught his expression and the glances they exchanged, "What? What's going on?"</p>
<p>Rachel sighed, "I didn't want to say anything. It was just a theory, and I didn't want to get your hopes up."</p>
<p>"What? What theory?" Faith demanded, sensing she was missing something important.</p>
<p>Rachel took a deep breath, bracing herself for Faith's reaction, "I-I don't think Paul died on Optera…"</p>
<p>"WHAT?"</p>
<p>Rachel continued, "I think… I think Paul transformed into the Regent or he somehow merged into the Regent."</p>
<p>"BULLSHIT!"</p>
<p>Rachel sighed, "The evidence I had was all circumstantial. Little things he did and said. Add it all together and it…"</p>
<p>Faith shook her head in denial while trying to process what Rachel was suggesting, "No! No! NO! What you're saying is crazy! Why didn't you tell me?"</p>
<p>Rachel took a hesitant breath, "What was I going to say? Get your hopes up based on a theory? And after the Invid nuked Kepler-22, they left the Alliance. He went to Optera and hasn't left since."</p>
<p>Faith screamed in frustration, resuming her pacing. Silence filled the room until Giles finally spoke.</p>
<p>"What do you mean 'hasn't left Optera'? No one knows where the Regent went after the incident at Kepler-22. Everyone assumed he returned to Optera, but there was nothing ever officially confirmed," Giles said, eyeing Rachel questioningly.</p>
<p>Faith saw the uneasy guilt flashing across Rachel's face, "You know something! What is it? Tell me!" she demanded.</p>
<p>"He made me promise." Rachel pleaded.</p>
<p>"Damn it, tell me! Please, Rachel!" Faith begged.</p>
<p>Rachel sighed, standing up and moving over to grab her bag. Faith and Giles watched, somewhat confused, as Rachel she pulled a tablet from her bag and swiped it. She pressed the tablet's screen and turned to show Giles and Faith what was on the screen.</p>
<p>"I got this two weeks ago. Other than it came from Optera, I couldn't tell you where it specifically came from."</p>
<p>Faith and Giles gaped at the screen as a familiar face appeared. Faith immediately noted the Regent's haggard appearance. It looked as if he hadn't slept in days.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hello Chief… I know it's been a few years. I'm sending you this message because… because… I've had a lot of time to think and reflect. Things are about to change, and I finally understand who and what I am. I can't explain it, but I think my destiny was always to be a part of everything that has and will happen. I know Faith has moved on with her life, b-but… but there isn't a day that goes by I don't think of her. If you could keep an eye on her for me, I would appreciate it… You always liked her. I-I want to say goodbye. I wish I had the guts to send her a message, but it's better this way… she's got her own life and family. Please tell no one, especially Faith. She doesn't need to be dragged back into the past. She has her future… I just want to tell you it has been an honor and privilege to have known you and served with you. Take care of yourself, Rachel."</em>
</p>
<p>Faith's heart was pounding and her eyes brimmed with tears. That brief message released a flood of memories and emotions. Her eyes locked on the man on the screen. She didn't see any alien. All she saw was the man she'd always wanted to be with.</p>
<p>
  <em>That was Paul…</em>
</p>
<p>"What did he mean by that 'things are about to change'?" Giles said.</p>
<p>Rachel shrugged, "I don't know."</p>
<p>Giles took a moment to think, "You got this message around the same time that Alex started drawing those pictures?"</p>
<p>"Yes, but…" Rachel said, but suddenly realized where Giles was going, "You don't think it is coincidence?"</p>
<p>A thoughtful expression filled Giles's face, "No, the timing is too good. Didn't Alex say the Regess told him she was leaving?"</p>
<p>Faith's thoughts were a mess. A long buried hope flared inside her, "How do I get in touch with him?" she pleaded.</p>
<p>Rachel shook her head, sympathizing with the other woman, "You can't! Like I said, all I know is he's on Optera."</p>
<p>Faith didn't even take a moment to consider her decision or the consequences, "I need to get to Optera!"</p>
<p>Rachel eyed Faith with surprise, "Whoa, wait a sec! No one goes to Optera. When they left the Alliance, they became all hermit crab kingdom! Even though the Alliance still has a diplomatic and military presence on the planet, they're restricted to specific areas. They don't allow visitors to the planet without approval!"</p>
<p>Faith stomped around the room, screaming in frustration, "God dammit! There's got to be a way to get a message to him or get to Optera!"</p>
<p>"What about James?" Giles offered.</p>
<p>Faith immediately grasped on to the lifeline Giles was throwing, "James? What about him?"</p>
<p>A grimace filled Rachel's face, "We can call him, but I don't think it will do any good."</p>
<p>"Call him… Please!" Faith begged.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>The strained voice coming over the video screen sounded incredulously, <em>"You're kidding, right?"</em></p>
<p>Rachel grimaced, expecting and understanding his response, "No, sir."</p>
<p>Normally, she wouldn't have been this formal for a call with James. But this wasn't a normal family-related conversation.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You understand the Invid aren't allowing any visitors to their world? They restrict the people we have there to specific military and diplomatic areas."</em>
</p>
<p>"I understand, but this is important!" Rachel said, tilting her head slightly towards Faith who was pacing impatiently in the background.</p>
<p>James picked up on Rachel's message. He sighed, realizing this wasn't an argument he was going to win. One thing he learned was arguing with Rachel, Faith or Buffy once they'd made up their minds was a losing proposition, <em>"Okay… Let me make a few calls. I'll get back to you in an hour."</em></p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>Two hours passed before James called back…</p>
<p>"I thought you forgot about us," Rachel quipped, noticing the tiredness on James's face.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I wish… When I asked Alliance command about approaching the Invid and going to Optera, it literally stirred up a hornet's nest with them. They immediately denied my request."</em>
</p>
<p>A frown crossed Rachel's face, but then noticed the change in James's expression, "I take it you found out what's going on?"</p>
<p>A smirk flashed across James's face, but it faded, replaced by a worried expression, <em>"I dug deeper. Whatever is going on with the Invid has got command freaked. The Alliance is keeping a tight lid on the news, but I found out the Invid are closing down and withdrawing all their consulates in the Alliance. From my sources, all diplomatic staff have received orders to return home… immediately."</em></p>
<p>Rachel blinked in disbelief, "You're kidding? All of them?"</p>
<p>James nodded, <em>"The Invid embassy in New York will close within the next twenty-four hours."</em></p>
<p>Giles had been listening in and now stepped in. The concern on his face was obvious, "Are the Invid going to attack us?" he said.</p>
<p>James shook his head, shrugging, <em>"That's the funny thing. They've got no reason to attack us. Despite their isolationist stance, we've kept good relations. If they wanted to hurt us, they could just cut off shipments of the Flower of Life and we'd eventually run out of Protoculture. From all the Intel reports I've seen, most of their fleet units are on the planet, just sitting there doing nothing. If they are about to start a war, they're doing it in a strange way."</em></p>
<p>Faith's patience was stretching to its limits, "Is there any way we can get to Optera?" she blurted.</p>
<p><em>"There's nothing the Alliance can do…"</em> James said.</p>
<p>A wave of bitter disappointment crashed down on Faith, but then a small smile flashed across James's face.</p>
<p><em>"But, I called in a lot of favors and I talked to the Invid embassy in New York. The Ambassador is someone I know and when I asked, she said she will meet with Faith to discuss her request. You need to get to New York ASAP otherwise you're out of luck. Other than that…"</em> he said, adding a shrug.</p>
<p>Rachel exhaled a tremendous sigh of relief, "Thanks, James!"</p>
<p>She turned to Faith and Giles, "Now all we have to do is get to New York, convince the Invid to let you go to Optera and then get there…"</p>
<p>James replied, catching them by surprise, <em>"Maybe I can't do any more about convincing the Invid to let you go to Optera. But, I think I can help with the getting to New York and Optera part if they say yes."</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p>
<p>Thanks to all that read this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. I understand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN<br/>
I understand</h2>
<p>
  <em>"Today, no ships venture to the Kepler-22 system. The extensive network of beacons ensures to warn ships of the dangers that still exist in this system. The official line is the warnings are for the distortions in space along with the debris and fallout from the Neutron-S missiles used against the planet. Though not officially acknowledged, there are rumors the Alliance regularly dispatches a ship to scan the system, and the planet remains. Even though the planet is a charred, radioactive husk of its former self, there are rumors and stories circulating that there is life on the planet. The Alliance will neither confirm nor deny any of these stories. An interesting side note to all this is that the Alliance Navy maintains a stockpile of the few remaining Neutron-S missiles close to the system for quick deployment…"</em>
</p>
<p>— Excerpt from <em>"</em><em>Light vs. Darkness: War in the Shadows"</em></p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Faith squeezed Alex's hand as the shuttle touched down. A smile came to her face, feeling the reassuring squeeze back from him. She caught part of a conversation as the shuttle made its taxi approach to the terminal.</p>
<p>"So, when am I going to become an Aunt? I'm not getting any younger."</p>
<p>"When you and James finally set a date and get married!"</p>
<p>Faith shook her head slowly, catching the verbal back and forth between Buffy and Dawn. The two sisters were still engaging in what seemed like a non-stop conversation since take off.</p>
<p>
  <em>Seems like old times…</em>
</p>
<p>They had gotten a break with James arranging a shuttle flight for her, Alex, Rachel, and Giles to get them to New York. It was even more of a surprise when she found out the shuttle was from the Arcadia, and Dawn and Aaron along with Buffy and James were on the flight.</p>
<p>Dawn and Aaron explained it was only by chance the Arcadia was in system. Aaron and Dawn were transferring to the SDF-4, with Aaron taking command of the ship, and the Arcadia being "mothballed"—put into storage with the Reserve Fleet. They were here dropping off crew and equipment before the old ship made her last voyage to Tirol.</p>
<p>Faith appreciated everyone's support, especially with the extra attention Buffy and Dawn were giving Alex. She'd talked to Buffy before takeoff, bringing her up to speed on what was happening. Buffy had done her best to reassure Faith they would figure out what was happening.</p>
<p>Alex tugged on her arm to get her attention, "Mommy?"</p>
<p>Faith struggled to force a smile while she looked at the latest pictures he'd drawn.</p>
<p>They were of an alien landscape… One was of a distance range of mountains and the other was of a wide trail or road that branched into two different directions. In all the pictures, rows of strange looking flowers dotted the landscape. The quality and detail he'd put into the drawings amazed her at the same time as they alarmed her.</p>
<p>"They're beautiful," Faith said, forcing another smile to hide her worry.</p>
<p>"I like this one the best," Alex trumpeted, showing her another drawing.</p>
<p>Faith sucked in her breath, struggling to keep the smile on her face.</p>
<p>The drawing was of a planet from space. This wasn't unusual. What caused her alarmed was the giant bird, rising from the planet's surface. It was a majestic-looking bird. Alex had colored it a bright green color. Combined with the detail, it made the bird appear as if it was glowing or on fire as it rose from the planet, heading into space.</p>
<p>Faith's mind raced as she nervously studied the drawing, "W-What is that supposed to be?"</p>
<p>A sudden sadness clouded Alex's face, "T-That's the lady and everyone else… T-They're leaving," he mumbled.</p>
<p>Faith suddenly sensed time was of the essence and they were running out of it, "D-Do you know when the lady is leaving?"</p>
<p>Alex shrugged, "Soon."</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>James had already made arrangements, using his rank and influence, for vehicles with drivers to be waiting for them when they arrived. Their small convoy made a quick departure from the airport, heading for the Invid embassy in Manhattan.</p>
<p>Alex was riding with "Auntie Buffy" and "Auntie Dawn" in one of the other vehicles. It was Buffy's idea to give Faith a break after seeing how upset she was after viewing Alex's drawings.</p>
<p>Faith tried to keep her nervousness and impatience in check as they made the drive to the embassy.</p>
<p>"You, okay?" Rachel said, seeing Faith's worried face.</p>
<p>Faith exhaled a deep sigh, "I-I don't know. I want to scream or hit something."</p>
<p>Rachel flashed a small smirk, "I understand."</p>
<p>There was a long pause before Faith spoke again, "I'm still pissed at you. Your theory about the Reg— I mean Paul… You knew back when you and Giles came to the house in Texas?"</p>
<p>Rachel sighed, "Yeah… Like I said, I suspected, but there was no proof. I had hoped that putting the two of you together would cause something… get a reaction."</p>
<p>Faith smirked, rolling her eyes, "Well, it sure as hell caused something! He's that six-year-old bouncing hurricane of energy in the other car!"</p>
<p>Rachel smirked, "You know what I mean… not that Alex isn't a good outcome."</p>
<p>Faith flashed a smile and then turned to gaze out the passenger window. For a few moments, quietness filled the vehicle. She finally broke the silence, "I-I don't know if I can stand to lose him again…"</p>
<p>"Paul…?"</p>
<p>Faith nodded, "We've gone through so much. I-I just don't…" her voice fading. The memories of all the joy and pain she'd shared with Paul came rushing back.</p>
<p>Rachel took Faith's hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "I don't know what will happen or how it will turn out. What I can tell you is to never count out Paul Coleiro until it's over!"</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>An Invid wearing long robes greeted the group and escorted them into the embassy. Faith struggled to keep her nervousness under wraps as the Invid signaled them to wait in the embassy's open foyer.</p>
<p>"If you will wait here, I will inform the Ambassador you are here," the Invid said, using flawless English.</p>
<p>James responded, "Please thank the Ambassador for taking the time to see us on this urgent matter."</p>
<p>"Ambassador Tashe remembers your service and friendship during the war. That is why she is taking this meeting," the Invid said, turning and exiting through a set of doors into another room.</p>
<p>It seemed like an eternity while the group nervously milled around the foyer. Faith's nerves made her want to pace, but Alex kept her busy, trying to keep him in check. The young boy was excited to see the aliens and determined to explore the building rather than stand around with a bunch of grownups.</p>
<p>The Invid finally returned, "Ambassador Tashe, will see you now."</p>
<p>James stepped forward. The Invid held up his hand and pointed at Faith "No… not you. The Ambassador will see her."</p>
<p>Faith gaped at the Invid, "M-Me?" she stammered.</p>
<p>The Invid nodded, "Yes… you are the one asking to visit Optera? You are the one who wants to see the Regent?"</p>
<p>Faith stared at the Invid, glancing at the others for help. She'd been hoping for James to do all the talking, using use his pull and diplomatic skills to get them permission to go to Optera. Now, she found herself thrown into the deep end, having to act as negotiator and diplomat. She nodded nervously and then followed the Invid.</p>
<p>The Invid led her down a long corridor and opened the door to a room, "Please wait here. Ambassador Tashe will be with you shortly," the Invid said, giving a slight bow before closing the door behind Faith.</p>
<p>The dimly lit room caused Faith's senses to kick in, taking in the surroundings. There wasn't much in the way of decor or the room's layout. Along the walls, vines snaked from large planters to the ceiling. Large pink-and-white flowers, clustered in groups of threes, covered the vines.</p>
<p>Even though there was no breeze, Faith swore the vines and flowers were swaying as if there was a light breeze. The swaying plants and lighting gave the room a more alien appearance.</p>
<p>She studied the gently swaying plants. The more she watched them, the more at ease she became. It was a strange sensation, but she swore the plants were <em>talking… calling</em> to her.</p>
<p>A voice from behind startled her, "The Flower of Life is calling to you," Tashe said, entering the room.</p>
<p>Faith spun nervously to face the Invid, "T-The plants are talking to me?"</p>
<p>The Invid's smile caught Faith by surprise, "They're not talking like we would talk. The flower senses your presence. It knows who you are."</p>
<p>Confusion gripped Faith as she stared at Tashe, "I-It knows me?" she stammered, trying to understand what was going on.</p>
<p>Tashe nodded, "Yes, as do I… as all Invid do."</p>
<p>Shock now replaced confusion, "Okay… Whoa! Hold on for a minute here! Let's back this bus up! How do you know me?" Faith breathed, trying to get a grasp on how events were taking a weird turn.</p>
<p>Tashe smiled again, "He shared his thoughts and feelings for you with the hive."</p>
<p>Faith hesitated, staring at Tashe, trying to process what she was hearing, "Y-You're talking about the Regent, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"Yes, him… and Admiral Coleiro."</p>
<p>Faith's heart was pounding. The only sounds she heard were the swaying plants.</p>
<p>"I-Is Paul still alive?" she whispered.</p>
<p>"What do you think? What does your heart say?"</p>
<p>Faith exploded, her growing frustration bursting through, "Dammit! Can we stop with all the metaphysical mumbo-jumbo and can I get a straight answer!"</p>
<p>Tashe didn't bat an eye, "The universe is a vast and complex organism and yet you want a simple answer?"</p>
<p>Faith wanted to scream, "Dammit, yes! I want a simple answer!"</p>
<p>"But, what is the question you want to ask?"</p>
<p>Faith gritted her teeth, "I already asked my question! Is Paul still alive?"</p>
<p>Tashe studied Faith carefully, "Are you absolutely sure that is the question you want to ask?"</p>
<p>Faith was about to use some choice colorful words to vent her frustrations, but she held back. For a moment she considered the question. Her thoughts finally coalesced, crystalizing into a moment of self-realization that she was being given a rare opportunity.</p>
<p>Doubts and hesitation still gripped her as her voice faltered, "Why? Why did he do it?"</p>
<p>Tashe smiled in response to Faith's choice of question, "You want to know why he chose this path?"</p>
<p>The barriers holding back years of pain and anger crumbled as she realized this was the question that she wanted answered, "Yes… He could have come home! For five years, I waited and prayed for him to come home, and each day a piece of me died, not knowing what had happened to him! Then… then to find out…"</p>
<p>Tashe held out her hand, catching Faith by surprise. Her confusion and bewilderment obvious as she stared at what looked like dried up leaves in Tashe's hand.</p>
<p>Tashe's voice took on a gentle, calming tone, "These leaves are from the Flower of Life. They will allow you to find the answers you seek. I must warn you that eating the leaves does not come without risk. It is your choice…"</p>
<p>Faith stared at the leaves. A small voice inside her screamed warnings for her to turn around, grab Alex and leave.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wish it was that easy… How could I face myself… face Alex if I turn and runaway now? What about Alex?</em>
</p>
<p>Faith hesitantly reached for the leaves in the Invid's outstretched hand, "So… are these like magic mushrooms? Can I could get poisoned or something like that?"</p>
<p>Tashe didn't hesitate with her reply, "Yes, the flower can poison you, then there are the hallucinogen effects and possible insanity."</p>
<p>Faith paused, staring at the leaf up against her lips, "I-Insanity? You said I could go insane?"</p>
<p>Tashe nodded. Faith shook her head, mumbling, "Great… Insanity… Just great."</p>
<p>Faith sighed, deciding. She took a tentative bite of the dried leaf. It crumbled in her mouth. When nothing immediately happened to her, she ate the rest of the leaf, following it by eating a second leaf.</p>
<p>A dry bitter taste filled her mouth while she stood there staring at the Invid, waiting for something to happen.</p>
<p>"Well, that wasn't too bad. Could have used something to chase it down and get rid of the taste. So, when does—"</p>
<p>Faith didn't finish her sentence. An intense pain exploded in her head, sending her staggering. It took an act of extreme willpower to keep from throwing up..</p>
<p>She fell to floor in front of the Invid, thrashing about, holding her head as the pain increased exponentially.</p>
<p>"GOD! MAKE IT STOP!" she screamed.</p>
<p>Her vision began fading to black, inciting more panic as she felt herself losing control of her mind and body.</p>
<p>"P-P-Please m-make it stop!" Faith begged.</p>
<p>A faint, faraway voice suddenly drew her attention, <em>"Can you hear me? Focus on my voice."</em></p>
<p>It took an extreme effort by Faith to push through the pain and focus on the voice. But as the voice became clearer, her pain subsided, and she regained control.</p>
<p><em>"I will be your focus… your guide on your journey,"</em> the voice said.</p>
<p>"T-Tashe? H-How?" Faith muttered hoarsely.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes… The flower joins us all. We… the Invid are telepathic. The Flower of Life can give one the ability to see the future… the past through The Shapings."</em>
</p>
<p>Faith wanted to ask what these 'Shapings' were, but suddenly she understood… like the answer was in front of her all this time. Still, there was only the darkness.</p>
<p>"Where am I?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"At the beginning… You need to focus on your question."</em>
</p>
<p>Faith snorted, "Is this where I click my heels three times and say, 'There's no place like home'?"</p>
<p>Tashe's voice chuckled, surprising her, <em>"Not quite like that…"</em></p>
<p>"Okay, here goes nothing," Faith muttered.</p>
<p>"I want to know why? Why did Paul do all this?" she announced to the darkness surrounding her.</p>
<p>At first, nothing changed, which only increased her frustration and despair. Then the darkness lifted, like a curtain being drawn back.</p>
<p>Faith stood in the middle of a deserted city. It looked strange, yet was familiar. Alarms filled the air all around her. A small voice in her head kept trying to rationalize what she was experiencing, tell her it wasn't real, but everything appeared and sounded real.</p>
<p>She caught sight of what looked like a huge observation window off in the distance. The realization finally came that she was inside a giant spaceship. Words echoed in her thoughts as she moved towards the observation window.</p>
<p>
  <em>SDF-1… Macross… I'm aboard the SDF-1…</em>
</p>
<p>Then she saw <em>him</em>…</p>
<p>The boy's resemblance was so similar he could have passed as Alex's older brother. He was staring out the observation window at the planet. Faith sucked in her breath at the unending swarm of ships surrounding the planet. Memories bubbled to the surface, recalling the video footage and how Paul had talked about the day the Zentraedi attacked Earth.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's the 'Rain of Death'… Why am I here?</em>
</p>
<p>A moment of confusion gripped Faith while struggling with whether she should approach the younger Paul. Before she could decide, the observation window lit up from the Zentraedi warships firing on the planet. Like the younger Paul, Faith stood transfixed, watching the planet die.</p>
<p>"That can't be all of it?" she whispered to herself.</p>
<p>The scene flashed, and Faith suddenly found herself in a different city. Explosions and alarms thundered as craft roared across the sky. She made out the sky through the billowing smoke and realized she was somewhere different.</p>
<p>Again confusion and frustration gripped her as she tried to make sense of why she was here and the purpose behind all this.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hurry up, Paul!"</em>
</p>
<p>The woman's shouts caught Faith's attention. She spun around, catching sight of a woman carrying a small girl in her arms. The woman was calling towards a boy.</p>
<p>Faith's eyes burned with tears and her heart pounded, watching the woman shouting at Paul to catch up. The urge to scream a warning to Paul's mom and sister gripped her, but she could only watch helplessly as history played itself out.</p>
<p>Darkness again returned as the explosion and fire enveloped Paul's mother and sister.</p>
<p>"Why?" Faith said to the ever present darkness surrounding her.</p>
<p>Tashe's voice replied from the darkness, <em>"Why, indeed…"</em></p>
<p>Again the darkness lifted, and Faith found herself in a strange, alien-looking chamber. The entire room reminded her of the inside of a brain… webs—pulsating with light—connected different parts of what looked like neural tissue throughout the chamber. Faith sensed she wasn't on Earth anymore.</p>
<p><em>"Optera…"</em> Tashe said, answering her unsaid question.</p>
<p>Faith caught voices talking and turned towards them. She saw Paul—as she remembered him—with a pained, angry expression. He was talking to a strange-looking woman. Faith recognized the Regess from Alex's drawings.</p>
<p><em>"Is there no other way?"</em> she heard Paul say to the Regess.</p>
<p><em>"The Shapings have brought you this far… You must now ingest the fruit from the Flower of Life if you want to see what will happen,"</em> the Regess replied.</p>
<p>Out of reflex, Faith leaped towards Paul, wanting to stop him before he took a bite of the strange-looking fruit the Regess was offering him. As Paul collapsed to the floor, she belatedly realized she was, again, only witnessing events already having taken place.</p>
<p><em>"You wanted to know what would happen if you return to Earth,"</em> the Regess said.</p>
<p>Faith suddenly got a weird vibe as the Regess looked directly at her and their eyes seemed to meet.</p>
<p>
  <em>No way! There's no way she can see me!</em>
</p>
<p><em>"As The Shapings have shown you, if you return home to your world, the Haydonites will triumph here and destroy all that oppose them. They will then find your homeworld and destroy it along with your species,"</em> the Regess said, still looking at Faith.</p>
<p>"But, they still found Earth… They still attacked us!" Faith whispered, shaking her head in disbelief.</p>
<p>A vortex of images, thoughts, and emotions suddenly pulled her down. The vortex cleared, and <em>she</em> and Paul were together.</p>
<p>More confusion and doubts washed over her while she tried to understand what was happening. She had no memory of this ever happening.</p>
<p>The scene jumped again, and Paul and her were in another location that she didn't remember. It suddenly dawned on her she was witnessing events that <em>would</em> have happened if Paul had returned home.</p>
<p>This revelation shocked her as she took in the room and how it looked like they'd been having an intimate dinner for two. When Paul pulled out a small jewelery box to give to other Faith, her face mirrored her doppelganger's expression.</p>
<p><em>"I'm not going back… I'm staying here with you. This is where I belong,"</em> Paul said, responding to the other Faith asking him about the Arcadia and going back to fight the Haydonites.</p>
<p>Again the vortex sucked up Faith with more images flashing by. Her and Paul getting married… and her giving birth to Alex. Scenes of Alex growing up. Faith's jaw dropped when she watched herself give birth again… this time to a girl.</p>
<p>The whirlwind of images finally settled down, and Faith watched Paul and her hugging tightly. She got the sense that something bad was happening from the tension hanging over the couple.</p>
<p>The other Faith spoke, <em>"How bad is it?"</em></p>
<p>Paul's face was grim, <em>"It's bad. We've lost contact with the Arcadia, along with all our forces and allies in the Local Group. We sent a scout ship, but we've lost contact with them too."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"What'll happen to us?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"The Haydonites haven't located Earth yet. We've stockpiled enough Protoculture to build up our defenses. It'll be okay, you and the kids will be safe."</em>
</p>
<p>Despite Paul's attempts at reassurance, Faith saw things were worse than he was letting on. She could tell by the other Faith's expression that she wasn't buying it either as she hugged her husband tightly.</p>
<p>The scene shifted again. Now, she was on a spaceship. Paul was talking to the other Faith over a video link.</p>
<p>Alarms, blaring throughout the ship, suddenly interrupted the intimate moment. Faith noted the fear on the other's face as the ship's PA system announced the Haydonite fleet's arrival.</p>
<p>She watched helplessly as her other self said, <em>"I love you!"</em> as Paul ended the call and rushed to the ship's hanger bay.</p>
<p>The scene zoomed out and Faith witnessed the space around Earth with Haydonite ships everywhere.</p>
<p>The size of the enemy fleet filled her with a sickening sense of despair, and the realization there wouldn't be a happy ending this time.</p>
<p>Paul's fighter squadron launched, joining up with the other squadrons. Earth had assembled an impressive number of fighters and warships, but they were still horribly outnumbered and outgunned by the attacking Haydonite fleet.</p>
<p>Faith bore witness to the furious space battle around Earth with her desperate defenders trying to blunt and throwback the enemy attack. But it wasn't to be.</p>
<p>Throughout the battle, Paul's fighter did its dance of death… destroying every enemy fighter he encountered. Yet all his desperate heroics were in vain. The seemingly unending waves of Haydonites ships annihilated his squadron, leaving him the lone survivor.</p>
<p>Faith gasped, watching the enemy sweep aside the human defenders. Huge dreadnoughts took position around the planet. A nightmarish deja vu gripped her, realizing that history was about to repeat itself.</p>
<p>Space lit up as the enemy ships fired on the planet. Countless lasers, disrupters, and other energy weapons unleashed their power on the planet's surface.</p>
<p>Faith swore she heard Paul scream in pain and anguish as the Haydonites bombarded the planet, laying waste to it.</p>
<p>Tears burned in her eyes while Paul's fighter—one of the last human defenders—attacked the enemy in a berserk rage. His fighter was in Battloid mode, spraying weapons fire into a swarm of enemy fighters, threatening to engulf him.</p>
<p>Faith wanted to scream in rage, watching Paul's fighter take multiple hits, losing power. Her tears ran freely, while Paul's Battloid—still firing his weapons at the enemy—plummeted backwards towards the now dead planet.</p>
<p>"No, No, No…" she muttered, rocking her head in disbelief and anguish as the heat from re-entry consumed the fighter in a fireball.</p>
<p>A scream of pain and anguish focused Faith's attention. She turned to find herself back on Optera with Paul and the Regess.</p>
<p>Paul was curled up in a fetal position on the floor. A deep soul aching pain filled Faith, watching his body shake with heaving sobs. She moved closer to him, kneeling beside him, wishing there was something she could do to take away the pain.</p>
<p>"I understand now," Faith whispered to Paul.</p>
<p>A sense of understanding of the choices that Paul had to face and the decisions he had to make rose inside of her. With this realization, the weight of the pain and anger she'd been carrying for so long faded.</p>
<p>Even though she realized it was a useless gesture, she reached out to touch Paul's back to console him.</p>
<p>She whispered as her hand touched his back, "I love you… I always have and I always will!"</p>
<p>A spark jumped between her hand and Paul's body, and she jerked back as if she'd touch a live wire. She shook off the effects only to see that Paul had stopped crying.</p>
<p>Love washed over Faith, watching Paul recover himself and stand to face the Regess. The determination and purpose that now filled his face filled her with a sense of awe. Everything went dark again.</p>
<p>A voice from the darkness spoke to her, <em>"There is not much time."</em></p>
<p>It took Faith a moment to realize this wasn't Tashe speaking to her, "W-Who are you?" she croaked.</p>
<p>The vortex swept her up again. Faith struggled to keep at bay the growing tendrils of panic until everything settled down once again.</p>
<p>She was standing on a desolate landscape. The rusting hulks of huge spaceships, digging into the ground like spears, dotted the landscape.</p>
<p>Despite the apparent desolation, small clumps of greenery were pushing back, trying to reclaim the ground. In the distance was a small city, it looked like a mixture of modern and ruined buildings.</p>
<p>Her attention turned to a skinny, dirty-looking boy scrounging through the wreckage of a nearby ship. Heartbreak filled Faith, realizing she was witnessing a teenage Paul, struggling to survive among the wreckage and desolation.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened in amazement, recognizing the dried leaf Paul took from his waist pouch and hungrily swallowed.</p>
<p>
  <em>"This is where his path began… This is where the flower chose him…"</em>
</p>
<p>"Chose him for what? Who are you?" Faith demanded while continuing to watch teenage Paul.</p>
<p>The scene shifted, causing Faith to jump. This time she was standing in front of woman she was now familiar with.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I am the Invid… I am the soul and the spirit… the power and the light. I am the protector and guide for my people… their mother… I am the Regess!"</em>
</p>
<p>Faith was suddenly painfully self-conscious of her situation, "Uh… hi," she croaked.</p>
<p>The gentle smiled that filled the Regess's face caught her by surprise.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You want to know why?"</em>
</p>
<p>"Um, yeah," Faith mumbled.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You are still alive… Your child is alive… Is that not enough?"</em>
</p>
<p>Faith considered the question. As she thought about it, her frustration grew and finally exploded, directing it at the Regess, "You know what? No…! That's not enough! There has to be something more to all this? Everything we've had to go through and sacrificed! You're the one talking and singing to my son! Putting images in his head! As one mother to another mother, I think I have the right to know!"</p>
<p>As the words left her mouth, Faith realized she'd probably gone too far in venting her frustrations. The Regess's growing smile caught her by surprise.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You are right."</em>
</p>
<p>Faith exhaled a quiet sigh of relief as the Regess continued.</p>
<p>
  <em>"For eons, we have strived to evolve… Before his arrival in this universe, the Haydonites had us trapped and imprisoned. We could not fulfill our destiny."</em>
</p>
<p>Faith eyed the Regess hesitantly, "Which is?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"The time of the Great Work is almost upon us… Soon we will shed our corporeal existence and ascend to a higher plane. We will transcend to a timeless dimension no longer bound by earthly constraints. We will be one with the realm of only pure thought and energy!"</em>
</p>
<p>A confused Faith was about to ask what the Regess was talking about when the surrounding scene shifted. She was looking at a planet from space. The planet and this view seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't place it.</p>
<p>The planet glowed in spots with a fiery green color. She watched in awe as an immense column of pure blinding energy erupted from the surface of the planet.</p>
<p>The energy column climbed higher and higher into space, transforming into an enormous bird… a phoenix of pure energy. Faith gasped as the bird extended its wings and soared further into space. All the while, she swore the bird was <em>calling</em> to her… <em>pulling</em> her.</p>
<p>"Paul…" she muttered, still processing what she'd witnessed.</p>
<p>
  <em>"When it is time, we will transform… all Invid on the planet with the Protoculture we have stockpiled will join together in our journey. Only a few selected Invid… like Tashe and a few of the flowers will remain behind. Tashe will evolve into the new Regess. She will then begin her own journey and continue the Invid at this level of existence."</em>
</p>
<p>A wave of panic and despair gripped Faith, "Does he know about Alex?"</p>
<p>The Regess's smile faded, taking on a concerned expression, but didn't answer.</p>
<p>Her lack of response set off Faith. She stepped forward, not hiding her growing anger, "Does he know he has a son?" she demanded.</p>
<p><em>"No…"</em> the Regess breathed.</p>
<p>Faith continued her venting, "Why the hell not? You're the one saying you're telepathic and moving to higher planes of existence! So, why aren't you beaming him messages telling him what the hell is happening!"</p>
<p>The Regess sighed, surprising Faith, <em>"The Regent has isolated himself from the hive mind, retreating into seclusion after dealing with The First Evil and other demons of your world. Even though he has refused any contact with us. I sense he will join us when it is time because he sees nothing left for him here."</em></p>
<p>Frustration flared in Faith along with the urge to hit something, "Gawd dammit! I have to get to him! He has to know he has a son… that I still love him!"</p>
<p>Faith blinked in shock as the Regess faded away. The room and Tashe came back into focus.</p>
<p>Sweat ran down Faith's body and her muscles ached as if she'd been working out for hours. She shook off the effect of the leaves, becoming more aware of her surroundings. For a moment, she questioned if everything she'd seen and experienced had actually happened.</p>
<p>Faith's throat was as dry as a desert, cracking as she spoke, "T-Tashe…"</p>
<p>Tashe nodded, "You have found the answers you were seeking… The Invid give you and the others permission to visit Optera."</p>
<p>Faith barely trusted her voice, but she croaked out, "T-Thank y-you."</p>
<p>Tashe nodded, giving the human a sympathetic look, "You will need to hurry… The time is almost upon all of us."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p>
<p>Thanks to all that read this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Conjugal visits could be fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT<br/>
Conjugal visits could be fun</h2>
<p>
  <em>"Out of the group, I think only Aaron, James, Rachel and myself really understood the risks we were taking by going to Optera. Aaron's orders were to take the Arcadia to Tirol, they didn't specify a route or arrival time. It was a very loose interpretation of orders that a court-martial board wouldn't approve of. Even with the threat of jail hanging over us, we still went… there was no real discussion needed. I understood why Aaron and James would have crawled over glass for the Admiral… I have to admit I would have too. I thought I had learned everything there was about duty and sacrifice from my sister. All those years serving with him, against the Haydonites, taught me I still had a lot to learn…"</em>
</p>
<p>— Dawn Summers-Hanson</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Buffy was waiting in the corridor when Faith exited the cabin, "We're going to fold soon," she said.</p>
<p>Buffy read the angst on Faith's face, and immediately worried, "You okay?"</p>
<p>Faith shook her head tiredly, "I need a drink."</p>
<p>Buffy immediately realized the cause of Faith's angst, "I take it, you told Alex then?"</p>
<p>Faith sighed, "Yeah, he needed to know… I wanted him to know who his father was."</p>
<p>"How did he take it?"</p>
<p>Faith shrugged, "He was quiet and I'm not sure if he understood everything I told him, but I think he'll be okay."</p>
<p>"You told him everything else?"</p>
<p>Faith let out another sigh, "Yeah, I told him I was going down to Optera, and he was staying up here with Rachel and Giles."</p>
<p>"And how did he take it?"</p>
<p>Faith hesitated, shifting her eyes away quickly, which Buffy picked up on, "Faith, you told Alex about the risks? Right?"</p>
<p>"N–No… I didn't say anything directly," Faith muttered.</p>
<p>It was Buffy's turn to sigh, "Dammit, Faith!"</p>
<p>Faith held up her hands defensively, "Honest, I wanted to tell him, but he's already had a lot dumped on him. Besides, I think he senses something's up. He hugged me and told me everything would be alright."</p>
<p>Buffy wasn't happy while shaking her head slowly, but accepted Faith's reasoning.</p>
<p>"That's some kid, you got there," she said, with a tint of envy coloring her voice.</p>
<p>A tired smile flashed across Faith's face, "Yeah, he is pretty special."</p>
<p>"Do you want to grab a coffee before the ship folds?" Buffy said.</p>
<p>"Sure, maybe we can find something to 'Irish' up that coffee?" Faith laughed.</p>
<p>Buffy laughed, shaking her head, "I think James has something packed away."</p>
<p>The women headed down the corridor to the Arcadia's main cafeteria.</p>
<p>Buffy eyed Faith, giving her a smirk, "When you said okay, didn't you mean to say 'five-by-five'?"</p>
<p>Faith snorted, smiling at the jab, "Don't be a smartass."</p>
<p>"I always wondered what that meant." Buffy said, still smirking.</p>
<p>A small smile filled Faith's face, "It was something I heard once, and it sounded cool. I never thought it really meant anything. Funny, it was Paul that told me what it actually meant," her smile faded at mentioning his name.</p>
<p>"You'll find him," Buffy reassured her as they continued down the corridor.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>In an empty corner of the Tzuptum system, the Arcadia ripped a hole through the fabric of the space-time continuum emerging back into normal space. On the ship's bridge, Aaron quickly regained his senses and focus, "Status?"</p>
<p>"The board is green," Dawn reported from her station.</p>
<p>Aaron nodded, "Helm, can you confirm our location?"</p>
<p>"Yes, sir. NAV computer confirms we're in the Tzuptum system."</p>
<p>A crewman reported, "Sir! Sensors are picking huge numbers of ships in orbit around Optera. Computer has ID'd them as them Invid. We're also picking up several IFF transponders… They're Alliance!"</p>
<p>Aaron looked over at Dawn, "Those must be the ships helping with the evacuation. Well, If we can see them, they can probably see us," he said, getting a nod from Dawn in return.</p>
<p>Aaron turned to James, and the others assembled behind his bridge station, "Well, sir. How do you want to play this?"</p>
<p>James studied the main display board, showing the icons of all the ships in orbit, "We go in nice and slow," he said, rubbing his chin.</p>
<p>Aaron eyed James, "Sir, you're aware the problem won't be with the Invid."</p>
<p>James snorted, recalling the dressing down he'd received when he asked Alliance Command to take the Arcadia to Optera. The orders from command had been quite explicit in that whatever was happening on the planet, the Alliance would not get involved or interfere. The Alliance's priority was to evacuate all personnel by the deadline the Invid had imposed.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we can only hope those Alliance ships don't realize we're here against orders and they don't call command and check."</p>
<p>Aaron studied the main display screen, again noting the locations of the Alliance ships. Even though he realized they would probably face a court-martial for insubordination and disobeying orders, he didn't want things to get <em>worse</em> if he could help it.</p>
<p>"And if they check? What then?" Aaron said, glancing at James.</p>
<p>"One problem at a time, Captain," James sighed, briefly wondering what he would do after his inevitable court-martial and dismissal from the service.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>The Arcadia made its insertion into Optera's orbit smoothly. As expected, the other Alliance ships hailed the Arcadia. Fortunately, with the Alliance ships busy with the evacuation, they accepted the cover story Aaron fed them that the Arcadia was here to assist with the evacuation if needed.</p>
<p>James, Dawn, Buffy and Faith gathered on the hanger deck, preparing to take a shuttle down to the planet's surface. While Faith, Buffy and Dawn oversaw the loading of Cyclones into the shuttle's cargo bay, James paced the deck, waiting to board.</p>
<p>Several items of concern caused his anxious pacing… The main issue was their somewhat lack of a plan once they got down to the planet. They had few details regarding the Invid transformation beyond that it was going to happen. At least the evacuation deadline gave them a rough guesstimate of how much time they had left, but that was about it.</p>
<p>Then there was Buffy's insistence on accompanying Faith while she searched for Paul. They had no information about where Paul was on the planet or even where to start their search. Even if they found him, then there was still recovering everyone and getting them back to the Arcadia.</p>
<p>James realized their chances of finding one man on an entire planet were next to none. Yet, even if there was a slim chance of finding Paul and bringing him home, James would not turn his back on it. He hoped Faith and Buffy weren't going on some hopeless mission, putting themselves in danger.</p>
<p>James noticed the women had finished with the loading of the Cyclones. He signaled them to join him before they boarded the shuttle. The women met him at the shuttle's loading ramp, giving him their undivided attention.</p>
<p>"When we get down there, let me do all the talking," James said, noting their nods of acknowledgement.</p>
<p>Dawn eyed the group. She'd also been worrying about the lack of a plan, "So, what's the plan when we get down there?"</p>
<p>Faith shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head hesitantly, "I'm not sure… We could ask around and see if anyone has seen Paul."</p>
<p>Her response along with knowing it was only a matter of time before one of the Alliance ships reported the Arcadia's presence caused James's doubts and anxiety to grow.</p>
<p>Faith saw his doubt, and it struck a nerve, "It's not like we have time to put up 'LOST' posters and wander around calling his name," she snapped.</p>
<p>Buffy stepped in before things got out of hand, "It's okay. We'll start at the base and ask around there. I'm sure they must have some information on the Regent's whereabouts? Right, James?" she said, giving him a look he was familiar with.</p>
<p>James took a deep breath, "Yeah, if we find the base Intelligence Officer, he might have some info or leads to help get us going in the right direction."</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>A scene of organized chaos greeted Faith as she walked down the shuttle's loading ramp. It seemed as if the flight down to the planet had taken an eternity, but Faith understood it was a trick of the mind. Yet, that did little to lessen the tension gripping her or ease her frayed nerves.</p>
<p>All around their shuttle landing pad, Alliance personnel were scrambling to load equipment and people on to the evacuation shuttles. A steady stream of shuttles was flying in and out of the base.</p>
<p>A sense of overwhelming helplessness gripped Faith, and she glanced over at Buffy, Dawn and James for direction on what to do next.</p>
<p>Buffy gave her a sympathetic smile, but James's attention was on something else. Faith saw two Alliance officers moving through the chaos, heading directly towards them. Faith and Buffy hung back as James, with Dawn at his side, stepped out to meet the approaching officers.</p>
<p>The two officers came to attention in front of James, each giving him crisp salutes. Dawn responded in kind, coming to attention and returning the salutes to the senior officers.</p>
<p>"Sir!"</p>
<p>"At ease," James said, returning their salutes.</p>
<p>"Sir, I'm Colonel Terrell, base commander and military liaison. This is my aide, Captain Kurri."</p>
<p>James nodded, studying both officers carefully, "Colonel, what's your status?"</p>
<p>The Colonel maintained a neutral expression, but his eyes were studying the Admiral and his party, "It'll be close, but we should have the evacuation completed within the deadline. I am surprised by your visit, sir. We didn't receive any notification of the Arcadia being assigned to the evacuation."</p>
<p>Faith watched the Colonel and glanced at Buffy, giving her a worried expression. Buffy gave her a small shake of the head, telling her to keep playing it cool.</p>
<p>James's poker-face was in play, "You know how things go. The Arcadia was on its way to Tirol, and we got orders to divert here. We're to provide any assistance if needed."</p>
<p>James paused, and then flashed a grin, "I'm glad to hear you have things in hand, Colonel. That should make things easy for us."</p>
<p>Colonel Terrell's eyes turned towards Buffy and Faith, shifting back to James, "Sir?" he said, the question obvious by his tone.</p>
<p>James maintained his casual air, "We'll stay out of your hair, Colonel. We don't want to interfere with the smooth running operation you've got in place, but we'll stay on the surface to coordinate if you need our help."</p>
<p>The officers stood to attention, saluting, "Yes, sir!" the Colonel said.</p>
<p>The officers turned around and headed back in the direction they came, towards a large building at the center of the base.</p>
<p>James noted the fast pace they were making back to the building. He made sure they were out of earshot before he said anything, "How long?"</p>
<p>Dawn sighed, shaking her head, "Ten minutes max… fifteen if we're lucky."</p>
<p>"We're not that lucky," James muttered.</p>
<p>Buffy and Faith moved up to join James and Dawn, "What's wrong?" Buffy said.</p>
<p>"We're blown! The Colonel is heading to check on us with Alliance Command. We won't have time to unload your Cyclones," James breathed in frustration.</p>
<p>"So, what now?" Faith said, glancing towards the two officers, moving further away.</p>
<p>James didn't hesitate, "Time to improvise! Head to the vehicle storage area, over there," he said, gesturing towards a building, "There should be some Cyclones there. You won't have time to armor up. Just grab them and go! Dawn and I will head over to the main administration building. Hopefully, we can find something or someone to help us. We'll worry about getting any info we find to you later. The priority is to get you two off this base!"</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Buffy and Faith didn't hesitate, hurrying off towards the vehicle area. James and Dawn waited a moment, keeping a watch over the Slayers before making their way to the main administration building.</p>
<p>Buffy and Faith drew a few curious and questioning looks from the base's personnel, but everyone was too busy with the evacuation to worry about two civilians.</p>
<p>The women entered the vehicle area, making a quick check to only find no Cyclones. It didn't take long to realize why they didn't see any Cyclones.</p>
<p>"Dammit!" Faith swore.</p>
<p>They saw stacks of Cyclones folded up into cubes—switched into storage mode—making them easier to load and transport.</p>
<p>A desperate, frustrated sigh escaped Faith, "It'll take too long and draw too much attention to switch them back into cycle mode."</p>
<p>"Hang on," Buffy said, nodding towards another part of the vehicle storage area.</p>
<p>Faith saw where Buffy was nodding. Her eyes locked on the Cyclone parked in a maintenance bay. The women nonchalantly made their way over to the Cyclone.</p>
<p>Faith did a quick look over of the Cyclone, "There's only the one and it has no Protoculture cell!" she muttered.</p>
<p>Buffy was already on the problem, nodding towards a storage rack, "The cells are over there."</p>
<p>The storage rack was at the center of a hive of activity taking place in the vehicle area.</p>
<p>Faith shook her head, studying the layout and the positions of all the base personnel, "They're not going to let us stroll up and just take a cell. Even if we get a cell, we still only have one Cyclone."</p>
<p>Buffy turned, meeting Faith's eyes, "I'll keep everyone busy while you grab the cell and ride out of here," she whispered.</p>
<p>"Buffy… you can't!"</p>
<p>"No, Buffy's… No, buts… You grab the energy cell and haul ass out of here!"</p>
<p>The anguish was clear on Faith's face, "I-I can't leave you behind."</p>
<p>Buffy gave Faith a soft, reassuring smile, "Hey, it's not like we're fighting vampires. I'll run interference and when you take off, I'll hightail it back to the shuttle. Okay?"</p>
<p>Buffy saw that Faith still appeared unconvinced, "Faith, you have to do this! You find Paul and bring him home… for you and Alex!"</p>
<p>Faith slowly nodded. She didn't like it, but she understood what needed to be done.</p>
<p>"Okay, let's go! Nice and casual," Buffy smiled, taking the lead as they made their way over to the Protoculture energy cell storage rack.</p>
<p>"Just like old times," Faith muttered.</p>
<p>Buffy gave Faith a quizzical glance, "I don't recall us ever stealing vehicles from the military on alien planets?"</p>
<p>Faith smirked, "I wasn't talking about us… I used to boost cars back in Boston before becoming a Slayer."</p>
<p>"I'm sure Alex would like to hear about that side of you when he gets older," Buffy teased, adding a smirk.</p>
<p>"Don't you dare!" Faith said, glaring at Buffy before breaking into a small smile. She was thankful for the small talk. It calmed her nerves as they approached the storage rack.</p>
<p>Faith eyed the soldier closest to them and the storage rack, "You ready?"</p>
<p>Buffy nodded, "I'm good. I'll go distract that soldier… wait a few seconds and then make your move. Hopefully, he won't notice and you can get to the bike and get out of here."</p>
<p>Faith smirked, "You know we're not that lucky."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know," Buffy sighed, moving towards the soldier.</p>
<p>Buffy was figuring on how she was going to play this out as she approached the soldier. She went with her God-given assets, tugging her bodysuit down and pulling the front zipper slightly down to reveal a little more cleavage.</p>
<p>"Uh… Hi, there!" she said, waving and bending over slightly to catch the young soldier's attention.</p>
<p>She noted his surprised confusion, "Ma'am, this is a restricted area! Authorized personnel only!" the soldier said, moving towards Buffy.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ma'am? He called me ma'am!</em>
</p>
<p>Buffy's eyes narrowed. Seeing her sex appeal was being wasted, she switched over to her other ploy… the helpless blonde.</p>
<p>She put on a confused face, "I know! I was with my fiancé and I seem to have lost him in all the confusion. Perhaps you can help me? He would be really appreciative."</p>
<p>The soldier eyed her skeptically as he approached, "And who is your fiancé?"</p>
<p>"Admiral James Wright," she said, trying not to laugh as the name registered and surprise and shock filled the soldier's face.</p>
<p>"Uh… Y-Yes, ma'am!" the soldier stuttered, jumping to attention, realizing the world of hurt he would suffer if he let anything happen to the Admiral's fiancée.</p>
<p>"If you'll follow me, ma'am. I'll take you to my commanding officer… he'll make sure to— HEY, GET AWAY FROM THERE! YOU'RE NOT AUTH—"</p>
<p>Buffy swore, but didn't hesitate, grabbing the soldier and flipping him over her shoulder. The soldier grunted as his body slammed into the floor.</p>
<p>Buffy stepped back, catching sight of Faith sprinting back to the Cyclone with the energy cell in hand. All the nearby soldiers and technical personnel stood frozen, gaping at the sudden unprovoked attack. Their shock quickly wore off, and they made their move, rushing towards Buffy, but with a few chasing after Faith.</p>
<p>The soldier, she'd flipped, was groggily sitting up. Buffy didn't stand around and wait, letting her instincts and experience guide her. She stepped towards the dazed soldier, and punched him in the head, putting him back down.</p>
<p>"That's for calling me, Ma'am!" Buffy muttered, sprinting towards the soldiers chasing Faith.</p>
<p>She bowled into the soldiers, sending them sprawling. Their attention was now on the more immediate threat. They tried to tackle and subdue Buffy, but she sidestepped them, sending them to the ground with punches or kicks. She struggled to hold back her blows. The last thing she wanted to do was seriously hurt or kill anyone.</p>
<p>More soldiers joined the fray, rushing in from other parts of the vehicle area. It was only when she caught the sound of a Cyclone's engine roaring Buffy realized it was time for her to leave.</p>
<p>The sound of squealing tires reverberated through the area, drowning out soldiers' shouts as they belatedly realized that Buffy was only a distraction. Buffy caught sight of Faith peeling away on the Cyclone.</p>
<p>
  <em>You go, girl! Don't look back!</em>
</p>
<p>Buffy used the momentary indecision and hesitation by the soldiers as they watched the Cyclone race away to break off her fight.</p>
<p><em>Now, time to find me an exit</em>, she thought, sprinting away, leaving a confused and thoroughly bruised and beaten up group of soldiers in her wake.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Faith struggled to keep her focus on the road as she raced through the base. She'd seen Buffy take on the soldiers, and a wave of guilt gripped her, knowing she'd left Buffy behind. Despite all the years of differences, arguments and fighting, Buffy was still a part of the small group which she called family.</p>
<p>She swore, swerving as she narrowly missed a vehicle pulling out in front of her. If she wasn't going to make Buffy's sacrifice a vain one, then she needed to focus on her driving.</p>
<p>Faith gunned the Cyclone's accelerator, increasing speed, turning all her attention to avoiding the people and traffic around her. Thankfully, she'd found a helmet with the Cyclone, so she didn't have to deal with the wind or dirt blowing in her face.</p>
<p>She caught sight of the base's entrance. A sudden worry filled her about how she was going to get past the gate barricade. If she'd been in Cyclone armor, she could have transformed into battloid mode, easily vaulting the base fence or gate.</p>
<p>Now she had no other option but to hit the gate. This time, fortune smiled on her. A truck was approaching to enter the base and the base's gate was opening. Faith gunned the throttle, racing to close the distance, realizing she would only have one chance.</p>
<p>Her timing and reflexes were perfect, slowing her Cyclone just enough to swerve, avoiding the truck and the frantic base guards trying to stop her.</p>
<p>In a flash, she was through the gate, racing into the open countryside. Faith screamed a rebel yell, while gunning the throttle, putting more distance between her and the Alliance base.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was happening as wailing alarms filled the air. James and Dawn were in the base's main administration building, looking for any information about the Regent and his location.</p>
<p>"Sir, we should head back to the shuttle?" Dawn whispered urgently as base personnel rushed around in response to the alarms.</p>
<p>James nodded, realizing they couldn't hang around. They hadn't been able to find any information they could use. Despite the urge to keep digging, the last thing they needed was to be detained for questioning.</p>
<p>They made an unobtrusive exit from the building, taking a circuitous route back to the shuttle to avoid attracting any further unwanted attention.</p>
<p>On their journey back, they caught tidbits about the fight in the vehicle storage area and that someone had stolen a Cyclone and made it out the main gate.</p>
<p>They made it back to the shuttle with no problems. As they made their way up the shuttle ramp, a sense of frustration and worry gripped James. He could only wonder and worry about Buffy as he stood at the top of the shuttle ramp, taking in the chaotic scene around him.</p>
<p>Dawn drew his attention to an approaching group of soldiers, "Sir, we've got trouble!"</p>
<p>James noted the unhappy-looking Colonel Terrell, leading a group of armed soldiers, across the landing area towards the shuttle.</p>
<p>James swore in frustration, realizing they were out of time. He hesitated, not wanting to abandon Buffy or Faith.</p>
<p>Dawn shook him out of his hesitation, "Sir, you understand we can't stay! Buffy and Faith will be alright. They can take care of themselves! We need to go back to the Arcadia and determine the situation. If we stay here, we won't be able to help them!"</p>
<p>James nodded, shaking his head in frustration, seeing the Colonel and his group closing the distance, "I know!"</p>
<p>He hated himself for the decision he had to make, "Damn it, where are you Buffy?" he muttered.</p>
<p>A voice from behind caused both Dawn and James to spin in surprise, "I'm right here," Buffy said, coming out from hiding inside the shuttle.</p>
<p>A relieved smile filled James's face as Buffy came up and hugged him. They wasted no more time, boarding the shuttle, and sealing the doors. James informed the shuttle pilots to make an emergency take-off.</p>
<p>Buffy, Dawn and James grabbed seats and strapped in as the shuttle's engines kicked in and prepared for an emergency dust off.</p>
<p>"I was worried," James said, giving Buffy a smile as the shuttle lifted off.</p>
<p>Buffy returned the smile, "I know."</p>
<p>Dawn weighed in, smirking, "Cutting it pretty close, sis? I take it Faith is the one on the Cyclone?"</p>
<p>Buffy nodded, "Do you know if she made it?"</p>
<p>James nodded, "Yeah, we overheard that someone blew through the main gate like a 'bat out of hell'."</p>
<p>Buffy exhaled a sigh of relief, "Are they going to chase after her?"</p>
<p>"No, they're too busy with the evacuation to send people out. They've got a deadline," James replied, shaking his head.</p>
<p>Buffy sighed again in relief, "Did you find anything about Paul?"</p>
<p>Dawn grimaced, shaking her head, "No, we didn't find anything."</p>
<p>Buffy eyed James, "What happens now?"</p>
<p>James considered the question. He had a pretty good idea what awaited them once they returned to the Arcadia.</p>
<p>"Well, I expect orders will be waiting by the time we get back to the Arcadia for us to leave the system. I also figure there will be orders relieving me of command and to have me thrown in the brig."</p>
<p>"We can't leave now!" Buffy exclaimed.</p>
<p>James nodded, "We're not going anywhere. We'll stay as long as we can to help Faith anyway we can."</p>
<p>A soft smile filled Buffy's face, "You know I love you… don't you?"</p>
<p>James snorted, smirking, "Just keep that in mind when I get sentenced at my court-martial."</p>
<p>Dawn sighed, shaking her head, "Maybe, Aaron and I can have adjoining cells."</p>
<p>"Well, at least you can look forward to the conjugal visits," Buffy replied, blowing James a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p>
<p>Thanks to all that read this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. It Ain't Over Until…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE<br/>
It Ain't Over Until…</h2>
<p>
  <em>"There is life on this world, as far as the eye can see! Under this aquamarine sky there is pure unadulterated life. I have observed how the sentient life forms interact with their environment. They center their entire existence of routines and rituals on the flowers and fruit of this 'Flower of Life' that dominates this planet. There is a power… a purpose for this flower beyond what the Invid are using it for. I can feel it in my bones! It is almost as if the flower is calling to me… to unleash its power…"</em>
</p>
<p>— Zor</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Faith didn't know how long she raced at high speed before realizing she wasn't being followed. She eased back on the accelerator, pretty sure she'd put enough distance between her and the Alliance base.</p>
<p>She tried contacting the Arcadia using the Cyclone's communication system. The lack of response from the Arcadia along with a red flashing light on the Cyclone's console told her why this bike was in the maintenance bay.</p>
<p>Despite her apparent bad luck, this didn't slow her down or cause her to reconsider her mission. Her focus continued on driving over what passed for roads on this planet, hoping she would run into some Invid that could help her.</p>
<p>She pulled over to the side of the road to take a break and give some thought to her next moves. Sitting up, she pulled off her helmet, and for the first time she had a real chance to look around.</p>
<p>Until now, her complete focus was on getting to Optera and finding Paul. As she took in the scenery, it sank in that she was on an alien planet on the other side of the galaxy.</p>
<p>The bright aquamarine sky gave the entire landscape an "alien-feeling", yet strangely it all seemed familiar, leaving her a little confused and off balance.</p>
<p>"Okay, what do I do now? Where do I go?" she mumbled, scanning the alien terrain.</p>
<p>The growing dryness in her throat made her decide on taking care of bodily needs first.</p>
<p>Fortune shined more favorably on her as she checked the Cyclone's cargo container and found a standard survival kit inside. She appreciated this change in luck while ripping open one of the emergency pouches of water and taking a long swig.</p>
<p>With her thirst quenched, she did a quick inventory of the survival kit's contents. There were enough emergency rations and water to last her for three days.</p>
<p>This was more than enough to keep her going because she had no intentions on being here for that long. Yet, until she could communicate with the Arcadia or get help from the locals, she would have to monitor her supplies.</p>
<p>Faith sat back, sipping her drink, taking in more of the planet's scenery. She recognized the Flower of Life. The plant seemed to grow everywhere, mixing with the other flora.</p>
<p>Faith watched the flowers swaying in a light breeze, moving in rhythm with the wind. The flower's hypnotic swaying drew her in that she lost track of time.</p>
<p>She finally shrugged off their spell, regaining her focus. That's when she finally noticed it… there was <em>no</em> sound other than the wind and the swaying flowers. She expected to hear birds—or Optera's equivalent—or other background noises, but there was nothing else.</p>
<p>This lack of noise sent a chill down her back. Faith shuddered as the eerie stillness and silence played on her nerves.</p>
<p>"I need to get moving," she mumbled, putting her helmet back on, and glancing around.</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay… Which way to go? I guess I'll keep following the road… It's not a yellow-brick one, but maybe I'll get lucky…</em>
</p>
<p>She started the Cyclone and revved the throttle. The Cyclone's engine shattered the stillness as she sped off down the road, hoping to find someone or something to help her search.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>The setting sun, behind a distant mountain range, told Faith it was time to pull over for the night. Despite the urge and desire to continue on, common sense prevailed. Her body was also telling her she needed to rest.</p>
<p>In the waning daylight, she found a spot that looked sheltered and secure, and pulled off the road. She studied the surrounding area while stretching to work out the kinks and stiffness.</p>
<p>A sense of frustration gripped her. She had yet to come across any signs of civilization or see any local inhabitants. The road she was on seemed to lead nowhere. or signs of civilization. She needed to plan what her next move would be and how much further she should follow this road before trying to back track.</p>
<p>As she considered her next moves, she eyed the landscape as night fell. A strange sensation filled her, but it wasn't because of any threats. It was like something was trying to get her attention. She shook off the nagging thought. With exhaustion taking hold, she decided it was time to grab some sleep.</p>
<p>With the survival blanket from the Cyclone's cargo container to keep away the night time chill, Faith settled down next to the motorcycle.</p>
<p>It seemed sleep was going to elude Faith, but it didn't take long for sleep to come once she closed her eyes. She finally drifted, falling into a deep sleep. Disturbed dreams of places and people came at first, but her mind settled down into dreams of her, Alex and Paul.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>The warmth of the early morning sun on her face stirred Faith awake. She groggily opened her eyes, taking a few moments for her mind to shake off the remnants of her dreams.</p>
<p>As she woke up more, she got up, stretching to work out the stiffness in her muscles. A quick rummaging through the survival kit brought out breakfast.</p>
<p>Faith sat on her Cyclone, taking in the morning sunrise while she munched on a survival ration bar. Her thoughts drifted as she absently stared off at the distant range of mountains.</p>
<p>
  <em>So, what do I do now? Which direction do I go in?</em>
</p>
<p>As she sat there eating, the strange nagging sensation from yesterday returned. It bothered her because she sensed the feeling was trying to tell her something important, but she couldn't quite grasp it.</p>
<p>She tried brushing this frustrating sensation to focus on what she needed to do next. At that moment, the morning sun lit up the distant mountain range.</p>
<p>"Holy sh—!" she muttered, staring at the mountains. In that moment, everything crystalized and fell into place, realizing why everything seemed so familiar to her.</p>
<p>Faith instantly remembered the pictures Alex had drawn. The view of the mountains she was looking at was exactly as he'd drawn them.</p>
<p>Some would argue this was coincidence, or she was seeing what she wanted to see. Yet, ever since her exposure to the Flower of Life, she sensed there was a grand plan at work.</p>
<p>Either way, whether it was the hand of God at work or just mere randomness, this was the first sign she'd found so far. Faith took it as a sign because she didn't have any other options left.</p>
<p>She powered up her Cyclone and roared off in a cloud of dust towards the mountain range.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>The closer Faith got to the mountains, the more her confidence grew with her decision to follow this path. Yet, while her confidence grew, an unexplained sense of urgency gripped her.</p>
<p>Rather than fight or question it, she gunned the Cyclone's throttle, accelerating as she entered a small valley at the foot of the mountain range.</p>
<p>The further she drove into the valley, the steeper the mountains became, casting their shadows across the valley. The road had dwindled into nothing more than an oversized trail the further she traveled into the valley. Still, other than the trail, there was no sign of anyone living in the area.</p>
<p>Along the side of the trail, swaying in the light breeze, were the Flowers of Life. Faith fought to keep her eyes focused on the road as the hypnotic swaying of the flowers pulled at her.</p>
<p>She slammed her brakes, bringing the Cyclone to a screeching halt in a cloud of dust. The flowers' hypnotic pull almost caused her to miss the change to the trail.</p>
<p>Faith turned the motorcycle around, slowly driving back to a point she'd almost missed. She studied the barely used trail, branching off the main trail. This new trail seemed to head into a smaller valley, canopied in a dense forest, leading deeper into the mountains.</p>
<p>There was no way she should've seen this other trail, but yet she'd somehow instinctively known it was there. Again, Alex's drawings stirred in her thoughts. An old quote, long buried in her memory, surfaced. The quote took on a particular clarity as she studied the other trail.</p>
<p>
  <em>The road least traveled…</em>
</p>
<p>Faith turned her Cyclone on to the barely used trail and slowly drove to follow where it led.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Faith lost track of time following this new trail. Despite the dense forest surrounding her, she sensed this trail was taking her higher into the mountains.</p>
<p>She thought the trail would take her over the mountain range, but it finally leveled out, bringing her into what appeared to be a small bowl-shaped valley. Thick, large trees greeted her as she followed the trail into the valley. She expected more dense forest, but discovered the thick trees were only an outer shell as they gave way, and the valley opened up in front of her.</p>
<p>Faith stopped her bike, staring in shock at the sight of several buildings on the other side of the valley, nestled up against the trees and mountain for shelter.</p>
<p>It took all her self-control not to gun the Cyclone and race across the valley to the buildings. Her heart pounded as she approached, picking up more details of the buildings.</p>
<p>The larger building looked like a barn, with doors large enough to move equipment in and out of it. The smaller building definitely looked like a house. Whiffs of white smoke escaping the chimney definitely revealed someone was living there.</p>
<p>Still struggling with the urge to gun the Cyclone and roar in, she decided on being cautious. She did not know if Paul was there or who or what she would find there.</p>
<p>After what seemed an agonizing long drive across the valley, Faith pulled up in front of the smaller building. She sat there for a long moment, studying the house.</p>
<p>It was a simple design with a front veranda. There was a chair on the veranda, so someone sitting there would have a view of the entire valley.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nothing's going to happen if I sit here…</em>
</p>
<p>Faith pushed aside her hesitation, taking off her helmet and getting off the Cyclone. A moment of self-conscious doubt gripped her as she walked warily towards the front door.</p>
<p>Her mind raced with myriad thoughts as she climbed the house's steps. What would she say to Paul? She wished she'd cleaned up first, or at least make herself more presentable.</p>
<p>Her eyes drifted to the chair sitting by itself on the veranda, imagining Paul sitting there. She wondered what he would have been thinking sitting in his chair.</p>
<p>Now, standing at the front door, she took deep breaths to calm herself, then knocked gently on the door. Time dragged while standing there waiting for a response.</p>
<p>Faith knocked again, this time a little harder, but again there was no response. She moved over to a window and peered in, noting the simple furnishings and layout of the house.</p>
<p>Of all the scenarios that played through her head, the last one she expected was the one where nobody was home. Faith sighed, glancing towards the large barn-like structure, wondering if she should go over and check to see anybody was there.</p>
<p>A shocked-sounding voice caught Faith by surprise, freezing her in her tracks, "F-Faith?"</p>
<p>Time stopped, and for a moment Faith didn't know if she was dreaming or awake as she turned towards the voice. A wide-eyed, open-mouthed man stood at the corner of the house staring at her.</p>
<p>Faith took a deep breath, gathering her courage, and moved down the steps towards Paul. Despite his haggard appearance—beard, long unkempt hair, and bloodshot eyes—her heart raced at seeing him.</p>
<p>His voice sound shaky and stunned as he spoke, "F-Faith, w-what are you doing here?"</p>
<p>Faith stood in front of Paul, meeting his eyes, taking a deep breath, "I came here to find you."</p>
<p>Paul shook his head, stammering, "Y-You shouldn't be here! You need to leave! There isn't much time left!"</p>
<p>Faith took another deep breath, "I came here to take you home."</p>
<p>Paul shook his head, somberly, "T-This is my home! T-This is where I b-belong…"</p>
<p>"Paul…"</p>
<p>"DAMMIT! I'M NOT HIM! HE DIED YEARS AGO! I'M THE REGENT!"</p>
<p>A burst of anger and frustration gripped Faith, "Bullshit!"</p>
<p>She stepped closer, still meeting his dark eyes, "You're still Paul! Deep inside you… he was always there… you never left!"</p>
<p>Paul shook his head, turning away from Faith as a flood of memories and emotions engulfed him. For her to show up now was almost too painful to bear. He'd spent years trying to bury his love for her. It was only in the last few weeks as the Regess's Grand Plan neared completion that the lines separating the Regent and Paul blurred and merged. Even though his soul ached to be with her, he understood that his time was ending.</p>
<p>Pain and sadness filled his voice as he spoke, "You have to leave! It's almost time… I can feel it! I can feel them calling to me… to join them!"</p>
<p>Faith moved closer, gently putting her hand on Paul's shoulder. She jumped, experiencing the same electric shock as she'd experienced in her Flower of Life induced vision with Tashe. She noted Paul's body stiffening at her touch.</p>
<p>Paul turned around to face her, "Faith, p-please go home… Go home to your family. You have a future with them. There's nothing here for you," he pleaded.</p>
<p>Faith, fighting back growing tears, shook her head stubbornly, "Damn you! You promised me you would come back!"</p>
<p>The heartbreak and pain was plainly visibly on his face, "I-I'm sorry I had to break my promise…"</p>
<p>"Don't be sorry! I know why you had to do what you did! It's over, you can come home and we can be together!" Faith pleaded.</p>
<p>Paul shook his head, "Go home to your husband and child… that's where you belong," he whispered.</p>
<p>Faith realized there was no more time to waste, "He's your son! You have a son!" she blurted out.</p>
<p>Paul's face was one of incredulous shock, "M-My son? I-I h-have a s-son?" he stammered in disbelief.</p>
<p>Faith smiled, tears filling her eyes, "Yes, his name is Alex, and damn if he doesn't look and act like you!"</p>
<p>"I-I…" Paul trailed off, his thoughts a mess of conflicting emotions.</p>
<p>"I came here because I still love you! Hell, I've always loved you! We have a chance for a future! We can be a family, but we have to leave now! The Arcadia is in orbit, and if we can signal them, they can pick us up and take us home!"</p>
<p>"H-Home?" Paul whispered.</p>
<p>Faith urged him on, "You know… home… Earth."</p>
<p>"I-I can't go back to Earth," Paul stammered, shaking his head.</p>
<p>Faith shook her head in confusion, "Why? What's wrong now?"</p>
<p>"The Sunnydale Accords… I can never set foot on Earth again," Paul replied hesitantly.</p>
<p>More pieces of the puzzle fell into place, but that didn't matter to Faith, "Hell! It doesn't matter where we go or live as long as we're together!"</p>
<p>When Paul didn't move, Faith's anger and frustration flared, "What's the matter? Don't you love me now that you find out I'm a divorced single mom?"</p>
<p>Paul eyed her. A small smirk grew on his face, catching her by surprise, "You look pretty good for being a mom."</p>
<p>Faith caught the look in his eyes and found long simmering urges and desires wanting to burst out. She struggled to keep her focus on the matter at hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>There's time for that later… We need to get out of here and contact the Arcadia…</em>
</p>
<p>"I've never stopped loving you," Paul said.</p>
<p>Faith smiled, reaching out to take his hand, "Then what the hell are we waiting for?"</p>
<p>Paul took her hand, gently squeezing it, "Nothing… let's go."</p>
<p>They took a couple of steps, but Paul stopped, yanking hard on Faith's arm, spinning her. She recovered and saw his face filling with a mixture of intense pleasure and pain. He let go of her hand and staggered, falling to his knees.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?"</p>
<p>Paul knelt on the ground, his breathing labored and ragged. He held his head between his hands, his entire body convulsing while a multitude of voices echoed in his mind. Almost immediately, he realized what was happening… the Invids' transformation was starting.</p>
<p>Faith stared worriedly at Paul, "P-Paul? W-What's wrong? What's happening?"</p>
<p>Paul struggled to focus and push through the multitude of voices in his head, "I-It's begun!" he stammered hoarsely.</p>
<p>Faith immediately understood what Paul meant. The vision the Regess had shown her danced in her thoughts.</p>
<p>"Alex," she whispered, staring at the sky.</p>
<p>A sense of regret, loss, and uncertainty gripped Faith. With the Invid transformation under way, there was no way the Arcadia could send anyone down to pick them up… this was the end.</p>
<p>Paul gazed at Faith, hearing her say their son's name. He continued to struggle to block out the hurricane of voices echoing in his head.</p>
<p>Through the storm, new visions pushed through to fill his thoughts. When he'd chosen his path to save Faith and everyone else, he'd known he was giving up all chances for a future with Faith.</p>
<p>In this moment, at the beginning of this last journey, the dark curtain he'd never been able to see past parted. The Shapings unveiled their secrets, giving him a glimpse of what <em>could be</em>…</p>
<p>Faith noted how the sky was darkening, as if nightfall was coming. A sense of failure now weighed on her. She'd failed not only herself, but Paul, and worst of all, she'd failed Alex. The images of a huge phoenix made of energy flying off into space towards a higher plane of existence danced again in her thoughts. A wave of sadness engulfed her knowing she wouldn't be there to see Alex grow up, hug him and tell him she loved him.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wonder how long we have? I wonder if it will hurt?</em>
</p>
<p>Paul's voice interrupted her melancholy, "It's not over…"</p>
<p>Faith spun, surprised to see Paul standing, his face projecting an intensity and sense of purpose she'd never seen before.</p>
<p>"What do we do?" she gulped.</p>
<p>Paul didn't hesitate, grabbing Faith's hand and leading her over to the barn-like structure. Faith didn't struggle, her eyes still locked on the darkening sky that seemed to have now taken on a shimmering green glow.</p>
<p>"If you want to go out with a bang, I would prefer a soft bed to rolling in the hay," Faith muttered.</p>
<p>Paul smirked, "It ain't over until the fat lady sings," he said, opening the large door of the building.</p>
<p>Faith shrugged, shaking her head in despair, failing to see how a barn would protect them from what was happening to the planet. Her eyes still locked on the changing sky as the door opened. She turned and gaped at the sight of what was inside the building.</p>
<p>"Holy, shit!" she muttered.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>"Report!" James ordered, studying the bridge's main display screen.</p>
<p>The officer manning the sensor station replied, "Energy levels are off the chart! The more intense power readings are in the Invid population centers!"</p>
<p>James looked over to Aaron and Dawn, seeing his confusion mirrored on their faces. Until a few minutes ago, they'd been trying to locate Faith and communicate with her while ignoring a constant barrage of calls from Alliance Command.</p>
<p>As expected, the first communications from Alliance Command were for Aaron to relieve James of command and place him in custody.</p>
<p>After hours of non-replies to their communiques, orders were now being directed down the Arcadia's chain of command to have each succeeding officer relieved and placed into custody. This had led to a ship-wide pool of who <em>wouldn't</em> be "in custody" at the end of all this.</p>
<p>Fortunately, the Alliance ships in orbit were too busy with the evacuation to bother with the Arcadia. Even then, James and Aaron avoided tempting the fates, moving the ship to take up a position on the other side of the planet, away from the evacuation fleet.</p>
<p>"What's happening down there?" Rachel said, catching James's attention.</p>
<p>James turned towards Rachel, seeing Giles, Buffy, and Alex grouped with her, "I don't know, but whatever is going on its massive. We can't stay here… We're going to have to break orbit."</p>
<p>"You can't! Faith!" Buffy blurted out in a desperate plea.</p>
<p>James understood and sympathized with Buffy's plea, but the safety of the ship and her crew had to come first… that was his priority. Besides, whatever was now happening down on the planet made it impossible for them to send anyone down to help Faith.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hell, we don't even know where to start looking for them!</em>
</p>
<p>James shook his head, "Buffy, I won't jeopardize the safety of this ship when we don't even know what's going on down there!"</p>
<p>A little voice spoke up, catching everyone on the bridge by surprise, "They're getting ready to leave."</p>
<p>Rachel knelt down in front of Alex, eyeing the boy warily, "Who's getting ready to leave? How do you know?"</p>
<p>Alex met Rachel's eyes, not shying away, "The Invid… I can hear them. They're happy, yet she's sad to be leaving."</p>
<p>Rachel stared at Alex, trying to process what the boy was saying. She realized who he was referring to, "Is there any way you can ask <em>her</em> if she knows where your mom and dad are?"</p>
<p>The adult intensity of the young boy's eyes threw the older woman off balance, "Mom found him… they're together."</p>
<p>James was going to ask Alex if he knew where Faith and Paul were, but the boy turned, facing him as if already knowing his question. The Admiral found his nerve tested, staring into the boy's dark eyes.</p>
<p>Alex smiled, "You don't have to send any one down to the planet, but you will need to get closer."</p>
<p>A confused James was going to ask Alex what he meant, but a call out from the communications station interrupted him before he could ask.</p>
<p>"Sir! I'm getting a call on tactical channel one-oh-four!"</p>
<p>James looked at Aaron and Dawn, their confusion mirroring his own. Fighter squadrons used that tactical channel, but the Arcadia had no fighter squadrons aboard and none of the other Alliance ships had launched any fighters.</p>
<p>There was no way that whoever was calling was a straggler. This had to be someone else using the channel or a mistake.</p>
<p>"Query them! Get an IFF or ID!" James ordered, trying to make sense of everything happening.</p>
<p>It seemed to take forever to and James's frustration erupted, "Well? Did they ID themselves?"</p>
<p>The visibly stunned crewman, manning the communications station, struggled to compose himself, "Y-Yes… Y-Yes, sir."</p>
<p>"And?" an exasperated James demanded.</p>
<p>"I-It's R-Reaper-One… The call sign they gave was Reaper-One."</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Faith tried not to squirm or make any sudden movements that could distract Paul as the Alpha fighter screamed through the valley at high speed.</p>
<p>She still couldn't believe it when Paul opened the barn door and sitting there, looking shiny and pristine, was a Veritech with her name emblazoned on the fighter's fuselage. Questions filled her head, but Paul was racing through a system check, prepping the plane for a quick launch.</p>
<p>"She's got enough juice left in her for one last flight. It'll be snug," he smirked, while powering up the fighter's flight systems.</p>
<p>Faith replied with her own smirk, "You know I like snug."</p>
<p>She ran to grab her helmet from her Cyclone while Paul finished preparing the fighter for take-off. The whine of the fighter's engines, powering up, were a beacon of hope as she raced back to the barn.</p>
<p>Paul waved to Faith to climb up and get into the cockpit with him. A moment of hesitation gripped her as she saw how cramped the cockpit would be with the two of them.</p>
<p>"Get in!" he shouted over the roar of the engines.</p>
<p>Faith eyed him skeptically, "You sure about this?"</p>
<p>Paul smirked, "It's not like we're flying a combat mission, besides what choice do we have?"</p>
<p>Faith shook her head, "Make room, big guy," she smirked, climbing into the cockpit.</p>
<p>She squirmed into Paul's lap, and he adjusted her position so he could still reach the controls. With the fighter's ejection seat safety harness both holding them in place, it didn't leave them much room for moving around.</p>
<p>Paul took a deep breath as he lowered the canopy, <em>This is going to be all-pure fighter mode… We're going to need speed and altitude…</em></p>
<p>With the canopy secure, he eased the throttle forward, causing the fighter to lurch forward. He eased the fighter out of the barn into the open field.</p>
<p>"You ready for this?" Paul said.</p>
<p>Faith gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, "With you… always."</p>
<p>Paul recognized the limited room available to him for a rolling take-off, but with Faith sitting on his laptop he couldn't access the fighter's vertical take-off controls. He engaged the fighter's landing brakes to hold the fighter in place, while he increased the throttle, sending more power into the engines. The Alpha's two Pratt &amp; Whitney turbines increased their whine, surging with Protoculture energy.</p>
<p>
  <em>It'll be fine…</em>
</p>
<p>Paul released the brakes, and the fighter roared across the valley.</p>
<p>From Faith's point of view, things didn't look fine. Even at the speed they moving at, the far edge of the valley with trees and the side of a mountain was growing ever closer. She didn't think they were going to make it, and they would either hit the forest or the mountain.</p>
<p>The increasing force of gravity pushed her into Paul as the fighter roared across the valley, gaining more speed. She wanted to see Paul's face for some reassurance, but feared to move so as not to interfere or distract him during the take-off.</p>
<p>Faith cringed as the looming trees and mountain grew larger. But suddenly they were airborne, and she sighed in relief. It took her a moment to realize the fighter was flying between the mountains and wasn't climbing to a higher altitude.</p>
<p>"Why aren't we climbing?" she said, taking a deep breath as the fighter raced between the mountains.</p>
<p>"Because of that," Paul replied, pointing off to one side.</p>
<p>Faith twisted carefully to see what Paul was pointing at. She stared in shock at gigantic tornado-like pillars moving across the planet on the other side of the mountain range. The multitude of twisting green-pulsating energy pillars were merging, joining to become one massive energy hurricane, consuming everything in its path.</p>
<p>"My god," Faith muttered in disbelief.</p>
<p>"This fighter can't make it into space on its own. We're going to do another 'Sunnydale Special'. We'll use the mountains as cover until the Arcadia enters the planet's atmosphere."</p>
<p>Paul felt Faith's body tense as she grasped what they were going to do. He opened a comm channel to the Arcadia to explain what he would need them to do.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>James would have called anyone else making this request crazy, but the person on the other end wasn't just any other person.</p>
<p>He didn't hesitate, turning to Aaron, "Captain, she's your ship… you have the conn."</p>
<p>Aaron nodded, taking back his command station as the Admiral vacated the seat. His eyes paused on Dawn as he studied his bridge crew. She gave him a loving smile that only reinforced his confidence.</p>
<p>"Okay everyone, we're going to be doing a planetary atmospheric re-entry. It's going to get bumpy, so make sure all sections are secured and damage control teams are ready. Engineering, monitor our shields and hull temperature. I also want our fold engines on standby. I want to jump as soon as they're aboard. Questions?" he said, eyeing his bridge crew again.</p>
<p>The bridge crew acknowledged their Captain's orders. They had no questions and understood what was being asked of them. They'd already come this far and wouldn't leave now.</p>
<p>A surge of pride filled Aaron, seeing his crew not hesitate with taking on what was being asked of them, "Okay people, let's get to it!"</p>
<p>Aaron turned towards Rachel, "Chief, we're a little shorthanded in flight crew. I thought you could…?"</p>
<p>Rachel grinned, immediately understanding the Captain's request, "It will be my pleasure, Captain! Tell him to use Hanger Bay Two."</p>
<p>Rachel gave Giles a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, before leaving Giles and Buffy to watch over Alex while she headed down to the hanger deck.</p>
<p>Aaron kept his eyes locked on the bridge's main display as the Arcadia began its descent into the planet's atmosphere, "Okay, now this is where the fun starts," he muttered.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Faith still had doubts about Paul's plan, but it wasn't like they had a lot of choices. It sounded insanely suicidal to bring a huge starship—with their son aboard—down into the planet's atmosphere for them to fly up and land on it.</p>
<p>"How do we know when to go?" Faith said, trying to come to grips with the plan they were contemplating.</p>
<p>"A ship that big entering the atmosphere, will light up our scanners like a flare, she'll give off a huge radar signal. As soon as the Arcadia begins her descent, I hit the afterburners… then home sweet home," Paul replied, trying to sound nonchalant.</p>
<p>"You make it sound so easy."</p>
<p>Paul smirked, "Well, there is still the pucker factor and we still have to avoid all that."</p>
<p>His smirk faded while nodding towards the raging and intensifying cyclonic energy storm. Faith stared in awe at the growing, green pulsing pillars of energy.</p>
<p>"I-I can hear them… I can hear all their voices," she muttered.</p>
<p>Paul eyed her in surprise, "Yeah… I do too," he whispered.</p>
<p>He shook off the hypnotic lure of all the Invid voices, undergoing their transformation, echoing in his head. He turned all his focus on Faith and his son.</p>
<p>The beeping from his sensor console caught his attention, "I've got the Arcadia in range… You ready?"</p>
<p>Faith gently squeezed his hand, "Yeah… let's go home."</p>
<p>A roguish smile flashed across Paul's face, "Okay, home it is. Now, the fun part begins," he said.</p>
<p>Paul lit the fighter's afterburners, and pulled back on the stick, putting the Alpha into a vertical climb…</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>"Hull temperature increasing… Shields holding!"</p>
<p>Aaron nodded, "Fold system?"</p>
<p>"Fully charged and on standby, sir! We can jump any time!"</p>
<p>"Any sign of them?" Aaron said, eyeing Dawn, who was standing by the main sensor station.</p>
<p>"No, nothing—Wait! I've got them! They're on an intercept course… less than five minutes before we meet up!" Dawn replied.</p>
<p>"What about those energy discharges?" Aaron said.</p>
<p>Like everyone on the bridge, what was happening on the planet's surface stunned and worried him.</p>
<p>Dawn tried keeping her voice professional and focused as she studied the sensor display, "Those energy discharges aren't up to our altitude yet, but they're climbing and gaining in strength! Faith and Paul will still have to fly through them to reach us!"</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>This flying experience paled compared to all of Faith's previous flying experiences. Faith's stomach was in her throat as the G-Forces pushed her down as the fighter climbed higher.</p>
<p>Paul kept slamming the fighter into twisting turns, trying to avoid the growing pillars of green pulsing energy. The thundering emanating from the energy pillars drowned out the roar of the fighter's engines.</p>
<p>Faith was in awe of Paul's piloting skills, amazed he could make such maneuvers with her sitting on his lap. It seemed impossible, but he was making last-minute turns, barely avoiding tendrils of energy shooting out from the energy pillars.</p>
<p>The fighter kept clawing for more altitude, and Faith wondered how much longer it was going to take. Through the darkening, glowing sky Faith glimpsed an object ahead, descending towards them.</p>
<p>The Arcadia was hanging in the sky like a beacon showing them the way home. They were closing on the ship. Home was so tantalizingly close, almost at their fingertips.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the energy pillars closed together, their tendrils reaching out, threatening to cut off their escape route.</p>
<p>"NO!" Faith screamed in frustration, seeing hope being snatched from their grasp.</p>
<p>"I said, it ain't over yet…" Paul grunted, pulling back on his control stick, spinning the fighter inverted.</p>
<p>He slammed the throttle to max. More Protoculture surged into the engines, straining them past their red lines.</p>
<p>Faith sat in awe as Paul somehow maneuvered between the slashing tendrils of energy, finding a path through the energy storm.</p>
<p>Finally breaking into clearer sky, Faith let out a rebel yell with the hanger bay of the Arcadia beckoning…</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Rachel had corralled enough crew to help her get the landing bay ready. She'd been keeping tabs on the fighter's progress, so when Aaron's voice came over the ship's PA system, it didn't catch her by surprise.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Head's up, Chief! They're coming in hot!"</em>
</p>
<p>She'd prepared for a rough landing by having the crews put out crash barriers along the deck. Now, she hurried her crew to double-check the barriers and have rescue equipment ready in case the worst happened.</p>
<p>The landing bay doors opened, and a roar of atmosphere swept over the deck. Rachel said a silent prayer while studying the open sky, now filling the landing bay opening.</p>
<p>
  <em>Come on, Paul! You got this… this is a piece of cake for you!</em>
</p>
<p>She caught sight of the Alpha roaring towards the landing bay, "Too fast," she muttered.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Faith saw how fast they were closing with the Arcadia, "Uh, shouldn't we slow down?"</p>
<p>Paul shook his head, lining up his approach to the open landing bay, "No time… When I tell you, slide the lever with the 'G' on it!"</p>
<p>Before Faith could think to question or complain, the fighter hit the edge of the landing deck.</p>
<p>"NOW!" Paul shouted.</p>
<p>Faith didn't hesitate, reacting in an instant, sliding the lever to shift the fighter into Guardian mode.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Rachel shook her head in disbelief, watching the Alpha shift into Guardian mode.</p>
<p>The fighter's legs shot out, making the plane take on the appearance of a gigantic bird of prey. Thrusters in the legs roared, slowing down the plane's forward momentum. The plane hit a crash barrier, and in a matter of seconds, the combination of reverse thrusters and crash barriers brought the fighter to rest on the landing deck.</p>
<p>Rachel activated a comm panel, calling the bridge, "We got them! They're aboard!"</p>
<p>Aaron didn't hesitate. The climbing columns of green energy were now reaching out for the Arcadia.</p>
<p>"FOLD NOW!" he ordered.</p>
<p>In seconds, a fold field formed, shimmering around the Arcadia, and then the ship vanished.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>On the edge of the Tzuptum system, a small fleet of Mollusk-class Carriers gathered to witness this moment. Onboard were the Invid chosen to remain behind as the rest of their species transformed, evolving to a higher plane of existence.</p>
<p>On the bridge of the lead carrier, Tashe watched the display screens. She heard and sensed as her brothers and sisters lost their physical form, becoming part of an immense raging storm of green, sweeping across her homeworld.</p>
<p>Tashe listened to their voices, expressing a mix of wonderment and joy at their transformation. From across the planet, all the surging energy pillars coalesced into one enormous storm.</p>
<p>Her eyes glistened in joy as the surging energy storm paused, then erupted outwards from the planet's surface in a blinding column of pure energy.</p>
<p>Tashe watched in awe and wonder as the energy column climbed higher and higher into space. Joy filled her heart, hearing the voices of her people as the column of energy transformed into an enormous phoenix made of pure energy.</p>
<p>As the phoenix soared deeper into space, Tashe sensed the Regess reaching out one last time to touch her mind.</p>
<p>With that last touch, the Regess revealed everything she'd done and why to Tashe. With that, Tashe now understood all the reasons and everyone's part in this great work… even hers.</p>
<p>Tashe grasped the irony of her own journey from her universe to this one, understanding the reasons for the endless war. She now knew how she would evolve to become the new Regess.</p>
<p>Tashe would become the mother and custodian of the Invid and The Flower of Life. She would lead and guide the others—along with the generations to come—at this mortal level until it was her time to lead her people to the next level.</p>
<p>The Flower of Life seedlings carried inside the ships of her fleet would reseed Optera to continue the cycle. Tashe now understood that the cycle never ends.</p>
<p>She saw how the transformed Invid would now join other beings of light at the higher planes of existence. There the Invid would help those beings to hold back the powers of darkness that threatened life.</p>
<p>The Shapings unveiled the path ahead for Tashe. The visions revealed the many struggles and difficulties that lay ahead. But the visions also revealed the Invid would survive and flourish… in its many forms.</p>
<h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Paul struggled to keep himself from pacing. He couldn't remember ever being this nervous before. He was thankful Aaron and James had let Faith and him use one of the ship's lounges for this private reunion.</p>
<p>As the waiting seemed to drag on, he became more self-conscious of his appearance. Paul wished he'd had taken some time to clean-up or at least shave, but Faith wouldn't wait, not after this long.</p>
<p>After everything he'd gone through and experienced, he was finding this one of the hardest things he'd ever faced. What does one do or say when they meet their son for the first time?</p>
<p>He jumped when the lounge door opened and took some quick, deep breaths to steady his nerves.</p>
<p>Faith approached, holding the hand of a small boy. Paul sucked in his breath as he laid eyes on his son. His gaze never wavered on the pair while Faith knelt beside the shy-looking boy and whispered to him.</p>
<p>Paul's eyes blurred, watching the young boy nod and walk somewhat hesitantly towards him.</p>
<p>Time stopped and Paul's heart pounded as the boy approached. The boy stopped in front of him, looking up and shyly making eye contact with him.</p>
<p>Paul knelt down in front of the boy, to not seem as intimidating and not wanting to spook the boy, "H-Hello," he stammered, "My name is Paul."</p>
<p>The boy said nothing, but kept meeting his gaze. Paul took another deep breath, struggling with a storm of emotions.</p>
<p>"I hear your name is Alex. That's a good name. Your gran—m-my father's name was Alex," Paul stammered.</p>
<p>The boy still said nothing, but continued to stare at him.</p>
<p>Paul glanced towards Faith for help, but then the boy held his arms out, catching him by surprise. A confused Paul glanced again towards a smiling Faith. Everything clicked, and it sank in. There was no more hesitation as Paul reached out and took his son in his arms, wrapping them around the child. His son's small arms wrap around and squeezed him. Tears glistened in Paul's eyes as he hugged his son tighter.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm home… I'm finally home…</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p>
<p>Thanks to all that read this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. What the Future May Bring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER THIRTY<br/>
What the Future May Bring</h2>
<p>
  <em>"We received confirmation today about the Invid destroying the Arcadia Task Force with no survivors. I waited before telling Mirya. There were so many with those ships we knew, and now they're gone. I find myself reflecting on all those we've lost over the years… Roy Fokker, Admiral Gloval, Claudia Grant, Ben Dixon. The list is way too long. Now, Paul Colerio's name is on that list. It seems like only yesterday I saw him as a young boy with Alex and Cathy. Then finding that wild-eye emaciated teen running wild on the streets of Brasilia. That kid was such a pain in the ass for me. I worried he would never graduate from the academy, let alone become a squadron leader. Despite all the pain and troubles Paul went through, I know Alex and Cathy would have been proud of their son. While our war with the Invid continues and operations to retake Earth are ramping up, I just hope that Paul has found peace now…"</em>
</p>
<p>— From the journals of Captain Max Sterling (Tirol 2042)</p><h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>
  <em>"You behaved yourself around Xander and Cassie? Your Father and I are looking forward to having you and Cassandra out for a visit… You two are such a pretty couple."</em>
</p>
<p>Alex tried—and failed—not to roll his eyes at his mom's comments as her face filled the video screen.</p>
<p>"Mom, stop it!" he said, shaking his head slowly. The smile on his face betrayed the fake annoyance he tried to put up.</p>
<p><em>"I'm just saying… You realize I may want to have grandkids one day,"</em> Faith laughed, noting the smile on her son's face.</p>
<p>The notion of starting a family caused a slight tightening in Alex's chest. He shook off the panic while his mom's smile grew at his obvious discomfort.</p>
<p>"Grandkids, mom? You still have a house full with Anna and the twins!"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, Anna is heading off to university and then the academy. Rachel and Max, well they've only got a couple of years left in secondary school and then they're gone too. That will just leave your father and me in this big, empty house. I'm just trying to plan for the future."</em>
</p>
<p>Again, the idea of family and children caused Alex's chest to tighten. Cassandra and he had talked about their future together, but that conversation had been more focused on their careers rather than starting a family. Kids weren't at the top of <em>his</em> list. Alex tried changing the subject.</p>
<p>"How's dad?"</p>
<p>Faith smiled, picking up on her eldest son's deft maneuver to change the subject, <em>"You know your father. Between advising the Navy and instructing at the academy, he's keeping busy. He told me to tell you he booked time in the simulators when you're here on Tirol. He mentioned something about wanting a rematch because you cheated last time."</em></p>
<p>"Moi? I never cheat," Alex said, feigning being insulted.</p>
<p>A smirk filled his face, savoring the memory of the first time he'd beaten his dad in the fighter training simulators. It had been an epic duel that had pushed them and the simulators to their limits, but he'd come up on top.</p>
<p>"Dad hasn't been able to beat me in air combat simulators since I was seventeen."</p>
<p>Faith laughed, she was well familiar with Paul's pride-tainted complaining about their matches in the simulators.</p>
<p>
  <em>"How's Earth? How's everyone else?"</em>
</p>
<p>"This old blue-and-white world is holding together. There's a lot of excitement over the new mission. Other than that everyone says hi. Aunt Buffy says to remind you that her, Uncle James and the rest of the family will be out to visit next month."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Thanks… It's too bad that the SDF-4 will be out of system on fleet maneuvers when they're here. It would've been nice to have Aaron and Dawn here for their visit."</em>
</p>
<p>"How are Aunt Rachel and Uncle Giles doing?"</p>
<p><em>"They're doing well. They're looking forward to seeing you and Cassandra too. Your Aunt Rachel also mentioned something about you, Cassandra, and kids,"</em> Faith smirked.</p>
<p>Alex rolled his eyes again, "Yeah, mom."</p>
<p>There was a long pause, and Faith's face took on a more motherly worried expression, <em>"Five years is going to be a long time. Your father says nothing out loud, but he's worried about this mission… going to the other side of the galaxy."</em></p>
<p>"Mom, it will be fine. This is an exploratory mission… you know, check out the parts we've never been to. See if anyone is there and introduce ourselves."</p>
<p>
  <em>"You don't have to sell your mom, I watch the newscasts. It's… It's just I've heard your father talking to Alliance Command. He's pushing for a larger fighter contingent and more support ships to go out with you. You guys will to be a long way from home, all by yourselves."</em>
</p>
<p>Alex tried to hide any concern and worry on his part from his mom. He'd had the same discussions with his dad about the size of the military support going on this deep space exploratory mission to the other side of the galaxy.</p>
<p>"It'll be okay, mom," he said.</p><h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Alex was leaning back relaxing as Cassandra entered their cabin, "So did you tell your parents the big news?" she said, sitting down on the bed next to him.</p>
<p>Alex gave her a roguish smirk as she snuggled up beside him, "No way! I promised you I would wait to tell them about the engagement until we visited. If there are any leaks in this 'operation' it would be on your end," he laughed.</p>
<p>Cassandra gave him a nice long passionate kiss, "Do you think they'll be surprised?" she said, finally pulling away.</p>
<p>Alex smiled, "It's not easy keeping secrets from mom and dad… especially dad, but I think I've kept them in the dark for this one."</p>
<p>Cassandra laughed, "We make quite the pair, don't we?"</p>
<p>"We sure do… me the fighter pilot and you the science officer," he snorted, smiling.</p>
<p>"You looking forward to the mission?" Cassandra whispered, snuggling closer to Alex.</p>
<p>Alex hugged Cassandra tightly, "Yup… especially with you. I like the idea of a long cruise."</p>
<p>She eyed Alex questioningly, "It'll be a different type of honeymoon, won't it?"</p>
<p>Alex gave her a roguish smirk, "It doesn't matter where we are. As long as I'm with you, that'll always be home."</p>
<p>"You sure know how to charm a girl," Cassandra laughed.</p>
<p>"Only you… only you," Alex laughed.</p><h4>oOoOo</h4>
<p>Alex stood by the view port, staring out into deep space, noting the distant stars. He glanced occasionally back at Cassandra asleep in their bed, giving thanks to how lucky he'd been to find her.</p>
<p>His thoughts drifted while watching the distant stars. He realized it was more than mere circumstances that had brought him to this point. He understood that bigger powers were at play, and for everything and everyone there was a plan and purpose.</p>
<p>Some would have argued this, going on about free will and self-determination. He didn't waste time with those arguments because he perceived what was true. He couldn't explain it, but he sensed it instinctively.</p>
<p>Alex sighed, snorting at the thought of how much of a deep thinker he'd become at his age.</p>
<p>
  <em>Whatever happens… we'll face it and deal with it. Everything worked out for mom and dad…</em>
</p>
<p>As tiredness pulled at him, Alex headed back to bed, and Cassandra, deciding he'd done enough philosophizing for tonight.</p>
<p>Sleep came quickly. His dreams took him to places and showed him many things… all the while a woman's voice gently sung to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This concludes the final chapter of the "Shadows of the Apocalypse" saga. I just want to thank everyone who took the time from their busy lives to read my words. I hope you enjoyed the story I tried to weave here.</p>
<p>Fun fact. This whole story saga started out as a dare from my brother-in-law who didn't think it was possible to do a Robotech and Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover story. Well, I hope this means I won that challenge. ;-)</p>
<p>And as always...</p>
<p>All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators and publishers; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis.</p>
<p>Thanks to all that read this story.<br/>:-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>